


A Perfect Imperfection

by Intoxic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec's keeping a secret, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, fated mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 130,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxic/pseuds/Intoxic
Summary: In the Shadow World, dominated by the Alpha Shadowhunters, Alec has been keeping a secret for the past years. However, when the threat of Valentine’s and the Circle looms in, Alec and his friends turn for help to the High Warlock and the most powerful Alpha among the Downworlders, Magnus Bane, who’s been looking for his perfect mate as well. When the two meet, the secrets begin to reveal. Will Alec overpower the pull of his mating bond? Or will he let himself be his true self in the Shadow World?





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Magnus fell on his red velvet sheets with a satisfying smile. He was panting loudly, wetting his lips with his tongue. This was one of the best sex he had in a century. Not just because it was a man, but also because he didn't have to hasten himself in fear of being caught by the Circle. He could finally relax and enjoy himself.

"It was good," his partner said, lighting his cigarette.

Magnus cast a proud look at the younger man. He was quite a catch. Black hair, hazel eyes, muscles. He would be perfect for Bane if only he wouldn't bite so much and howl in the middle of the act.

Lilith, he should have stayed away from werewolves altogether.

"You want a smoke?"

"I don't smoke this shit, Marcus." The werewolf nodded. "You should know, that a man of my age if any smokes the great stuff. A cigar, a Cuban one."

"Sometimes, I forget how old are you, Magnus."

Bane laughed at the words of his companion. He wasn't that old. He was barely four hundred years old, give or take a few years. But who would remember after such a long time? He was still young in his heart and soul if he had any. And he enjoyed his youth to the limits. Especially now that he was free to do so. Everyone was free now.

It was the brand new world. A brand new age of freedom.

"Anyway, aren't you supposed to go to the Institute?" Marcus asked as he pulled his pants up, crushing the cigarette in his right hand. "You know, the shadowhunters don't like tardiness. They're very strict."

"I won't bend to their rules, Marcus." Magnus conjured his black silk robe and got up from his bed. He walked towards his mini bar and poured himself a glass of martini. He raised his glass in a silent ask towards Marcus, but the man denied the offer. "They called, they will have to wait for me."

A memory of a yesterday played in Magnus's mind.

_Magnus was sitting in his office in his loft, sighing loudly. The barking of the werewolves in his living room was giving him a headache. Every muscle in his neck was giving him a pain, as he was brewing the potions all night._

_In one hand, he loved his job as the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He earned it not just because he was the most powerful warlock in New York, but as well, because he was set to help those in need. Namely, the Omegas in need. Make no mistake, Magnus was an Alpha, a powerful one, but he was different from other Alphas._

" _You're quite the catch, Bane," Marcus Stevenson eyed him from head to toe. The Alpha of the New York pack licked his lips, walking towards the Magnus. "And you smell good, too. I want to have a night with you."_

" _Gee, thanks. I've been known to baths and showers for years." Bane snark back and filled the vial with a red potion for the omegas' in Marcus's pack. "Besides, what your omega would say?"_

" _She knows her place," Marcus growled, spraying his Alpha pheromone at Bane._

_See? This was a difference between Magnus and other Alphas. Magnus Bane has never used his second nature to overpower any omega he's been around. Make no mistake, he was the dictionary equivalent of an Alpha. Powerful, tall, dominant. Yet, Magnus didn't treat people according to their sex or nature. For him, everybody was equal and deserved a respect._

_Maybe with a few exceptions, namely, the shadowhunters. Magnus hated them ever since Valentine and the Circle. This was one of the darkest times in the whole shadow world. Magnus still shudders when he remembers it._

_It was around the late nineties, when Valentine Morgenstern, a twenty-year-old Alpha formed a group of Alphas and Betas, called the Circle. Officially, the Clave didn't want to have anything to do with them, but Magnus knew better. The Circle was a dirty hand of the Clave that was harassing not only the downworlders but the male shadowhunters who were omegas as well. It was a rare situation for a shadowhunter to be an omega, but there were cases. They were so proud that there was no possibility for one of them to be the low-caste omega._

_Magnus heard that those omegas would be killed by their family for bringing such a dishonor to their families. If they weren't caught by the Circle first._

_A bunch of bullshit - Magnus thought to himself then._

_For Bane omegas were a rare treasure, a gift given by the mother nature to be cherished and loved. The warlock always wanted to find himself a lovely omega, but he wasn't lucky enough. He had dreamt about the kind of omega that will belong just to him. A one that was designated just for him. Call him a hopeless romantic, but he wanted to love and bond with someone perfect for him._

_Magnus was in his dream state for a while, not minding the words coming out of Marcus's mouth. He would probably stop listening to him altogether if it weren't for a sudden fire message materializing itself before him. Bane caught the paper before it fell into the brewing potion._

_He unrolled the paper, confused by it and raised it up to his eyes. He had to blink twice when his cat eyes caught the symbol at the top._

_**The Angelic Rune.** _

_He moved his sight below it and began to read._

_**High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane,** _

_**We would like to invite you to a meeting in the Institute of New York, seeing as it is the place of your current living. By the orders of the Clave, we would like to form a partnership between the local inhabitants of the Institute and the local members of the downworlders. Seeing as you are the only known leader of your people, we will have the talks with you.** _

_**The meeting will take a place tomorrow morning, 10 a.m., at the New York Institute.** _

_**A forthright notice, please, refrain from using a portal, our secure system is active.** _

_**With the consent of the Clave,** _

_**Robert Lightwood, the Head of the New York Institute** _

_To say that Magnus was in a shock was the understatement of the millennium. His mouth was agape, his cat eyes were opened widely. He didn't even know when he sat down on the leather chair behind his desk. Magnus was gripping the note so hard that his knuckles turned white._

" _Are you ok?" He didn't respond to Marcus's ask, nor he reacted to his touch on his shoulder. "Oh. Shadowhunters wants to form a partnership with us? That is a joke of the year. You're not considering going, are you?"_

" _I don't know." He replied sincerely. Magnus didn't know what to do. In one hand, he didn't want to have anything to do with the shadowhunters. On the other, he knew, they are pesky little things and if he won't show up now, they will show up armed at his place one day. He may be powerful and all, but even he can't fight them all off._

" _Think about it and I'll come by later." For what? Magnus had no idea. However, he nodded at Marcus and a moment later he was alone in his office, staring down at the message from the New York Institute._

_He had a meeting with shadowhunters. Tomorrow. Oh, joy. This will be fun, he thought to himself._

"I should get going," Marcus stated firmly, buttoning his red flannel shirt. Magnus had to admit, the look suited him great. As the werewolf puffed his muscled chest at him, Bane had forgotten why he didn't want to have this casual sex with the Alpha in the first place. "We should do this again sometimes."

"We definitely should." Before Marcus could respond to that, Magnus's cell phone rang. The warlock took it from the nightstand and realized it was his best friend calling. Marcus waved at Bane and left his bedroom, just when the warlock was pressing the green button. "Ragnor, my friend."

"Did you get the message from the Clave as well?" His friend's voice was frantic, mixed with shallow breaths. "Magnus?"

"I did. I'm about to dress and see what they have in the store for us." Magnus spoke conjuring himself a proper attire for today's event. The most obnoxious shirt he owned, the red one with lots of golden emblements and white striped leather pants. He magicked his makeup as well. Golden eyeshadow, red eyeliner, dark red lip gloss. The last part he had to do was put on glitter on his clothes.

"Are you sure it's a good idea? Maybe we should go together. At least we'll have a bigger chance against them." Ragnor reasoned through the phone. Magnus could easily imagine his worried look and the frown on his green face.

"I'll be fine. I'll go, you don't. Once I'll figure out what the Clave has to offer, I will contact you, Ragnor."

"But what if they attack you? Our magic isn't that great in their Institutes."

"If they try anything, I'll take the Head of the Institute as my hostage and leave the place. Don't worry, my green bean." Ragnor huffed at the name. "I'll call you afterward. Have some sex, it will relax you."

He didn't give Ragnor a time to respond as he ended the call. Magnus took a glance of himself in the bedroom mirror. After deeming himself presentable, he conjured himself a portal.

Magnus stepped out of the portal about two hundred meters from the Institute. Huffing loudly, he covered himself more with the black bejeweled coat and moved forward through the snow laying on the pavement leading to the remains of some old church.

For every mundane, it looked like an abandoned place, but Magnus could see through the facade of the glamor. In fact, it was marvelous. Bane could feel the angelic power radiating from the bottom of the Institute. The dark red walls made of brick were casting a dangerous shadow on those who dared to look upon. Magnus moved forward towards the wooden arched door, covered with steel runes and locks. He looked at both sides, trying to find a doorbell or some handle to knock, but there was none. Magnus cursed under his nose and placed his hand upon the angelic rune in the middle of the door.

As if on a cue, he felt a slight burn in the middle of his right hand. However, his actions worked. In no time he heard the alarm going on inside and before he knew, two armed shadowhunters jumped at him out of nowhere.

"I'm here to see the Head of the Institute." He said, freezing them with his magic before they could slaughter him with their blades. "I was called by him last night."

Magnus released the shadowhunters and stepped aside, so they could lead him inside. The three of them moved into the hallway and stopped right there. Magnus wondered if this Institute has the same places as the one in London. Back in the old days, he was an often guest of Branwell's' and Herondale's families.

"Wait here, warlock." One of the shadowhunters said. "And don't touch anything."

"It's High Warlock of Brooklyn or Mister Bane for you, shadowhunter," Magnus replied harshly, giving him an offended look. There was no way he will let them disrespect him when they invited him here.

Both shadowhunters whispered to each other and soon split their ways, leaving Magnus standing alone in the hallway. Bane looked around at the paintings hanging on the wall. They represented their famous Angel Raziel. If you asked him, the Raziel wasn't so great of an Angel. At least that's what Magnus's father had told him once. And he knew it, he was an Angel once too. The other represented the so-called mortal Instruments. The Mortal Cup and the Maellartach, the Mortal Sword. But there was no painting of the Mortal Mirror, the legendary lost item.

"Are you a fairy?" Magnus heard a faint boyish voice behind his back. He turned around but there was no one there. Maybe he imagined it. Yet, before he had a chance to convince himself of hearing voices, he felt a slight tug on his coat sleeve.

Bane looked down and spotted a small boy, couldn't be more than five years old, with ink-black hair, pale skin, and beautiful big blue eyes. The boy was wearing black pants and brown sweater, however, he was barefoot.

"Are you a fairy?" The boy repeated himself, frowning.

"No. I'm a warlock, boy." His blue eyes opened wider if that was possible for such a little boy.

"You can do magic?" his voice was full of excitement. Magnus nodded to this and crouched before the boy.

Then it happened. A faint, but still, sweet scent hit his nostrils, giving him the goosebumps on his arms. At first, he had no idea where did the scent come from, but it was pleasing to his Alpha nature, almost calming. Magnus had no idea, what that meant, but when he smelled the air again, he realized that the scent was coming off from the little boy before him. Was it because he was a part angel, unruned still? Or maybe it was something else?

"I'm Alec and I live here with my mommy and daddy and soon my baby sister will be born. I'm three. What's your name?" The boy asked, looking in an awe at Magnus.

"I'm Magnus. Where are your parents?" Bane asked, looking around. A child this age shouldn't wander alone in the hallways. Even though he had no children himself, he knew such things.

"On the meeting with the Consul. Can you show me your magic?" Such a curious little creature, Magnus thought, chuckling at the adorableness of the boy. He snapped his fingers and conjured a black-white fluffy husky plush dog, smaller than the boy himself. "Wow."

"Do you like it, Alec?" The boy nodded, clutching the toy to his chest. "It's yours then."

"How do we name him, Magnus?" Before Magnus had a chance to respond, they heard a howl behind them.

"Alexander!" The boy flinched at the shout. From the female's voice, Magnus could only guess it was the boy's mother. "Come here this instant!"

Alec stepped around Magnus very reluctantly and moved forward towards his mother. Magnus stood up and turned around to face the woman. He was shocked to find Maryse Lightwood before him. He had heard that she was pregnant during the last fights in the circle but he thought it a rumor. Yet, here she was, looking mad at the little boy, with a huge pregnant belly.

"Mama, Magnus is a warlock and can do magic," Alec explained as he stood next to her, showing her the plush toy. "He gave me this doggy. Can he stay with us?"

"Oh Alec," Magnus spoke with a soft smile. "I have a home already and I came to see your daddy."

Magnus found the pout on Alec's face very adorable.

"Warlock Bane." Maryse addressed him, grabbing Alec's hand into her own. She tugged him closer a bit too harshly, but the boy didn't mind it. "We've been waiting for you."

"Hm, at least one of your family knows his manners," he murmured to himself, before speaking louder. "I was told to wait here and your son was keeping me company. Thank you for your lovely companionship, Sir Alexander. It was a pleasure to meet you."

Alec giggled and hid his cute blush between the plush's ears.

"Ah, High Warlock, you are finally here." A new voice hit his ears. Magnus turned to the side and found Robert Lightwood and some other man standing in the doorway leading to some office. Robert gave his wife a confused look. "What is Alec doing here? Take him to Hodge, Maryse."

Maryse nodded and turned to leave the hallway when Alec ripped his hand off the grip and ran to Magnus. The boy grabbed his hand in his and shook it.

Suddenly, Magnus smelled the sweet scent again, however, now it was followed by a strange tingling inside of his chest. He didn't know what was it. He never felt it before. The sensation was dangerous, exciting and amazing at the same time. It only lasted for a second or two, but Magnus felt overwhelmed by it. He didn't want it to end.

"Alexander!" Both Maryse and Robert shouted at the boy.

His smile dropped again and he released Magnus's hand.

"Bye Magnus, thank you for the doggy."

"You are most welcome, Alexander. Goodbye, little shadowhunter."

As the boy was leaving with his mother, Magnus smelled the air once again. The faint scent of Alec's sweetness surrounded him, giving him the warmth inside again.

He didn't know what it meant, but as Robert Lightwood was leading him to the office, Magnus swore himself to find out what was the mystery around the little Alec Lightwood.

 


	2. The Broken Vow

**CHAPTER 1:**

 

**THE BROKEN VOW**

 

In a world where the mortals practically rule the world, there are numerous creatures living and lurking behind the shadows unknown to humans. These type of creatures were grouped into two categories, namely, the Shadowhunters and the Downworlders. The latter, the downworlders, consists of four categories or factions namely the Fairies, the Werewolves, the Vampires, and the Warlocks. Each creature had a unique characteristic, magical power, and features that made them stood out from the other races. Most of them were weak and not that powerful to overthrow the balance between good and evil and endanger the lives of the mortals. 

While a few of them emerged to be powerful and holds a massive influence in the downworld. Oftentimes, those downworlders who holds a powerful position and influence were born as alphas, inbred with a powerful and alpha genes in either or both of their parents. Not only they’re powerful in terms of their magical powers but they also tend to dominate the downworld because of their intrinsic alpha nature. 

The Clave was wary of these Downworld alphas, the council was afraid that they would wreak havoc to humans and endanger their lives. That’s why as much as possible, the Clave made it their mission to keep tabs and monitor any downworld who’d gone rogue and take them down before they could destroy the balance and the peace reigning in this world. 

After all, this was the vow they’d taken before the blessed angel, Raziel, their God. Their creator. The one who gave them powers and the mortal instruments to rule the shadow world, defeat the demons, and protect the humans. The mortals need not know their existence, after all. Nor they should know the existence of the Shadowhunters. The Shadowhunters were a group of half-human, half-angel who was tasked to maintain the balance against those creatures who threatens to destroy the world. 

Of course, this includes regulating and controlling the Downworlders from destroying the balance. If any of these creatures had gone rogue, it’s the Shadowhunter’s role to put them into their own respective places. In short, if humans rule the mortal world, the Shadowhunters rule the shadow world. 

If only that was easy. 

Just like how the shadow world was warped with magic, the creatures lurking inside the shadow world also have this bizarre phenomena that didn’t exist in the mortal world. The creatures of the shadow world have this so-called second gender. Just like how the Downworlders had an alpha/beta/omega classification, unfortunately, the Shadowhunters didn’t escape this curse too. 

Sure, most of the Shadowhunters were dominated with alphas and betas, in which why they were chosen to rule the shadow world in the first place. But there’s still a few of them who were unfortunate to belong in a lowest classes. Even when possessing the blood of an angel, there were a rare population of these notable shadowhunters who were omega. 

Unfortunately, Shadowhunter omegas were deemed as a disgrace for this notable race. Even if they acknowledge that omegas were needed in order to procreate and propagate the Shadowhunter race, but that’s just it. The shadowhunters treated an omega as nothing but a breeding stock. For them, Shadowhunter omegas were nothing but a filthy, slutty omega in heat who wanted to be fucked by an alpha to an oblivion. They’re a bunch of whores who’d begged and kill just to get stick by a cock and breed them. 

If a Shadowhunter discovered that he or she was an omega, naturally, they'll be disowned from their family. Aside from that, they only have two options to choose on how to live their lives. 

One,  that was to become a breeding stock in order to propagate the Shadowhunter race. 

Or, they’ll be stripped off their marks and live the rest of their lives as a mundane. 

Both options were horrible, but there’s nothing they can do about it. That’s just how the law works. 

_ Sed Lex, Dura Lex. The law is hard but it is the law. _

It was always the motto of the Clave and the Covenant. The Clave’s word is the law. 

And that said law was the one Alec couldn’t bear to live. 

_ Alec’s icy blue eyes shivered as he remembered the discovery of the painful truth of his identity about six years ago. He was fourteen then, young and just entering his teenage years. Being a  teenager was a pivotal phase for the shadowhunters. One, because this was a crucial day for them in order to become full-fledged shadowhunters. It’s also the right time for them to perform the parabatai ritual if they found their better half who would become their soul warriors in fighting and performing their quest.  _

_ Last but not the least, it’s also the perfect time to know a Shadowhunter’s second gender. It’s the perfect time to know whether a Shadowhunter would carry his noble title as a warrior and rule the world. For every Shadowhunter, this was a momentous day worth celebrating, because it would mean that they would finally get to live their dream.  _

_ Or if not, this momentous day could also turn to their worst nightmare.  _

_ If a shadowhunter discovered being an omega, it meant the end of their lives and dreams.  _

_ Alec could still remember that one fateful day. He and Jace afar from each other from their own rings of fire. They stepped forward towards each other until they stepped into the center where the third ring of fire conjoins their individual binding circles. The third binding circle symbolizes their magical union or bonding as parabatai.  _

_ When they were face to face, they brought their steles together. Jace was the first one to place the parabatai rune on his left chest, just slightly above where his heart lies. Alec fought the blush that threatened to emerge on his face as his thoughts went haywire.  _

_ Of all the places Jace could choose, he chose to carve their parabatai rune near his heart. _

_ It’s as if Jace knew that he had hidden feelings for him.  _

_ However, Alec quickly shook his head as he perished the thought. There was no way that Jace would know his hidden feelings for him. He was always careful not to slip up. He always made sure to act professional, to act like nothing in front of him. It’s as if that Jace’s domineering alpha pheromones didn’t affect a beta like him.  _

_ But maybe, that was why he’s blessed to become a beta. Because the betas naturally weren’t affected with an alpha or an omega’s pheromones, they can easily unmask their feelings. The betas were also vital in managing and controlling whenever an alpha’s rut or an omega’s heat. They’re the only ones who can control an alpha from going berserk whenever he went crazy for an omega or whenever he’s rutting. Although  that act alone was a rough challenge enough for a beta, since a beta can never be on  the level of dominance, strength, and intelligence compared to that of an alpha.  _

_ That’s why Alec decided to become Jace’s parabatai, for a lot of reasons. He may loved the boy in front of him but he knew that he could never be the one for Jace. He knew that Jace would need an heir to build his own family in the future. And the only one who can give it to him was an omega. Even if the Shadowhunters usually casted and disown their omegas, something in Alec tells him  that Jace wouldn’t do that to his future omega. Besides, Alec knew from books that only an omega could satisfy an alpha. _

_ And since he wasn’t an omega, he could never fulfill Jace’s needs.Sure, there were rare instances where an alpha and beta pair could also reproduce a child. However, it was a long and painful process before they got it right. It took them years to keep on trying to reproduce. That’s why most Shadowhunters would only breed with an omega to produce an heir. Then the general population of alpha and beta pair solely exists for companionship. _

_ The only way for him to retain that close connection to the boy he loved was to become his parabatai. If he cannot marry Jace, the least thing he could do was to become his parabatai.  _

_ In that sense, he would still become an important and significant person in Jace’s life.  _

_ And since he was beta, he would make it his duty to take care of Jace and protect him from any harm. Since Jace was strong and highly intelligent, he often loves to demonstrate his prowess for the whole shadow world to see. However, these showing off of his made him reckless that sometimes endangers his life.  _

_ As a beta, it would be Alec’s role to keep him safe and make sure to stay Jace out of trouble. Of course, it would also be his role to keep him at bay when the time comes where Jace would start rutting. Or when if he became too rough and lose his sanity because of the mating.  _

_ Alec knew  that as a beta, he would struggle keeping a dominant alpha like Jace. _

_ But not if he possess the same strength as Jace through the parabatai bond. If Alec became his parabatai, then maybe Jace’s alpha prowess would be enough to subdue him when  the time comes.   _

_ Alec blinked as he was brought back to reality. Jace had just done citing the parabatai oath. He brought the tip of the stele on his chest and started carving the parabatai rune on his skin. Alec tensed as he felt the stinging burn from the stele. He always knew that drawing a rune sometimes hurt their body. However, he gasped in shock when an excruciating pain exploded inside his body.  _

_ He could feel his body going numb and stiff as the stele pierced through his flesh. Each carving Jace left a searing liquid fire that seemed to travel through his veins, igniting his body with unbearable heat and pain he’d never felt before. Alec clenched his hands into a tight fist as he tried to stifle the howls of pain that threatened to escape from his mouth. Alec felt the sticky liquid dripping down on his chest as the metallic scent of blood lingered around.  _

_ He saw how Jace’s eyes widened when he saw the blood trickling down his chest as he carved the parabatai rune. He was about to withdraw when Alec’s free hand grabbed his wrist. His oceanic blue eyes collided with shades of gold before Alec shook his head, willing him to continue. Jace paused for a while before dragging his stele down. He gritted his teeth as he felt the stinging pain burning himself from the inside out. However, Alec endured it quietly as he let Jace continue carving the room.  _

_ When Jace was finally done, he withdrew the stele and their eyes met again. Silence reigned between them as Alec mustered himself to mask the raw pain and agony he felt. In all honesty, he felt his knees had gone weak and numb. He wasn’t even sure if he could manage to stand for a few more moments when his vision had started flashing from white to pitch blackness. _

_ That’s why before he passed out, he quickly lifted his hand and draw the parabatai rune on Jace’s collarbone. He saw how Jace’s body tensed as the stele came in contact with his skin. He also gritted his teeth in pain at Alec’s continuous stroke while carving the parabatai rune. A wisp of white smoke emerged from the freshly carved rune, as if the burns left a permanent mark on Jace’s body. As it should be, since technically, the parabatai rune is permanent rune mark they would have to bear in their body for the rest of their lives.  _

_ When they were finally done, Alec couldn’t bear it anymore and he collapsed in front of Jace. But before he hit the ground, he felt a pair of strong arms kept him from falling. Jace’s arms then wrapped around his arms as he steadied him and helped him on standing.  _

_ In another time, Alec would’ve blushed beet red of the closeness and intimacy he’d shared with Jace. However, he couldn’t muster any strength to blush or become flushed as he once again felt the searing pain erupting around his body. Suddenly, everything felt too hot. He felt like his whole body was boiling like a magma waiting to erupt. He stifled a whimper before anyone else could notice his struggle.  _

_ “Are you alright?” He heard Jace asked.  _

_ “Yes. Just a bit weak.” Alec nodded in response as he tried to give him a reassuring smile.   _

_ “That’s quite expected.” Both young boys turned around to see the Consul clapping his hands at them.  _

_ “Consul” Both boys greeted as they gave him a curt nod. The Consul lifted his chin in return.  _

_ “Congratulations to the top 2 Shadowhunter warriors of this generation. We’re honored to finally have you as our noble warriors but also to be blessed by one of the greatest powers the Shadowhunters had, the power of parabatai. May the Angel Raziel bless you in your quest in slaying the demons. Come forth, our Nephilim!” The Consul announced and the crowd thundered with a round of applause. _

_ “Don’t worry about Alec, Jace. It’s only natural that both of you will feel drained and weak. You’re drawing each other’s strength after all and your angelic powers were still settling down before you can establish the connection and move in sync. Of course, since Jace is an alpha, he can hardly feel any pain other than a slight burn. For Alec, on the other hand, might feel more exhausted to the point of passing out. Since he’s a beta, he’s slightly weaker than you, Jace. And his body needs to put up with your incredible alpha strength. Let him rest, for now. He’ll eventually recover in a week or two.” Both boys nodded as they followed the Consul’s instructions.  _

_ However, Alec felt himself sighing in relief. He honestly thought something dire was wrong with him. However, he’s glad to know that what he’s feeling, as painful as it could be, was something normal. He’s glad that the Consul was there to reassure him.  _

_ “However,” The Consul continued. “As the representative and leader of your parabatai bond, I want you Jace Wayland to start taking your missions tomorrow in Alec’s stead. While Alec is still recovering, you’re the only one whom we can count on to. Can you do that?” _

_ “Aye, Madam.”  _

_ “Good. For now, you may rest.”  _

_ “Thank you, Consul.” Was the last thing they said before they exited the council room.  _

_ \-- _

_ Three days later.  _

_ Alec thought that his agony would long gone after he’d rested for three days. He honestly thought he did. After all, that was what the Consul had reassured him.  _

_ However, that was not what happened. _

_ In each day that passes by, the pain and heat he felt had gone worse. His body had long given up on him. He couldn’t even lift a muscle or move his limbs just to walk. He’d been lying on his bed for the past three days trying to quell the excruciating pain he felt within.  _

_ Not to mention his bed was full of sweat from the scrutinizing heat he felt all over. He felt feverish. It’s as if he’s been staying under the heat of the sun directly under his body.  _

_ “Aaah! Aaah! Make it sto-- make it stop!” Alec moaned as he fisted the sheets underneath him. He’s been squirming and thrashing around, trying to relieve the unbearable heat engulfing his body. He could feel his flesh and insides burning, and with that comes the strange movements inside his body. It’s as if his organs were moving around in random places, preparing him for something he didn’t know.  _

_ Most of all, his parabatai rune didn’t heal for the past three days. If anything, his rune was still bleeding. How come it didn’t heal yet when Jace’s alpha abilities should transfer to him right now. It’s as if his body refused Jace’s angelic powers, slowing down his healing ability.  _

_ ‘Maybe I’m dying? By the angel, no. Please, have mercy on me.’ Alec moaned as another wave of pain hit him. He was just glad that aside from Izzy, no one else was present to witness his humiliating situation. He was in the middle of cursing his agony when the thick honey scent engulfed the whole room.  _

_ Alec’s eyes widened in disbelief as he inhaled his own sweet, intoxicating scent. It was impossible for a beta to have a strong scent. But why did his body was emitting such a strong sweet smell?  _

_ Unless . . .  _

_ And then, he felt it. Alec felt his heart stopped beating when he felt the slick between his legs trickling down his body. The slick was pouring out of his body like a leaking faucet, lubricating his rare bottom as his body was searching an alpha to ease the scorching heat inside.  _

_ ‘No! No! By the angel! This can’t be happening! This is a nightmare! I need to wake up now! I need to--’ “Aaaah!” Alec moaned loudly as he was hit by another wave of pain again accompanied by more slick pouring out, soaking the sheets and wetting his inner thighs in the process.  _

_ ‘I need help. Help! Help! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it--’ “Aaah! Haaaah! Izzy!” Alec screamed on top of his lungs, not caring if anyone else were present inside the Institute. He didn’t care as of the moment. The only thoughts running on his mind was to find immediate relief. He needed to stop his heat before it can attract an alpha around and invade the institute.  _

_ Or worse, it can attract a Shadowhunter alpha and mate him in  the process. Which was certainly not happening.  _

_ Over his dead body.  _

_ Alec heard the door creaked open to reveal Izzy’s small frame gazing at him in shock. Her hair was secured in a loose ponytail with some strands of it falling on his face. His midnight eyes widened while her mouth was gaping open as the realization dawned on her. Alec knew  that Izzy was smart and since they’re already taking second-gender lessons since they were 10 years old, Izzy’s young but smart mind was able to put the pieces together even at the age of 12. It took a few seconds before Izzy recovered in shock and she moved towards her brother.  _

_ “Big bro! What happened? Are you hurt? I’ll call Jace and--” before Izzy could finish her sentence, Alec grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard to force her to listen to him. That resulted in his desired reaction because Izzy had gone quiet.  _

_ “No, no. Don’t do  that Izzy. I swear to the angel don’t do that! Don’t tell anyone about this, especially the shadowhunters, you hear me? Don’t tell anyone!” Alec yelled, in which Izzy flinched in fear. Deep down inside, he hated doing this to Izzy. But for the meantime, there’s nothing he can do when his hormones were going crazy on him.  _

_ “Al-- alright. I won’t tell anyone, big bro. It’s a promise.” _

_ But Alec just shook his head. “No, don’t promise me. Swear it. Swear to the angel Raziel. Izzy, please. I need your help. Aah!” Alec moaned as he pleaded.  _

_ “I understand. I swear to Angel Raziel that I won’t tell anyone about this. This will be our secret.”  _

_ “Great. Thanks, Izzy. Now, I know this may be a difficult job for you. But I want you to go out and get a potion, suppressants, anything. Anything to stop my heat. I don’t care how much they priced for it. Buy it. Please, you’re the only one who can help me. I don’t want to end up like a breeding stock, Izzy. Please, please help me.” Alec pleaded, not even caring if he sounded desperate and weak like the omega he was. He was scared shitless not only of his heat, of his discovered second-gender, but also of what life would lie ahead of him.  _

_ Alec’s hazy blue eyes met a pair of midnight eyes darkening with determination and anger. _

_ “Don’t worry, big bro. I will help you. You won’t end up like those poor omegas. I won’t allow anyone to separate you from me, from us. Just wait here. I swear to the angel, I will find a cure for you.”  _

_ “Thank you,” Alec sighed in relief before he was hit by a wave of pain once again. His body was reaching his limit. Any moment from now, he was sure he would passed out.  _

_ “Be careful, Izzy.” _

_ “I will, big bro. I will. But be careful too.” was the last thing Alec heard before the darkness engulfed him.  _

\--

“Earth to Alec!” Alec blinked as he was brought out from his reverie. He saw Izzy waving in front of him as she tried to catch her attention. He was standing on the back corner of the room as their tutor, Hodge Starkweather was busy teaching their youngest sibling Max about the second-gender, the alpha, beta, and omega dynamics. He met Izzy’s concerned gaze as they communicated in a telepathic way. Ever since they’ve shared this deepest secret of his, the both of them were able to know what each other’s thinking. 

And no matter how much he forced himself to forget the painful past, he still couldn’t help reminiscing it. The day his life had turned upside down. The day everything he believed and planned in his life had crashed and bubbled in a snap. The day of his momentous moment of being a parabatai and a full-fledged shadowhunter became his worst nightmare. 

For six years, he and Izzy were extremely careful of hiding his true identity. He’d been drinking powerful potions to mask his scent and powerful heat suppressants just to prevent his heat. For the past few years, he was able to suppress his heat and act like a formidable Shadowhunter beta everyone knows. 

Even if Alec knew that his body would face dire repercussions for suppressing his heat for a long period of time, he didn’t care. Because the fear of facing the damage he’d done to his body was nothing compared to the fear he felt ever since he discovered he was an omega. 

Up until this day, Alec feared and dreaded the moment his secret would come out.

If it ever happened, Angel forbid, it would be the end of his life. 

‘No!’ Alec shook his head in defiance as his oceanic blue eyes electrified with fierce determination.

No one has to know. 

No one. 

He would bury this secret until the day he died. 

And the only way to ensure that no one can dig in and expose his secret was to make sure that he won’t mate with anyone. He won’t show any interest to other people. He would be apathetic and asexual. 

He would never mate with anyone. 

That was the vow he made to himself. 

Unfortunately, Alec was dead wrong about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> This is Daime Guiral. I hope you have enjoyed Alec's POV, and that he's not that out of character. I'm quite nervous because it's been so long since I wrote a MALEC fanfic. But Intoxic proposed a collaboration fanfic to me and I just can't seem to resist. I'm the one who suggested an omegaverse to her (since I'm obssessed with it) and fortunately, she's pretty up to the challenge. I hope you enjoyed reading our collab fanfic and thank you all for your incredible support! I hope you stay with us through the end. 
> 
> Until then,   
> Intoxic and Daime Guiral.


	3. The Sweetness of Desire

**Chapter II**

**THE SWEETNESS OF DESIRE**

Magnus was bored at the Council meeting. How could he not be? Lately, the business around the Downworld was concerning itself around stealings from one another. Magnus was sick of the feud between the werewolves and the vampires.

“Aren’t you going to say something, Magnus?” Raphael Santiago asked.

Raphael was the current, unofficial leader of the New York clan. He took the position after Camille Belcourt, one of Magnus’s exes, disappeared for over ten years. It was a wonderful time if you’d ask him. Camille had broken the accords with shadowhunters after she attacked Consul Malachi Dieudonne and the Head of the New York Institute, Robert Lightwood. What a fight it was! Camille charged at the Institute, wanting to destroy it, he guessed. What for? He had no idea. It was just five years after he, Camille, Marcus and the Seelie Queen had signed the accords on the behalf of the whole downworld.

In one hand, Magnus wouldn't blame her. Despite the accords, the downworlders were still treated like a dirt, monsters that don’t deserve to live and breathe the same air the shadowhunters did. Magnus often wondered, why did they agree to sign them. Oh yes, at the time, it seemed a good idea to create some kind of alliance in the brand new world, after the end of the Circle. On the other hand, attacking a place full of children and taking a hostage one of the children wasn’t a great move. In fact, when Magnus found out she had taken the little, six-year-old child of Lightwoods, Bane was the first one to lead the Clave towards her.

She had never forgiven him, even though, he pledged her case to the Inquisitor and asked for her exile instead of killing her off.  They were lucky that Camille hadn’t had hurt the girl, the child was only scared when Magnus and her father had rescued her.

“Magnus?” he heard his name being said again. He shook himself off the brief memory and looked at Raphael and Luke.

“Look, this is getting too ridiculous. I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I have more important tasks to do than be a judge in your stupid little feud.” He explained, getting up from Raphael’s white plush couch. “Just kiss and makeup.”

“I’d like to remind you,” Luke started, growling slightly. “That you’re the Alpha and the Great Consul of this Council, Magnus. It is your job to judge.”

Bane rolled his eyes and growled at two alphas before him.

“Fine. So this is my order,” Magnus looked between the two before he used his Alpha voice on them. “From now on, if one of your packs steals from another, the guilty one will have his hand cut off. I miss the Middle-age punishments. I think it is a time we bring them back.”

Both, the werewolf and the vampire were looking at him shocked with their mouths agape. Raphael’s fangs retracted and Luke’s golden eyes turned themselves back into their mundane dark brown color.

“Are...are you sure?” Raphael asked, blinking in a disbelief at his older friend.

“Sounds ridiculous, right?” They nodded to his statement. “Same as your petty problems. Call me when one of yours will kill the other or something like that. This stupid stealing feud is not my concern. I’m leaving, I have an important business to attend.”

Magnus opened the portal straight to his loft. As soon as he stepped out of it in his living room, he relaxed. Sometimes, being the main Alpha in the New York Downworld was giving him the biggest headaches. He loved and cared for his people, but from time to time he wanted to relax and be just Magnus Bane.

The warlock snapped his fingers and conjured himself more party outfit. The deep steel suit and burgundy dress shirt half opened to expose his glittered chest. Deciding that he has no more time to pamper himself manually, he magicked up a makeup, simple smokey eyes, and glitter on the eyelids and cheekbones. His colorful hair put up in their usual spikes. Magnus grabbed his long, black coat and left his loft, calling a cab on his way out.

Twenty minutes later, he was walking inside the Pandemonium. Seeing as it was the popular club among the downworlders, Magnus slipped inside without waiting in the line. Perks of being both the Alpha and the High Warlock. As soon as he and the manager crossed their eyes, the other man ordered his employee to prepare the VIP section for Bane.

“It’s good to see you, Magnus.” Victor Loughlin said.

Victor was one of the oldest friends of Magnus. Not a best friend, but Magnus liked him especially for his wisdom and a snarling attitude towards everyone who couldn’t benefit him. Victor started to work in Pandemonium, only a year after Magnus had opened the place. Fifteen years later, Bane still was the owner, but he didn’t mingle in the business too much, leaving it to the vampire.

“It’s good to see you too, Vic,” he replied, taking the drink prepared for him by the Seelie bartender. He turned to the girl behind the bar. “I hope you didn’t improve it by your dust, darling. I’m not up for running naked around the streets of New York.”

“If I would, I’d be punished, High Warlock. I know the law.” Magnus nodded to that and moved to sit on the leather couch in the VIP section. Soon he was joined by the dancers of the club.

Magnus was enjoying his fifth martini when something unexpected caught his eye. A familiar red hair and green eyes he had seen a few times in his long life. He cursed under his breath and got up. He walked to the balcony to observe the girl from afar.

She was moving around the club with a mundane boy with glasses and bad hair. Magnus could easily tell he wasn’t a fan of such clubs. Maybe she wasn’t as well. The boy shouted something at her and moved towards the bar. The girl was looking around, trying to find something perhaps. However, from his place, Magnus couldn’t really see what did she try to find in the Pandemonium. As much as he was curious, he wouldn’t dare to approach her like that. Not, when she could somehow recognize him. After all, he had seen her a few years back. She’d be in need of a meeting soon if her mother still wanted to pursue their deal. Magnus needed to contact her soon.

He didn’t even know when he lost the girl from his sight. He unglamoured his cat eyes and ran downstairs in hopes to find her before she’ll get into troubles. If any, Magnus was sure, she’ll be as many troubles as her mother used to be.

However, before he had a chance to stop her, Magnus heard her screaming at the top of her lungs. Alerted by the screams he and Victor decided to check the reason. However, Magnus wouldn’t expect to see three shadowhunters killing a demon in the club.

Bane spotted two shadowhunter males, one blonde and the other with black hair and blue eyes and a girl with a white hair and short white dress. Magnus could swear he knew her. However, he could not recall the name of the female shadowhunter.

Magnus was walking towards them involuntarily. When he was closer, he smelled it. The sweet scent filled the path, drawing him subconsciously. The scent was overwhelming, warming him from the inside. Magnus growled, clenching fists. He felt his Alpha nature taking control of him, as he started to breathe heavily.

“Are you ok, Magnus?” Victor asked him with a voice full of a concern. The vampire placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. “Magnus?”

“What is it?” he breathed out. The scent was too sweet for him. Magnus could feel himself getting on high from it. “Can you smell it?”

“Smell what?”

“By Lilith…” Magnus wetted his lips, feeling himself getting hot and bothered. “I want…”

“Magnus?”

Magnus kept growling lowly, as the desire was overpowering him slowly.

Bane had no idea what was happening to him. He never felt like this before. He wanted to satisfy this strange desire that awakened in him, but he didn’t know how. He didn’t know what had awakened it. Where did the sweet scent was coming from? Suddenly the scent became even sweeter. Magnus’s heart started to race, his lungs filled with something, making it difficult to breathe. His body became heavy, forcing him to drop down his knees and grab the nearest thing to hold himself.

“Magnus!”

Bane could feel Victor’s cold and strong arms picking him up from the floor and dragging back. He tried to fight it, even thought of burning the vampire just so he could follow the sweet scent. However, Victor blocked his hands to stop him from casting spells.

Magnus was still in a haze when Victor pushed him out in the cold air of the night. His body was freezing, as he dropped his jacket somewhere in the club. His head was buzzing, his heart racing and still could smell the faint scent of incredible sweetness, swirling around his head.The warlock growled loudly, trying to escape Victor’s embrace and get back to the mystical source of this heaven.

“Snap out of it!” Victor pushed him on the nearest wall as hard as he could. Magnus was sure that if he wouldn’t be immortal, his spine would be broken in two and his head would have a serious injury. “Magnus? Oh fuck, did I kill you?”

“I’m...fine…” he grumbled from the cold ground, as he tried to get up. However, he stumbled from the slight concussion. He’d have to prepare himself a potion for that later. Before he knew, Victor was holding him in his arms again. “I should burn you for this.”

“I apologize, but I needed to get you out of this...whatever it was.”

“I don’t know what happened to me… Maybe she did spike my drink after all.” Magnus concluded. “I think I’ll go home. I’ll open a portal…”

“I’ll walk you back,” Victor suggested, throwing Magnus’s arm around his shoulder. “You’re too fucked to walk.”

Magnus had barely remembered the way to his loft in Brooklyn. He didn’t recall walking inside the building, nor how Victor led him into his bedroom and pushed down on the bed. He still was in the slight haze of the overwhelming scent.

It took him a moment more before he slowly was getting back to himself. His heart slowed down, his body temperature dropped and he could feel his senses again. Magnus breathed slowly, in and out, calming his body.

“You ok?” Victor asked, looking into his cat eyes with concern. “I’m sorry that I threw you on the wall, but I didn’t know what to do.”  Magnus waved it off before he conjured himself a healing potion. Better safe than sorry. “Will you be ok on your own? Or should I alert Raphael that something is…”

“I don’t need a babysitter, especially Raphael.” Magnus glared his vampire friend. He didn’t need Santiago to see his at this low point. “I’ll be fine on my own.”

“Ok,” replied, patting him on his shoulder. “So, I’ll see you next week at your party. Bye.”

**_Party? Party!_ **

Suddenly Magnus remembered that he had a party to plan for next Friday night. A downworlder party he decided last week to throw in, for his cat’s birthday.

“Meow.” Speaking of the devil. The little, white, fluffy ball of fur jumped on his silky yellow sheets and rubbed its’ head on Magnus’s thigh, demanding scratches. Ah, the greedy little thing. Magnus took the cat in his hands and looked him in his yellow eyes. “Meow.”

“Indeed, Chairman, next week we’re going to have guests over. It’s your birthday, Mister!”

* * *

 

On the morning of the party, Magnus was woken up by the rapid knocking on his door. Covering himself with his silk robe, he went to open it and found a very disturbed Luke Garroway, with his arms crossed.

“What? Don’t you have a clock? It’s like…” Magnus looked at the clock in his hallway. “It’s ten a.m., normal people are sleeping at this hour. It better be important.”

“I think the Circle is gathering again.” Bane quickly dragged him inside and shut the door loudly. “I swear, I saw Blackwell today, wandering through the Manhattan.”

“I think you’re overreacting.” Magnus tried to reason. “The Circle had been untied after Valentine’s death. The Clave put all of its members into the Gard with the exception of Lightwoods and Starkweather, for their help in ending it. Valentine died in that fire, along with their son. You have nothing to worry about.”

“But what…” the werewolf wanted to say something, but the warlock cut him off.

“But, as the leader, I will take a look at it. Tonight I’m hosting a party for downworlders. I will try to snoop around.” Luke seemed to be content with this answer. He apologized to Magnus for waking him and moved towards the door. “I’ll come by Jade Wolf tomorrow and we’ll talk.”

When Magnus was left alone again, he poured himself a glass of scotch. As he took a sip of his drink, he thought about Garroway’s words. There was no possibility of the Circle raising itself again. However, Magnus was smart enough to not ignore such concern. He will look into it. Maybe even arrange a meeting with the Head of the local Institute to talk about the possibilities. After all, shadowhunters would be the first ones to know about the Circle.

A memory popped into his mind, from seventeen years ago, when he was a prosecutor in the Circle’s members trial. He was the official Downworld envoy along with Camille Belcourt, Marcus Stevenson, and the Seelie Queen. Knowing the laws in both Shadow and Downworld, Magnus was able to be open-minded in the whole trial.

_“Those remained alive should be killed for those they have killed,” Camille stated, baring her fangs on the Consul Dieudonne. “Hundreds of downworlders have died! I request the justice in the name of the Accords!”_

_“Miss Belcourt, many shadowhunters have died in this battle as well. The Circle members have killed our own as well.” The Consul tried to reason with all downworlders. “I know that those actions of the Circle were horrendous for both sides…”_

_“Oh please,” Marcus cut in, flashing his golden eyes. “How do you imagine us to believe that the Circle acted without your knowledge? I know your rules so well. You hate us and omegas in your kind. Admit it, Consul Malachi, you don’t want to sentence them with an immediate death, only because you want to use them again.”_

_“These are a false accusation, Alpha Stevenson.” He defended himself and looked at Magnus. “You do not believe this nonsense, do you, High Warlock?”_

_“I believe that the members of the Circle need to be punished. I request them to be put in the Gard until they’ll die, or the Council of the Downworlders will take care of them.” Magnus stated firmly watching Maryse Lightwood from afar. The young woman was visibly pregnant, clutching strongly the hand of her husband. Despite them being shadowhunters, Magnus felt pity for her. She shouldn’t raise children in the prison, no matter her race. “However, I believe in fair sentences. Those that helped bring the Circle down should be punished with a lower sentence.”_

_“I can agree with this.” Malachi expanded his hand to Bane. “I believe we’ve reached the agreement.”_

_“We’re far from it.” Magnus quickly corrected him with a smirk. “We will sign the new Accords. And we’ll be creating them. Either say yes or I’ll let the Vampires and werewolves to be vengeful on your kind.”_

_“I believe we can discuss it after the trial will be done.”_

Even though they were promised the new Accords, created by the downworld, Shadowhunters were rarely acting according to them. Of course, through the last two decades, the Shadowhunters became very sneaky around the Accords. They never broke them, however, they bent them as much as they could. They provoked them but never killed if not attacked first, according to the states in the Accords.

_None of the races shall kill the other if not attacked first. The unwarranted killings will be punished with the immediate imprisonment with no access to the defense._

And so the shadowhunters lowered their attacks on the downworlders, however, the insults have remained. Magnus had heard himself being called the monster, dirt, demon, through all the years of his life. Yet, he didn’t let it bother him too much. He was too strong for it.

Magnus shook himself out of the memory and looked at his empty glass. Frowning, he poured himself another drink and walked back towards his bedroom. It was a time to pick an outfit for his party. As he was looking through his closet, a fire message materialized itself before his eyes.

_Her Highness invites you, High Warlock, for a dinner in the  Seelie Court. This night, when the sun comes down._

_Sincerely,_

_Meliron, her Highness’ Knight._

Magnus growled at this note. He wasn’t in the mood for a meeting with the Queen. He never liked Seelies. Despite their innocent, almost angelic looks they were very vicious creatures. Not being able to lie, they have learned to be very sneaky in their words, leading you on with their natural charm. Bane wanted to refuse the invitation. However, as the main Alpha in the Downworld, he couldn’t refuse the rightful queen. He may be the first and foremost Alpha and the Great Consul in the Downworld Council, but she was the Queen. She was the most powerful ally in the entire downworld, despite her being an Omega. In fact, it was her advantage. She lured the poor Alphas in their sins same as Lucifer used to do. She wasn’t like any other omega, she used her second nature to her advantage. No matter how strong you were, you always fall for her doings.

Magnus grabbed his cellphone and picked the number of his friend.

“It better be important or I’ll drain you.”

“It’s always nice to hear you, my dear Raphael.” The vampire groaned at his friend. “I have a small favor to ask.”

“Oh, I’m intrigued. What do I get from this favor?”

“I think we’ll manage to establish that,” Magnus stated, picking out a suit for the dinner. Simple dark charcoal suit and silver shirt. Subtle, yet shiny. Perfect for such occasion. “I must go to the Seelie Court. I was invited to a dinner tonight by the Queen. It looks like an official meeting, so I must go. But, I’m hosting a party for Chairman tonight and I need you to keep my guest entertained for a while. I’ll be back as soon as it’s possible.”

“Can’t you just call off the party?” the vampire asked.

“Have you met me? I’ve never called a party off. What would people think of me?!” Magnus couldn’t understand how Raphael could even suggest such a thing. He was Magnus Bane, the epitome of the party. Even an Armageddon couldn’t stop him from throwing a great party. Magnus was seriously disappointed in Raphael for having such thoughts about him. “Please, can you do it?”

“Fine. But, if any of them pisses me, I’ll drain them.” With that, Raphael hung up.

Magnus sent him details of his party via text and informed Luke about the dinner in the Seelie Court. As expected, the werewolf leader demanded the information afterward.

When the sun came down, Magnus went towards the Turtle Pond and quickly jumped through the portal.

The Seelie Court was slightly changed from the last time he was here. It was more alive. Green trees were casting their shadow on the lively green grass. The midnight blue crystal surface of the pond was illuminated by the moonlight. Fireflies were illuminating the whole place, making it look magical. As much as beautiful it looked, it was equally dangerous. Everything here was a living creation of the Queen, and she was vengeful towards those who dared to destroy her things.

“High Warlock, welcome to the Seelie Court.” Magnus was greeted by Meliron and quickly led towards the Seelie Queen. “Please, take a seat.”

As predicted, the meeting was very official. The Queen quickly began to speak about matters concerning the downworld, while she was offering him the food. Magnus was smart enough to decline the food, however, he had agreed on one glass of wine. He could quickly reverse the possible doing of the wine, once he’ll be back in his loft.

“I heard rumors among the downworlders that the Circle may be rebirthing these days.” She spoke in her velvet voice. Oh, Magnus needed to get a grip on his Alpha side to not fall into her omega charms. “Do you know something about this, Magnus Bane?”

“They are nothing but rumors, my Lady.” He reassured her with a confident smile. “However, I will look into it. Tonight, I’m hosting a…meeting that will let me snoop around. I may arrange a meeting with the local Head of the Institute if the rumors will somehow seem to be true. For the time being, do not concern yourself with it, my Queen. I will keep an eye on everything and inform you if the problem arises.”

Magnus exchanged a few more pleasantries with the Queen, reassuring her on his acting as the Master Consul and the Alpha in the Downworld. One could think that they should be mated together, however, Magnus wasn’t up for mating with any of the Seelies, no matter their political status. Seelies weren’t great companions.

As soon as he was back in his world, Magnus portaled himself into his loft, surprising his guests. He walked towards his bedroom to change his outfit for something more proper for a party. He threw on his skinny light jeans and black shirt with dozens of metal clasps. He quickly changed his make-up and hair too. He put the dark blue lipstick on and he put the black eyeliner with glitter on both the eyelids. He put his hair into their usual sparks and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked wonderful and ready to woo himself a companion for a night. He was definitely up to get lucky tonight.

Magnus mingled with his guest and danced to the newest hits playing from his stereo system. He was dancing with a vampire red-haired girl, Jessica when he heard the doorbell. Growling loudly, he apologized to his female companion in hopes to grab her later for a night and went to open the door.

However, the view behind them was nothing he could ever expect. Not even in million years.

Right before him stood four shadowhunters and one mundane. Magnus recognized them from last night in the Pandemonium. The two of them, females were very familiar to Bane. However, the men were quite a mystery. One of them was a beautiful mystery to the warlock.

He was standing behind all of them, looking very uncomfortable. He was watching his blonde friend all the time with slight pain in his incredible blue eyes. Magnus inhaled the air and his nostrils were met with the light sweetness. It was pleasant, probably coming from the perfumes of the ladies.

“Are you Magnus Bane?” The blonde haired asked, moving before two girls.

“Even if so, I don’t remember inviting shadowhunters for my party.” Magnus moved his eyes back to the blue-eyed beauty.

“I have an invitation.” One of the girls said, pulling out a crumpled paper. Magnus recognized the paper immediately, however, he did not recall giving it to her.

“I must have been very drunk then. Ok, come in, just don’t kill any of my guests.”

As they were passing him, Magnus smelled the sweetness again. It was amazing, hitting into his inner desires. Magnus was almost sure that this sweetness is the same as that from the last night, however now it seemed to be toned down. Alas, he will find out the source of this sweetness tonight, maybe even he’ll fulfill his Alpha desires.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?  
> So as you read under the prologue, we're sharing main characters. So this one, from Magnus's pov was written by moi (Intoxic). A fair warning, when there'll be my chapters a.k.a. Magnus's pov, you can expect a lot retrospections to the past and the way he's the main Alpha in the Downworld. The next two chapters will still contain the same scenes, seeing as we want to show you both sides of their first official meeting after years and we want to show you a bit of their individual lifestyles that lead them to their current positions.  
> Enough of the blab ;)  
> We hope you'll like further chapters as well. Thank you for all kudos and comments, they mean a lot to us.  
> Comment if you feel like to. Till next Wednesday.  
> Intoxic and Daime Guiral.


	4. Night of encounter

**CHAPTER III**

**NIGHT OF ENCOUNTER**

  
  


Alec thought that he would be prepared the moment Jace found someone. It was his vow, after all, to aid Jace and his future potential mate in whatever way he deemed fitting. 

Alec thought he’d be ready to let go of Jace. He really did. 

However, like a blink of an eye, his whole world suddenly turned upside down. 

All because of a goddamn little fiery-haired mundane girl who suddenly sprouted and discovered her Shadowhunter brethren from nowhere. 

The past few days have been nothing but a nightmare for him. It all started when he remembered what happened on that fateful night. 

_ A few hours after Max’s lecture about the second gender of the Shadowhunter and Downworlders, they received a tip stating that another transaction would happen on the Pandemonium club that night. These so-called demons were killing mundanes and extracting their blood and using it for nefarious or cultic activities for Raziel’s sake. Seeing as this was their sole mission to protect mundanes, Jace decided they went out to check and investigate.  _

_ And Alec couldn’t agree more, it was their duty to protect, after all.  _

_ But everything went downhill the moment they stepped into the club.  _

_ Alec could still remember the wild buzzing of the sounds playing in the background as the crowd went wild in dancing and partying. The dazzling lights of the disco balls lighten up the shadows of the crowd and Alec could see them clearly, especially with the Voyance rune. Together, the crowd formed with smaller circles together with their group of friends to party to their heart’s contents. While the other couples were sucking at each other’s faces and grinding their bodies shamelessly as if the whole area was theirs to dance sensually and make out.  _

_ Alec tilted his head as he saw a flash of gold dominating his vision. Jace walked forward with a sass of air around him. He could see how the crowd around their vicinity halted their actions to gaze at the handsome and drop-dead gorgeous creature in front of them. Jace’s pair of blonde hair and golden orbs made him look like an Angel, as he was, technically. No wonder it left the crowd in front of them with their jaws hung open in shock and awe, as if they were entranced by his ethereal beauty.   _

_ However, Jace paid them no mind as he held his head up high and didn’t meet their stare. His golden orb shone brightly like a predator as he stalked his prey. This time, the shapeshifting demon bear the persona of a dark-haired woman with her hair falling like a waterfall of ink and it waved from side to side as she swayed her hips in a delicious way while walking. She dashed her way with quick footsteps toward the other side of the bar where an L-shaped bar counter was located. Alec and Izzy followed Jace within a distance and he saw how the clubbers some clubbers hopped on the red swivel chairs to order and drink their favorite liquors.  _

_ The woman sat on a vacant swivel chair before she swerved left and latched her lips with the man beside him and they french kissed like there’s no tomorrow. Alec’s cheeks were hot with the flush as he noted how bold the woman was, kissing a stranger beside her without any warning. If anything, Alec bet any man would love to devour such a beauty in front of them. The two eventually break apart while with their lips swollen and a string of saliva connecting them. The blue-haired man smirked evilly before he wiped the saliva from his lips and asked.  _

_ “A pleasant evening, my lady. Do you have it with you?” _

_ “Of course, sir. I wouldn’t be here if I haven’t accomplished my mission.” The woman smiled before she pulled out something from her purse. It was a potion bottle filled with crimson liquid. The woman gave it to the man and his smirk widened in recognition.  _

_ “Excellent. The master will be delighted. Job well done.”  _

_ “Of course. Just for you and the master.” The woman said before the man cashed out a handful of cash and some items Alec failed to recognize. It must’ve come from Warlocks or faes. Not a moment later, the man stood up and vacated his chair as he walked back towards the dance floor. That served as a cue for the team that the business transaction had officially ended. Alec’s electrifying blue eyes met Jace’s golden orbs before it met Izzy. At that moment Alec knew what his parabatai meant even without speaking it verbally. And he bet Izzy knows what to do now. They weren’t a team if they didn’t know each other so well.  _

_ Alec saw Izzy nodded before she smiled and turned around to go back to the crowd to stalk the blue-haired man. Alec knew that this mission of theirs  _ _ was _ _ already done even before it started. He could clearly picture the next course of actions and scenes that would take place easily. Izzy will dance with the blue-haired man and seduce him with seductive kisses and sensual touches as she gathers information from her. Meanwhile, Jace would also make his way to do the woman and get the vial of blood from her. That leaves Alec to oversee the mission from afar and prepare in case they need some backups.  _

_ Jace made his way to the swivel chair where the shapeshifting demon was seated and enjoying her tequila shots. He wrapped his arms around the woman’s waist while his lips licked her neck.  _

_ “Hi there. Do you think, you can give me the same vial you gave to that guy?” Alec heard Jace  _ _ asking _ _ as the woman moaned in delight when Jace sucked on her soft spot. After a while, the woman swayed her hips as she turned around to face Jace and smiled sweetly before kissing him. The two shared a heated, passionate kiss before the woman drew back and they wrapped each other in a sweet embrace. Even if the swivel chair was high enough, the shapeshifting demon parted her legs in order to give room for Jace’s advancement.  _

_ “Of course I will. If the price is . . . right.”  _

_ “And what do you want my love?” Jace whispered back.  _

_ “You.” Jace let out a hearty laugh and Alec knew by then, even though he technically knew already, that Jace had won this round. As always.  _

_ “Then you’ll get me for tonight, darling. All night long, if I might add. But first, you need to give me the vial. How about we start right now? Let’s go to the crowd and join the fun. I can’t wait to have you.”  _

_ “I like that.” The woman said and hopped out from her swivel chair. The both of them headed back to the crowd. Alec followed them from a distance while Izzy and Jace met on the dance floor. The two nodded in acknowledgment before they get to dance with their respective target. This time, Alec couldn’t quite hear the conversations that took place well because of the loud beating of the music and instruments.  _

_ All of a sudden, Jace drew out his seraph blade and  _ _ stabbed _ _ the shapeshifting demon and she vanished into thin air. While Izzy  _ _ released _ _ her whip to strangle the demon she’s  _ _ been  _ _ dancing with. Alec drew his dagger out as he dashed towards Jace and fought off the other demons that have started surrounding his comrades. They were able to fight with ease since these low-leveled demons weren’t that skilled when it comes to fighting. He was sure they’ll be able to finish this mission with ease and stealth.  _

_ However, their pacing broke when they heard a loud shriek coming from somewhere. Alec, as well as the crowd, turned their heads to find the source of the loud noise. Everyone in the Shadow world seemed to freeze in shock and they felt the time stopped ticking as they stared at the mundane who had a Sight and were able to see them past through the glamor.  The red-haired girl’s mouth agape while her evergreen eyes were wide Alec was afraid it would stick out from her eye socket as she pointed out the “dead woman” in front of her of that vanished suddenly.  _

_ Alec saw a bespectacled boy who tugged at the red-haired girl, asking what was wrong. The red-haired girl’s hands were shaking as she pointed at Jace and accused him of being a murderer. However, the boy just frowned at her in confusion because he cannot see them. The crowd around them even stared at her as if she’s crazy or maybe in high before they shrugged their heads in amusement and went back to their business. It’s as if nothing happened. Well, technically nothing happened in their own eyes. The boy was dragging the girl further away from the crowd maybe because of embarrassment. However, the girl was insistent and kept pointing at them as murderers.  _

_ It was then that Alec broke from his stupor and he, too, started grabbing Jace’s arm to pull him out from the crowd. Izzy was tugging at Jace’s other arm while Jace refused to bug. Alec met Jace’s eyes and his blue eyes widened in surprise to see Jace’s shock expression. His eyes were following the red-haired girl as they went outside and he seemed smitten by her. Alec felt a pang in his chest when he saw how Jace was entranced by the girl in a strange way. He gritted his teeth as choked down he tugged at Jace’s arm sharply to break him from his stupor.  _

_ “Out with it, Jace!” Alec hissed as he glared at his parabatai, pissed off at him for the first time. “We need to leave. Now.” _

_ “The hell we will! That girl has a sight! You know we need to erase her memory and the demons might be after her too! And I--”  _

_ “I don’t really care whether or not that mundane has a Sight.” Alec hissed that made Jace shut up and look at him in disbelief. Alec knew what he was thinking. He was just as surprised as his parabatai at the hostility in his voice. But Alec didn’t know what to think, let alone what to do, to calm the burning jealousy searing inside his chest.  _

_ Fortunately, Izzy saved the day as he tugged at Jace’s arm to divert the attention to her.  _

_ “We need to leave, Jace. This mission has been compromised because of that mundane. And as much as I’d love to fight off these demons and make a show, we’re really attracting all kinds of wrong attention here. The Downworlders are now wary of us.” Jace and Alec followed Izzy’s eyes and true enough, there were downworlders advancing towards them. Alec saw some Vampires baring their fangs as they seethed in a rage with their presence. He also saw a pair of wolves growling as they became threatened that a group of Shadowhunters might be stalking their every action.  _

_ Alec shivered because he felt trapped for various reasons. One, he didn’t want any unnecessary fights to erupt between the Shadowhunters and the Downworlders. They might break the accords, especially with Jace’s impulsiveness. Last but not the least, Alec’s skin was itching to get out. He could sense the domineering powers of Alphas around them. Even if Alec was a prominent shadowhunter and feared warrior of their generation, especially since he’s known with his reputation of becoming a parabatai of a powerful Shadowhunter alpha like Jace, his omega’s innate trait still threatened to emerge. He could feel the lingering fear slowly creeping out. And he feared that someone powerful enough might be able to see through his mask.  _

_ However, his fear suddenly turned into reality when his electrifying blue eyes met a pair of slitted golden green eyes staring at him with intense passion. Alec could tell that the Warlock was old and powerful. He could’ve sworn he knew who the Warlock was since his features were familiar. And he felt like he’d met him before, but he couldn’t remember well. However, he didn’t have time to dig in his memory because he gasped when he felt the electric sparks traveling through his body. He shivered at the electrifying sensation he felt and suddenly, everything suddenly felt too hot.  _

_ Alec found himself sweating and he felt a strange tightness in his nether regions. His skin suddenly felt too sensitive and burning with passion and delight. He caught a faint but intoxicating scent of sandalwood and all he wanted to do was to follow the scent and be wrapped in its comfort and safety. He felt his legs shaking, it’s as if he’s in . . .  _

_ Alec widened his eyes as he broke out from his daze. His heart started racing but this time, for a different reason. The sweetness he felt a while ago popped out like a bubble and it was replaced with intense fear and panic inside.  _

_ ‘No! This can’t be happening!’ Alec mentally screamed as he felt his panic threatening to emerge. He made sure to take the heat suppressants and the special potion Izzy gave him to make sure his heat won’t emerge while doing their mission. Heck, he wasn’t even due to his schedule yet! He didn’t know what went wrong. Alec choked back the fear and sob that threatened to escape from his throat.  _

_ Suddenly, he withdrew his arms from Jace and started dashing out from the crowd. He could hear Jace and Izzy calling him back but he paid them no attention. His mind was a torrent of chaos. The only thought that dominated his mind was to leave the crowd as soon as possible and to stay far away from these powerful alphas who will hunt him down anytime. He needs to keep his secret before it gets exposed to everyone and makes his life a living hell. He knew that what he did, escaping from the scene and wandering to Raziel knows nowhere would leave him vulnerable when he’s in heat, but he didn’t care. He only needed to go to that one place he dreaded the most, but he needed it in times like this. He knew he needed to confide again with the only person in the Shadow world who knows about his secret but had sworn to secrecy aside from Izzy. _

_ He needed to go to the Silent City and consult Brother Zachariah while going through his heat. It’s the only safest place he had right now.  _

_ Fortunately, Izzy was able to get what was happening to him and quickly followed him to the silent city. That night, Izzy came with another handful of heat suppressants, special potions to prevent or make his heat more bearable for a shorter period of time, as well as to hide his heat scent. And then, a week had passed by in a blur without him noticing since he’s down this Shadowhunter hellhole going through his heat. Once he calmed down and was back to his normal state, Izzy had started filling in the details during his absence.  _

_ Alec was thankful that Jace didn’t pry on his absence for a week. Usually, Jace would be very worried about his well-being the moment he’s MIA. However, they were able to create a deceitful yet convincing lie about his “strange illness” that caused him to go week every 6 months. And that he would go into the Silent City when his illness strikes and Jace knew that Brother Zachariah would take care of him. _

_ Especially since Brother Zachariah also suffered the same “strange illness” when he was still a Shadowhunter and caused him to become a Silent Brother and severed his parabatai bond. When Jace discovered that, he quickly went along with their plans. He would give him the space he needed to heal all the while keeping his mouth shut about this secret from other shadowhunters in fear of losing Alec. Jace, too, fears that his parabatai bond with him will be severed if the Clave or anyone else discovered his “strange illness”. While Alec was guilty about lying to Jace, but he was also grateful to keep his secret without worrying about someone finding it out.  _

_ Speaking of the strange Silent brother, Alec didn’t really know how they started to form this strange relationship with Brother Zachariah. Alec dreaded coming to the Silent City, let alone be in the same room as the Silent Brothers. However, they soon found out that Brother Zachariah was different from the other Silent Brothers. He was able to keep some secrets from the Clave without the Clave punishing him from betraying his oath. He also found that Brother Zachariah had compassion and was able to retain his humanity. That also makes him a formidable ally in keeping his secret.  _

_ However, the only thing that he didn’t like in this fiasco was the fact that that red-haired girl managed to capture Jace’s time and attention during his absence. Izzy reported to him everything starting from that fateful night. How Jace had gone wandering on his own, following the red-haired girl who got her whole house ransacked and burned down by a demon. How Jace had helped fought back the demon and how it nearly killed the girl. However, in some bizarre circumstances, the girl managed to kill the demon while wielding a seraph blade. The girl’s life was in danger that’s why Jace was forced to put an iratze or a healing rune on her neck. In Alec’s opinion, that was a reckless thing to do!  _

_ But for the angel’s sake! The rune had worked on the girl, solidifying Jace’s suspicion that the girl wasn’t mundane, but she was also a Shadowhunter who came out from nowhere. Then some investigation took place and they were able to pin down her identity. It turns out this girl who suddenly came barging into their world was Clary Fairchild, the daughter of a former Shadowhunter and a former member of the circle, Jocelyn Fairchild who was now missing. Jace and their group had somehow get caught up in a crossfire and now Jace was helping her to find her lost mother.  _

_ Then they went to the Silent City in an attempt to revert back her memories. But somehow it got blocked by a powerful spell crafted by a Warlock named Magnus Bane. He’s essentially the High Warlock of Brooklyn, one of the oldest and most powerful Warlock Alpha in the Downworld. All of this happened in a very short period of time that leads him to his current . . . predicament.    _

“Remind me again why the angel’s sake I’m doing this?”

Alec glared at the mirror in annoyance as he gazed at his appearance. He cringed at the glitters that shining through his black leather jacket. He’d fought tooth and nail with Izzy just to retain his Black Shadowhunter gears on. Fortunately, Izzy had conceded after long hours of arguing. But not before making him agree to put on some glitters all over his skinny pants and jacket to give his outfit some dazzling colors and life. Aside from that, Alec had to agree, reluctantly, in letting him style his hair into spiky ones and to put some light makeup on his face. 

The light makeup wasn’t that noticeable except for the black mascara and eyeliner that Izzy emphasized in order to make her electrifying blue eyes stood out. Alec hated how his eyes were shining brightly like the depth of the ocean. He knows that everyone who gazes at him would notice him immediately, defeating his purpose of blending with the shadows while he let Jace and that Clary girl do their jobs. Aside from that, he just had to wear some accessories! Alec wore a silver-chain necklace bearing the Clockwork angel as his pendant and a pair of chains dangling on his pants every time he moves. This made his whole aura more noticeable than it was before! 

Alec broke out from his internal fuming when he heard someone clapped while the sounds of heels tacking in each footstep. He tilted his head and met Izzy’s evil smirk as she scrutinizes his appearance up and down. Judging by the wide grin she’s wearing on her face, Alec ha no doubt that she approves her outfit for tonight.

“You totally look fuckable, brother.” 

“By the angel, Izzy! Stop saying that! Why the angel do I need to wear this one?! I can’t hide when I’m wearing something shiny like this!” 

Izzy just rolled her eyes in annoyance and replied “Hush, brother. That’s hardly shiny at all! Anyway, you need to dress up properly or else you won’t be granted entrance to Magnus’ grand party. And you wouldn’t want that, right? You wouldn’t be able to follow Jace and his fling if you’re waiting outside like a lamp street post.” 

“Actually, I’d rather wait outside than to be inside his party full of downworlders--” Alec grumbled but Izzy interrupted him by tugging his arms to drag him out from his room.

“Quit whining my little brother! We’re wasting time here! Jace is now waiting for us and we’ll be late for the party. So come on, chop, chop, and let’s get moving!” 

“I’m not your little brother!” Alec groaned in protest but he knew it was futile. He’d already lost the battle as he let Izzy dragged him down the institute’s hall towards the portal. Together, they stepped in and they were portaled to the High Warlock’s loft. 

Little did Alec know that this was just the start of his predicament.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> Sorry that we didn't post it last night, but we're both sick and it slipped my mind.   
> Hopefully, you liked some of Alec's thoughts in this chapter.   
> How do you like the story so far? 
> 
> Comment if you feel like to,   
> Intoxic and Daime


	5. The Past Is The Future

**Chapter IV**

**“THE PAST IS THE FUTURE”**

Magnus observed the black haired female shadowhunter from afar, as Jason and Clary were talking about the visit in the Silent City. She was whispering something to the dark haired boy, hiding behind a column in his living room. They seemed to be very close with each other, which wasn’t something that the warlock liked. The young boy was quite a catch and Magnus wanted to get closer to him, however, his every attempt was quickly dismissed by other guests of his. 

“And I need you to take the spell down.” Clary Fray said, looking at him in a plea. “Magnus? Are you listening to me?”

“I can’t take it down, biscuit.” He answered her, moving his eyes from Clary back to Isabelle and her beautiful friend. “I fed your memories to a demon, in case someone from the Circle had come after me. But don’t worry, the shadow world is revealing itself to you just fine. You don’t need your memories.” 

“But what if there was something important in them, warlock?” Jason asked. 

“Look, Jason.”

“It’s Jace.” Magnus just shrugged his arms. 

“I can tell you that there was nothing in them despite the colorful images of faeries and low cast demons your friend had met in her whole eighteen-year-old life,” Magnus explained, watching as Isabelle walked away from the blue-eyed beauty. “Clary didn’t know a single thing about the Mortal Cup nor the actions of the Circle. That’s why you’ve sought me out, right? I know that your mother had stolen the cup from Valentine, but she never revealed where did she hide it.” 

“Damn.” She cursed and dragged Jace to the side. This was Magnus’s cue. 

Bane looked around to find his mysterious beauty, but the man was nowhere to find. Magnus growled and decided to snoop some more, however, when he turned the corner leading to his kitchen, he was grabbed by his elbow and pulled into the nearest room. Thankfully it was his bedroom.

“What in the Lilith’s…” Magnus turned around to the person who dragged him here and was surprised to find the young black haired shadowhunter. “Well hello.”

“I need another dose of the potion.” The girl gave him a knowing look, same as she had all those years ago when Magnus met her for the first time. 

A memory sneaked inside his mind.

_ Magnus sipped his red sweet wine, reading a book his best friend Catarina recommended him. “A walk to remember”, a tragic love story. Magnus wondered when his best friend had turned into a hopeless romantic, yearning for such stories. After all, he was the one of their group to follow after dreams of love.  _

_ The warlock turned another page of the book, wiping his tears at the tragedy of the young love when he heard a doorbell. He was confused as he got up from his seat. He did not expect any guests today, at least not in the middle of the day. Was it some emergency? No, for those Magnus had his phone and email.  _

_ Magnus opened the door and stared blankly at the person before him.  _

_ Truly, he would expect a Greater Demon, maybe even his own father standing before him first, then this person. _

_ Right in front of him stood a little girl, she couldn’t be more than ten, maybe eleven years old. She had long, black locks loosely falling on her slim shoulders. She was pretty, Magnus could tell, like a girl her age should be. She was very fit, it was obvious thanks to her skinny white jeans and cropped red top. Her feet were hidden beneath golden high sneakers. She was stylish for her young age.  _

_ But it wasn’t her look that surprised Magnus. No. It was the marks covering her small body, very visible to his demonic cat-eyes.  _

_ “Did you get lost, little girl?” He asked looking down at her. _

_ “Are you Magnus Bane? The High Warlock of Brooklyn?” He nodded to this, offering a small smile, still wondering about the reason for the sudden visit. “I need your help.” _

_ “Listen…” _

_ “I have money and I heard you can help me.” She leaned closer to him and turned her melodic voice in a whisper. “I need help with an omega thing.”   _

_ Now that was interesting to him. The girl was too young to be presented yet, so it was even more mysterious to him. And Magnus Bane loved mysteries. He opened the door wider and invited the girl inside. Magnus led her towards his living room and pointed at the white couch. Today he decided for a very minimalistic look in his apartment.  Magnus sat across her on the black chair and conjured her an orange juice. He hoped that she liked it.  _

_ “So...little girl…” _

_ “I’m Isabelle.” She smiled at him and eyed the juice suspiciously.  _

_ “It’s not poisoned, you can drink it, Isabelle.” She took a cautious sip and after a moment she deemed the juice alright and drank it slowly. “Tell me, Isabelle, I haven’t seen you before, have I? Are you from the New York Institute? What is your last name?” _

_ “Why is it important?” _

_ “I’d like to know my customers, just in case.” She gave a curt nod and looked around the room before she spoke again.  _

_ “My name is Isabelle Wayland and I’m from Idris. My mother is friends with Maryse Lightwood and we often visit New York.” A shadowhunter from Idris, well that was even more surprising. “I heard you’re the best.”  _

_ “Well, that’s true. So what do you require from me?” Magnus engaged. “You are too young to be presenting yet. You can’t be older than twelve.” Magnus smelled the air. “You’re not an omega. In fact, you’re not anything yet. So, who’s the omega?”  _

_ “A friend.” Magnus gave her a meaningful look. “My friend just presented lately, like very late but can’t be an omega. And this is why I need your help. I’ve heard that you’re helping the downworlders, the omega downworlders.”  _

_ “That is true, but I do not understand what do you require of me, Miss Wayland….wait, are you the daughter of Michael Wayland? I heard he died over fifteen years ago.”  _

_ “No, my dad is the younger brother of Michael Wayland.” Magnus couldn’t recall if he ever knew another Wayland. He decided to shrug it off, instead of remembering the past. “Anyway, my friend… you know how omegas are treated among the shadowhunters?”  _

_ “Either you become an object for breeding a new generation of hunters or you’ll die,” Magnus said dryly, sipping on his martini. “A humiliating system, but most races of the world does it. However, most of the omegas accept their fate. Which I had never understood. Omegas are much more than incubators for children.”  _

_ “You don’t think the same?” She was clearly surprised by the answer. Magnus was sure that she was raised in the old descriptions of the biological natures. “But you’re an Alpha.” _

_ “That doesn’t mean that I think of omegas just as objects to fuck all the time.” Magnus bit down on his lower lip. “Forgive my language. I cherish omegas and I’d never force them to carry offsprings if they do not desire to.”  _

_ “Your omega must be very lucky,” Isabelle commented with a soft smile.   _

_ “I do not have one.” At that, her eyes opened widely. “I haven’t met one just yet. But let’s get back to your case, young shadowhunter. That omega friend of yours, was it the first heat?” The girl confirmed with a single nod. “Ok. So the omega is still young. Just how old?”  _

_ “Fourteen.” Magnus hummed to this, conjuring his spellbook. He quickly found the spells created for omegas and looked through them. There wasn’t any specified for shadowhunters but he could adapt some of them. Maybe he should fix the one for faeries, they have Angel’s blood as well in their bodies.  _

_ “Ok, the gender of the omega?” At that, she cringed her nose. “Look, I won’t go around and blab about this. I just need to know, to prepare a good potion. For now, I can cloak their nature but it won’t be good if some strong Alpha will be around this omega. I need some details to fully hide this omega’s nature. So, the gender?” _

_ “He’s a boy.”  _

_ That saddened Magnus even more. As much as female omegas among shadowhunters could have lives, male omegas were treated worse. Shadowhunters were very proud kind of half-humans, not giving into nature very easily. It was the biggest disgrace for a male to be an omega, only because no male Alpha would mate with them, at least not publicly. Shadowhunters couldn’t be seen favoring man outside their households. It could cause him an exile and death for their omega male partners.  _

_ Magnus believed for many years that they stated such law only because the male omega shadowhunters were very rare, almost to the point of the miracle. That and most omega shadowhunters, if didn’t accept their breeding role, were killed by their families out of the shame and later by the Circle.  _

_ “I would like to meet with this boy…” Isabelle shook her head. “Or at least bring me a few drops of his blood. I’ve never worked with a shadowhunter so I’m not entirely sure how to prepare this potion. But I’ll do it.”  _

_ Isabelle smiled genuinely and took out a rullon of paper money out of her small lipstick purse. She handed it to the warlock and got up.  _

_ “I hope it’s ok? It’s three hundred dollars, but if you require more, I’ll bring it next time.”  _

_ Magnus snapped the money away back to the purse of the little girl. He couldn’t take the money from her, despite her origin. He couldn’t leave a poor omega boy without his help. Shadowhunter or not. Magnus was the one to help omegas in need. Magnus walked the girl back to the door. He opened it and waited for her to leave the hallway.  _

_ “I’ll bring you the drops of the blood tomorrow and how fast can you make the potion?”  _

_ “When I’ll have them, give me two days.” She nodded to that. “For the time being, keep this omega away from older Alphas. And cold baths help as well.” Magnus snapped his fingers and conjured pills for pain. “Here. Two, max three pills per day, they will numb him a little, but he won’t feel so hot all the time. And for his wellbeing, do not leave him all alone. If any alpha sniffs him… he may be taken forcefully.”  _

_ Pure fear painted her chocolate brown eyes in a second. Her whole body convulsed and she took a step back. Of course, she was still young and naive, she didn’t know all the horrors of the world.  _

_ “If you could get me the blood today, I could fix the potion sooner.” Isabelle nodded frantically to it. Magnus snapped his fingers again and a small white card fell onto the opened palm of the girl. “This is my personal number. In case of any troubles, you can contact me. I’ll help you, Isabelle Wayland.”  _

Magnus shook himself off the memory and looked at the girl in front of him. She has changed over the six years they have been meeting. Still, through all those years, she never introduced him to the Omega he was helping. Now Isabelle Wayland wasn’t a little girl anymore. She had grown into a fine young woman, though Magnus didn’t lust after her. It could be because he had known her since she was a child, same as Clary. That and she was a shadowhunter. Magnus was never into shadowhunters like that. For sure, they were attractive, after all, they were half angels, but they were as well very dangerous. 

“I saw you last night at the Pandemonium,” Magnus said suddenly, surprising Izzy. “Nice outfit. At first, I didn’t recognize you, but those clothes… which is why I need to ask. What are you doing in New York? Did they transfer you here?” 

Isabelle didn’t answer. 

“Oh come on, I thought we’re friends, Isabelle Wayland.” 

“Wayland?” A new voice reached their ears. A melodic and low voice. Magnus turned around and spotted the blue-eyed beauty he desired to find for a whole night. “Izzy, what is he talking about?”

“I’m Magnus Bane, and you, beautiful?” 

“I’m...A...Alec.” The boy was clearly shy, as his voice stuttered. A pink blush decorated his pale cheek mixing oh so well with his black hair. When the boy looked into Magnus’s cat eyes, he was hit with the most beautiful sight in his whole life. 

The boy had marvelous blue eyes, so electrifying, sparkling. Magnus felt himself drowning into them.

A memory from years before played in his mind, where he had seen those eyes for the first time. 

_ “I’m Alec and I live here with my mommy and daddy...”  _

“Alexander Lightwood.” His name escaped the warlock’s lips. Both shadowhunters looked at Bane shocked. Magnus licked his lips involuntarily, eyeing the boy from head to toe. Alec Lightwood was grown just fine. 

He was only an inch shorter than Bane himself, yet Magnus felt himself smaller standing in front of him. Maybe because of the weapons Alec had on himself. He was wearing black jeans and dark denim shirt a bit too tight, showing off his chest muscles. They were looking fine, probably even better without the shirt on. 

Magnus looked back to Alec’s face. The young man was pale skinned, however, now a beautiful shade of crimson was painting his cheeks, giving him an adorable look. His lips were thin and chipped, probably because of licking them non-stop. His amazing blue eyes were circled by long, dark and thick lashes. His black hair was falling over his forehead, however, Alec pushed them back to look at Magnus again. The line of his jaw was sharp, same as his cheekbones. Mangus moved his eyes lower to the boy’s neck. Dear Lilith, the deflect rune on the right side of his neck was inviting to kissing and licking. Bane needed to get a grip on himself to not jump the bones of this man. 

But still, this wasn’t what attracted Bane the most. 

No. It was the faint sweet scent coming from the boy. 

It was so pleasant to him, slowly waking the inner desire. It smelled like honey, happiness a bit of a candy floss and the sandalwood. The most amazing scent for the warlock. He didn’t know why, but somehow the scent was familiar to him and calming to his alpha nature. Magnus didn’t understand it. He knew that only omegas had the calming scents to alphas, but the boy was giving the vibes of a beta. The moves, the looks, it screamed a beta, but the scents were telling otherwise. It was very confusing. 

“How do you know my name?” he spoke suddenly, giving him a suspicious look. 

“You don’t remember, but we’ve met before. You were three and I gave you a plush dog in the Institute. Your mother was pregnant with your sis…” It hit Magnus right and square. He turned his eyes back to the Wayland girl. “I was so stupid to not see it over those years. You’re not a Wayland. You’re a Lightwood too. The resemblance to your mother is astounding. How could I not see it?” 

“What is he talking about? How do you know my sister?” Alec kept asking. 

“Your darling sister has been my customer over the years. She…” 

“It doesn’t matter. Alec, wait for me in the living room and I’ll deal with Magnus.” She was looking at him meaningfully, pointing her head in the direction of the main room. 

Magnus watched Alec’s backside when he was walking out of his bedroom. The sweetness of his was still lingering in the air, brushing over Magnus’s alpha senses. The warlock wanted to follow him and take him to his bedroom. His mind filled with possible situations that could have happened with the young male hunter. Magnus wasn’t fond of shadowhunters, but Alec Lightwood was something else. 

As soon as Alec disappeared from his sight, Bane turned to the young woman. 

“So, you’ve lied to me.” He drawled, giving her a pointed look. “I think I deserve a truth now, Isabelle Lightwood. Who is the omega I’ve been preparing potions for?” He smelled the air and easily guessed Izzy’s nature. “You’re an alpha, your brother is a beta, same as the biscuit. The blonde is an Alpha too.”

“It doesn't matter. I need the potion, I have money.” Izzy stated firmly and pushed the rullon of money into his caramel, ringed, left hand. Her eyes were dark with rage, Magnus guessed. Maybe she was mad he had encountered her brother? Or maybe because she didn’t want to have any deals with a warlock in public. “Magnus?”

“Your brother doesn’t know about your deals with me, does he? Why?” Bane tried to coax a proper answer from the girl, however, she just shook her head. Magnus growled silently and conjured the potion for her. This time he decided to keep the money for himself. “Until next time?”

Isabelle nodded and left the bedroom, hiding the potion in the cleavage of her dress. She went closer to her brother and dragged him to the left corner of Bane’s living room. Magnus could see that they were whispering rather angrily to each other. Alec was red on his face, however, Magnus couldn’t tell the reason. There was no possibility he could hear their talk. Not if he didn’t want to be seen as an eavesdropper. As much as he could read from the way Alec’s thin lips were moving were words;  _ omega, potion, warlock, magic.  _ A rare combination, for certain connected to Magnus Bane and his deals with Isabelle Lightwood. However, the plot was still hidden for Magnus. 

“Is there no way to get my memories back?” Suddenly Clary’s voice reached his ear again, drawing his attention away from Alexander’s form. Magnus turned to her and glared her with his cat eyes. “Please, my mom went missing and maybe if I’ll remember something, I may find her quicker.” 

“Listen, Clary, there’s the possibility that your mother was kidnapped by a group of people working for her ex-husband.” Her eyes opened widely. “Your father. He’s long dead, but his group, the Circle, have vowed themselves to believe in his ideas till the end. Look, it’s a dark part of a history of shadowhunters, I am not sure if you want to hear it.” 

“They’re my parents. I need to know, Magnus.” 

“Ok, but, tonight is not a night for such wretched stories. Come by tomorrow,” Magnus addressed Clary and Jace while looking to the side to catch Alec’s face once again. He spotted him standing with Isabelle and the mundane boy. Magnus could easily see how he was ogling the female shadowhunter, same way Magnus has been ogling Alec since he stepped inside his loft. “Come by the evening, you, Jason, Alec, and Isabelle. Leave the mundane boy in his home, these stories are not for him to hear.” 

“He’s my friend.” The redhead answered fiercely, moving her gaze involuntarily at her friend. 

“Come by the evening.” They nodded to that and moved towards the door. “I may even summon the memory demon but it won’t be priceless.” 

“I don’t have money,” Clary said, looking at her new friends. “How can I repay you?”

“Oh biscuit, you don’t have to pay me. It’s the demon who’ll take a price. Question is, are you ready to give it?” She nodded eagerly. “Are your friends willing to pay too? You’ll need to have three more people to summon Valak and a connector, which is me.” 

“What can be the price?” Alec asked, looking for a moment into Magnus’s cat eyes. 

“Seeing as it’s the memory demon, I guess some memories. But let’s not dwell on it tonight. Come back tomorrow.” Isabelle opened the door and all of them stepped outside. They turned back to Magnus and said their goodbyes. “Hey, Pretty Boy!” Magnus called after Alec, however, it was Jace who turned to Bane. “I meant the one with the blue eyes, blondie.” 

At that Alec’s pale cheeks turned pink, as he subtly stumbled before him. Thank the Angel for Isabelle, who managed to catch him before he fell down the stairs. Even in the poor light of the staircase, it was easily seen. Alexander tried to look anywhere but Magnus, but under the watchful gaze of Jace he failed to do so. 

Magnus snapped his fingers and a card with his number appeared in Alec’s opened palm. Bane smirked flirtatiously and winked at the black haired boy. 

“Call me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did you like their meeting after so many years?   
> Do you think that Alec will call Magnus? 
> 
> Thank you for all kudos and comments. You are awesome!   
> Till next Wednesday.  
> Intoxic and Daime


	6. Love at first sight

**CHAPTER 5**

 

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT**

 

‘Remind me again why the heck am I here?’ Alec mentally groaned as he gazed at the top of the high building that the warlock was living in. Alec could easily see the colorful lights beaming through the windows, inviting for a party.  His muscles were tense while his body became rigid as he stared at the crowd of the downworlders, who were stepping into the building. Alec didn’t have a single clue about Magnus’ parties since he’d never attended one. But just by glimpsing at the crowd before him and he could tell right away that indeed, this was Magnus’ infamous Dead Man’s Party of the Downworlders. 

Alec and Izzy rushed to Clary and Jace, who was walking ahead of them. They ascended into the spiral staircase that leads to Magnus’s flat. Clary knocked on the door and it was unlocked after a few moments while the High Warlock greeted their sight. 

“Are you Magnus Bane?”Alec heard Jace asked as he moved in between Clary and Izzy. 

“Even if so, I don’t remember inviting shadowhunters for my party,” Magnus replied before Alec tensed. He felt as if he was being watched but he couldn’t pinpoint who it was. 

“I have an invitation.” He heard Izzy replied before pulling out a crumpled paper.

“I must have been very drunk then. Ok, come in, just don’t kill any of my guests.” 

Magnus raised his gaze behind Clary and Jace and that was when Alec’s electrifying blue eyes collided with golden-green cat eyes. Alec couldn’t understand why. But the moment their eyes met, he couldn’t stifle the gasp of shock that escaped from his mouth as he felt the electrifying sparks exploded forth around his body. He could feel his heart beating loudly he was afraid it might come out from his ribcage. It’s like his senses get heightened at unimaginable levels and he could feel himself getting hot and bothered.

And that’s when he smelled the most wonderful and overpowering scent of sandalwood flooding him. It was awakening his inner desire and he just wanted to be surrounded by that intoxicating scent. It didn’t help that Magnus was staring at him with an intense gaze like he was trying to devour him. Alec felt unable to breathe from the intensity and passion of their gaze. And so, he started stepping backward unconsciously until he reached the end of the corner of the room, desperately trying to build a connection gap from him. 

If only the ground would swallow him up right now, he would be willing to delve. Anything just to freeze time and erase his existence from the Warlock. 

Suddenly, Alec’s feelings were replaced with anxiety as panic starts to flood inside him. He could feel himself reacting to the Warlock’s powerful alpha pheromones and he’s getting hot and bothered. He needed to leave this place soon, or else he wouldn’t be able to suppress his scent. And once his scent lingers in the air, he might soon get in heat once again. 

All because of one Warlock. 

‘He’s dangerous. I need to stay away from him.’ Alec’s mind was screaming warning signals at him. And yet . . . 

For some unknown reason, his omega nature and his heart seemed to be incredibly attracted to the High Warlock. In fact, it was even more powerful than the attraction he felt to Jace.

Alec quickly started to look everywhere but Magnus.He could see thousands of Downworlder guests roaming around the party to their heart’s content. The dazzling disco balls and confetti glittered Magnus’ living room like a ray of sunshine. The faeries with their elongated ears and exotic complexion dominated the crowd as they danced and follow the loud beating of the music playing in the background. The vampires were on the rightmost part of the corner where the bar counter was located. 

With their elongated fangs, they took turns of gulping down the red wines on their champagne glasses while some of them were hopping on their spiky bikes while they gazed the crowd with lustful bloodshot eyes. But Alec knew better. He knew it was not really a liquor but more of formulated tablet they used to sustain their appetite. It was not as delicious and nutritious as the fresh blood, but it’ll suffice if they don’t want to break the Accords.And besides, Alec and his elite Shadowhunter team would take care of them anyway should they attempt to break the Accords and endanger the mundanes. 

Alec tilted his head to the right and watched in relief when he didn’t spot a single werewolf attending this party. Which wasn’t that surprising, really. He knew that Vampires and Werewolves won’t get along most of the time. And since Werewolves were more tamed and organized thanks to Luke keeping their pack at bay, they tend to stay away from social gatherings to avoid conflict from erupting. 

While the whole scenery and ambiance of the party should be calming and pleasurable to any creature, Alec found himself feeling quite the opposite. For one, he was never fond of being surrounded by the Downworlders. Not because he hated them, no. But because he really doesn’t want to be engaged in unnecessary fight and trouble. 

And most of all, he didn’t want to be in a situation where he’s surrounded by powerful alphas. Even if they’re Downworlders and may not be as strong as the Alpha shadowhunters, Alec knew that it was still dangerous lingering around an alpha. Even if he already had the most powerful and effective potions to hide his omega scent and pills to suppress his heat, he still couldn’t trust his omega instinct not to screw things up for him. 

He also knew that sooner or later, these pills and potions would cease to work when his body starts catching up for the years he’d deprived his omega nature. That’s why he needed to be vigilant at all times. It’s better to prevent any unnecessary interaction so that no one can discover his true secret. That’s why he never want to enter a club or a party like this because it practically screams trouble for him.

Unfortunately, he didn’t have a choice but to attend anyway. The red-haired girl was poisoning Jace’s sanity with her enchanting beauty. And he can’t have that. He’ll be here to save Jace from this mess, even if putting up with this uncomfortable scenario. 

Alec blinked as he saw a flash of gold flooding his vision. The unmistakable sound of Jace’s footsteps reverberated around the room that made the sensitive Downworlders to turn their heads at him. Only for them to freeze in place. 

And just like that, the air was filled with thick tension as the Downworlders hissed and gritted their teeth, ready to attack should any chaos erupt any minute from now. But Jace didn’t mind the scrutinizing stares he’d received as he walked straight ahead, not paying attention to anyone. He stood tall and proud as he walked while drinking in the Downworlders mixed reaction about him. Of course, the crowd had parted like a royal was passing by the royal carpet while they tremble in fear or hissed in anger. While some of the remaining Downworlders had ogled shamelessly at him. 

Alec cursed when he saw Clary following Jace like they were close enough to trust him with her life. She followed Jace like a Princess following the trail his Knight left behind and Alec couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy in his chest. Moreover, he wanted to snap Jace out of his carelessness. He barely had any time to study the setting critically to formulate some strategy in case of emergency or fight. And here comes Jace already plunging himself into the hundreds of Downworlders outnumbering them. 

Not to mention that they met the famous High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, who was an ancient and powerful alpha nonetheless. Alec knew that his team would have a hard time defending themselves if Magnus gets pissed and attack them.  

Fortunately, at first, the Warlock turned out to be helpful and got preoccupied with Jace and Clary bombarding him with questions. Jace was demanding and threatening the Warlock to pay some attention to them and address their questions. He was pissed that the attention wasn’t on him and he didn’t like it when Downworlders would ignore his wishes or his ethereal beauty. Under normal circumstances, Alec would reprimand Jace from acting so brashly. However, he couldn’t muster himself to scold him now. 

He was just incredibly grateful that Jace and Clary were occupying the Warlock’s time and attention as they confronted and bombarded him with questions. He could sense that the Warlock was irritated and wanted to finish their conversation as soon as possible. Heck, he could even feel the Warlocks’ gaze lingering on him. He’s been itching to advance towards him but Alec was silently praying to Raziel to keep the Warlock from advancing. 

Alec’s heart started panicking again when he heard Clary cursed and walk out from the living room with Jace following her. Whatever their conversation was, it had turned out pretty badly. Alec knew that he should go and follow Jace. Ask what went wrong with their conversation and try to think of a strategy to remedy the situation. However, his mind was clouded as he felt the fear and excitement mixing inside him. He feared that Magnus will finally come at him especially since no one and nothing can now stop him. At the same time, he felt excited to feel the Warlock’s warmth and comfort once again. 

Alec turned his head to look for Izzy when he spotted her disappearing in one of the rooms in High Warlock’s loft before he lost sight of her. A moment later, Magnus passed by at the same room after his conversation with Clary and Jace turned up pretty badly, only for Magnus to get pulled inside the room. Seeing as Izzy went in there first, he guessed that it was his sister’s doing. Alec was left behind in the living room while trying to catch his breath. 

An hour or two later, he finally went back to his senses when he heard two quick footsteps approaching him and he saw Jace and Clary had come back. They, too, have also calmed down probably. 

“Where’s Magnus?” Jace asked him. 

“He’s inside in some room with Izzy. I’ll call them back.” Alec said as he marched down to the room where he’d last seen the Warlock with Izzy. He was about to knock on the door when he saw that it was slightly open ajar. Alec was about to open his mouth and make his presence known when he heard Magnus spoke. 

“Oh come on, I thought we’re friends, Isabelle Wayland.” 

“Wayland?” Alec thought out loud. But before he realized that he’d spoken it out loud, both Izzy and Magnus had turned their heads towards him. Everything seemed to freeze in place except Magnus. Alec felt his heart stopped when Magnus finally advanced towards him. Alec blushed and blurted out another question in order to ease the tension between them. 

“Izzy, what is he talking about?”

“I’m Magnus Bane, and you, beautiful?” Alec shivered when he heard Magnus’ husky voice spoken in such a low tone like a purr. Alec felt himself melting just from the sound of his deep, sultry voice.  

“I’m...A...Alec.” Alec couldn’t help but stutter when he felt his cheeks blushing. 

“Alexander Lightwood.”  Alec gasped in shock and lifted his head when he heard Magnus spoke his full name and this time, he felt his heart soar high. It was mixed with shock and disbelief as he wondered how the Warlock had known his full name when it was still their first meeting. 

“How do you know my name?” Alec spoke again with a firmer voice. He eyed Magnus suspiciously. The hairs of his skin raising in suspicion and alarm in fear that the High Warlock might’ve discovered the secret he’s been hiding for years. 

“You don’t remember, but we’ve met before. You were three and I gave you a plush dog in the Institute. Your mother was pregnant with your sis…”  Magnus gasped as he widened his eyes and turned to Izzy. It’s as if something had finally clicked on his mind and the puzzles of the pictures he’s been trying to solve had finally fallen into places. “I was so stupid to not see it over those years. You’re not a Wayland. You’re a Lightwood too. The resemblance to your mother is astounding. How could I not see it?” 

This time, the alarm bells inside Alec’s mind kept chiming as Alec’s heart keep beating loudly. This time, it wasn’t beating because of his close proximity to the alpha Warlock. Nor the undeniable attraction he felt towards him. No.

What shook him to the core was the fact that Magnus might discover his secret anytime now. It didn’t help that he felt like Izzy was hiding something from him. It’s as if she and Magnus were doing a conspiracy behind his back. And he didn’t like it one bit. He didn’t want to be kept in the dark. 

“What is he talking about? How do you know my sister?” Alec demanded answers now.

“Your darling sister has been my customer over the years. She…” 

“It doesn’t matter. Alec, wait for me in the living room and I’ll deal with Magnus.” Both of them turned their heads towards Izzy. However, Izzy refused to meet Alec’s eyes. Instead, Alec saw how Izzy and Magnus were having a telepathic conversation as they stare at each other before they broke the eye contact and finally, Alec’s electrifying blue eyes met with obsidian black. Alec narrowed his eyes, mentally relaying the message that “this isn’t over” before he concedes.

“Alright. Just don’t be late. Jace and Clary wanted to talk to you both, especially with Magnus regarding Clary’s memories. They wanted to ask you more questions.” without waiting for any reply, Alec closed the door and marched back to the living room. He could hear Izzy and Magnus’ voice arguing for something he didn’t know. 

However, he intends to determine what secret Izzy was hiding from him. 

Alec returned to Jace’s side when Jace asked him. “Where’s Magnus?”

“They’ll be coming around in a while. It seems the both of them are arguing over something.” Alec said but then Jace shrugged as if he didn’t care. Not a moment later, Magnus and Izzy came back to the living room. Jace and Clary wasted no time and cornered Magnus once again. Alec certainly welcomed the gesture as he grabbed Izzy’s arm and this time, he was the one who dragged her to the back corner of the living room. Alec leaned against the wall as he confronted Izzy. 

“What was that all about, Iz? How did he know you? What is your connection with him? Does he . . . “ Alec gulped as he tried to force the words out of his mouth. “Does he know . . . about me?” 

A heavy silence reigned between them before Izzy sighed heavily in defeat. Alec noted how she didn’t reply but instead, she rummaged something on her chest. She pulled out a little vial that was all too familiar to Alec. It was then that her heart stopped as he tried to process the reality in front of him.

“I asked an additional potion to Magnus because I noticed how your scent was unraveling a few moments ago, Brother,” Izzy said but Alec didn’t pay any attention as his eyes were glued to the vial. 

“By the angel, no!” Alec hissed as his eyes widened in fear and rage when he took the vial immediately from Izzy before someone notices what it was. 

“By the angel, you betrayed me!” Alec hissed in rage, though he made sure his voice was low enough for the both of them to hear it. 

“No, by the angel, no, Alec! I can never betray you! Please let me explain . . . “

“What is there to explain, Iz? You betrayed me! You exposed my secret to someone, a powerful alpha downworlder no less! It’s no wonder Magnus was . . . “ Alec’s blush was met between rage and flush. “Eyeing me like a piece of meat because he already knows who I am! What I am!”

“By the angel, he didn’t know about you, Alec! I swear I didn’t tell anyone! I would’ve been dead right now if I broke my vow. You know that, big bro. I swore before the angel Raziel.” It was then that the hurt of betrayal Alec felt faded. Izzy makes sense. He made her swore before the angel Raziel. There was no way Izzy would’ve been alive right now if she broke her vow. Her angel blood would turn into a liquid fire, devouring her from the inside out if she lied and betrayed their vow. 

“Then how did he know about me? Why didn’t you tell me he was the source of my potion? My suppressants? My medicines? Of all these . . . things” Alec now asked him with a calm voice and genuine curiosity. 

“That I didn’t know. Maybe what he said is true? You did meet before when you were still young. Did you  remember anything?”

“No. I don’t.” Alec shook his head. “My memories were fuzzy back then. But I’ll try to remember. Anyway, this can’t happen again. Please help me, Izzy. I need to stay away from him, especially now that I know he’s the source of my potion and medicines. Sooner or later he’s bound to recognize the traces of his spell and magic on me. And then he can uncover the scent I’ve disguised for a long time. I can’t screw it up, Izzy.” Alec begged as he pleaded for Izzy’s help. Izzy nodded in understanding and hugged him until they’ve both calmed down. Alec was the one who broke the hug when Izzy spoke.

“However, I think it may seem a lost cause, brother.” 

“Why?” Alec looked at him sharply. 

“Don’t get me wrong, brother. Of course, I will support and help you until the end. However, I can also see how Magnus was checking you out. He was genuinely interested in you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him that way with an . . . you know. It seems you both have this invisible connection together, like love at first sight. And, well, I really just want what’s the best for you, Alec. I think you’ll be happy with him.”

“Izzy . . . “ Alec released a heavy sigh. His sister has been trying to hook him up with a kind alpha whom they can share this secret to. Izzy was still wishing that there was an alpha out there who can understand Alec and accept him for he was. And who will love him for what he’s worth, who can see past through his omega nature and shadowhunter identity? Who can love both and whole of Alec? However, Alec found it too risky and everything was at stake to take the risk. “You already know that I won’t . . . “

“I know, brother. I know.” Izzy looked at him sadly when she interrupted the familiar lines he’s about to utter. “However, we both know this hiding would have to end someday. And as you know, Magnus still haven’t chosen an omega mate to bond with. Despite his seemingly happy-go-lucky attitude and affairs, he seems pretty serious about mating and bonding. He even told me once that he values an omega for what it’s worth. He said the first time we meet when I was asking him to help you that he’s still waiting for that one omega whom he can spend the rest of his life with. And he will love and treasure his omega like his most prized possession.” 

“Izzy, you should know that all alphas will say that thing to fool omegas. However, once they get what they wanted, once the alpha was done playing with an omega, they will throw them like a piece of trash. An omega is nothing but a breeding stock and sexual release for an alpha.” 

“ I know but . . . do you think Magnus can be that heartless?” 

“I honestly don’t know, Izzy. And I don’t want to judge them. However, I won’t take that risk with anyone. Besides, I already have my love at first sight. And that is Jace. If only Jace and I can be together . . . “ 

Izzy was about to reply when Magnus’ voice interrupted them and they both turned their heads towards him. 

“Come by the evening, you, Jason, Alec, and Isabelle. Leave the mundane boy in his home, these stories are not for him to hear.”  They heard Clary replied something to him but they didn’t pay attention. For now, they moved back towards them to engage in whatever conversation they have. Apparently, they were talking about summoning a memory demon in order to retrieve Clary’s memory back.

“What can be the price?” Alec couldn't help but ask. Summoning a powerful demon like that was no joke. There would be a high price to pay to access Clary’s memory back. 

“Seeing as it’s the memory demon, I guess some memories. But let’s not dwell on it tonight. Come back tomorrow.” All of them nodded as they turned around to walk outside. This was their cue that the day was finally over. Izzy was about to open the door when Magnus called again. 

“Hey, Pretty Boy!” Alec heard Magnus called, but paid no attention and kept on walking since he knew he was talking to Jace. However, he stumbled on his footsteps and nearly fell on the stairs when he heard Magnus’ next line.  “I meant the one with the blue eyes, blonde.”

Alec felt his cheeks flushing once again and without even turning around, he could see Izzy grinning again and saying “I told you so” as if to prove her point at their earlier conversation. He already knew what Izzy meant to say that’s why he didn’t dare open his mouth nor meet their eyes. Despite his mind warning him to just step outside and close the door to break the connection he felt between he and Magnus, he struggled to do so. 

Alec heard of fingers snapping and the next thing he knew, a card materialized on his palm and he heard Magnus saying 

“Call me.”

Like the angel he will.  

* * *

 

However, Alec didn’t exactly have a choice but to come back to the Warlock’s place. It’s because his parabatai was smitten with Clary. And the stubborn girl wanted to go back to Magnus’ place to get her memories back, not even caring about the dire consequences they would have to face when summoning the memory demon. 

And now, here they are, gathering in Magnus’ vast living room space to discuss the procedures for summoning a demon. 

“I’d like to remind you, Clary, that it isn’t easy to summon the memory demon. First of all, we need to maintain an intense mental concentration to keep him from breaking the binding circle. As I said, the demon will take each piece of our unforgettable memories. It will be shown to everyone and it may be painful or embarrassing for us to see it. However, I warn you to do not, at all cost, break the binding circle once we summoned him. Are you sure you can do all of that? Are you prepared to face the demon?” Alec heard Magnus explain to the red-haired girl as he leaned against the wall. 

“I know. But I’m all prepared to do that. I must save my mother at all costs. I know Jace will be here to support me to in any case something happens to the summoning ritual.”

“You’re right, Clary. I’ll always be here for you. Now, tell us, Magnus Bane, what should we do to summon the demon?” 

“Well, here it is,” Magnus said and snapped his finger and a Warlock spellbook materialized on his hand. He grabbed a scrolled paper and waived it. 

“Pretty boy, get your team ready.” He heard Magnus said and right on cue, Jace went towards him and grabbed the scrolled paper. He then walked away and was about to open the door when he heard Magnus said. “Oh, I am not talking about you.” Now that got Alec’s attention. He frowned in confusion as he looked at Jace meaningfully, who was looking at Magnus. But then he blinked in surprise when Jace’s gaze turned towards him. He tilted his head to the side and saw a slitted intoxicating golden green eyes staring back at him. Their eyes met in an intense stare before Magnus winked. 

“I meant you, Alexander.” Alec couldn’t help the blush that emerged on his face at what he said. The Warlock had the guts to flirt with him openly, not even caring the people around him or their current predicament. He heard the Warlock chuckled in delight, obviously enjoying the sight of his beet red face. Before Alec could do something to embarrass himself further, he quickly grabbed the scrolled paper from Jace and walked forward. 

“Follow me.” He said to Jace, mainly to save him from embarrassment. He knows how Jace hated the thought of losing. If he didn’t act quickly, he knew Jace would argue to Magnus saying how he was the most handsome man in the Shadow World. Which was true, based on Alec’s book. Alec sighed in relief when Jace followed him and together, they went to the Shadow Market to gather the materials and ingredients needed for the summoning. 

Alec though tried to ignore the nagging feeling he had when he saw Magnus went near Izzy and they were talking rather cozy when they left. His sister has been convincing him to entertain Magnus’ advances. Heck, she even wanted to set him up! However, he just hoped that he’ll be able to stay away from any troubles that would risk exposing his secret. 

* * *

An hour or so later, Alec and Jace returned with the ingredients and Magnus quickly went to concocting the potions and spells needed to summon the memory demon. Clary then proceeded on drawing the summoning circle and it was only 30 minutes later that they were called to the living room. Alec couldn’t deny that Clary’s talent in drawing was exceptional. He revealed in the intricate details of the summoning circle that Clary was able to draw. If he hadn’t known any better, he would’ve suspected that Clary might also a Witch.

“Oh, great draw Clary!” He heard Magnus exclaimed before adding. “The only other person I’ve known who could draw this well was Michelangelo, who was excellent in bed, I might add.” Magnus whistled as he winked at him. However, Alec just shrugged, ignoring that the High Warlock was flirting with him. 

“Oh, no response. I love a challenge.” Magnus chuckled. “Anyway, let us surround the summoning circle now and close your eyes as I cite the summoning spell. The memory demon then will start taking each piece of our memories and flash it to all the participants of the summoning. No matter how painful it will be, I repeat, do not break the binding circle. Understood? Never take your hands away from each other. Otherwise, the memory demon can break free and it might endanger all our lives. What’s worst, it might even wipe out our entire memories altogether.” 

“Understood.” All of them nodded their heads in agreement to let Magnus know that they understood his instructions. Alec tried his best not to blush as Magnus went beside him and they held hands together. Just as expected, Alec shivered when he felt Magnus’ warm hands entwining against his. The lingering sparks traveled on his body, jolting his flesh and igniting whatever connection they had. Alec wondered if this was how it felt to be near a powerful alpha. But he couldn’t be so sure since he’s confused. Yes, he felt incredibly attracted to Jace. But Magnus was the first alpha he met in his life that made him feel things he never felt before. 

Alec broke from his stupor when he heard Magnus started enchanting the summoning spell. He closed his eyes and concentrated his mind and energy for the impending summoning. He felt his world got blown away when all of a sudden his mind lit up like a ray of sunlight and suddenly, he could see himself got surrounded by clouds. Then, the fog cleared and he started seeing random memories. 

That’s when Alec knew that the demon had descended into the binding circle and started taking out each of their unforgettable memories. It started first with getting Simon’s special memories, then Izzy, then Jace. However, Alec felt like his world came crashing down when he realized what memory the Memory demon Valak took away from him. 

Alec was busy reading his books in the classroom, trying to memorize the lessons Professor Hodge just gave to them yesterday when he heard a knock on the door. Both he and Izzy tilted their heads to the side to see Professor Hodge entered the classroom. 

“Good morning Alec, Izzy. Today is indeed a special day. Why? It’s because we’ll be adding another student to join your lecture session. I hope the three of you will get along well because you’ll become a Shadowhunter team in the near future. Jonathan, come in.” Alec heard Professor Hodge called the boy as he ushered him in. 

At that moment, Alec felt like his whole world lightened up when he gazed at the most beautiful boy in front of him. The boy had rugged looks and his face was filled with dust and dirt. However, Alec paid no mind as he stared at the golden beauty in front of him. He revealed in the soft blond hair that fell on the boy’s neck like a golden waterfall. His pair of golden eyes were hypnotizing as the boy stared at him intently. Alec felt like his breath was taken away by the angel that descended in front of him. It was then that Alec knew that indeed, this boy in front of him was a Nephilim. Not because he was a Shadowhunter like them. But because the boy was blessed with the ethereal beauty that only the all-mighty angels possessed. 

And for the first time, Alec felt his heart beating fast and his cheeks warmed. He was blushing because he couldn’t deny the instant attraction he felt towards him. He knew then and there that he fell in love at first sight towards the boy if that was even possible. 

It was also the day he vowed to serve the boy and protect him for the rest of his life. 

“Don’t break  the circle!” Alec broke free from the memory when he heard Magnus’ booming voice. It was then that Alec realized that he’s panicking. He’s been struggling hard to break the circle because he was afraid that Jace might discover his secret feelings for him. Somehow Magnus was able to restrain him during the entire duration of the flashback. However, he felt his blood ran cold when the memory demon started flashing his memory of the parabatai ceremony. 

“No! I won’t allow them to discover my secret!” This time, Alec used all his energy to break free from the demon’s spell and from Magnus’ tight trip, not caring about the dire consequences they would have to face by breaking the summoning circle. Alec felt paralyzed with fear at the thought of exposing his second gender to everyone. 

In a blink of an eye, chaos had erupted inside the room. 

All of them staggered back and get thrown on the floor as the demon broke free. The couches and tables turned upside down while the glasses and instruments as the shards went flying in all directions. Alec felt his world froze when he heard the sickening cry of Clary calling Jace’s name. He lifted his head and only then he realized that the memory demon was trying to devour Jace. Alec stood and together, he and Izzy grabbed Jace’s arms to pull him out of the demon’s grasp. He saw Clary grabbed the seraph blade and move closer to the demon when Magnus spoke once again.

“Don’t kill him, Clary! If you kill him, you’ll lose your memories forever!” Magnus warned him. But it seems Clary was too keen on saving Jace as she didn’t hesitate to stab the demon with the seraph blade. They heard the sickening screech of the demon as it struggled to break free from Clary’s grasp. Black blood and ichor spurted in different directions as the demon vanished into thin air. 

Alec, Jace, and Izzy slammed on the ground as they broke free from the demon’s grasp. Jace breathed heavily as he tried to regain himself. When he got calmed down, he stood up and glared at Alec. Alec winced when he saw the rage and irritation in Jace’s eyes, something that he hardly saw from his parabatai’s face directed at him. 

“By the angel, Alec! What were you thinking?! Why did you break the binding circle?! Magnus specifically told us not to break it no matter what happened!” 

Alec bubbled his throat down to stop the bile from emerging. He could feel his heartbeat speeding up and fear was creeping down his spine. His eyes were blinking in fear as he mustered the courage to admit his feelings to Jace.

“Ahm-- you know, right? The memo--memory demon,” Alec stuttered as he felt his hands shaking. His posture stiff as he felt his knees weakening from this inevitable confrontation. “He took some, important-- special memories from me. He took our first meeting.” 

“Obviously,” Jace said with sarcasm as he interrupted him. “I saw it, Alec. We saw it all. It was . . . a special moment, indeed. For the both of us. And the demon even took the memory of our parabatai ceremony.”

“Ahm, yes. Jace, do you-- do you not find it strange or what? Like . . . “ Alec paused as he cleared his throat. “That I have these . . . sentiments about you. That I . . . “ Alec paused again as he curled his fists until his knuckles turned white. He poured out all his heart and emotions as he uttered the next words. “That I . . . . love you.” 

“Why would I find it strange? Alec, the moment we took that oath, you know that we have a special bond together. It’s unbreakable. And I love you too, Alec. I love you. You’re my parabatai, after all.” Alec felt his heart was pierced with millions of knives at what Jace said. He found his world shutting down as his words resonated inside his mind. 

“I love you. You’re my parabatai after all.” 

“So, don’t do that again, alright? Everything’s fine with us. I don’t really care if the demon took it away from you, from us. Because this,” Jace paused as he pointed at their parabatai rune. “Is what matters most. This is what binds us.” 

Parabatai rune. 

Parabatai. 

“Yeah. I guess it is. Thank you for understanding, Jace.” Alec gave him a fake smile as he blinked hard to pull the tears back from falling down. 

“No problem. So I guess we’re okay now?” Jace said as he raised his hands. Alec received his handshake in return. After a moment, Jace let go and he felt his whole body had gone numb when he saw how his parabatai went to Clary. Alec’s heart bled when he saw how Jace held Clary tenderly, asking if she was alright. If she wasn’t hurt, and he apologized that her memories got lost forever. What would Alec do to be in Clary’s position? However, it was impossible, no matter how hard he wishes for it. 

“You’re nothing but a parabatai to him.” Alec shook his head as he reminded himself of this painful realization. 

“He was never yours. And he never will be.”  

There goes his broken heart. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?  
> So, did you watch the first episode of season three? I (Intoxic) think it was great and I think it will be the best season. At least it looks like, after the first episode and all trailers.   
> Anyway. Next chapter, you're going to find out whether Alec found the guts to call Magnus. What do you think?   
> Next one on Wednesday. And here's a little sneak peek from it.   
> "(...) Alec Lightwood laughed genuinely, causing Magnus to laugh as well. “It suits you.”  
> “What?”  
> “Smile. You look beautiful.” He said honestly to the shadowhunter, watching his reaction. It seemed that no one before him complemented the man, or he blushed at everything. Magnus loved both scenarios. “You should smile more, be more like that. Free, like now.” 
> 
> Comment if you feel like to,   
> Intoxic and Daime


	7. Fallen from the grace

**Chapter VI**

**FALLEN FROM THE GRACE**

Magnus was sitting in front of his vanity table in his bedroom, looking into his reflection in the mirror. His golden cat-eyes were staring back at the smirk playing on his lips. Magnus bit down on his lower lip as the memory of Alexander played in his mind. 

_ “Pretty boy, get your team ready!” Magnus called out to the blue-eyed beauty. As expected, the one who reacted to that was the blonde egocentric parabatai of his. However, Bane quickly put him back into his place and looked at Alec, with a knowing look. “I meant you, Alexander.”  _

_ The view that graced him next second was beyond marvelous. Alexander’s pale cheeks were painted crimson, turning him into the eighth world’s miracle. Lilith, if only he wasn’t a shadowhunter, Magnus would consider having something more with him. There was no possibility that a shadowhunter would be interested in a downworlder, even if the downworlder was the wealthiest and the most powerful Alpha in the New York.  _

Yet, Alexander Lightwood was giving him mixed signals. He kept glancing at him, all the time last night, during the summoning or when he talked with Isabelle again. But, when caught on it, he tried to look all innocent and turned his eyes to his blonde friend and the redhead. Maybe Alec Lightwood had hots for little miss Fray, while she made cow eyes at his best buddy? But, on the other hand, Magnus felt some spark from him at the party.

Make no mistake, Magnus lived dangerously, but he stopped hitting on not interested people. However, Miss Lightwood confirmed what he had felt the moment his eyes laid on Alec at the party. 

_ “Is your darling brother more of a flower or a cologne man?”  _

_ “Definitely the second one,” she whispered back, sending a soft smile in the direction of the young man.  _

_ Magnus couldn’t smile wider when Alec looked at him and Isabelle as they chuckled.  _

_ Later, it only had gotten better, for a while at least. _

_ When they were summoning the memory demon, Magnus and Alec had held hands. The moment, Alec placed his hand into Magnus’s ringed one, the magic happened. A wave of hotness ran through his body, sending shivers down his spine. Warmth spread through his heart when he locked his cat eyes with the blue eyes of Alec.  _

_ ‘What are you doing to me, Alexander Lightwood?’ he kept asking himself after the failed summoning.  _

_ In fact, Magnus didn’t expect it to go well. How could he? These four shadowhunters had no experience in summoning a demon, especially a greater demon that Valak is. Truth to be told, Magnus expected that Clary will make some mistake, seeing as she was an untrained shadowhunter, yet, it was Alec who failed. But Magnus couldn’t blame him.  _

_ The boy seemed to be very closeted and full of secrets, even in front of his closest family. No wonder, he tried to break off, when the face of his parabatai popped in, as the payment for Valak.  _

_ Magnus later observed Alec very accurately as the young man was speaking to Jace. His whole posture was stiff. Hell, Magnus could even smell the change in his scent. It wasn’t the faint sweetness mixed with his cologne. The warlock could smell fear in him, matching the fear in his blue eyes. As he was looking at the young man, Magnus felt the strange need to get close to them and stand between Alec and Jace to protect Lightwood. It was crazy! Magnus, as the Alpha, should never have such feelings towards a beta. Yet, here he was, yearning to console and protect the beta in his living room.  _

_ “Your little love quarrel gives me a headache.” He spoke to them, stopping their exchange of words. As expected, Alec Lightwood started to deny the love part, forcing Magnus to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing _

_ Magnus then caught Alec admiring his books in the library. He looked so peaceful, yet the vibe showing off of him was telling he was doing something almost illegal.  _

_ “Do you like books?” Magnus asked him, offering a stir-dry martini. The young man took the drink with a small nod. “You read a lot?” _

_ “I don’t have much time for that now.” Dear father in hell, his voice was so melodic, so deep, giving Magnus shivers in all right places. “But I used to love it when I was younger.”  _

_ “You were a cute kid.” It slipped the warlock’s lips. Ok. It wasn’t the best thing to say in front of a hot, young man you wanted to ask out. However, despite the little word fiasco, Alec Lightwood laughed genuinely, causing Magnus to laugh as well. “It suits you.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Smile. You look beautiful.” He said honestly to the shadowhunter, watching his reaction. It seemed that no one before him complemented the man, or he blushed at everything. Magnus loved both scenarios. “You should smile more, be more like that. Free, like now.”  _

_ “You don’t know the first thing about me, Magnus.” There it was. The sudden change in the demeanor. The inner Magnus just waved goodbye to the cute Alexander and welcomed the tough beta-but-poses-for-an-alpha Alec Lightwood. “You don’t know the shit about my life.” _

_ “I know you’re hiding.” At that Alec’s eyes widened in a shock and fear. He turned on his heel quickly and walked towards the door. Magnus jumped in front of him and stopped him with his arm. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to attack you like that. I sincerely apologize.” Alec just gave him a curt nod. “You said I don’t know a thing about you and I’d like to change it. You’re something else, Alec Lightwood and I’d like to get to know you better.”  _

_ “Why?” _

_ “Like I said, you’re something else.” Alec was piercing Magnus with his blue eyes and it looked so sexy if you asked Bane. He didn’t know if Alec knew how to do so, but apparently, he had it in himself. “Go out with me. Just this once. We can get to know each other.” _

_ Alec was silent for a moment, clearly debating the proposition.  _

_ “Don’t answer now. You have my phone number. If you decide, give me a call.” Alec was truly a man of a few words. He graced Magnus with another curt nod and looked into his cat eyes.  _

_ Magnus felt it, and Alec had to, too. The strange, powerful pulling towards one another. Bane couldn’t even properly describe it. He never felt like this before. It was like some sort of special magic, keeping them in a bubble, while they gazed into each other’s eyes. Without a much thought, Magnus moved his hand from the doorframe and lowered it to Alec’s level, so their pinky fingers were touching. Again, the electricity between them burst, pleasingly burning the warlock from the inside.  _

_ Magnus had no idea how long they were looking into each other’s eyes. For him, it for sure felt like an eternity and he didn’t want to end it. However, the fate always was against him. Their little bubble was broken by the irritating voice of the blonde oaf.  _

_ “Alec, we have to go back to the Institute.”  _

_ Just like that, the magic between them disappeared and everything went back to normal. Before Alec left the room with his parabatai, Magnus grabbed his hand into his own.  _

_ “Just give me a call. Let me show you, how good is to be free.”  _

Magnus was truly shocked when he received a call from Alec Lightwood this morning saying simply. 

_ “Ok. Let’s go out.” _

Bane invited him first to his own place, so they could walk together to the destination of their first date. How bizarre it sounded! Magnus hadn’t been on a first date for years. And if he guessed good, Alec didn’t have one before as well. He needed to surprise the boy somehow, to make a lasting impression, though he was doing it just fine so far. So far, yes, however, now Magnus was having an inner battle with his mind, about where to take Alec Lightwood for the first date. 

Some extra romantic place? Some fancy dinner? Sounds good, but the boy may feel overwhelmed by that. Besides, it’s not like they were dating. This ‘going out’ is to get to know each other. On the other hand, Magnus would like to show Alexander some good time. It was hard to decide.

Magnus huffed loudly and reached for his phone. It was a time for some help. He quickly picked the number of his best friend.

“Do you have some urgent problems? Like are you on the verge of death?” He was greeted by the ever-enthusiastic voice of Ragnor Fell. “Or maybe you are hunted by the angry pack of the werewolves? Or maybe there’s a horde of demons on your tail right now?”

“No.”

“Then why on God are you calling me during a class?!” He replied angrily. Magnus could easily project him scrunting his brows at Magnus. Typical Ragnor. His ears must have gotten greener by now from the rage. “I told you multiple times to call me by evenings unless you need really my help. Like, save your pesky ass help, Magnus.” 

“But I do need your help!” Magnus tried to reason with him. 

“Are you in troubles? I can portal in a minute. Are you in your loft? What is going on?” 

“Where should I take a guy for a first date?” For a moment there was silence on the other side. Magnus would have thought Ragnor hung up on him if it wasn’t for a quiet laugh in the background; possibly one of Ragnor’s students. “Ragnor?”

“I beg your pardon?” 

“Where shall I take a young man in his twenties for a first date. And bear in mind, that I may or may not be his first date ever.” Again a long pause on the line. Magnus looked down at his perfectly painted in black nails with small gold dots. He needs a new color, preferably matching his date outfit if he’ll figure out where to take Alec. “Hello? Ragnor? My little green cabbage? Come on, Ragnor. Help me out.” 

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.  _

_ He hung up on me?! _ Magnus thought to himself. How dare he?!

A moment later, Magnus received a rather angry message from his best friend. 

_ ‘Call me once there’s a life or death situation. Or I’ll curse your arse!’- Emerald Prince.  _

So much for best friends, when they can’t help you in need. Magnus picked the number of his second best friend, however, Catarina was out of reach. Probably on a shift in the hospital. Magnus debated himself if he shall call Tessa, but as far as he remembered, the female warlock was still in the Spiral Labyrinth. Which friends has he left? He could call Raphael, but he’d never hear the end of it. He was sure that Raphael would comment that he asked out a shadowhunter for at least the half of the century. No, he didn’t want that. 

He needed a drink if he was to figure it out. 

Magnus stood up and walked towards his bar and poured himself a glass of scotch. The amber colored drink pleasingly warmed his throat, when an idea formed in his mind. In vino veritas. He needs to take Alec out for a drink. Something casual yet good for a first date to taste the waters, especially with a closeted shadowhunter. 

Perfect! 

Alec was twenty minutes late for their date. For a brief moment, Magnus thought that the young man had stood him up. Though it would be the first time for the warlock. Maybe something happened? He kept wondering, as he was sipping his second martini. He was all ready for the date. He decided to wear a black sequined jacket and cobalt dress-shirt with sequined collar and simple black jeans. A light, silver highlights in his shortened black hair matched his silver eyeshadow and nails. Lilith, he looked like million dollars and Alec wasn’t even here to witness it. 

A doorbell broke his dull thinking. Magnus put back the empty glass and went to open the door. And the dear father in hell, what a great view was waiting for him outside. 

Alec Lightwood was standing with arms crossed behind his back. He was avoiding looking ahead of him, instead focused his gaze on his black combat shoes. Magnus raked his eyes over the young man. Alec Lightwood looked like a man from the magazine. He wore black jeans, not too tight but tight enough to show off his firm thighs. A half transparent black shirt had two top buttons opened, showing off the tasty looking deflect rune. Magnus wondered how would it feel like to lick it…

_ Wait. What?!   _

Magnus just wanted to get to know the boy, not to drag him into his bed. Or maybe he did want that? After all, Alec Lightwood was a very beautiful young man, fitting his type in hundred percent. Black hair and blue eyes. If only he wasn’t a shadowhunter…

“I’m sorry, I’m late, Magnus. There was a demon attack in Bronx and Jace foolishly took Clary with us, so I had not just one idiot to watch over but two.” He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck nervously. He looked adorable. “And of course, once we killed the demon, another showed up and we had to take care of it too. I ended up being all covered in the demon ichor so I went quickly back to the Institute to take a shower and change. Plus my phone died so I couldn’t call to tell that I’ll be late.”

“You’re so adorable when you’re all flustered.” Alec was shocked by his words, he opened his eyes widely and looked at the warlock. “No need to apologize, darling. It seems that you had a hard day and I know a trick to help you loosen up a bit. Come on.” 

Magnus grabbed his hand in his own and quickly dragged him through a portal he conjured a second ago. They stepped out of the portal in the nearby alley. Magnus knew the place like his own club, so he was sure no one would see him portaling in here. Alec heaved behind him and asked for a second. 

“You ok, Pretty boy?” Alec nodded to the question. “Not used to portals?” 

“The one in the Institute is only used for official travels, mostly by my parents or visitors from Idris,” Alec replied and stood up, looking around. “Where are we?” 

“Still in New York, Alexander. Even still on Brooklyn, if you’d like to know specifics.” Magnus shocked the man again. He walked ahead of him, thinking best to not grab his hand. Alec didn’t seem to be a touchy guy, at least not on the first date. Maybe later. 

Again, Magnus surprised himself in thinking of the possible future encounters with Alec Lightwood.  What is happening to him? 

“Hunter’s Moon?” Magnus heard Alec’s confused voice behind his back, as the warlock reached for the doorknob. “Is this some kind of a place for werewolves?”

“It’s a bar, owned by a friend of mine, who indeed is a werewolf.” Magnus answered and turned to look at Alec’s face. “But you don’t have to be afraid, Alec. No one will judge you here, plus Maia makes mean drinks. Come on, we’ll have some drink and have some fun. You need it after your awful day. I promise that if you won’t like it, I’ll open a portal and we’ll ditch this place. Trust me in this.” 

Magnus would give everything to know what was happening now in Alec’s head, as the man was piercing the warlock with his blue eyes. For Magnus, it seemed forever, before Alec graced him with an answer. 

“Ok. I trust you.”

Hunter’s Moon was a bit crowded tonight, but Magnus didn’t mind. The more people were here, the less was a chance that anyone would pay them attention. Magnus spotted a few familiar faces and he nodded in their directions. Bane led Alec towards the bar and waited patiently for his cue. With the corner of his eye, he saw how Alec was looking around. Magnus wondered how a shadowhunter would find this place. 

Hunter’s Moon was a typical bar. Most of the decor was kept in wood, to make it bearable for most of the races, who stumbles in here. Upon a polished bar were hanging small, white lights, casting its’ glowing on the customers. In the corner of the bar stood an old jukebox, that reminded Magnus of better times. In the other room of the bar stood a large pool table, now occupied by two female Seelies and a male vampire.

“So, what’s your poison?” Magnus asked, offering Alec a charming smile. 

“My poison?” Alec moved his head to the side in confusion. 

“Alcohol. What would you like to drink?” The lips of the shadowhunter formed into a perfect "o" and his cheeks become rosy in a second.   

“I don’t know, a beer, I guess.” Magnus agreed to that, even though he wasn’t much of a beer drinker. But if Alec Lightwood liked beer, he shall give the man the best one they had here.

“Clarie!” Magnus spotted the red-haired werewolf bartender. “It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too, Mr. Bane.” Magnus gave the girl a pointed look. He was Mr. Bane just in business, not after hours. “What can I get for you tonight?”

“Dry martini for me and the best beer you have for my friend.” the bartender quickly moved to prepare their drinks and before he knew, she placed them in front of him. Magnus left her twenty dollars on the counter and took the drinks. He offered the beer to Alec and waited for his reaction, while he slowly was sipping his martini. The shadowhunter’s face was unreadable for the warlock. “Do you like it?”

“Am…”

“You hate it. I’m sorry, I’m not much of a beer drinker so I trusted the word of Clarie.” 

“I’m not much of a drinker altogether so...but it’s fine…” Ok. Magnus decided to trust Alec’s words and led him towards one of the tables in the corner of the room, far away from others. They sat in front of each other, close enough to touch each other’s with their knees underneath the table. 

“Tell me something about yourself, Alexander.” Magnus inquired first, gazing into Alec’s beautiful eyes. They were truly marvelous. 

“Well, am...I’m twenty-three, but you could easily count that seeing as you met me before.” Magnus smiled genuinely at those words. “You met two of my siblings already, Jace and Izzy. I have one more little brother, Max, he’s nine. I’m an archer.” 

“And you used to love books and plush dogs.” Magnus winked at Alec, and the man laughed at his response. “Tell me what kind of music you like, maybe a favorite movie?”

“Don’t have time for such things.”

“Then what do you do in your free time? When there’s no horde of demons to kill.” 

“I train.” Well, Magnus couldn’t argue with it. 

Alec’s pass time paid off really well. The warlock was able to make out a line of the man’s muscles when Alec decided to take off his leather jacket. Suddenly his lips were drier than the martini he was drinking. Alec must look like Adonis underneath it all. 

“And you?” Alec asked, finishing his beer. A fast drinker. “Tell me something about yourself. How old are you?”

“A little over eight hundred. Give or take a few.”

“A few years or decades?” Alec joked, making Magnus laugh as well. 

“You’re funny. Age is just a number, darling. I still feel young and beautiful.” 

“You definitely are.” It was spoken by Alec so quietly, that for a moment Magnus thought he imagined it. However, Alec’s cheeks burned and he bit down on his lower lip. He cleared his throat awkwardly and began speaking again. “Am...So...I’m not good at this...whatever it is.”

“It can be whatever we want it to be. For now, we’re getting to know each other.” Alec agreed with this with a simple nod. “So tell me about this demon attack you stumbled upon today.”

Alec began to speak lively about how they were alarmed about the attack. He described it very detailed and was so passionate about the way he and his siblings were fighting. His face was finally showing some emotion, going from a smile to even anger only to turn into a pure laugh when Clary was covered in ichor after Alec shut the demon with an arrow. It was fascinating to observe him like that. He showed so many sides of him in one simple talk. Magnus couldn’t stop smiling. Alec looked really beautiful and again while watching him Magnus’s heart was swelling with joy. 

Before they knew, their talking went for two hours. Magnus ordered another set of drinks, this time a fruity colorful drink for Alec so he could actually enjoy. 

“Tell me something about being High Warlock of Brooklyn. It must be amazing to have all this magic.” 

“It certainly has its perks.” Magnus offered him a Cheshire cat’s smile. “I don’t know, it’s good to be the High Warlock, I get to be respected among the downworlders.” 

Alec hummed to that.

“Why did you pick Jace as your parabatai?” Alec rose his eyebrow at that question. “I’ve met a few pairs of parabatai through my lifetime and the magic between the two has always fascinated me.” 

“He chose me. I still don’t know why.”

“But I do. You’re very passionate about what you’re doing.” Magnus explained with a soft smile. “And you’re the protector. It beams off of you. I know you are a beta, so it’s in your nature to follow orders of an alpha, but...you’re something else. I don’t know what, but I think I like it.”

“Do you always speak so enigmatic?” 

“I tend to. My friends always say that I’m a mystery.” 

“Oh.” Alec’s tone was surprised.

“You didn’t believe I have friends? I let you know, mister, that I have a bunch of friends.” Magnus clicked his tongue and Alec laughed loudly. It was such a beautiful sound and so contagious. Magnus couldn’t stop himself from laughing too.

They spend in the Hunter’s Moon an hour more, before they were rudely interrupted by the call from Isabelle. Alec excused himself and talked quickly with his sister. When he came back to the table his facial expression showed that the date has to be cut short. 

“I must go. Jace and Clary went out and have some troubles with the local vampire clan.” 

“Do you need my help?” Alec shook his head to this proposition. “Ok. I guess I’ll see you around?”

“Yes!” Alec answered eagerly, smiling nervously. “I mean...yes.”

“Alright. Give me a call, when you’re free. We can have some dinner? Perhaps at my place or some restaurant around the world?” Alec just nodded to that and scratched his neck. He opened and closed his mouth for a few times as if he tried to say something but no words escaped it. Magnus stood up grabbed his hand in his own and gave it a little squeeze. 

They walked out of the bar and stopped for a moment in front of the entrance. Magnus wondered if Alec would kill him if he tried to kiss him. But if the warlock read the signs well, when the shadowhunter was glancing at his lips, Alec expected him to do something. Maybe Lightwood was too shy to intend something on his own, but he must have wanted this as well. Magnus wasn’t stupid, he saw how Alec was ogling him the whole evening and how he kept watching his lips as the warlock was talking and drinking. And so he decided to test his theory.

He took a step closer to Alec, keeping his eyes on the lips of the man. He gave him a plenty time to say no or push him back. However, Alec still stood in his place, waiting for Magnus. Bane put a single strand of hair behind Alec’s left ear. Slowly, he moved his fingers on the man’s jawline, brushing it gently. He leaned down cautiously, checking to see if Alec won’t back out from this. He didn’t.

Magnus never expected this to be so amazing when their lips touched for the first time. Alec’s lips were soft, just as he imagined them to be. His hot breath was caressing the warlock’s lips. The kiss was slow, gentle as if Magnus was leaving the decision to Alec if he wanted something more. At first, Alec was unresponding, as if he didn’t know what to do. However, a moment later his lips started to move on their own accord, matching the movements of Magnus. He parted Alec’s lips with such an ease and slipped his tongue inside. When their tongues touched, Magnus felt himself being all mushy inside. His hands found their way to Alec’s hips, where they stroked the bare fragments of the pale skin. Alec, on the other hand, placed his hands upon Magnus’s biceps and squeezed them lightly. The kiss turned out to be even better then. It sent shivers down Magnus’s spine, making his knees weak.

When Magnus pulled away from Alec, after what seemed like forever, they both were in a similar state. Both flushed and panting like crazy.

“Wow…” it slipped out of Alec’s mouth.

“Indeed, wow,” Magnus licked his lips seductively. “Though my kissing skills are usually described better as wow, but you’re so cute that I’ll take this wow.” 

“I really have to go.” This time, Alec’s tone turned to slightly sad. Magnus couldn’t blame him. He didn’t want this night to end as well. Yet, the real world didn’t give a fuck about their good time. “I had a great time tonight. Thank you, Magnus.”

“No, thank you, Alexander. “ Magnus replied softly, licking his lips. “I had a wonderful time as well and I truly hope we’ll see each other again.” 

“Yeah.” 

On his way back home, Magnus recalled the whole date in his mind. It turned out better than he imagined, very surprising and interesting on so many levels. Alec Lightwood was extraordinary and most definitely desirable. He easily slipped into Magnus’s mind and refused to leave. There was something in him that was drawing Bane like a moth to a flame. And frankly, despite the whole shadowhunter thing, Magnus liked it. 

“What are you doing to me, Alec Lightwood?” Magnus asked himself, looking into the mirror in his home, as he replayed the fantastic kiss in his mind. It was electrifying. When Magnus closed his eyes and touched his lips he could still feel the taste of Alexander. The sweet, a bit spicy taste of him. Wonderful taste if you’d ask Bane. 

The boy was definitely something else. And he confirmed it on every step of his way, like in that very moment at evening, before Magnus went to bed. He received a simple text from Alexander. 

_ ‘Will you go out with me again?’- Alec Lightwood.  _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like their first date?   
> It was hard for me to write it so casually, you know? I'm used to writing extra romantic dates, so it was quite difficult to do it in such way.   
> The next one on Wednesday ;)   
> Comment if you feel like to,   
> Intoxic and Daime


	8. Author's note

Hello everyone,

This is Daime Guiral. I apologize first for setting up an Author's note when I know all of you are eagerly waiting for an update. And for that, I am so sorry! My work has been pretty hectic and stressful for me that I barely have time to write. Like I wake up at 9 am to work then finish it at 10 pm, sleep, then wake up to repeat the cycle once again. I'll try to sort out my schedule first to write Alec's POV and chapter. I'm hoping that I can update by April 18. I know it'll take a while to read the next chapter but I'll promise it'll be worth the wait. 

On the other hand, thank you for supporting this collab fanfic! I love reading your reviews and it inspired me to keep writing even if everything else in my life is quite chaotic. I hope you'll still be here when we go back to updating. 

Last but not the least, I apologize to Intoxic for dragging her in this mess. Thank you for understanding. 

Daime Guiral.


	9. Midnight kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Hello everyone! Daime Guiral here. I want to apologize for the long, delayed update! I know I promised to update last April 18 but life happened. You see, I lost my part-time job last Friday the 13th (bad luck?) which was supposed to be my backup since my original full-time job was quite complicated. So imagine my shock and disbelief that time. However, it seems everything had calmed down now and I gained more free time for myself and writing (maybe a blessing in disguise?) and my original job has gone quiet now.  
> So I hope this positive outlook continues so that I can have more time to write. On the side note, this chapter is pretty long to compensate for your long wait! It’s around whooping 6k+ words (I love writing long chapters)! So I won’t bother you with long A/N again since I will write another note below, lol. Anyway, have a blast reading this!  
> Daime Guiral and Intoxic.

**CHAPTER VII**

 

**MIDNIGHT KISS**

  
  


_ Three days later _ . 

“Alec! Earth to Alec!” Alec blinked before his vision turned upside down and he landed on the ground with a loud thud. He groaned in pain as he felt his bones cracking from the impact of a collision. He knelt on the floor as he struggled to stand up despite his muscles screaming from exhaustion and pain. Fortunately, he saw Jace extended his hands to him and he took it gratefully. He was still struggling to catch his breath and calm the erratic beating of his heart after the intense training he had with his parabatai. 

“What the hell’s wrong with you, Alec? You’re not concentrating on our training! You’re not even fighting me with all you’ve got! Why are you so distracted?” He heard Jace grumbled as he threw a death glare at him. However, before he opened his mouth and formulate a reply, Jace just threw his hand in exasperation before sighing loudly. “You know what, let’s just stop this training. It’s pointless, we’re not going anywhere with it. Just come back when you’re ready and your mind is not drifting in some fantasyland.” Jace said in annoyance, but it all dissolved in an instant the moment Clary stepped in and handed him a towel shyly.

Alec noticed how Jace’s golden eyes seem to lit up like a ray of sunshine when he saw the apple of his eye. Alec would’ve felt a searing jealousy on his chest if he was the same man who fell head over heels in love with his parabatai before. Don’t get him wrong, he still has some significant feelings for Jace, he’s his parabatai, after all. He will always play an important part of his life. 

However, all he felt right now was a dull ache in his chest. He was still hurting, but he’s coping with it.

He’s slowly moving on.

Thanks to the help of a certain golden-green eyed High Warlock. 

Alec blushed as he felt the butterflies in his stomach. Just the thought of Magnus brought some warmth on him. He felt like Magnus’ presence alone was enough to soothe his aching heart, as corny as it was. Even if it frightened him first at his core, he was glad that he took some risks in going out with Magnus. His broken heart nulled his logical reasoning that time. He found himself not thinking properly, as all he felt was the pain piercing at his chest. He wanted the pain to go away, to heal himself. So, he found himself unconsciously leaning for Magnus to become his anchor. 

He had to admit, his first ever date with an alpha was great, greater than he’d imagined. 

And by the angel! That kiss! That kiss was so . . . magical. 

Alec felt himself blushing when he remembered that special memory engraved on his mind. He was about to raise his hand and brought it to his lips when a pair of black obsidian orbs with an evil smirk directed towards him. He blinked before his arm was dragged away and before he knew it, he was marching down the Institute’s hallways before they arrived at his room. Izzy slammed and locked the door before he turned around with a knowing smirk. 

“It seems my precious brother can’t concentrate because he’s too busy daydreaming about his Warlock boyfriend,” Izzy said as she flashed him an evil grin. Alec couldn’t help get flustered at what she said and his cheeks had gone beet red. 

“He’s not my boyfriend . . . “ He denied the claim since technically, he wasn’t Magnus’ boyfriend. 

“Yet.” Izzy finished for him. “Now, spill! I want all the juicy details!” 

“There’s nothing to tell, Izzy.” Alec rolled his eyes as he turned around and walked on his bed. He sat on the mattress as he put down his dagger and seraph blade on the bedside table. 

“Oh come on! Don’t be such a bummer! I knew you had a great time with him! Otherwise, you wouldn’t be distracted during your training and you wouldn't be wearing that dreamy smile on your face!” He heard Izzy teased him and he didn’t miss the coy smile she projected at him. He didn’t reply to her when Izzy continued.

“Come on, brother! I finally have some time to ask you about your first date since we’re so busy during the past few days and now you refuse to share it with me? Don’t you have trust in me?” Izzy said in mock hurt and he knew what Izzy said was true. These past few days were hectic for them and Alec was torn between reveling in his first date and fulfilling his mission as a Shadowhunter. He hardly had any sleep the night when their date ended. He was still in shock and was reminiscing his first date with an alpha when Jace and Clary asked for their help. 

Apparently, they planned on conducting a suicide mission of rescuing that mundane named Simon, who drank something on Magnus's party, from the Hotel Dumort. Lightwood guessed he got into his bloodstream some vampire's venom and went for a refill from the source. Alec could still remember how he stared at his parabatai and his little redhead girl like they’d sprouted some seeds on their heads. Seeing as Clary was stubborn and she insisted on saving Simon (to the point of doing it herself if necessary), Alec had no choice but to get up early the next day and help them plan their infiltration mission at the Vampire’s nest. 

Personally, Alec thought their mission was suicidal. And indeed, it was. The next night, Alec and his team found themselves fighting for their lives as hundreds of vampires attacked them for invading their territory. There was even a time they got cornered and he thought it would be his end. Fortunately, a pack of Werewolves helped them escaped and it was dawning when they got outside. 

The vampires who chased them outside shrieked in pain when they felt the sun’s light rays penetrate their skins, its radiance shining brightly while it shreds their flesh into pieces and turned their black types of blood into liquid fire. Some vampires had enough time to retreat back to their lair and avoided the sun’s light rays, while some were unfortunate enough to turn into ashes. Blessed the Angels, they were spared from the vampire’s annihilation, and they also had saved Simon. 

But not before sustaining wounds and injuries and being sore for two more days. Alec was too exhausted that all he wanted to do was to rest during the day. Jace and Clary, on the other hand, continued their information gathering to search for the Mortal Cup. While they alternated in pairs for patrols routine around New York City. And just this afternoon, they resumed their training to shape up themselves after resting for two days. Unfortunately, Alec’s physical strength may have recovered, but his mental and emotional state were in turmoil this time. It’s because, during his free time, his mind kept flashing back to the memories he had with Magnus. 

Which brings Alec back to Izzy’s prying. This time, he winced when he remembered what she just said. Sure, he knew that Izzy was just faking it. However, her action seemed to produce an intended effect as he sighed in defeat. Izzy had always been there for him, accepting his flaws, even hiding his deepest secret. He trusts Izzy with his life. And her sister only wants the best for him. She only wishes for his happiness. How could he deny her of some “juicy details” when she only wishes for his well-being?

Alec bowed his head as he recollected the memories of his first date and he couldn't but flash a genuine smile as he felt his chest lightened up as if someone had put a Sun inside his heart and now it’s shining brightly, brightening up how he views the world. 

_ “Maybe I still can have a happy and brighter future if Magnus would be my alpha.” _ He thought involuntarily and shook his head right after. _ “By the angel! Why did I think of that? You’re not dating him, Alec. You just had one great date with him.”  _ He argued mentally before he blinked! 

“Stop daydreaming brother! You're sucked into your little hole, I mean your little world again! Now, give me the details! How was your first date with the drop-dead, gorgeous Warlock?”

“The date was . . . exquisite. Different than what I’ve imagined, but definitely a good one.” Alec paused for a while before he continued. “We went to Hunter’s Moon that night. I admit I felt anxious since it is a territory of the Werewolves. However, Magnus reassured me that I don’t have any reason to be afraid. He led me to a secluded table where we could have privacy, away from the downworlders' prying eyes. He then offered me a drink, then we talked.”

“Oh wow.” Izzy expressed in awe before continuing. “I didn’t know he could be such a gentleman. It’s not that I’m trying to destroy his image to you, but he’s known as a happy-go-lucky, freewheeling, bisexual Warlock. He’s into parties and likes to have a quick lay, but I’m impressed he’d gone an extra mile to have an intimate, heart-to-heart talk with you. Not that I’m going to let him hurt you. If he does that, then my seraph blade will cut him into pieces.” Although Izzy said with a light, teasing tone, he knew she was serious about her threat. 

“I know. It was really . . . great of him to think about that. To be honest, I expected he’d take me to one of his favorite clubs, grab some drinks, and maybe dance too. I was mentally preparing myself to be put in an awkward situation. But he didn’t do that. Instead, he made sure I was relaxed and at peace during our date. And for that I was grateful.” Before he realized it, Alec’s eccentric blue eyes lit up like ocean rays and he smiled so wide he could even feel it reaching on his ears. Izzy flashed him a similar, genuine smile. And even if Izzy didn’t say anything, he already knew what she’s been thinking. 

_ ‘It’s been such a long time you smiled that free, my dear brother. And your eyes lit up like vibrant blue! I can see your happiness radiating off brilliantly. I am so happy for you.’ _

_ ‘Me too, Izzy. Even if I chastised myself for acting so recklessly before, I have to admit I didn’t regret making that decision. It was the best night of my life. Thank you for everything, even if you love setting me up and become my matchmaker.’ _ Alec mentally replied as both siblings continued to stare at each other with big smiles on their faces. 

“Obviously, you had a great time. So what did you two talk about?” Izzy finally broke their mental communication when she asked that question. 

At this, Alec got embarrassed as he recalled he didn’t really give Magnus appropriate answers. For the first time in his life, he felt embarrassed that he wasn’t raised like a normal teenager. His answers must’ve bored the High Warlock. But what could he do? All his life, he’s been hell-bent on hiding his second gender if he wants to keep his Shadowhunter life. And although he already had an impression that the High Warlock might be different from most alphas he knew, he still couldn’t help but hold on to his fears and doubts. He still couldn’t fully trust him yet. He’s afraid of rejection, he’s still afraid that Magnus would toss him away like a used doll once he’s through with him. Or once he got bored of him and find his rightful omega mate. 

“Well . . . “ Alec thought as he brought his hand to scratch the back of his head. “We only talked about trivial questions, like favorite movies, music, and such. Unfortunately, I can’t really give him a definite answer. I only keep on telling him how I train or study in the library.” 

“Oh poor Warlock! How could you do that to him, Alec? He must’ve gotten bored with your story!” Izzy exclaimed in mock shock. 

“I know. But yeah, I shared how we used to do our patrols and our development with, uhm, Clary’s mission. And somehow, we lost track of time, talking for two more hours or so until we ki--” Alec stopped as he felt his blush threatening to emerge once again. Oh, angel! Just by mentioning his first kiss made him all hot and flustered.

“And you guys what? Oh!” He heard Izzy exclaimed and he lifted his hand to see her eyes wide open and her mouth hung open in shock. “Omg Alec, you got laid? Did you two do the deed? You scored the home base in your first--” 

“By the angel, stop your wild imagination, Izzy! It’s nothing like that!” Alec exclaimed in exasperation. His sister’s hyperactive imagination on his love life sometimes tires him to no end. “We-- we just . . “

“Yes, you just . . . “ Isabelle asked him.

“We just kissed.” Alec couldn’t help but blush as he finally dropped the bomb. Izzy smiled widely as she patted her brother as if she was proud of him 

“Way to go, brother! That’s the juicy details! Now tell me, is he a great kisser?”

“Uhm, yes,” Alec admitted as he touched his lips absentmindedly when he remembered that special night. “It was . . . sweet and magical. When our lips touched, it’s as if sparks exploded all around, I can’t even breathe properly. His lips were so soft more than what I’ve imagined. Though I don’t know why, but somehow his alpha scent envelopes me and soothes the omega in me.” 

“Oh, I am so, so happy for you, brother! Finally! You get to experience these things! It’s lovely to see you falling in love!”

“Izzy, I’m not-- I’m not in love yet. At least, I don’t think I am. But I guess, yeah, I like him. I’ve felt this pull with him ever since we’ve met.” Alec paused when he remembered something before adding, “--At least since I became aware of my surroundings.”  

“Indeed. It was lovely, actually, that both of you met before. It makes me think he’s your fated mate or something. And--” Both Izzy and Alec turned their heads as they heard loud knocks on the door. Alec stood and grabbed his seraph blade and weapons on his bedside table before he moved forward to open the door to welcome Jace in his vision.  

“What happened?” Alec asked, even though he had an inkling something not good had happened again. As to what it is, he didn’t know.

“It’s Simon. He’s bleeding to death in front of the Institute.” 

“The who?” Alec grumbled as his mind still processed what he said. He had some trouble concentrating since his intimate talk with Izzy was rudely interrupted by Jace. 

“It’s Simon. Clary’s best friend.” Jace hissed back in annoyance.

“Oh, the mundane.” Alec clarified as he finally got who’s Jace was referring to.”Why is he bleeding, then? What did he do right now?”

“It seems he marched back into Hotel Dumort like a sacrificial lamb after we beat our asses of saving that little minx. And for what goddamn reason? I don’t know.” 

“By the angel!” Alec couldn’t help but exclaim in annoyance at Simon’s stupidity. “Didn’t he already have a terrible experience in the Vampire’s nest? Why did he go back?”

“Guess we’re going to find out. Come on.” Jace said as he turned around and walked into the hallway in all his glory, not bothering to wait for their reply. Alec heard Izzy’s 7-inch stiletto heels clacking against the floor as she walked towards him. He tilted his head to see her leaning against the opposite door while giving her a Cheshire cat smile. 

“Well, it seems our mundane boy is a curious cat who can’t get over on his own dose of medicine.”

“And indeed, curiosity just killed that stupid cat,” Alec exclaimed while Izzy turned her head and stared at him in shock.

“Did you just crack a joke?”

“Me?” Alec countered. “I didn’t.”

“You just did! Oh, Alec!” Izzy smirked as she hugged him tightly. “Look what love did to you! Way to go, brother!” 

“Whatever, Izzy. We’re going now, or else Jace will kick my ass again for dismissing Clary’s woes.” He said as he rolled his eyes before he exited his room and marched down the hallway. He heard Izzy following him as she said “Ha! I bet he will! Considering you were so distracted by your Warlock boyfriend.” 

\--  

When they arrived outside, the Sun’s golden radiance that dominated the skyline had been reduced into summer peaches and soft purple hues, paving a way to the pitch blackness slowly enveloping the horizon. Alec gasped when he gazed at the puddle of blood bathing the floor as Simon was gasping for his breath. His complexion had gone as pale as an alabaster skin with big sweats popping out of his skin from the rigid cold he’d felt. Clary was hugging her best friend as big tears poured on her eyes. Alec would’ve revealed how her hug seems useless against the mundane boy, considering how she was so tiny compared to him if it weren’t for the dire situation they’re currently in. 

“Simon! Please! Don’t die on me!” He winced how Clary wept for her dying best friend. 

Alec turned his head to gaze at Raphael Santiago who was behind the mundane and gazing down at Simon’s form. He pulled out his seraph blade as he grabbed the Vampire clan’s leader collar and brought it to his neck. 

“What the heck did you do to that mundane? You do know you just broke  the Accords!” Alec hissed as a wave of rage hit him. If possible, he didn’t want to fight a Downworlder as much as possible. However, it’ll be a different story if they started killing mundanes. While he wasn’t close with Simon, it was still his mission as a Shadowhunter to protect them. 

However, he didn’t saw any fear or regret or pleasure of killing a human in his eyes. The pair of obsidian orbs just gave him a deadpan stare. 

“I didn’t do anything to him, Dios Mio!” He heard Raphael grumbled. “Honestly, it was dumb of him to go back to Hotel Dumort again, asking if he’s infected since he noticed something strange was happening on his body. He wanted to confirm whether he was becoming a vampire or not. Unfortunately, while he’s on his way, his ultimate fear comes true. He got bitten by a vampire. I just rushed him here in the Institute for you guys to help with his transformation.” 

“Fuck! This is so fucked up!” Alec heard Jace exclaimed behind him. 

“No! Simon won’t become the likes of you! He won’t die! Simon-- just hang in there! I’ll save you!” 

“I hate to break the news to you, Valentine’s daughter, but there’s no other way for your mundane boyfriend to revive. Either he’ll reborn as a vampire, or he’ll die eternally. Do you want to see him again, or not?” He heard Raphael countered. 

“I-- I want to see him again, living.” 

“He won’t really live either way. He’d already been dead if he became a vampire. He’s also at risk of getting killed since he can’t control his bloodthirst the moment he wakes up. We have no choice but to kill him--”

“No!” Clary screamed as she interrupted Izzy’s remarks. “You won’t kill him! You’ll have to kill me first before you kill him!”

“Clary, listen to me.” Alec heard Jace interrupted as he brought his knees down and cupped her face. “We won’t kill him, that much I can promise you. I’ll try to subdue him the best I can. However, I want you to realize that this is the only way for him to live. He . . . he needs to sleep.” 

“But he doesn’t deserve this kind of fate! He can’t become a vampire, Jace! He can’t! It’ll hurt him!--” Clary paused when they heard Simon’s tiny voice. In fact, his voice was barely audible and couldn’t be heard by mundane ears, if it weren’t for their enhanced hearing rune. Jace released his hands from Clary’s cheeks as it was replaced by Simon’s deathly pale ones covered in his own puddle of blood. 

“Do it. Clary--”

“No! Simon, I won’t--”

“Ssh.” Simon interrupted as he brought his pointer finger to his lips, tainting it with red, crimson blood. “It’s-- it’s the only way for me to be alive. To stay by--” He paused as he threw up a copious amount of blood again, its metallic scent lingering in the air. “By-- by your side. This isn’t the end, Clary. I’ll see you again, even if I become a vampire. Just remember that I-- I love you.” Simon said as he gave her a heartfelt smile before his eyes rolled on the back and dropped his hand one last time.

“No! Simooon!!!” Clary wept as she sobbed for her best friend and hugged his body tightly, not even caring that it had now gone cold.  Jace then hugged Clary’s back to offer some sort of comfort to the raging turmoil of emotions erupting inside of her. 

Alec felt a pang of sympathy at the scene before him. He knew that Jace didn’t really care much about what happened to the mundane, especially since he considers him as his rival against Clary. However, he also knew that seeing someone you love and important to you turning into something inevitable, something beyond your control, was excruciating. He shuddered to think Izzy or Jace turning into a Downworlder because of some misfortune. 

Two hours had passed as they stayed there silently until Clary had calmed down. Simon’s body had long gone cold and the skyline was already blanketed with pitch darkness. They would’ve stayed there longer, still in a daze and wondering about their next move if Raphael didn’t break the deafening silence reigning around.

“We really should go and bury his body now if you still want to see him,” Raphael grumbled before Clary shoots him a cold glare. She didn’t bother replying him though but she stood up, her lithe form carrying her best friend’s body. Together, they marched their way to the City of Bones.

\--

It was already 9 pm when they arrived at the Silent City. Jace opened the impenetrable iron gate in front of him to gain admission as they walked through an array of the tombstones and concretes greeted their sight. Alec shivered not just from the cold, but for some weird reason, he swore he could feel the air had gone thick with tension. As if he could feel the dead Shadowhunters whispering in his ear, humming their Shadowhunter rhyme like a lullaby song to soothe their souls after meeting their end. Even if Alec had been here a couple of times before especially during his heat, he still felt goosebumps on his skin whenever he comes here. 

Ignoring the creepiness and holiness of the are, they went further into the City of Bones where his line of vision shifted from ironstones to green lushes. The towering trees at the back of the graveyard dominated the vicinity. Jace stopped by when he found a perfect place to bury Simon. He turned his head towards him and Alec got the clue. He brought the shovel with him and together, they started digging for his grave. It took them approximately 30 minutes before Jace went to Clary who was still hugging his body tightly. It took a few more moments convincing her before she finally let go. Alec and Jace placed Simon’s delicate form 6 feet below the ground slowly. 

 

Everything seemed to still for a moment as the sounds of Clary’s anguish cries echoed around as she bid her goodbye to her mundane best friend. Her wails didn’t stop the entire time they put back the soil to cover Simon’s body. When they were finally done, Clary kneeled on his grave as she offered him a rose. Alec didn’t really get the need to offer a rose since they’re bound to see Simon the next night. However, he supposed he could respect this tradition from the mortals. Besides, even if Simon were to be reborn again, they all knew that from here on it would never be the same again. 

Because the moment Simon wakes up, he will live his brand new life as a Vampire.

Right after Simon was buried, Raphael left the premises in a heartbeat, no pun intended. However, he promised to go back tomorrow to help him with his transformation. They stood there for two more hours before Clary had calmed down and they started walking back to the Silent City and finally called it a night. However, just as Alec thought he can finally rest for the night, he felt the vibration in his pocket followed by a ring that broke the silence reigning in the city. 

Alec immediately pulled out the phone from his pocket and tapped on the screen. All of the exhaustion he felt before had faded in an instant when he read the sender of the text message. 

_ Hi, blue eyes, _

_ Are you free right now? Just want to see you again out of the blue.  _

_ \- Magnus.  _

Alec’s world seemed to freeze as he's suddenly at a loss on what to do. It’s not that he didn’t want to meet with Magnus. The Angel knows he wants to see the Warlock again! However, he didn’t exactly know what to do to escape from his colleagues. What will he tell them? That he had some errands or business to do in this late night? And what business? With whom? He knew his parabatai enough to bombard him with questions like these. And Alec didn’t exactly want to lie to Jace any more than he already was. 

Fortunately, Izzy seemed to catch on what was happening as she broke the silence. 

“Well, it seems Alec still has some business to attend. Is Brother Zachariah calling you again?”

As if on cue, Jace turned around to stare at him in disbelief. “What really is this all about, Alec? Why are you hanging out with Brother Zachariah all this time? Isn’t it about time you tell us what’s going on with you?” 

“It’s really nothing, Jace,” Alec replied as sweat begin to form on his face. 

“Bull shit,” Jace replied as he narrowed his eyes, his golden orbs flashing radiantly. “Alec, the Silent Brothers creep you out. But you’ve been hanging around with one every now and then. If that isn’t mysterious and intriguing enough, I don’t know what is.” 

_ ‘This isn’t good! He’s beginning to get suspicious of me!’ _ Alec thought as he panicked inwardly. He thought he was prepared for this inevitable questioning, but he wasn’t ready. They couldn’t know his secret now, not ever. Not yet. 

Fortunately, Izzy saved him again by patting Jace’s shoulder. “Stop questioning Alec’s motive, Jace. You know he’s not doing any shady business here. Don’t you have trust in him?”

At this, Alec noticed something new in Jace’s eyes. He saw how his golden eyes reduced the confidence and rage he had before. It was replaced with something disturbing, yet incredibly unfamiliar to him. He flashed him a somewhat pained expression, and for what, he didn’t know. 

“I do. I do trust Alec with my life. He’s my parabatai. I just hope he feels the same.” 

Alec winced as a bile threatened to form in his throat. He forced himself to speak to ease Jace’s woes. “I’m really sorry, Jace. But really, this is nothing. Me and Brother Zachariah, we’re just conducting some Shadowhunter business where he needs my help, as his assistant from time to time, as weird as it is. I figured I gotta help him in turn of helping me cure this mysterious illness. As much as I want to confide in you, I can’t. I am sworn to secrecy in front of the Silent Brother. I’m sorry, but in due time, I’ll tell you what it is. If Brother Zachariah permits it.” 

A deep silence reigned around them before Jace sighed in defeat. “Whatever. Just come back as soon as you’re done.”

“I will, Jace.” Alec bid goodbye before Jace and Clary walked onwards while Izzy gave him one last look and mouthed “Go. Destress and have some fun with your boyfriend.” before they exited the Silent City. It was only when they were out of his sight that he exhaled a deep breath. His guilt was digging his chest. He hated lying to Jace, but he couldn’t do anything but that. He still has his secret to keep from exposing to the Shadowhunter world. His thoughts broke when he heard his phone ring again. 

_ Are you asleep, darling?  _

_ \- Magnus _

To this, he shook his head in amusement, as if all his worries had vanished in an instant, and he sent him a reply.

_ No. I’m here. Just finished some rough job.  _

_ \- Alec  _

_ Oh? How rough is it?  _

_ \- Magnus _

_ Like I’m literally covered with dirt and dust right now.  _

_ \- Alec _

_ I see. Are you tired? Maybe I shouldn’t have texted you. It’s already past midnight. My bad :(  _

_ \- Magnus _

_ No. Actually, yes, I’m tired. But I’m not sleepy. I can spare some time meeting with you :)  _

_ \- Alec.  _

_ Good! That sounds like a second date then. How about some coffee? _

_ \- Magnus _

_ That’ll do. Where will we go?  _

_ \- Alec. _

_ I think it’s better if you’ll come over in Brooklyn so that Goldilocks and his friends won’t bother us in case they see us. How about in Terrace Coffee shop? It’s a pretty small and secluded place. You don’t have to worry about anyone seeing us :)  _

_ \- Magnus. _

_ At this, Alec couldn’t help but smile and blush for his thoughtfulness.  _

_ Sounds good. See you in a few minutes. _

_ \- Alec. _

_ See you, blue eyes ;)  _

_ \- Magnus  _

Alec smiled when he read the last message. He put the phone back in his pocket before he went to Brooklyn. 

\--

It was past midnight when he arrived at the said coffee shop and he gasped in awe at the building’s design. Truth be told, he expected to enter a grand coffee shop like Starbucks where a lot of mundane hang out with even in the crack of dawn. However, he was surprised to see that it was nearly vacated. Even if the shop was pretty distant from Prospect Park lake, he could still feel its subtle cold breeze caressing his skin. He couldn’t stop the shiver at the chilling air enveloping around him, add that the temperature drops at dawn. 

Alec raised his gaze to see the shop’s pergola shades made of mahogany adorned with epiphyte plants like orchids and ferns providing natural designs above. Not only it helps protect the customers from the sun’s light rays during the day, but it also provides natural ventilation to the shop, especially those who choose to dine outside, providing a cozy ambiance to their customers. Moreover, it’s also environment-friendly compared to top coffee shops in New York. 

Alec walked towards a vacant cute brown, rounded chair on the right side and sat to wait for Magnus. A minute later, a brunette waitress greeted him, asking about his orders with eyebrows raised as she scrutinized his appearance. He couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment because of his ragged attire. He’d no doubt the woman in front of him was wondering why he was filled with dirt in the middle of the night. He decided to order a black coffee and gave the payment ahead of time to stop the waitress from focusing her attention on him. 

The woman smiled politely as she walked away to take his order. Only then he exhaled in relief when he heard a beautiful, melodic laugh in his vicinity. He tilted his head to the side just in time to see Magnus in all his glory. Its raven hair was adorned with glitters and gel in spikes while its golden-green cat-slitted eyes shimmered with wonder. As usual, he wore a dazzling black shirt with silver dust sequins that sparkle whenever it hit the light. His fingers were adorned with jewelry and accessories with big, sparkling gemstones as he hooked his hands on his stun belt. His outfit was completed with purple skinny pants and combat boots. 

   Alec brought his gaze up and he couldn’t help the blush that emerged on his face when their eyes met and Magnus gave him a smirk. 

   Yes, Magnus just caught Alec checking him out. 

   Magnus walked towards him and grabbed the other vacant chair to sit in front of him.

   “You should’ve seen your face, darling. You were so desperate to divert her attention from you.”

   “I couldn’t help it,” Alec grumbled. “I am not comfortable with the thought that someone is checking me out, whether for good or bad.”

“Well, I can’t exactly blame her for checking you out. You look so hot despite your ragged feature today.” 

“Stop that,” Alec grumbled as he tried to fight another blush from his already beet red face while Magnus was checking him like a piece of delectable meat. 

“Alright, darling. I’m sorry for teasing, but I just can’t help to see the blush on your face. It’s adorable.” Magnus said as he gave him a grin. 

At this, Alec couldn’t help but blush for the nth time again. “By the angel, I hope my face can still survive the hotness it felt from my consecutive blushes just this night.’ Alec thought. 

The silence reigned between them momentarily before the waitress came back and gave Alec’s orders. He gasped in shock when Magnus suddenly put his hand on top of him. The waitress blinked as she stared at their entwined hands on the table before she broke out her stupor when Magnus spoke again.

“One mocha latte for me please,” Magnus said when he was done staring at the menu.

“Right away sir.” The waitress replied before she fleed right away. Alec should feel alarmed by what Magnus just did, considering it can create rumors which questions his sexuality. However, at the moment he couldn’t help but chuckle in amusement at the waitress’ hilarious reaction. Magnus, too, joined in laughing before he withdrew his hand. 

Alec took a sip of his black coffee then, its bitter aroma a welcoming scent to his tired body. While the waitress came back after a few minutes to give Magnus’ order.

“Why so glum, chum? What happened? It seems you’ve had your night rough.” 

“Indeed.” Alec sighed. “We just dug Simon’s grave and buried him. Tomorrow night, we’re going to go back to the Silent City to witness his transformation as a vampire. There’s no helping it.”

“Simon? Who’s that?” Magnus frowned.

“Simon, the mundane boy who is Clary’s best friend. You remember, he was with us when we went to your apartment before.”

“Oh, Sheldon! The mundane boy that Raphael was intrigued about!” 

“He’s really Simon. Anyway. Turns out he went back to Hotel Dumort to ask Raphael if he’s turning into a vampire, only to get bitten by one of his minions. The poor boy was bleeding to death when they arrived at the Institute.” 

“Well, as much as I want to say it was unfortunate of him, but, I have to admit it was dumb of him to go back to the Vampire’s lair.”

“Indeed. And now, Clary’s crying over what happened to her best friend. And we had to go through of watching out his horrible transformation tomorrow night. A newborn vampire is often the hardest to control.” Alec shivered as he remembered one mission before when they rescued a mundane from a newborn vampire. It was a horrible and brutal memory, with full of blood, that made him nauseous after they finished their mission.

“Well, it can’t be helped. You need to control him before he attacks a mundane. But I guess Raph will go there to make things alright.” 

“I hope so. By the way, how’s your day?” 

“It was rather fine, just some random businesses between mundanes and Downworlders. Most of my customers today were stupid. Can you imagine one asked me to grant him some wings so that he can fly and travel the world without passport and visa! While the other mundane wants to have tails because she wanted to confirm whether the Bermuda triangle really does exist. And if it is, she wants to swim to get the lost treasures there to become rich. I have to restrain myself from turning them into frogs for their ridiculous requests!” 

At this, Alec couldn’t help but laugh hilariously. He imagined how Magnus’ face must’ve turned sour and irritable while listening to their insane requests. They continued talking for 2 more hours until it’s already 3 am and they needed to part ways. 

“Thanks for coming despite the short notice. I really appreciate it.” Alec’s felt the air knocked off of him when he saw Magnus’ breathtaking smile and how his eyes lit up while gazing at him. He revealed the gratifying feeling flooding inside him. 

“Me too. I had a great time. We should do this more often.” 

“Of course we will, sweet pea. We will.” The silence reigned around them once again as Alec felt his hands sweating. They were still sitting on their chairs and neither of them wanted to end this night yet. Alec wanted to do something special before they call this a night, however, he honestly didn’t know if he had the confidence to do so. 

_ ‘Ah screw it!’ _ He decided to act on his impulse before his logic mind could resist him. Alec saw how Magnus’ eyes went wide in shock when Alec grabbed the menu to cover themselves. When he pulled back, Alec’s blush went full blast as he stood in embarrassment. 

“Go--good night Magnus.” 

Magnus blinked before he broke from his stupor and stood up to flash him a genuine smile.

“Good night too, Alexander. Make sure to have sweet dreams about me, because I’m going to have sweet dreams tonight with the memory of your sweet kiss.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> I’m back, lol. Anyway, did you like the chapter? I certainly hope so. Sorry in advance if it seems like boring, but honestly I didn’t know what to write at first since I thought that this chapter will be a filler. And I want to write something sensible since you guys waited too long for an update. Fortunately, Intoxic told me to include some developments in Clary’s search and the book plot. I thought of Simon and then boom! It went totally out of control :) Anyway, I hope you love this update! Intoxic and I have talked about the plot for the later chapters and we promise you, everything will be intense and explosive from here on! It’s because we’re nearly ending the first arc (COB arc). So brace yourselves for more actions soon! In the meantime, please drop by and tell us what you think of this chapter. Thank you once again for your patience, understanding, and incredible support! See you in the next chapter!  
> Daime Guiral and Intoxic


	10. Can't stop the feeling

**Chapter VIII**

**“CAN’T STOP THE FEELING”**

Magnus sipped his second martini, watching his two friends. Raphael was sitting next to him, drinking his 0 Rh- with a drop of conag, while Luke decided for a simple beer. They were currently talking about the newest information going in the Downworld. Their little council was going so far so good for about five years since Luke had killed off Marcus and became an Alpha. 

“I have two new werewolves in my pack,” Luke spoke, looking at Bane. “Jordan Kyle and Damon Lew. Jordan comes from Praetor Lupus.” 

“Oh, I remember how Woolsey created this organization.” Magnus drawled, at what Raphael sighed. The vampire still remembered the tales of Magnus’s lovers through centuries. “They will be a good addition to your pack, Lucian.” 

“I do hope so, though Maia has some reservation towards Jordan, seeing as he’s her ex-boyfriend and the guy who turned her.” Magnus cringed at the words. He had a terrible ex as well. “Speaking of boyfriends, Clarie said to Maia that you’ve brought some guy to Hunter’s Moon not so long ago. A shadowhunter. And you were very cozy with him.”

Raphael choked on his drink, so Magnus patted his back for a while. 

“A shadowhunter?!” Raphael spat, turning his black eyes at his father-figure. “Are you insane?!” Magnus shrugged his arms. “You took a shadowhunter for a date?”

“Well...yes.” Magnus wondered if Raphael’s eyes could open wider or his mouth could hang lower, as he was observing the warlock. The man must have been quite shocked by the revelation. Magnus couldn’t blame him. From every species, Bane could possibly date, a shadowhunter was at the end of the list. “And I had fun with him.” 

“A shadowhunter…” Raphael whispered again. “A shadowhunter…Wait...there were a few of them at your party. Is it one of them?” Magnus confirmed it with a single nod. “Please tell me it’s the beautiful black haired girl, not the redhead one.” 

“No and no. I actually had taken out the black haired beauty, Alexander.” Raphael closed his eyes as if he tried to remember the young man from the party. “Black hair, blue eyes, handsome, tall, muscled…” Magnus said in a dreamy voice. Alec Lightwood was very handsome, beautiful, gorgeous even. There were many words Magnus was willing to say to describe the beauty of the young shadowhunter, and yet, none of them fitted Alec perfectly. Magnus bit down on his lower lip as the image of Alec and his kissable lips popped into his mind. “Yeah…” 

Raphael threw his arms into the air and cursed in Spanish. Magnus rolled his eyes at the vampire and turned his gaze to the laughing werewolf. Luke was chuckling, barely holding his glass with beer. Magnus couldn’t believe it. He had never seen Luke acting like this in his presence. Luke was too strict for such actions. Santiago stopped his cursing to look at the werewolf as well. 

“You’re dating a shadowhunter?” he managed to breathe out between laughs. “You, Mr. High Warlock of Brooklyn who hates them? That’s hilarious.”

“I’m not dating him yet. We’re just going out.” Magnus explained as Luke managed to calm himself. “It’s nothing serious.”

“You’re taking him on dates, so you’re dating him,” stated the werewolf and cut himself off on the sentence. “Wait...you said… Alexander...Alexander Lightwood?” Magnus confirmed it with a single nod. “Son of Robert and Maryse Lightwood?”

“Isn’t that boy twelve? I distinctly recall him being twelve.” Raphael asked, looking at Magnus confused.

“It’s been a while since then. He’s twenty-three now. An adult, so no, I am not corrupting a child.” Magnus responded, finishing his third drink. “He looks older than you, my boy.” 

Raphael snorted in Magnus’s direction and downed the remains of his bloody drink. 

“I don’t want to know anything about it.” He drawled bitterly, placing an empty glass on the table. “Now, let’s get back to the business.” 

Magnus felt the vibrations of his cell phone in his jacket pocket. Trying to be subtle about it, however failing anyway, he pulled it out and looked at the id of a person who messaged him at this late hour. 

_ From: Blue Eyed Angel. 7:42 pm. _

_ ‘You’re up for some late dinner? I’m done with patrolling for tonight. Alec.’ _

Magnus smiled absently, looking down at the simple message. Lately, they’ve been exchanging at least five messages through the day, with the mundane things, like an invite for a dinner, a drink, simply asking how was your day. It was strange yet fantastic for the warlock. If Magnus would recall the beginnings of his every relationship, none of it was so casual and so good at the same time. Magnus loved the feeling. 

_ To: Blue Eyed Angel 7:44 pm. _

_ ‘Always, darling. Come by 9 pm. I’m still in a business meeting. Chinese tonight?’  _

He got his replay only a minute later. 

_ From: Blue Eyed Angel 7:45 pm.  _

_ ‘I’ll pick it on my way over. Have fun at your meeting. Alec.’ _

“...we should start having regular patrols to check personally if the rumor of Valentine’s return is true. I can take night shifts with my clan, and you and your wolves can do lookouts in the day. Magnus will put up some alerting lines around New… Are you even listening to me, Magnus?” 

“Huh?” The warlock realized that his name was spoken by his vampire son. Magnus diverted his eyes from the screen of his cell phone. Raphael was giving him a death glare, while Luke just laughed behind his palm. “What?”

“Stop sexting the boy and talk with us.” Magnus was truly surprised that Raphael knew about such thing like sexting. It was so new and Santiago was anything but new age. He was more of the reserved, old schoolboy. Maybe he and Ragnor were doing it and that’s how he knew? “Magnus!” 

“Oh, I’m not sexting Alec. If I would, I’d be naked by now and on a video chat with him.” Magnus dared him to say something back with his left eyebrow raised. However, the vampire seemed to bit down on his tongue and remained silent. Santiago looked with a plea at the werewolf, probably hoping that he’ll talk some sense into the warlock’s mind. 

Magnus decided to indulge his fellow downworlders and put the phone back into his jeans pocket. He’ll text Alec later with the details of their dinner, maybe even he invites him overnight? Having Alexander for a night in his place was an interesting and pleasing idea. 

It was strange, how fast he felt himself being drawn to Alec. Magnus still didn’t understand, what’s inside the simple beta that intrigues him that much. On the other hand, Alec Lightwood was anything but simple. There was something fascinating about him, something that Magnus hoped to figure out soon. And his scent. It was purely amazing. Sweet like a candy floss with the small amount of spice. Overwhelming in a good way. Magnus didn’t admit it to Alec yet, but he tried to get into Alec’s personal space to just inhale it. If he could, he’d bottle it, just so he could smell it, even if Alexander wasn’t here. His inner Alpha was yearning for the beta, even if it was against mother nature. Magnus should feel such things towards an Omega he could mate with, but not to a beta. But Magnus was always a rule breaker, so he just went with it. 

“And you’re still not listening to me. Dios Mio. You’re in love, again.” Raphael commented with an annoyed voice. “He’s going to be a pain in the ass.”

Magnus guessed it was directed to Luke. 

“I’m not in love,” Magnus replied in his most certain voice. It wasn’t a love, in fact, it wasn’t anything serious yet. 

But it was most definitely something Magnus was eager to watch develop. 

There was a single beep heard in the room. Magnus took out his phone, however, it wasn’t his device. Raphael sighed and pulled out his own cell phone from the pocket of his designed burgundy jacket. Magnus needed to admit, his son was just like his father, tasteful when it came to fashion. 

“I must excuse myself, gentlemen,” Raphael said bitterly. “There seems to be a problem at DuMort with my fledgling.” 

“I’m still surprised that Shadowhunters didn’t haul your ass to the Gard for turning Sheldon into a vampire.” Magnus teased him. 

“His name is Simon,” Luke growled at both of them. Magnus forgot that Luke cared for the young boy like his own flesh and blood. Magnus could familiarize with him. If anything has happened to Raphael or Cat or Ragnor for that matter, he would burn down the person who raised a hand over his family. 

“He came to the hotel on his own and was bitten by one of the vampires. It’s been already dealt, no need to growl at me, Luke Garroway.” Santiago explained calmly. “I took him back to the Institute and Valentine’s daughter decided of his burial. Talk with her. For now, I took him to DuMort, to keep an eye on him. I see myself off. We’ll be in touch.” 

As soon as Raphael disappeared behind the door, Luke spoke again. 

“If he wouldn’t be a powerful ally, I would kill him.” At that Magnus growled into the direction of the werewolf. At an instant, Luke bowed his head to his superior. “I know you treat him like a son, but Simon is like a son to me.” 

“He went there on his own, they had a right. Besides, Alec told me that he acted strangely ever since they had rescued Simon from the hotel.” Garroway nodded to that. “He must have felt the need of a vampire’s venom. Too bad that he decided to indulge himself in it and go to the DuMort. It’s sad that he didn’t turn in for help to you or Clary. We could easily save him from this.” 

“I think that once my anger passes away, I will be thankful to Raphael for bringing him back from… you know. “ For a moment he made a pause and sighed hurtfully. “I rather see him as a vampire than visit his grave. However, I am not sure how his family will take it.” 

“I’m not sure it will be a good idea for him to see his mother now, at least until he’ll manage to control his bloodthirst. I remember how was it with Raphael…” Before the painful memories of the young years of his vampire’s son and the Santiago family hit him, Magnus gulped down the remainders of his martini. “Anyway...let’s get back to the case. I’m meeting with Caterina tomorrow and we’ll activate the ley lines so they could alert us about the demon’s activity. I may go to the Institute to revise their wards as well, that is, after a talk with Robert Lightwood.” 

“The first thing in the morning, I’ll have Alaric, Maia and Gretel search around Manhattan, close to the Institute, for anything out of the order. Alaric may remember how Valentine looks like.” Magnus nodded to this proposition. “I’ll call you tomorrow with a report.” 

“I may stop by for a drink at the Hunter’s Moon, so we can talk. And please, be civil with Raphael now. We are all needed to the downworld.” Luke sighed in a response but didn’t disagree with his superior Alpha. “Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have a meeting with a certain shadowhunter.” 

“You mean a date.” Luke wiggled his eyebrows and offered him a knowing smirk. Magnus rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop a smile. It was a date, maybe with a prospect of a night spent together. Now that was a nice idea for Bane. Luke got up from his seat and moved towards the door. “Until tomorrow, Magnus.” 

When Magnus looked at the old wooden clock on his wall, the gift from his late friends Charlotte and Henry Branwell, he realized it’s almost 9 pm., and he has so little time to prepare himself for his night date with Alexander. He cursed loudly in his mother tongue and snapped the empty glasses away to the sink in his kitchen. When he was about to think of a perfect outfit for tonight, he heard a soft knocking on his door. 

He got up from his chair and moved to open the door. Magnus was shocked to beyond, revealing Alec not wearing his usual worn out, supposed to be a black sweater. Instead, Alexander was wearing black, ripped on his right knee jeans; Magnus wondered whether it was aimed or a remnant of some fight. Nevertheless, it suited him. Alec wore a simple midnight blue dress shirt, possibly with long sleeves, over it he had his worn out leather jacket. His hair was still a bit wet, so Magnus guessed Alec had to take a shower recently. But that didn’t matter to him. What important was that he could smell the sweet scent of Alec as soon as he stepped closer to him. 

“Hello, darling.” he greeted him with a smile, reserved just for Alexander. Magnus opened the door further and let Alec walk in. He could see that in his left hand he was holding a bag with containers from some restaurant. 

The shadowhunter raked his eyes over Magnus and smiled in his beautiful way, causing Bane to feel some strange warmth inside of his body. Alec placed the food on the small white table in the corner, next to the newest hanger for Alec’s weapons. Magnus conjured it for his shadowhunter, so the young man wouldn’t lay his bow or blades on the floor around the living room. 

Lightwood took off his jacket and hung it before he turned to Magnus. He looked into his cat eyes and leaned to give him a hello kiss. Alec’s lips were matching his perfectly. Magnus thought Alec to be a natural born kisser. Despite that the warlock was his first real kiss, he could sweep him off his feet with a single, deep move of his chapped lips. Magnus felt Alec smile into the kiss when the warlock opened his mouth feeling Alec’s tongue poking at him. Just after a few french kisses, Alec discovered his liking towards this way of kissing. And who was Magnus to deny him it? Alexander placed his cool hand on Magnus’s back of the head and pulled him even closer if that was possible. They were standing chest to chest, so the warlock could feel the fast beat of the younger’s heart. His heart was racing similar. The other hand of the hunter’s found it’s way underneath Magnus’s lavender shirt and stopped at the small of his back. 

Feeling Alec’s simple, delicate touch on his skin, the warlock couldn’t help but moan into the other’s lips. Sometimes, he couldn’t comprehend how this twenty-three-year-old man, a shadowhunter could cause such feelings in him. For hell’s sake, he was centuries old warlock, the most powerful Alpha in the New York and here he was, getting all hot and bothered from a simple kiss with a young shadowhunter! Magnus tried to calm himself down and started to rub Alec’s arms, to distract himself for a moment. 

Alec pulled back with a smile on his lips. 

“I’ve been told it’s a proper greeting.” He said, biting down on his lower lip. 

“You’ve been told correctly,” Magnus smirked in a response, as he recalled their last encounter when he told Alec it’s ok to engage in a hello kiss. 

Magnus grabbed his hand and led him towards the living room. The shadowhunter grabbed with his other hand the bag with food and let himself being dragged after the warlock. Alec placed the food on the small glass table by the white plush couch. Alec eyed it suspiciously, not being quite used to new changes in the loft. 

“I felt I need a new decor,” Magnus said, coming to stand by Alec, with two plates and glasses floating before him. He gestured for the shadowhunter to sit down and he took a place next to him. 

Alexander emptied the containers on both of their plates. Magnus was glad that the young man remembered his favorite chicken gongbao. For himself, Alec had gotten chow mein. Magnus conjured them a gallon of lemon ice tea, knowing that beside the black coffee it’s one of the drinks that Alec prefers. The young man drank a half of his high glass before he started to devour his food. Magnus guessed he didn’t have time to grab himself some food before he came here, or maybe for a whole day at all. 

“So, how was your day, darling?” Magnus asked, setting his half-empty plate on the table. 

“So busy,” Alec said, chewing. He swallowed the rest and looked at the warlock. “We’re still looking for Clary’s mom and the cup. And we’re constantly patrolling the whole city. It’s so tiring. I mean there are so many leads to Valentine but none of it seems to be true. It’s so frustrating.” 

“I can only imagine,” Magnus commented with a sigh. “I ordered Raphael’s clan and Luke’s pack to patrol the city as well. Also, I will be activating the ley lines around the city so they would alert me when there’s a lot of demon’s activity. Mostly the greater demons.” 

“That would be helpful, Magnus. Thank you.” 

“He’s not just your problem, Alexander.” Magnus continued, placing his hand on Alec’s hand on his knee. “If he’s really back, he’s a threat not just for omega’s shadowhunters but for the whole downworld as well.”

Magnus didn’t miss the look full of fear when the warlock mentioned the shadowhunters’ omegas. He guessed that the friend of Isabelle’s he’s been brewing potions for must be Alec’s friends as well. Magnus had been dying to get to know the name of the male hunter, but Isabelle was still mysterious about him. 

“Anyway, how are the searching for the mortal cup going?” 

“Well, Clary doesn’t have a clue where it could be now.” He explained. “She even tried to reach out a friend of her mother, that has been working with her. But she disappeared.” 

“Do you mean Dot?” Alec nodded. “She’s a warlock, she must have smelled troubles and went into hiding.” 

“Yeah, we searched her apartment for any clues but found nothing but some spell books and potions, hidden in the closet. But no sign of the mortal cup. however, Clary is studying runes and history to spark her memory. She said she will figure it out.” 

“I can send her a message to ask further, but I don’t think she knows anything,” Magnus added, shaking his head. “As good as I know Jocelyn, she didn’t share the information with anyone. Maybe Clary, but the memory demon…”

“I’m sorry,” Alec spoke in a hurtful tone. 

“It’s ok, my darling.” Magnus brushed Alec’s cheek, speaking softly. “As far as I’m concerned, her memories wouldn’t help us at all. I am sure we’ll find the cup soon. If you want, I can try to dig some more information among people Jocelyn was around. Maybe some of them know something?”

“Oh, I can’t ask you to do it, Magnus.” Alec’s cheeks turned pink, as he lowered his gaze. “It would be too much.”

“None of that. I’ll be glad to help you, sweetheart.” 

Magnus personally loved the cute blush of Alec’s, especially when he was the one that caused it. Bane felt the strange, but good movements inside of his stomach, when Alec smiled shyly at him. Dear father in hell, what was this young man doing to him? 

“Let’s not talk about it anymore.” Alec proposed, licking his lips. “How was your meeting?”

“Eh, usual. Raphael and Luke were trying to chop their heads off… “ at that Alec’s eyes widened in a shock. “Well not literally, they were bickering as always, until they got onto the topic of you and me.” 

“Wha…”

“Don’t fret, sweet pea.” Magnus quickly reassured him by squeezing his right hand.

He could smell how Alec’s scent changed into a second. The reek of fear and desire to run had hit Magnus’s nostrils. His Alpha nature tried to get out of him to comfort his beta in need. Magnus pulled Alec closer to himself, ignoring the first protest of the young man. He ran his hands over Alexander’s arms to calm him a bit. Bane knew that Alec wasn’t out of the closet yet, so he may be scared of anyone seeing them. But if Magnus recalled good, he was ok with Bane holding his hand in the mundane coffee shop. On the other hand, mundanes were rarely giving a thought to the pair of males enjoying themselves and their coffee, especially if they were unknown to them. Among the downworlders or shadowhunters, they both were known so it could raise suspicions and unwanted hate towards Alexander. Magnus didn’t give a damn over what people were thinking of him, but he wanted to spare any bad things to his lovely shadowhunter.

Alec’s breath evened and he dared to look up into the cat eyes of the warlock.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

“Don’t apologize, babe.” He kissed his temple. “I didn’t tell them what is between us. Luke said that he knows about our date from the bartender. But you needn’t worry, Angel. They know better to go and spill the beans. They don’t want to bring my wrath on themselves for telling some rumors about what may we be.” 

“And what are we?” Alec asked quietly, not daring to look into Magnus’s eyes. The warlock placed his finger under Alec’s chin and raised it so he could look into Alexander’s beautiful blue eyes. 

“Whatever we want to be,” Magnus replied simply. “We don’t have to label each other, Alexander. I like you and you have awakened something in me. I am not sure what we are, but whatever it was I want it to happen. I want to be with you, Alexander. In every way, you will have me.” 

“I like you too,” Alec admitted, looking at Magnus through half-closed lids. “I want to be with you too, but I’m… I’m scared. I can’t...look, they can’t know I’m...you know, gay. The Clave will de-rune me, especially when they’ll find out about us. They will hurt you too. You may be a powerful Alpha, Magnus, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but the Clave...they are vengeful pricks.”

“Do not worry about me, darling. I will be fine.” He reassured him. “And we don’t have to tell anyone about us just yet. Let’s just live for here and now, Alexander. And let us worry about the future later.” 

“Ok.” Alec agreed with it with a soft smile. 

He leaned up and connected his lips with Magnus ’s in a sweet, short kiss. When they were this close, Magnus let himself inhale the sweet scent of Alec, calming for his Alpha nature. It was so intoxicating and Bane was fighting hard to not let out a shameless moan into the young man’s lips. Alec deepened the kiss, once he pushed his tongue into Magnus’s throat. The warlock would have lied if he said he didn't’ like it. He loved it. When they pulled away, Alec had a smile plastered on his lips. He looked so gorgeous, that it made Magnus’s old heart beating like crazy. 

Oh, what was happening to him? 

Whatever it was, Magnus loved the feeling! 

“You know,” Magnus started with a cheeky smile. “We may not be putting any official labels out for the world, but I wouldn’t mind being called your boyfriend by you.” 

“My boyfriend…” Alec offered him the same smile. “I like the sound of that.” 

Hours later, when Magnus was left alone as Alec was called back to the Institute by Isabelle with some emergency, the warlock wondered about their relationship. Alexander agreed for them to be boyfriends, to engage in something further with him. Even though they have to hide their relations, Magnus was looking forward to it. Alec was different, interesting and kind-hearted. He was sweet, sharp-minded, brave and honest. He was utterly lovable. He was perfect.

_ Perfect for Magnus.  _

_ He was his own perfection.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?  
> So, we've made them official, at least when they're alone.  
> We're close to the big reveal of Alec's secret. How do you think it will go? Will Alec admit his second nature or Magnus will figure it out himself? 
> 
> Comment if you feel like to,  
> Till next Wednesday,  
> Intoxic and Daime


	11. Revelations

**CHAPTER IX**   
  


**REVELATIONS**

 

It’s been exactly a week since Simon was turned into a vampire and everything went downhill for Clary. Ever since his transformation transpired, Clary had been sulking inside the Institute and refused to go outside. She even stopped going on routine patrols or gathering new information on the whereabouts of the Mortal Cup. It’s as if Clary had gone into a depression and just lost her will to carry on with their mission like she’s already too tired to keep going despite her desire and will to save her mom from this mess.

Alec supposed he could sympathize with the redheaded girl. Not only did she lose her mundane best friend, the only constant in her life before her world was turned upside down, and now, he was turned into a vampire. Most of all, he needed to part ways with her for their own good. The memories of that fateful night were still vivid in his mind. 

_ It was past midnight when Alec and his team went to the Silent City to meet with Simon. The skyline was blanketed with pitch darkness, save for the thousands of stars twinkling like Christmas lights up above. Alec noted how the moon was not visible tonight, meaning that Simon would probably not go into bloodlust rampage since the moon’s gravitational force is weak. However, it doesn’t mean they should drop their guard just because it’s not a full moon. A newborn can still be extremely violent due to their nature to seek blood.  _

_ They walked further in silence as a cold breeze caressed against Alec’s body, making him shiver furiously. Even with the black motorcycle jacket he wore, he’s still sensitive to coldness due to his temperature problem. The silence that reigned around them was almost deafening. In fact, Alec could only hear their light, gentle footsteps as they went past the graveyard and immersed themselves further into the forest where they buried Simon’s body.  _

_ When they finally arrived at the site, Alec saw Raphael sitting on the tree branch with his feet dangling in the air with his head gazing at the sky above him. Jace cleared his throat to get Raphael’s attention,  seeing how he bowed down his gaze to meet Jace’s golden orbs.  _

_ “He’s still not waking up. It must be due to the new moon why he’s still weak. Let’s wait for a few more hours.” They all nodded at Raphael as they settled in to wait. They just stared at one another while the deafening silence reigned the place. Alec could see how Jace walked behind Clary and put his hands on her shoulders. He started massaging her in soft, soothing circles up and down her arms as if he knew it could help calm the turmoil building inside of her. Alec supposed he understood the kind gesture. It was the first time for Clary to witness such a gruesome transformation of a newborn vampire, with her best friend nonetheless.  _

_ He just hoped that Clary will be able to survive after tonight.  _

_ Alec tilted his head to the side and saw Izzy leaning her back against the tree as she brought her arms to her chest while her right leg rested on her left knee in a number 4 sign. Above her was where Raphael lied on the tree branch with his legs crossed. His back leaning on the tree trunk and he tucked his arms behind his head. His eyes were closed as he waited for the newborn to wake up. Alec noted he only wore a plain black t-shirt with his silver necklace with a cross pendant hanging around his neck.  _

_ He found it ironic that a vampire was wearing a Cross pendant, something that was incredibly mundane and religious. If a mundane were to discover his true identity, he had no doubt they would curse his existence for his blasphemous actions of forsaking their Gods. However, Alec supposed it was Raphael’s one way of preserving some remnants of the humanity he had before he was turned. He never really know anything about the vampire in front of him, he just knows that Magnus was quite fond of him.  _

_ Magnus.  _

_ Ah. Just by mentioning or thinking his name gave Alec butterflies.  Alec certainly enjoyed the dates and interactions they’d had for the past week. If he had to be honest, being with Magnus proved to be the best moments in his life. The Warlock seemed keen on putting a smile on his face and brightening up his eyes like candlelight. It’s as if Alec forgets everything around him and his world was centered on Magnus.  Nothing else mattered. He didn’t think of his omega identity, his role as a Shadowhunter, him breaking the rules by engaging with the Downworlders, the possibility of the Shadowhunters discovering his secret and stripping his marks, his gender, his sexuality. None of it mattered when he was with Magnus. It’s as if for the first time, he was being freed from the cage and he was allowed to be himself with no one passing judgment on him.  _

_ These thoughts lingered with Alec until he blinked,  hearing the unmistakable sound of the Earth grumbling. He could feel the vibrations under his feet like something was trying to crawl its way out from beneath the ground.  _

_ Like a blink of an eye, everyone immediately jumped backward as they vacated the area while the soil kept on trembling. The soil cracked as it rose above the surface until they saw a hand emerge, its nails filled with dirt. Alec winced as he saw Simon’s hand and he drew his weapons out. Jace also wielded his dagger while Clary was screaming from behind him.  _

_ “Simon!” Clary wailed helplessly as Jace was trying to subdue her from going near him. However, the redhead was stubborn as she kept on struggling against Jace’s grasp.  _

_ The ground continued to rumble as more soil cracks and break free until they saw Simon’s head poked around before his eyes appeared. Alec couldn’t help but gasp while he heard Clary taking a sharp intake of breath when they saw how his eyes bled crimson red. He could see from his peripheral vision how the big tears poured down Clary’s cheeks as she saw Simon’s enraged face. His face emerged, and they saw his sharp fangs flashing as he gritted his teeth while his hands continued to dig on the soil as he crawled to the surface.  _

_ Before they realized what was happening, Clary broke free from Jace’s grasp and fell to the ground. Both of her hands grabbed Simon’s as she tried to help him rise to his feet.  _

_ ‘By the angel! She’s an idiot!’ Alec mentally screamed, as he bit his tongue before he could utter such statement, as he felt his feet frozen on the ground.  Shock and disbelief were etched on his face.  _

_ “Simon! It’s me, Clary! Your best friend! Do you remember me? It’s okay now. I’ll help you-- Aaaah!” Clary screamed as she got interrupted when Simon growled and lunged at her. Clary was thrown to the ground with Simon hovering above her with his fangs elongating near on her neck. Clary winced in pain at his death-grip on her wrists but Simon paid that no mind.  His eyes were flashing red with hunger. In fact, Alec could bet Simon’s vision had turned red and all he wanted to do was to quench the bloodthirst he had. He looked more like a rabid dog than an actual newborn vampire.  _

_ A flash of gold flooded on his vision and Simon was yanked off of her. That was Alec’s cue to snap back to reality and he got on his feet.  _

_ “You’re such an idiot! He wouldn’t recognize you now that he’s thirsty!” This time, Alec couldn’t help but hiss at her for her stupidity. He grabbed Clary’s arms as he dragged her away from Simon’s burial place, while Clary was dangling her feet, struggling to get away from his grasp.  _

_ “Let me go! I know what I’m doing! I’m going to give him my blood to heal him! I won’t allow any of you to kill him!” Clary screeched as she threw him a death glare. Alec couldn’t help but roll his eyes at her foolish comment. It seems the redhead has a death wish since she couldn’t understand the magnitude of the situation right now.  _

_ “Jace! Don’t kill him!” Clary screamed as Jace lunged at Simon and the two fought intensely but Alec could tell that he was holding back for Clary’s sake. Jace threw a punch on Simon’s face while he brought his right leg to kick on Simon’s chest, causing the newborn to lose his balance and stagger back, but not before he jumped on a tree branch with his body on fours. All of his hands and feet were on the ground like an animal, as he gritted his teeth before he leaped through the air and slashed Jace’s back.  _

_ “Jace!” Clary screamed but it was muffled with Jace’s howl of pain as he sustained three long gashes on his back. Simon licked his fingers which were coated with Jace’s blood and Alec winced as he felt the dull pain on his back, pretty sure the pain was from the parabatai bond. He was also alarmed when somehow, Simon’s eyes glowed brilliantly. This was often a signal that the vampire’s strength was slowly regaining due to the blood he tasted.  _

_ Alec would’ve rallied to aid Jace in fighting if it weren’t for him ensuring Clary’s safety. Somehow, he knew that his parabatai will not forgive him if something happened to Clary. He could already hear him saying how he’s an almighty Nephilim who could take his opponents down with ease. He didn’t need anyone’s help to win his fight. However, he was truly grateful when he heard a shriek as Izzy’s whip struck across Simon’s back.  _

_ It stalled Simon for a moment before he lunged for Jace again. Simon was hovering just above him before Jace backflipped to kick him in his groin, causing him to stumble back and lose his balance. He slashed his seraph blade against his chest causing Simon to hiss in pain as his deathly pale skin burned and sizzled from the angelic weapon. A swirl of white smoke and burned flesh lingered in the air as he kneeled on the ground, his apparent thirst for blood as a newborn, and the angelic power weakened his body further.  _

_ Izzy was quick to subdue both Simon’s hands and feet with her whip while the newborn was thrashing wildly, wanting to escape from her grasp. When Izzy was sure she’d subdued him enough and that he wouldn’t escape her grip, she made him kneel on the ground with her whip guiding him. It was then that Raphael jumped from the tree and landed in front of Simon.  _

_ “That was a great warm-up you had, newborn. Never thought you had a suicidal wish to fight against Shadowhunters, despite your apparent disadvantage.” All of them glared at Raphael. They could’ve prevented hurting Simon, and engage in an amateur fight if he had intervened sooner.  Alec could see Jace glaring at him as he stood up and walked toward him. _

_ “Bloody vampire! Why didn’t you stop him? You could’ve given him your blood before chaos erupted.” Jace growled as his golden orbs shone brightly in hot anger.  _

_ “Well, it was rather fun to see you struggling to subdue a newborn vampire, I just couldn’t seem to pass the opportunity up.”  _

_ “Bastard!” Jace growled as Alec grumbled under his breath. It seemed the local vampire leader of the New York coven had a death wish. However, he just shrugged his head in reply, as if Jace’s curse and the menacing threat on his tone didn’t threaten him.  _

_ “As much as I’ve enjoyed the fun, your little game must end here, Simon Lewis,” Raphael said as if he didn’t hear Jace. “Nephilim, untie him.” Izzy tensed at his words as she threw him a death glare.  _

_ “I suggest you do it if you don’t want him attacking you again,” Raphael said when she didn’t respond to his demands.  _

_ “It’s okay, Iz. Let’s follow what he said.” Jace relented and Izzy nodded in response before she loosened her bindings on Simon. At the same time, Raphael brought a dagger out from his pocket, pausing briefly before he slashed his arm. The trail of blood started trickling down his arm, making Simon’s head snap up when he smelled the unmistakable scent of copper. He gritted his teeth as his fangs elongated and his eyes bled with crimson red.  _

_ Without warning, he snarled at Raphael as he grabbed his arm and sunk his fangs into the injured skin. Raphael slightly winced in pain at his rough treatment as Simon’s claws elongated and pierced his wound more. Alec heard some slight sobbing and he tilted his head to see Clary’s face in tears, her hand covering her mouth as she tried to muffle her cries. She knelt on the ground as she witnessed how vampirism basically turned her best friend into some kind of a beast. She closed her eyes at the uncouth scene before her, especially when she heard Simon’s gulp as he drinks Raphael’s blood.  _

_ “Enough!” Alec heard Raphael command as his eyes bleed deep red and Simon stopped drinking his blood immediately. He coughed out the remaining blood he’d drank as if it suffocated him. Alec had no doubt the delicious blood he’d just tasted turned into bitter poison when his Sire commanded him to stop. Simon finally released his hands and Alec couldn’t help but gasp at how messy of an eater he was. His shirt was soaked with too much blood, with some still dripping from his chin.  _

_ He brought his hand to wipe the blood off his face when his eyes had finally turned back to brown, a sign that he’s already full and returning to normal. He blinked for a while as he took in his surroundings and gasped as realization sunk in. Simon looked at Clary with a pained expression and Alec had no doubt he just recollected what happened to him, his death, his resurrection as a vampire, and the fight that just transpired. Simon turned around and walked forward as he tried to escape, but not before Clary ran over and hugged his back despite the blood tainting her hands.  _

_ “Simon, please! Please, we need to go home. Please don’t leave me, stay with us!” Clary wailed but Simon released her grasp and turned around to face her. _

_ “I’m sorry, Clary. I can’t. We . . . everything’s changed between us.”  _

_ “No! You’re still my best friend, and you will always be!” Clary argued as she brought her right hand to touch his cheek. “This doesn’t change anything! I don’t care if you’re a vampire! And I know that the Institute has this . . . sanctuary or something, you can stay there! I’ll protect you! Just . . . just don’t leave.” Clary pleaded as big tears continued to pour down her face. _

_ “No! I can’t be by your side, Clary. I . . . I am a vampire now, an animal. I lust for blood and I can’t trust myself not to hurt you. I need to be with my Sire. I am sorry, I can't be with you.” _

_ “No! Simon! It’s dangerous there! They’re the ones who turned you! We can help you--” _

_ “Clary, just stop!--” _

_ “I can give you my blood if you get thirsty!” _

_ “You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Clary shut up when they saw how Simon’s eyes turned red again in anger and pained expression. “Do you even know what you’re saying? Do you even know what I feel right now? I’m standing here in front of you, but all I can feel is the blood pulsing through your veins. Your creamy neck is enticing me to take a bite and suck you dry! And I can kill you if I’m drained like just a few moments ago! So for both of our sakes, let us stop this! I’m sorry, but I need to leave. Continue your life without me. Forget about me, Clary. Goodbye.” Simon said as he turned his back on her and asked Raphael to leave the premises together. _

_ “Are you sure about this?” Raphael asked one last time before Simon nodded. _

_ “Well, if it helps, I’ll take care of Simon since he’s my fledgling. Good night, Nephilim.” was the last thing Raphael said before the both of them jumped and fled from the cemetery.  _

Ever since then, Clary refused to leave the Institute and she buried herself inside the library, either reading books about Shadowhunters or drawing aimlessly on her pad. The three of them had taken turns patrolling around New York while they try to gather information about the Mortal Cup’s whereabouts and Valentine’s location. Alec was currently in his room cleaning his weapons when he heard the loud knocks on his door. He went to open it, finding Izzy standing there. 

“What’s the matter, Iz?” 

“Clary wants us to gather in the Library.” 

Now that caught Alec’s attention. It seems the redhead was done mourning the loss of her mundane-best friend-turned vampire and decided to get back on track once again. 

“Why?”

“She said she knew where the Mortal Cup is.” Alec froze as he felt his body had gone numb. Sure, he’s been eager to find the Mortal Cup. However, he guessed he wasn’t prepared for this moment of truth. Finding the mortal instruments mean they’re now closer to meeting with Valentine, considering it was his ultimate goal to find the Mortal Cup. And Alec had no doubt that the impending war is about to happen.

“How?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t know any details and she’s insistent on keeping mum about it. She told us to gather there with Professor Hodge and she’ll show us where it is. So come on.”

“Alright. I’ll be there.” Alec said as he grabbed his weapons and follow Izzy to the library. 

* * *

 

Alec and Izzy arrived at the Institute’s library when they saw Jace and Professor Hodge standing on either side of Clary. She was sitting down on a chair on the long rectangular table adorned with the design of the Angel Raziel giving his mortal instruments to Jonathan Shadowhunter. The Shadowhunter’s Codex book was laid out before her, but it seemed she didn’t pay any more attention to it, as she lifted her head up the moment she heard them arriving. 

“Perfect timing! Everyone’s here!” Clary said as she smiled confidently and closed the book. Alec and Izzy pulled out chairs to sit in front of her.  

“Are you really sure about this, Clary?” Jace asked as he brought his hand to squeeze on Clary’s shoulder affectionately. 

“Yes, Jace. I’m confident that I know the Mortal Cup’s whereabouts this time.” 

“But... how?” Jace couldn’t help ask as he frowned in confusion. “No offense, Clary, but how did you know the location? Considering you’ve practically locked yourself up for the past few days. Which is understandable...considering what happened.” Alec noticed Jace added the last part necessarily. It amused him that he didn’t want to be on Clary’s bad side or incur her wrath. It was amazing how the redheaded girl they had known for only a short period of time was able to tame Jace’s sharp tongue. Alec felt the dull ache in his chest as a tiny spark of jealousy invaded him. Of course, he didn’t want to change Jace’s brash personality, even if sometimes it annoys him to no end. He knew his impulsiveness and dry humor is part of his charm as an Alpha shadowhunter. However, Alec wished at one point he’d be able to influence Jace in some way to make him more mature. 

Guess he really just wasn’t the right person to do that. He can only support his parabatai in every way he can. 

It hurts because it reminded him of the painful reality that his love isn’t made for him. However, he noted that it didn’t hurt as much unlike before. Maybe because he’s in the process of getting through his in-denial stage. Alec emerged from his reverie when he heard Clary reply.

“None taken, Jace. I know I’ve been mostly non-cooperative for the past few days. I’m sorry for that. I’m sorry for being so stubborn. But I’m grateful that my stubbornness enabled me to discover my powers, aside from my Angelic powers as a Shadowhunter, of course. I now know the cup’s whereabouts.” 

“What power?” It was then that Professor Hodge bothered replying. Clary tilted her head to give him a smile. 

“Watch this,” Clary said as her right hand pointed to the images on the table. It was an image of a teacup embedded on it. “Can you see this cup?” 

“Yes.” All of them replied, equally confused as to the connection of the cup’s image on the table. 

“Will you believe me if I say to you that this teacup was the one I was drinking from a while ago?” 

“That seems impossible.” Alec was the first one to intervene. “I mean, no offense, but Shadowhunters basically can’t do magic.” 

“Indeed,” Clary added as she nodded her head. “Normally, a shadowhunter cannot do it. But I can.. Watch this.” Clary said as she dipped her hands through the table. At first, nothing seems happening until the table created some wave motions and her hands went deeper. Alec activated his enhanced Sight rune to see past through the table. To his surprise, he couldn’t see Clary’s hands go under the table. It’s as if Clary’s hand went through the table like it passed through another dimension. His eyes widened and he gasped in disbelief when she retrieved the teacup. 

“By the angel!” Alec couldn’t help but exclaim, as they all watched in awe of Clary’s recent actions. 

“Indeed. I didn't suspect I had this kind of ability. Which leads me, to my next discovery.” Clary paused as she looked at Professor Hodge. “Professor, do you have the Tarot cards with you?” 

“Of course.” Professor Hodge said as he grabbed the tarot cards from his pockets and laid all of them on the table. Clary grabbed the tarot card adorned with the Mortal Cup and she repeated the process. Alec and his colleagues watched with bated breath as she retrieved the Mortal Cup. After a few minutes, Alec and his colleagues were once again in awe as they gazed at the mortal instrument in front of them.

The Mortal Cup was adorned with Shadowhunter runes carved with golden strips that looked like a holy chalice. The time seems to freeze for a moment as they’re suddenly at a loss on what to do. Perhaps they should celebrate since they finally found this most prized possession, but Alec felt too overwhelmed to act on his emotion. It’s as if he’s in a deep trance as the Mortal Cup continues to steal his breath away.

“May I?” Alec blinked as he heard Professor Hodge’s question. Clary nodded as she gave the Mortal Cup to him. The professor gazed in awe at the Mortal Cup, before he nodded and gave all of them a smile. 

“Good job, Valentine’s daughter.” 

And just like that, a blinding golden light dominated their vision before their world turned upside down. 

* * *

 

The dazzling ray of light blinded them for a few seconds before their vision turned black. Chaos had erupted inside the room as Alec and his colleagues got thrown away from the invisible energy that blasted inside. Alec groaned in pain as he was thrown on the floor while the bookshelves around him tilted, the books falling in all directions. He quickly rolled to avoid getting hit by the fallen objects. A blaze of red scorching flames erupted inside the room before the portal opened and dozens of demons invaded them. 

Alec could hear the distinct voices of Jace and Clary as they chased after Professor Hodge, calling him a “traitor”, while Clary dashed after him and demanded he gives the Mortal Cup back. Alec would’ve gone after them to seize Hodge if it weren’t for the demons circulating near his side. 

He didn’t have time to worry about Izzy and his other colleagues, because he himself was facing imminent danger. He quickly drew his seraph blade and backflipped to kick the Hydran in front of him and slashed its three heads with his seraph blade. The demon shrieked in pain as the black ichor spurted out of it before it disappeared. Alec ducked just in time to have another demon tumbling against him. He extended his left leg to trip the demon and tackled him on the floor and slit its giant neck with his dagger, causing it to vanish. He didn’t stop attacking the demons in quick succession, killing all the demons in sight.

It was then that he heard a loud shriek of a man and he tilted his head to see Izzy’s silver whip coiling against one of Valentine’s men. Alec dashed towards her to help, but not before he groaned loudly at the sharp blow he felt on his back. He landed on the floor with a giant thud as a dreadlocked man tackled him on the ground, throwing heavy punches on him. He was able to block all of the man’s attack with his arms, and Alec sunk his nails into the man’s scalp painfully, his sharp nails digging in before he smashed his skull with him. The downwolder gave a sharp cry of pain as his world came crashing down. Alec gained an upper hand as he went behind the man and grabbed his arm to twist it behind his back before wringing his neck. The dreadlocked man lost his consciousness and fell to the ground. 

Alec tilted his head to find Izzy restraining the man she’d captured with her whip, but he noticed that another raven-haired man was tiptoeing behind her, probably to not alert Izzy of his presence. Alec aimed his dagger and let it fly right to its bull’s eye. The raven-haired man shrieked in pain as the dagger sunk into his thigh, causing him to kneel on the floor. It alerted Izzy of his presence, and she raised her right leg and gave a roundhouse kick to his head. The man’s eyes rolled back as he crashed to the floor unconscious. 

Suddenly, Alec felt his breath constrained as he was trapped by a chokehold from behind him. Alec gasped as he struggled to breathe and both of his hands went to the bulky arms restraining him. He pushed his right foot back between his captor’s legs before he hooked his foot to knock the man off balance. As soon as his attacker loosened his grip, Alec used that opportunity to grab the man’s waist. He was thankful for the Strength rune he had since he didn’t have any problems lifting the man above his head like a sack of potatoes before he slammed him to the ground. 

Alec was panting heavily when he was done. Sure, he had some intense training with Jace, but he never engaged in intense hand-to-hand combat before. Like he said, he mostly served his role in the background, hunting his enemies with his bow and arrow and engaging in long-range fights, since Jace like to do all the fighting. He blinked when he saw the thick white fog cascading around the area. Alec tried calling Izzy’s name, but he couldn’t hear his voice resonating around. He gripped his seraph blade tight and close to him as he alerted his senses when he saw a shadow walking towards him.  However, the fog vanished as soon as it appeared. When the shadow materialized in front of him, Alec sighed in relief when he recognized who it was. 

“Magnus!” 

Alec withdrew his seraph blade and went towards Magnus with his hands sparking from blue flames and sparks he’d cast. Before he even realized what he was doing, he brought his arms around the Warlock and pulled him into a tight hug. In normal situations, he wouldn’t dare to hug another man other than his parabatai, and a Downworlder at that, out of fear of receiving the scrutinizing looks and suspicion from the general public. However, he found himself not bothering as he relished the warmth of the Warlock’s chest. He can feel his omega instinct purring at the alpha in front of him. His instinct was subconsciously seeking an alpha’s security to protect him from this mess. 

Alec noticed some strange aura emanating from Magnus. For one, he couldn’t smell his heavenly sandalwood scent and there seemed to be a darker aura surrounding him. However, he quickly dismissed the idea since he thought it was just Magnus’ alpha instinct kicking in especially in the dire situation they’re in. Alec released his hug from Magnus to face him. 

“Thank you for coming here! We really need some help fighting these demons.”

“It’s no problem, Alec. What happened here, by the way? We found the Institute in a total mess the moment we arrived here. Aside from the Wards being down, thousands of demons are flocking inside this building as we speak.” Alec winced as he digested the information Magnus said. 

“By the angel!” He muttered in frustration. “To be honest, I really don’t know, Magnus.” Alec shook his head in dismay before continuing. “It all happened so fast we barely had any time to react. One moment Clary was demonstrating her powers, telling us she finally found the Mortal Cup’s location, and she succeeded, she was able to get the Mortal Cup in front of us. Then the next thing we knew, darkness had loomed in and our Institute was attacked. That’s why we’re fighting right now.” 

“I understand.” He heard Magnus replied as he nodded his head. “Do you happen to know where the Mortal Cup is, right now? I mean, who’s in possession of the mortal instrument?”

“It was Hodge.” Alec winced as he forced out his name. He still couldn’t believe that their beloved tutor would have the guts to betray them. “Jace and Clary are currently chasing him to retrieve the Cup. I hope.” 

“I see. Well, if that’s the case, then it’s better for us to follow them. I’ll eliminate as many demons as possible while we follow their lead. Alright?”

“Understood, Magnus.” Alec nodded in affirmation. 

“Don’t worry, I will protect you,” Magnus said as his golden green cat eyes narrowed and he brought his hand to caress his cheeks. Alec leaned against his touch despite it being cold. 

Then, they marched outside the library room with Magnus on the lead, snapping his fingers and their surroundings were illuminated with scorching blue sparks before they burst into flames, burning all the creatures that stood in their way. Alec could see how the demons had withered into ashes as black ichor spurted on the floor. He also didn’t waste any time and kept drawing his arrows as he shot on his targets with perfect precision. Alec wouldn’t allow Magnus to burden him with killing all the demons when it’s his main job as a Shadowhunter to eliminate him. 

Alec and Magnus were near the sanctuary when he heard the unmistakable voice of Izzy calling him frantically. He stopped walking and turned around to stare at Izzy. 

“Izzy!” He exclaimed, ecstatic to finally see her safe and sound despite the wounds and bruises she sustained. Her hair let loose from her usual tight ponytail and her makeup was smeared probably due to immense fighting. However, what he found strange was the fact that Izzy was staring at him in horror. 

‘Why is she looking at me like that?’ Alec wondered but quickly shook his head. This isn’t the time to be thinking of nonsense things, they need to follow Jace and Clary and help them retrieve the Mortal Cup. “Perfect timing, Izzy. Magnus and I are just going to find Jace and Clary. Come with us.” 

“Alec! Get away from that demon!” He heard Izzy hiss as she struck her whip at them. However, Magnus was quick to deflect the attack with his barrier spell and suddenly, Alec’s vision turned blue as he found himself trapped in a blue square barrier. Izzy was on the other side of the thin barrier thrashing around, trying to break through using her seraph blade. She could also see her right hand carving runes on her arms and legs hastily to draw some angelic powers to save him. 

Alec’s fuzzy mind recalled the strange encounter he had with Magnus in the library, and he gasped as the realization finally dawned on him. Maybe he wasn’t really engaging with the real Magnus right now. It was highly possible that the person in front of him was another demon. 

And a Greater Demon, at that. If the demon itself can project another identity and manifest his memory. 

But no, Valak was already dead. He was certain Clary had killed him with her seraph blade when they tried to summon the memory demon. This only means that . . .

Alec cursed under his breath. He drew his dagger and seraph blade as he turned around and glared at the demon in front of him. 

“Die, you demon!” He roared as he let his seraph blade fly straight to the fake Magnus. The demon was able to dodge his attack and this time, Alec winced when Magnus’ face began to change. Its gorgeous eyes had turned crimson red and its mouth opened and Alec winced when he saw its tentacles coming out. Its nails elongated into claws as the demon’s size became giant. 

“My, my...Valak sure caught an interesting memory of this little piece of shit!” The demon roared and Alec kneeled on the ground as its sharp voice reverberated around the barrier and invaded his mind. He could feel his head throbbing as if his skull was being split open from the impact of the demon’s voice. 

“Who knew this Shadowhunter is an omega? And in love with a High Warlock? He will surely be proud. I’m sure, it’ll be a delight to breed you.” He gave him an evil smirk as his bloodshot eyes glinted with mischief. This time, Alec didn’t hesitate to draw three arrows simultaneously and release them in one go. Alec carved the arrows with runes to injure his target. However, only one of the arrows penetrated the demon’s thick skin and he let out an ungodly scream as he felt the angelic powers radiating inside him. 

“You little bastard! You’ll pay for this!” The demon roared as he picked Alec up with his giant hands. Alec panted as he struggled to break free from the demon’s grasp, but the demon just tightened his hold on him, crushing his rib cage. He yelped in pain when he felt his bones cracking under the hands of the demon before the demon threw him away like a piece of paper. Alec moaned when he crashed to the ground and felt his body go numb. He tried moving his hands to touch his chest but it only caused him to shriek in excruciating pain, as he heard the unmistakable sound of his bones cracking. Blood spurted out of his mouth he struggled to breathe with his punctured lungs. 

The demon’s eyes looked intently at him, no doubt his sick mind was enjoying his demise, his incapacitated body completely at his mercy. “And now to deliver the final blow.” The demon summoned a demonic dagger, with which he pierced Alec’s lower abdomen. Alec screamed in pain as white rings of smoke lingered and he felt the immense heat from where the dagger pierced his skin. He hissed from the pain as he felt all of his body going hot, his blood turning like hot molten lava threatening to erupt. He didn’t know if his body could take the heat any longer. 

“Take that! Take that!” The demon roared once again as it shifted the dagger and continued to carve into his abdomen. Alec trembled and shrieked as another wave of pain hit him. It was like going through heat but so much worse. The blinding pain was splitting him in two. Scratch that, he felt the dagger’s dark power splitting his lower abdomen open. 

After what felt like an eternity, the demon finally withdrew the dagger from him and Alec winced when he felt his blood pouring down, bathing the floor like a crimson pool. Somehow, he saw how his reflection in the demon’s crimson eyes. He saw how the demon had carved a letter U on his abdomen, like the scar he saw on his mother’s abdomen after she gave birth to Max. 

“Since my plan to breed you didn’t succeed. I figured no one else shall have you, little minx. My venom shall act as your own poison, and soon it’ll spread in your system. Say goodbye to your fertility, my sweet little omega. Only I can breed you now.” was the last thing he heard from the demon as his barrier went down and he vanished into thin air. 

He heard Izzy’s voice booming and suddenly, her face was hovering above him. However, he couldn’t see her clearly as his vision had started to turn hazy. He actually didn’t know if he could survive this, or if this will be his ultimate end. 

He had to at least try. 

“Call . . .” Alec choked, blood spurting out his mouth again, the sticky metallic liquid blocking his air passage further. “Call Magnus,” was the last thing he said before his eyes rolled back and the darkness engulfed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:   
> Hello! Daime Guiral here. Sorry for breaking your hearts, but I have to. Poor, Alec! He’s in a tight spot right now! And who would want to mate with a demon? Yikes! Can Magnus heal his wounds and revert back his ability to mate and bear children as an omega? We sure hope so! Let’s leave it to Intoxic to do some miracle ;) We’re really hyped for the next upcoming chapters since we’re busy discussing and exchanging our ideas, and reading our works as we write or designated chapters! It’s too bad I got an amoeba right now, but I hope I can recover soon to keep writing! Speaking off, we’ve got a new beta! Thank you [ AwesomeRenfro (on AO3) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeRenfro/pseuds/AwesomeRenfro) for correcting and proofreading our chapters!   
> What did you think of this chapter, guys? Looking forward to reading your feedback!   
> Until Then,   
> Daime Guiral and Intoxic


	12. My Destiny

**Chapter X**

**“MY DESTINY”**

Magnus stood in the middle of the Jade Wolf with his hands on his hips. He was looking from left to right, watching both the New York Vampire Clan and the Brooklyn’s werewolf pack. He didn’t know how to pacify any of the members, in fact, he didn’t even know what had caused the rift anyway. Simon Lewis had called him earlier this evening, begging Magnus to come immediately, before Raphael and Luke would tear each other apart. He said something about some movie as well, but Bane didn’t listen. Magnus opened the portal and went through it, forgetting about the potions he was brewing inside his apartment. He hoped that nothing exploded in there, at least nothing that couldn’t be reversed with a few spells. 

“You’re insane if you want to attack shadowhunters!” Luke screamed at Raphael. The vampire pulled out his fangs and his comrades followed his example. “It’s breaking the Accords!” 

“I’d rather break the Accords than die saving their asses!” Raphael viciously blurted out. “I’m not going to risk my whole clan just because you’re so eager to help shadowhunters. What did they ever do for us, huh? Open your eyes, Luke! They will be our end!”

“Valentine is our common enemy!” The pack leader barked.

“I agree with the vampire,” Maia spoke out from behind Luke’s back. “Shadowhunters cause problems for us. We should stay the fuck away from them and try to stay alive, especially now, that they have killed so many of us.”

“Maia!” Luke scolded her and his eyes flashed green. 

“What? Raphael is right. What did the shadowhunters ever do for us? At first, Valentine and his circle slaughtered so many of us downworlders. And now they treat us like dirt.” 

“Yeah, she’s right.” A few people hollered in the back, yet Magnus couldn’t define their race. “Listen to the girl!”

“Magnus, you at least have to have some common sense.” Luke turned to the warlock and suddenly all of the eyes in the room were on him. Magnus felt himself being trapped. He didn’t stray from conflicts in the past, moreover, in his youth he fought to make his name more respectful. However, now he wished he was in the safeness of his house, as far away from his two companions as he could possibly be. “Magnus?”

“Oh, don’t ask him, he’s biased.” Raphael chided. Magnus gave him a horrified look. Santiago raised his left eyebrow in a knowing look. The warlock hoped that Raphael forgot about his relationship with Alec, but his hopes failed. Bane gave him a slight shake of a head, so he would stay silent. Magnus didn’t want to cause himself more troubles with the downworld, or worse, to have himself being dismissed from his position of the Great Consul. 

“What’s your say, High Warlock? You are the Main Alpha here. You decide.” Luke had a plea in his brown eyes and Magnus wanted to agree with his idea, but it wasn’t that simple. 

Magnus, as the leader needed to protect his people, his family. Having them go and fight along shadowhunters against Valentine was the worst decision he could make. Especially now that there have been many of downworlders killed by the old and new Circle members. Only yesterday, Luke and Raphael reported to Magnus that they had found five new bodies of werewolves, vampires and a Seelie in Queens. Fortunately, they weren’t a part of their clan and pack, but still, they were downworlders from New York. They were Magnus’s responsibility. Magnus had a personal vendetta against Valentine, but he wasn’t stupid. He needed a good plan and many resources if he wanted to defeat Morgenstern and his followers. He wanted to help Alexander, Izzy, Jace, and Clary as well, but he couldn’t risk his people just because he favored a few shadowhunters. 

“I...I…”

Magnus was never more grateful for the invention of the cell phone. Right before he could muster up some answer, he was saved by the ring. He excused himself politely and stepped back to take the call. He didn’t recognize the number, so he assumed it was some client. 

“Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn at your service.” He said cheerfully to the phone. The first thing he heard was the shallow, quick breaths followed by hiccups. “Hello?”

“Magnus. It’s Isabelle, Alec’s sister.” He would never expect her to call him. Hell, Magnus didn’t assume that Alec said about them to any of his family members. As far as he was concerned, the boy was keeping him as a dirty, little secret. 

“It’s...nice to hear you?” He said uncertain, still in a shock from hearing her voice. “Can I help you?”

“It’s Alec. We’ve been attacked in the Institute by Valentine and his demons. Jace and Clary went after him and Alec...he’s badly injured. Iratzes aren’t helping. Please…” Magnus’s heart stopped for a moment. His blood froze in his veins as the image of a dying Alexander filled his mind. “Please...help…”

“I’m portaling there immediately. Take the wards down, Isabelle.” 

“They’re down.” She replied and hung up. 

Magnus blinked a few times, his breath became shallow. For a brief moment, he was frozen in place. Alec was badly injured, maybe because of some demon, maybe Valentine himself. Though, if Magnus guessed right, Morgenstern went after his daughter first then other less important, to him, shadowhunters. Magnus took a deep breath and raised his hands in the air to create the portal when he felt a hard squeeze on his right arm. 

“Where are you going?” Raphael asked him with an angry expression. 

“The Institute has been attacked by Valentine and some demons. I’m going there to help.” Santiago was opening his mouth to say something, but Magnus didn’t give him a chance. “You don’t have to help shadowhunters, but I will, on my own. Go into hiding. Isabelle told me Valentine is on the loose. Jace and Clary went after him, but he’s working with some demons.”  

Magnus heard as Luke whispered the name of the redhead shadowhunter. Raphael cursed into Spanish and walked towards Lily Chen, his most loyal clan member. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded before she whispered something back to him and the other vampires. Magnus dared to look at Simon. He was lost in this whole situation here. Bane knew that he was eager to go to the Institute and help his best friend, but on the other hand, he needed to follow orders of his sire, Raphael Santiago. Magnus offered him a soft smile and whispered to him.

“I’ll make sure she’s alright.” For that Lewis smiled at him, nodding. Magnus couldn’t blame him for fearing of his friend’s life. Bane was afraid for his friends as well. And for Alec.

_ Dying Alec, who needed him!  _

It woke him immediately. Magnus muttered a spell to conjure a portal straight into the Institute. 

“I’m coming with you.” 

Now that was something that Magnus would have never expected. Hearing Raphael Santiago saying he’ll come to help shadowhunters. Yet, here he was, standing next to the warlock, gripping him tightly on the sleeve of his satin, burgundy jacket. Raphael called out for Simon to come along and the young vampire almost threw himself on his neck from a joy. “I won’t let you die because of some new fling. Ragnor would kill me if anything happened to you on my watch. But I still don’t care for the shadowhunters.”

“I’m coming, too.” Luke voiced out and stood on the other side of Magnus. Bane nodded to that and four them stepped through the portal only to step out in the middle of the Sanctuary of the Institute. 

Nothing has changed here since Magnus had last visited the Institute twenty years ago. It was the very first time he had seen his shadowhunter, as a cute toddler. The same old, greyish walls with angelic black runes painted on them. Magnus knew that the Institute had its’ protection against demons, but it let the downworlders in it as well if they had a specific permit given by the Clave or the Head of this particular Institute. Fortunately, Magnus had been granted such at first from the Whitelaws back in the day, and later from Robert Lightwood himself. The judgemental eyes of the Raziel watched them from a painting on the wall. 

“What now?” Simon asked, looking at Magnus in hope. 

“You three will stick together and try to stay alive.” They nodded to it, as it seemed reasonable to them. “While I’ll go and save a shadowhunter.” Raphael was opening his mouth to say something, but Magnus cut him out. “Don’t. I need to save him.” 

“Bien. Pero no esperes que te limpie las lágrimas cuando te rompa el corazón.” Raphael retorted, looking into Magnus’s cat eyes with the intensity they had used for years. 

Deep down, Magnus knew that Raphael is being a skeptic about Alec only because he cares deeply for the warlock. He’s the only family Raphael had left. The one who gave him a home and love when he needed it. The one who raised him to be a downworlder. 

Magnus gave Raphael a soft look and squeezed his hand affectionately. 

“Él lo vale,” Raphael muttered something under his nose, too quietly for Magnus to hear it properly. But as far as he knew the vampire, he cursed the young shadowhunter and the warlock who so easily fell in love. 

Santiago pushed the fledgling before him and beckoned at the werewolf to follow him outside the Sanctuary. After Magnus was left alone, he quickly tried to remember where the Infirmary was placed. Magnus guessed that every Institute had the same layout as the one in London. Back in the day, Magnus was an frequent guest there, when Herondales were in charge. 

Magnus rushed upstairs and down the hallway on the second floor. He jumped over two dead male shadowhunters, right into the pool of the blood. Magnus didn’t know them, but on the other hand, he didn’t know any other shadowhunters other than the Lightwood family. He whispered the shadowhunter’s words of farewell, ave atque vale,  and moved forward to the third floor where the Infirmary was. 

When Magnus stepped inside he immediately spotted a black figure leaning over a hospital bed. Magnus’s heart stopped when his eyes fell on the lifeless body of his hunter. 

“Alexander…” it slipped out of his mouth with a whine. The warlock walked towards the shadowhunter and gripped his hand in his.

Alec looked terrible. His body was paler than usual. Blood was drying around his mouth. There was a white bandage with a red stain in the middle, put around his chest. The smell was equally horrible. The usual sweet scent of Alec was mixed with the demon’s gory reek that came off the wound on his chest and abdomen. Alec’s ripped sweater was laying on the floor next to him. 

Magnus gently unfolded the used bandage and looked at the wound. It was worse than he expected. Alec’s chest was ripped, almost to his insides and his abdomen was strangely open. Bane was breaking inside at the sight of this. His beautiful, strong Alexander was lying here, barely alive. Tears were pooling in Magnus’s cat eyes for this. Alec didn’t deserve it, not in the million years. 

“What happened?” He asked Isabelle, who was silently crying, holding the other hand of her brother. “Who attacked him?”

“We were fighting with the demons in the hallway. We thought that we had them all, that we were done.” She explained, wiping her tears off. “Suddenly, Alec went some other way and I lost him. But he came back to the hallway with a demon next to him, and he was talking to it like it was a normal person. I swear he said your name, Magnus. When I attacked the demon, it pulled Alec into some strange barrier. Its magic was attacking me but, left me for good as Alec started to fight it off. The demon threw Alec and clawed at his chest and injured him with some strange blade. I think the wound is poisoned, Magnus. Then the demon disappeared. And Alec… please...you have to save my big brother.” 

“I’ll do my best Isabelle. I promise.” Just about when she was to respond to the warlock, they both heard a loud crash coming from downstairs. “Go. Raphael, Luke, and Simon came with me. I’ll stay with Alexander. Go, Izzy.” 

The shadowhunter grabbed her whip from the bed where Alec was lying and ran out of the Infirmary. Magnus took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. It was time to save Alec’s life. 

Bane scanned Alec’s body with his healing magic to see if there was any other severe injuries beside the chest and abdomen wound. Fortunately, Alec seemed to have received just one hit, but a big one. Magnus leaned down to examine the wound again. Alec’s lungs and ribs were covered with black fluid, Magnus guessed it was the demonic gore.  His abdomen was opened in a strange way. If Magnus didn’t know better, he would say that his wound looked like a one after a cesarean. Which was totally strange for a demon to do. He quickly whispered a cleaning spell and removed it from Alec’s body. Once the wound was clear, he began to heal Alexander.

The warlock directed the blue sparks of his healing magic into the middle of the wound. He felt the warmth of his power running through both his and Alec’s body. However, soon Magnus discovered something more worrisome to him. Inside of Alec’s abdominal wound was a fine dose of demonic poison. Being the son of the Prince of Hell, the warlock quickly recognized the demon that attacked his boyfriend. He cursed Stheno and promised himself that he’ll summon him later, just to banish him to the lowest dimension of hell. Magnus’s cat eyes were glimmering in the darkness of the Infirmary, as he called on the magic of his father. He knew that he’ll need more powers to save his precious boy. The sparks around his hands turned into crimson red, matching the magic of Asmodeus. He knew that one day his father will come to take a price for using his powers, but for now, he dismissed it. Saving Alec was worth it. 

Every light bulb in the room burst as Magnus was pouring every bit of his magic into Alec’s body.

“Come on, Alec!” He shouted, calling on the magic from every depth of his body. “Come back to me, you stupid man!” 

Finally, after what it seemed forever for the warlock, Alec’s body become responsive. Magnus sang the glories to every Angel above. He still had a chance to save his shadowhunter. For what seemed the hundredth time this night, Magnus pushed as much as he could of his magic into Alec when something unexpected happened. 

Something magical awoke in Alec’s body. A small, yet very visible to him, amount of magic. Magnus’s own magic. He would recognize his signature everywhere. It was the same marker he’s been putting on every spell he’s casting, every curse and every potion he’s making. This particular one was too familiar to him. 

As if on instinct, his alpha nature took control over him. He felt himself being drawn towards the unresponsive man before him. His eyes were darker in a second. A loud growl escaped his lips, as his mind was filled with one simple thought. 

**_MINE! MINE! MINE!_ **

Magnus started to breathe shallowly, his insides were twisting, as he felt Alec’s sweet scent attacked his nostrils. He wanted to take Alec, even though his brain was constantly repeating that he doesn’t want to hurt Alexander. He wasn’t that kind of an alpha. 

Magnus focused hard on ignoring the intoxicating scent of Alec and forced himself to start healing Alec again. He directed his blue sparks to the wound again and destroyed the last remains of the demon poisoning in the body of his hunter. Now he only had to heal Alec’s skin. Magnus felt himself being drained from magic, yet, with the last amount of his power, he conjured the salve from the backup Catarina had left him last month. Bane took a large part of the green cream made of forest’s herbals and placed it on Alec’s closed wounds. He bandaged it manually and finally sat down next to the man. His work was done, now he had to wait for Alec to wake. 

Bane grabbed the hunter’s hand in his own and looked at his pale face. 

“Oh Alexander, why didn’t you tell me?” he sighed tiredly, brushing the man’s knuckles. “My stupid, stupid shadowhunter.” 

Magnus leaned his forehead on Alec’s hand, twisted with his, and closed his eyes. He could still feel the joy and excitement of discovering the truth about the blue-eyed man. He couldn’t believe it. There was something different about Alec, Magnus knew that from the very first time he met him when Alec was just three, but he would never expect it to be this.

Suddenly he heard the door of the infirmary being opened. Magnus turned his eyes, getting up, ready to protect Alec at all costs. When he spotted Isabelle slipping into the room, he sat back at the edge of the bed, still gripping Alec’s hand.

“We took care of the rest of the demons.” She said, walking closer to Magnus. “How’s Alec?”

“I’ve managed to save him. Now he needs to rest. You can activate an Iratze once more to expedite the process.” 

Isabelle nodded to that and pulled out her stele from the cleavage of her red blouse covered with black stains of demonic blood. She moved it over the rune on Alec's forearm, activating it. The rune lit up in gold, only to fade into black a moment later. Magnus observed the love and pain in Isabelle’s brown eyes. He knew she’d do everything for her big brother, so Bane wasn’t surprised that she lied to him again. However, he was mad at both shadowhunters. 

“When were you going to tell me that I’m brewing potions for your darling brother, Isabelle?” 

Isabelle dropped the stele on the ground, yet she didn’t pick it up. Instead, she turned her gaze to the warlock and stared into his cat eyes. Isabelle’s brown eyes were wide open in shock, maybe fear. Magnus couldn’t blame her. She had meant to keep it a secret, yet here he was, discovering it on his own. Izzy held her breath for a moment and then swallowed hard. Her shock lasted only a second or two before she collected herself and gave Magnus a stoic look. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” If Magnus hadn’t been exhausted from the magic depletion, he would have laughed at her response. 

“Don’t play dumb, Isabelle.” He replied, laying Alec’s hand on his knee. He needed to feel him. “Every potion I ever made, every spell or curse has my magic signature. When I was inside of your brother, literally inside his guts, I felt it, so easily. I saw it like in an open book in all capital letters. It’s time for an explanation, Isabelle Lightwood. Now.” 

“It’s my brother’s business if he’ll speak to you about it.” her tone was colder than before. 

“Oh, I’ll make sure to talk to your brother about it, once he’s awake.” Magnus retorted, eyes turning back to Alec. 

“Just don’t push him,” Isabelle whispered. “My brother doesn’t like to see himself as...you know. It’s hard for him, especially now that he’s about to become the Head of this Institute. He can’t be seen as an omega.” 

“Your race is so bigoted,” Magnus commented, shaking his head. “Omegas are more powerful than any alpha. But your stupid ancestors made them feel like the worst kind of people because they were afraid of their natural power.” 

“You truly are different. I wish my brother would realize it as well…” she said it to herself, nevertheless, Magnus heard it clearly. “Go easy on my brother. He’s not good with emotions like that. Just be gentle with him.” 

“I give you my word. I don’t want to scare Alexander off. He’s…”

“You like my brother, don’t you?” Magnus nodded. “You don’t want him just because he’s an omega.”

“I liked your brother even when I thought he’s a beta, Isabelle. Him being an omega doesn’t change much, maybe a bit, maybe in the future we…” Magnus cut himself off when someone burst inside through the door. 

Bane smelled the strong scent of two alphas before he made out who had walked inside. The pheromones of Raphael and Luke filled the room, changing the scent immediately. They smelled of lust, directed at the unconscious omega in the room. Magnus spotted that Luke’s and Raphael’s eyes turned black and their bodies puffed, as they stepped closer. Something clicked inside Magnus. 

They wanted his omega!!!

Magnus jumped off the bed and stood before them. His cat eyes turned black as well, his whole posture changed for ready to attack. Loud, low growls escaped his mouth, as red magic circled his fists. 

“Mine…” he growled, scenting the air around Alec with his pheromones. “Mine…” 

Luke was the first one to bow on one knee before Magnus, then Raphael copied his move and lowered his head. Simon was watching them agape before he took a step closer to Alec and Isabelle. Magnus conjured a fireball in his hand and raised it to the young vampire could see it. 

“If you value your life, get back here, Simon,” Raphael called out to him. “Don’t go close to the shadowhunter.” 

“Why?” he asked. “What the hell is going on with Magnus?”

“This is Alpha Magnus, protecting what’s his…” Luke answered, hoping Lewis will listen to him. His prayers were heard and Simon walked back to Luke and Raphael. “On your knees before him. Do it now, Simon. Show your obedience to the Alpha.” 

Simon nodded to that and kneeled next to Raphael. 

“They won’t touch Alec, Magnus. You can relax.” Isabelle said, yet she didn’t dare to touch him. 

Magnus observed the three downworlders before him. They were obedient to him, just as they should be. It took him a few seconds before he realized that they are no longer a threat to his lovely omega. The warlock dismissed the fireball and relaxed his posture. Immediately, his scent changed as well. He still smelled of protection and power, but no longer a threat to other downworlders.

“We’re leaving,” Raphael said and got up from the floor, yet, he didn’t dare to look at Magnus, nor in the direction of Alec. “We’ll see you in the Jade Wolf tomorrow night.” 

Magnus didn’t trust his voice yet, so he nodded to this statement. Raphael pushed Simon in front of him and Luke went after two vampires. Once he was left with the shadowhunters, all alone, Bane’s shoulders slumped and he trembled slightly. All of those emotions took a toll on him. Before he knew what had happened, his body collapsed to the floor. 

“Magnus!” Isabelle shrieked and moved to help him get up. She lifted him and sat him on the bed next to Alec. “Are you ok?” 

“I’ll be fine,” he muttered, wishing for a drink and a good steak to regenerate himself a bit. However, his Alexander still needed him. “Activate another iratze and the power rune. Once I’ve recovered a bit, I’ll cast spells on him again...or wait...I’ll conjure some potions from my loft.” 

Magnus snapped his fingers and magicked two bottles from his office in his loft. The blue one was for him to regenerate his magic faster. The purple one was for Alec to speed up his healing process. Bane opened Alec’s lips and gestured Isabelle to raise Alec’s head up. He watched as the purple liquid was disappearing into Alec’s throat. The potion, made of Vampire’s hair and faerie powder, was wonderful for an exhausted and hurt body. Now it was just a matter of a time before Alec would wake up. Magnus unbandaged Alec’s chest to inspect Alec’s wound. Everything was healed nicely, which caused the smile appear on the warlock’s face. 

“Thank you for saving my brother, Magnus.” 

“I couldn’t let him die…” Magnus was surprised how soft his voice sounded when he leaned closer to Alec’s face. He brushed Alexander’s cheek lovingly with his ringless left hand. Even unconscious and with a slightly bruised face, Alexander looked like a miracle. At least Magnus’s miracle. 

“I’ll go and check on Jace and Clary. I’ve put the wards back on. They’re not as powerful as yours but they will manage for now.” She said, fixing the bow by her belt. “Feel free to stay here, no one will throw you out. I’ll come back later. If he wakes up, call me.” 

When Magnus was left alone with Alec, he sat by his side again and grabbed his hand in his.  He brought it to his lips and kissed softly, like he used to in the solace of his loft when Alec came over. They were so perfect together, and now it made sense. Alec was his, in every meaning of the word. He was meant to be Magnus’s and Magnus was meant to be Alec’s. Even if Magnus had never believed in this traditional, nature’s calling stuff, yet, here it was, lying before his eyes in the beautiful body of the omega shadowhunter. 

_ His omega. His shadowhunter. His Alexander. _

_ His destiny.  _

Alec’s heart started to beat faster and his eyelids started to flutter. His breath was calmer when he opened his eyes and crossed his gaze with Magnus. The warlock smiled widely, feeling the new energy running through his body.

“Welcome to the world of the living, my beautiful omega.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?  
> See, Magnus came to the rescue and did his magic ;) Hopefully, it will be enough to help Alec and reverse everything that the demon did to him.   
> The next one: The big confrontation between Alec and Magnus and addressing the issue of Alec being an omega. What will happen then?   
> We're very excited about upcoming chapters. Many things will happen and there for sure will be lots of action. So, stay tuned!   
> Beta: Awesomerenfro. Thank you very much!   
> Comment if you want to!   
> Intoxic and Daime


	13. The Confrontation

**CHAPTER 11:**

  
  


**THE CONFRONTATION**

  
  


Alec twitched when he heard the bell chimed an hour and he opened his eyes but not before closing them back at the blinding white that greeted him. He paused for a few seconds before he opened his eyes once again, slowly this time, and the white arches ceiling greeted his sight. He frowned for a moment, confused as to where he is right now. His mind started recollecting the last memories he remembered so far. 

He remembered how Clary retrieved the Mortal Cup. He remembered how Professor Hodge asked to hold the Cup from Clary before he stole it, brought the wards down, and opened a portal. There, the demons and the other members of the Circle, the Downworlders who were loyal to Valentine started swarming the Institute and that’s where Alec and Izzy were forced to fight the enemies while Jace and Clary went after Hodge. When he was done with fighting, he got reunited with Magnus and--

Magnus! 

Alec jerked when he remembered the High Warlock’s name and how he was tricked by a High Illusion demon into thinking that he’s him. He shivered in fright as he felt his muscles tensed. He could still feel the intense pain he endured when the demon carved his abdomen and split it open. He gasped as he brought his hand to his abdomen and felt the bandages wrapped around his wounds. He tilted his head on both of his arms to see the bruises, wounds, and splinters he’d received from the fight were already gone. Honestly, he still didn’t know how the Angel he’d survived the attack when he was pretty sure he should’ve been dead already. But he supposed he’ll find it out when Izzy arrived. 

Just in time, Alec tilted his head to the left when he heard the knob being twisted before the door opened to reveal-- Clary. He widened his eyes when he saw the redhead girl who also blinked in surprise at seeing him awake. He certainly didn’t expect Clary to be the one coming to visit him. His blue eyes narrowed when he saw Clary’s deathly pale skin and the dark circles under her eye bags. She looked drained, probably from crying and the tiredness she felt after the chaos that erupted. Alec supposed he could sympathize with her. He got badly injured even if he was a trained Shadowhunter all his life. What more of the little girl who was raised as normal, mundane being suddenly being thrown into a new world she’d barely know and got herself entangled in a War. He couldn’t imagine the amount of burden she had to carry for the mess her parents had started-- 

Alec blinked and went back to reality when he heard Clary’s voice. 

“Alec! I’m glad you’re awake! How are you?” He heard Clary said as she walked towards him. Alec opened his mouth to reply when his voice cracked due to the dryness of his throat. 

“I--” He paused when he lost his voice. Clary noticed this and she grabbed the glass and pitcher on the bedside table to pour him a water. Alec took the glass gratefully and sighed in relief then the liquid quenched the dryness of his throat. 

“|-- I’m fine, I guess. How long was I out?” He asked. 

“About three days. Actually, I heard from Izzy that you woke up after Magnus healed you.” Alec tensed as he heard his boyfriend’s name. So Magnus had come to the rescue to save him? The thought itself was . . . sweet. He couldn’t help but blush at his thoughtful gesture. He owed the Alpha Warlock his life. 

Thankfully, Clary didn’t notice the blush on his face. Alec suspected she might’ve associated his blush as part of his sickness. “But you only woke up for a few seconds before you passed out again. For the past days, you were in and out. Delirious. Until now, I guess.” 

Alec nodded while the shock and disbelief were etched on his face. He didn’t expect that he was out for so long. However, he seemed it was understandable, considering the catastrophe they just experienced. 

“What happened after?” 

“As what you know, Valentine and his Circle attacked the Institute. The . . . Clave . . was it? Was certainly not pleased with what happened. I know, this whole ruckus happened due to my stubbornness and we were acting without their approval or supervision. And for that I am sorry.” Clary apologized and Alec was surprised at the sincerity of her voice. Sure, he’d known all along how this mission was doomed and suicidal from the start. But looking back now, he couldn’t really blame her for what happened. She didn’t know what else to do, she barely adjusted in her new life as a Shadowhunter. so she’s following her instincts to save her mother. Aside from that, he and his team were also partly responsible for what had happened. 

“You don’t have to apologize, Clary. It’s not only your fault, you know. If anything, I’ll be the one more responsible for the tragedy that happened, since I’m already an adult Shadowhunter. A candidate for being the Institute's Head, at that too.” Alec should worry about this stray path they’re currently taking. Not only they broke the law by taking actions without approval from the Clave, but Alec hates breaking the law too. It would surely put his reputation as a candidate for the Head of New York Institute at stake. 

Alec would’ve freaked out by now. However, he found himself not bothering. Maybe because the heavy burden and problem they’re currently facing still hadn’t sunk on him. Or maybe because he’s still in shock yet grateful for the second life given to him. Maybe he’ll just cross the bridge when he gets there. 

Alec blinked when he heard Clary’s voice once again. “The Clave also sent a message that they’ll be sending adult Shadowhunters to take over the running of New York Institute starting next week.” At this, Alec couldn’t help but wince. He was sure that their upcoming will complicate their lives and missions further. 

Speaking of missions. 

“Clary, what happened to the Mortal Cup? To Professor Hodge?” He noticed how Clary’s emerald green eyes darkened like a murky shade of seafoam at his question. “He . . . Valentine took the Mortal Cup. Jace and I tried fighting him off but he caught us off-guard and portaled the Cup with him. Professor Hodge, on the other hand, was imprisoned in the Silent City.” 

Alec nodded grimly as he digested the information Clary had said. ‘By the angel, he stole one of the mortal instruments! Great! More trouble for us.’ Alec couldn’t help but winced in thought as he felt their impending doom coming in. But he felt something was strangely wrong, something was missing from Clary’s statements. 

Then, it dawned on him. 

“Where’s Jace?” Surely, his parabatai felt the excruciating pain he experienced and he must’ve known he was bedridden, right? Why hasn’t he visited him yet? Before Alec could continue his line of thought, his blue eyes widened in disbelief when he saw Clary broke and cried in front of him. 

“I . . . I don’t know.” she sobbed. 

“What? What do you mean you don’t know?” He knew Jace wouldn’t flee like that after a fight. If anything, he’d be facing Valentine head on. He must’ve been inside the Institute somewhere formulating his next move to retrieve the Cup already. 

“He . ..  he fleed after the fight. Did you remember when I told you that Valentine caught us off guard? It’s because he . . . he said. . . “ Alec noted how Clary gritted her teeth hard and her jaw ticked as he struggled to finish what she’s saying. Clary sobbed and choked on her tears when she continued. And then, Alec wished he didn’t let her continue. 

“He said Jace’s my brother. We’re siblings.” Clary finally broke and she leaned on the bed to cry in tears. It’s as if Alec’s body and mind had shut down at her revelation. He couldn’t grasp how it had gotten this far. If he was the same old Alec, he would be overjoyed with this good news. Clary would be eliminated as his rival now. But he couldn’t exactly celebrate now. Not just because he already has a blossoming romance with Magnus (at least, he hope so), but because he knew his parabatai was hurting. 

He knew Jace didn’t like being put in a vulnerable state, especially a sick situation like this. It’s the first time he saw Jace was happy with another girl. He mostly had a fling or one night stand before, and now that he’s finally warming up to one girl who turned his life upside down, the fate decided to play a cruel fate with him. He dreaded to know what happened to his parabatai the moment he heard the painful truth from that bastard, Valentine. 

“I . . . I don’t know what to say.” But Alec extended his empathy regardless. It was then that Clary broke and hugged his lap. He brought his hand to massage her head as she cried herself. It took Clary about 30 minutes before she calmed down. 

“Thank you for confiding in me. I know we’re not exactly friends, but thank you for listening.” 

“It’s nothing. I’m glad to be of help.” Alec couldn’t help but give her a genuine smile. It was then that Clary gasped as she took in his appearance before she smiled in return. 

“Now I know why Magnus felt captivated by you. You have the most vibrant blue eyes I’ve ever seen. They reflect your soul beautifully.” Clary said and Alec blushed. Not just because just by hearing his boyfriend’s name brought butterflies on his stomach, but also because he’s not used to receiving compliments like that. If anything, Jace was normally the one to receive such compliments. 

“Well then, I know you’re still healing. I’ll leave you alone to rest.” Clary said before she turned around and walked out to the door. Not a moment later, he heard it slammed open again and he lifted his head, maybe Clary forgot something. But he was surprised to see that this time, it was Izzy who entered the infirmary room. 

Which was a good thing, since he’s been longing to see her. 

“Perfect timing, Izzy. I heard what happened. Do you know where Jace is? Let’s search for him--”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to leave them alone, Alec.” Alec blinked at her a rather blunt statement. 

“Iz, are you out of your mind? He’s my parabatai and he needs me now!” Alec hissed in reply and Izzy couldn’t help but sigh heavily. 

“Look. I know what happened to Jace was . . . horrible. I know he needs us right now. But at this time, you really should worry about your love life more than Jace, Alec. Besides, it’s their love life. If anything, only the both of them can fix this mess.” Izzy explained but still, her cryptic statements made him frown in confusion.

“What do you mean?” 

“Alec . . . you know that Magnus healed you . . . right?” 

“Yes. He healed the wound in my abdome--” ‘Shit!’ Alec thought as he widened his eyes in shock and fear. “My womb!” Alec exclaimed in fear while Izzy just nodded at him with a grave expression. 

“He . . . he discovered your secret. I’m sorry, Alec. But at that time, all I ever wanted was for you to heal. But don’t worry, I didn’t tell him anything. Like I said to him, it’s your story to tell, not mine. Plus, I’m bound by my vow to you.” 

“It’s . . . it’s alright.” Alec replied, hoping to ease some burdens his sister carries due to his condition. “It’s bound to happen, anyway. We’ve been dancing around all this time. And with him being the creator of my potions. I’d say our fates are heavily entangled with each other.” The silence reigned between them before Izzy broke it.

“Are you prepared to confess to him?”

“Honestly? No. I’d like to keep this secret for a little longer. At least, until I become the Head of the Institute.” Alec paused as he shook to clear his head. His mind was screaming at him how he’s in great trouble now that someone, an alpha as powerful as Magnus had discovered his secret. He didn’t expect Magnus to be cruel to him since he knew his attitude. But he’s not really sure, his alpha instincts may overcome his logic and emotions the moment he discovered Alec was an omega. And now, he’s trembling in fear since he will be at an alpha’s mercy. He blinked when he felt a hand resting on his shoulder and looked up to see Izzy smiling at him in comfort. 

“Take all the time you need, brother. Magnus won’t judge you. He’ll be waiting for your explanation.” Alec gulped before he nodded in return and covered Izzy’s comforting hand with his own. 

“You’re right.” He conceded as he felt himself calming down. 

* * *

 

It took Alec two days to recover from his injuries completely and to at least have the Institute organized and running again. Of course, the atmosphere in the Institute wasn’t the same as before. For one, he still couldn’t find Jace’s whereabouts. His parabatai was too keen on not showing his face inside the Institute. Clary, on the other hand, was trying hard to track Valentine back while they were dreadfully waiting for the two inevitable things to happen in the next few days. One on anticipating Valentine’s next move, and the convoy the Clave had deployed to take over the Institute. Honestly, neither choice was good for Alec, because they both scream of trouble. 

But nothing could make Alec’s anxiety triggered than his current predicament. He’d just arrived the topmost step of Magnus’ apartment loft. The door only separating him from getting inside and confronting Magnus. He winced as anxiety washed over him. He didn’t bother replying Magnus’ text messages nor attempted calls for the past few days since his mind and body froze whenever his name blinked on the screen. Up until now, he really wasn’t sure what to do nor what to say to give him the explanation the Warlock needed desperately. 

He’d also come here unannounced, and he wasn’t even sure if he’d be interrupting something. Whether Magnus is currently attending a meeting with a client right now or not, that he didn’t know. He supposed he would find it out. That’s why before he debated himself whether to knock or not, he’s raised his hand to knock on the door loudly. The door unlocked and opened ajar and Alec gulped in nervousness. 

He took a step inside and the door closed, shutting his escape, granting he wished to turn around and made his escape. He took a deep breath as he walked inside and the L-shaped blue couch and squared glass table greeted his sight. Magnus’ long table on the other side was filled with beakers, graduated cylinders, and bowl soups which he normally used to brew his potions and spells. He also saw a huge spellbook beside it. Alec winced when he remembered that yes, one of the potions Magnus brew was made for him. 

He blinked when he felt something soft brushed against his feet. He bowed down to see the little furball staring at him with his adorable eyes. Alec smiled as he found himself relaxing. E picked Chairman Meow up as the cat purred in delight and arched against his warm touch. Alec sat on the couch as he pets the cat and his mind relaxing a bit and his eyes felt heavy under his eyelids. He never realized he took a quick nap for fifteen minutes before he felt something nudging his shoulders. He woke up to see Magnus standing in front of him. 

Just then, Alec felt something sting on his hands when the cat he nestled with hissed at Magnus before the cat jumped off of him and left the both of them alone. 

“Well, that certainly wasn’t a warm welcome for me. But Chairman’s just pissed since I nearly spilled my potion to him just this morning. Anyway, it’s good that he likes you, my sweet pea. I don’t date anyone Chairman Meow doesn’t like.” He heard Magnus said as his golden-green cat eyes gazed at him with warmth, care, and love-- as if he’s gazing at his most prized possession. He also gave him a warm, genuine smile that stole Alec’s breath away. These warm feelings he felt was quickly replaced with fear of rejection. Suddenly his conflicting feelings were overwhelming and he felt like the air was knocked out from him. He panted heavily as he felt his panic attack coming when he felt Magnus’ hands against his shoulders. 

“It’s okay, Alec. Calm down. I’m not going to hurt you. Breathe.” He heard Magnus said as he inhaled and exhaled, willing Alec to follow his lead. Alec followed his act and he felt the air rushing inside his ribcage, the breeze calming his nerves. 

“Thank you,” Alec whispered when he had finally calmed down. 

“You’re welcome, Alexander,” Magnus replied when he grabbed a chair to sit in front of him. He brought his hand to caress his cheek and Alec found himself leaning against the alpha’s touch. 

“I... I also thank you for saving me.” 

“Anytime, Alexander. I’ll do everything in my power to save you. You know that, blue eyes. But really, I am hurt. Why did you need to lie? When are you going to tell me?” 

“I couldn’t tell you!” Alec hissed in defense, but instantly regretted it when he saw Magnus’ pained expression. He honestly didn’t mean to hiss at him. However, he still couldn’t help but become defensive especially when dealing his omega status. He saw it as his vulnerability against this cruel world. No one has to know of him being an omega, especially a powerful alpha like Magnus. Even if his heart and his instinct were telling him that Magnus is a different kind of alpha, and he wouldn’t hurt him. His mind and morale were battling him to fight it, to not give in to this pleasure, or else he will deeply regret it. 

“You have no idea how terrified I was when I discovered how I was an omega all along, how my life was a lie when I thought I was a beta all my life. I had to go through an intense pain when my first heat hit me. It was . . . excruciating! You have no idea how horrible it is to feel your body and mind had gone numb and all you want is to find an alpha to fuck you senseless! You have no idea how cruel it is to be at your instinct’s mercy, to be in someone else’s mercy and you have no power to change your fate!” Alec couldn’t stop himself from speaking as he trembled and hot, big tears poured from his eyes. It’s as if the years of pent-up frustrations, fear, helplessness bottled-up inside finally reached its peak. And he couldn’t stop himself from erupting. 

“Only Izzy who was there to accept and help me throughout my ordeal. You don’t have any idea how my guilt and conscience was eating me every time I’m forced to lie to my parabatai’s face. But what can I do? If they discovered the monster that I am, they won’t hesitate to hand me over to the Clave. I will be persecuted, Magnus. Either I become their breeding stock or they’ll strip me off my marks!--” Alec stopped when he trembled in fear when he heard Magnus growled loudly. For what, he didn’t know. 

Alec shut his mouth as silence reigned between them before Magnus blinked and sighed heavily. “I’m sorry, Alexander. I didn’t mean to growl at you like that.” Magnus said, breaking the deafening silence between them. 

“Can I speak to you my side now? Please?” He heard Magnus pleaded and Alec couldn’t help but feel bad about his outburst. He could feel Magnus’ alpha instinct too wary in front of him. As if he’s afraid he’ll make a wrong move and Alec will lash out at him. It was strange for him as an omega to have that kind of power against a powerful alpha like Magnus. But in a way, it was a good strange feeling, as if he felt respected. He couldn’t trust his voice to crack nor to go into a series of outburst yet, so he nodded in reply. 

“Thanks.” Magnus exhaled in relief when he brought his hands and intertwined them with Alec’s own. Magnus gave a warm, reassuring squeeze to him. 

“I am sorry that you have to endure all this horrible mess. I am angry with your race since they’re so bigoted. Omegas are supposed to be a beautiful and precious creature, but they treated you all like a breeding stock. No one deserves to be treated with such cruelty, especially not as special as you, Alexander. I cannot undo what happened to you so far, but now I’m here to help you, sweet pea. You don’t have to endure this alone, anymore. I’m here beside you. I love you, Alec.” 

Alec gasped when he heard Magnus as his eyes widened in disbelief. Love is such a big word, and while Alec knew their feelings and bond are growing stronger and he cannot deny their attractions, but he didn’t expect Magnus to fall in love with him. Not this fast. Heck! They barely started dating! 

“Love is such a strong word, you know.” Alec couldn’t help but grumble in disbelief. 

“I know. I’m sorry for dropping the bomb on you. To be honest, I was pretty surprised with what I said too. I mean, it just blurted out, not that I didn’t mean it.” Magnus explained before he released his right hand to scratch the back of his neck. “I mean, I was scared shitless when I saw you bedridden and in the brink of death, Alec. There was blood everywhere and my heart stopped when I gazed at you. I was calling all the Gods, Demons, or whatever power source above to give me the power to save you. All I’ve thought about that time was to keep you alive. And when I discovered your true nature--” He heard Magnus paused when he trembled in fear. 

“Ssh, it’s okay, Alexander,” Magnus whispered to him as Alec felt his hand massaging his shoulders in soothing circles. “I don’t know why, but I am just so happy, so ecstatic about it. My alpha instinct took over and all I could think was that you’re mine. I already know something was different about you. Now, I know why. It’s because you’re mine, we were meant to be, Alexander. I’ve been waiting for this for so long I had given up once. But now, you’re here. I felt it. I felt our connection, our bond. We’re destined to be each other.” Alec’s mind went blank while his heart burst with joy at his confession. To be honest, it was gratifying to have someone confessed to him. It was like the moment he’d been imagining if the world wasn’t cruel. That maybe there’s an alpha out there who’s willing to cherish an omega right him. 

However, the reason why his mind had gone blank was that he exactly didn’t know what to do now. He felt kinda trapped and pressured. He knew he was attracted to Magnus, but he still couldn’t determine for sure if what he felt was enough to be called love. He’d barely come to terms with his secret being exposed to Magnus, let alone he’s still keeping their newly developed relationship together in a secret from the public’s prying eyes. And even if he’ll entertain the idea of falling in love with Magnus. He wasn’t sure if he could give what Magnus wanted. What every alpha wanted.

He didn’t know if he can mate with Magnus and gave him a child. 

As if on cue, Alec flinched as he felt an impending headache coming in. “But we can’t. I-- Magnus-- the demon, he split my womb open. I can’t bear any children other than his now.” Magnus growled at that. 

“If you’re talking about the poison, don’t worry, it’s been taken care of. You can mate with anyone as you please and be with your fated alpha. I’ve reversed the spell. However, I just didn’t know if you could still get pregnant and build a family. I mean, that demonic bastard gave you a grave wound inside your womb that I’m not even sure if it can still hold a child. I fear bearing a child may endanger your life. You can still go into heat, especially since my potions have been depriving your body’s natural cycle. You know how dangerous it is, right? Someday, my potions won’t work on you and your heat will take over your body.” 

“Yes, I know that. I know the dire consequences my body will eventually face someday. However, I wish to hold it out as long as possible.” Alec replied as his mind was forcing to assess his situation despite the pounding in his head. He honestly didn’t know if he should be happy or not when he heard that he may not get pregnant anymore. Technically, it was what he wanted. If he can’t get pregnant, then there will be no problems in the future. He didn't need to worry about him being an omega and he can continue his pretension as a beta. He can reach his dream to become the Head of the Institute easily. However, he didn’t expect that he felt as if a piece of his heart was taken away. He felt the painful loss as if his body and soul wasn’t complete anymore now that his ability to bear a child was forcefully taken away from him. 

“You don’t have to force yourself, you know.” Alec broke out from his stupor when he heard Magnus’ soft voice and his golden-green eyes staring at him with warmth. “Even if I confessed my feelings to you, and my willingness to be your mate, to be your alpha, you don’t have to answer me right away. I know what I’m asking requires a big decision, and I don’t want you to feel trapped. I don’t want you to think that I’m forcing you into doing something. I just . . . want to tell you how I feel. I want you to know how important you are to me. How special you are. And I value and respect your decision. Of course, I’ll be the happiest man in this world if you were to become my mate. But there’s no rush.” Magnus paused as he caressed his cheeks again. 

“We have all the time in the world, Alexander. I’ve already waited a long time to find you, I don’t mind waiting for a few more years. Do you want to become the Head of Institute right? I’ll help and support you to achieve your dream. I want you to become the best version of yourself. And after you’ve achieved everything you ever wanted, maybe, maybe, you can think of settling down in the future, and I’ll always be here for you. Being unable to bear a child isn’t really an issue to me--” 

“--Of course, it would be great to see our little ones running around, but I’ve lived for a long time and I saw how some omega lost their fire, their soul the moment they give birth to their children because they were forced to do so. I won’t force you to bear a child, Alec, even if you can bear one. It’ll be your own choice. Just because you’re an omega, it doesn’t mean you don’t have the right to choose your path, your future, your life. For now, let’s just take things slow. We’ll continue to our relationship as boyfriends and work on our bond to get deeper.”

Alec’s vision turned blurry as he felt his tears running wild once again. He felt incredibly touched by Magnus’ thoughtfulness. He truly is a kind alpha, he was anything like he’d met before. If Magnus wanted it, he could take Alec by force right now. But no, a powerful alpha like Magnus gave him the freedom, the choice, to live his life the way he wanted it. He’s willing to wait to give him time to sort out his feelings for him. And for that, he was incredibly grateful.

“I . ..  thank you. Thank you so much. You don’t know what it means to me. To feel loved and respected.” 

“You’re welcome, my Alexander. My dearest omega.” Magnus replied as he brought him into a tight hug. At that moment, Alec felt as if a thorn in his chest has been lifted. He didn’t need to endure this all alone and frightened right now. He has a reliable alpha who can help him with this ordeal. The sweet silence reigned between them as their feelings had finally calmed down. Suddenly, Alec felt like everything was in peace. For once, something right is finally happening in his life, until it happened. 

Alec moaned as he suddenly felt feverish. It’s like the temperature around them suddenly got so hot he can hardly breathe. Though, he didn’t know why since Magnus has an air conditioner installed in his loft. He kept thrashing around, desperate to escape from Magnus’ grip to ease the hotness inside him. And that’s when his eyes widened in disbelief when he felt the slick coming down from his lower bottom and he was hit by the most intoxicating powerful sandalwood scent emanating from Magnus. 

“Alexander? Is everything--” He saw Magnus paused as his widened in shock before it diluted again and Magnus growled possessively. He felt Magnus’ hands wrapped around his waist in a tight, possessive grip. Alec smelled how Magnus’ scent had gotten stronger as he identified the unmistakable hint of lust lingering in the air. 

“ Oh no...no...no…” Alec half-whimpered in a mixture of pleasure and fear when he moaned as another wave of pain hit him. 

Alec was going in heat.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> OMG! Alec was in heat! I can feel the atmosphere getting hot in here! Will they finally make love and have their first time? We sure hope so, we’ve waited long enough! But for those who are quite confused, Intoxic and I decided to make the Warlocks fertile, actually, almost all creatures in the Downworlders so that the A/B/O universe will work. Since it’s pretty useless to have a Warlock an alpha or an omega if they can’t mate, right? I hope it’ll clear up some confusion! Anyway, did you like the chapter? I actually went out of control while typing their confrontation scene. They’re all bursting with emotions! And here I thought my chapter will only be around 4k words, lol. I should know better :) Anyway, tell me what you think! I can’t wait to read your lovely reviews :)
> 
> Many thanks to AwesomeRenfro for betaing this chapter!
> 
> Until Then,
> 
> Daime Guiral and Intoxic
> 
> PS. If you have a twitter account. Go and tweet #saveshadowhunters #renew shadowhunters so someone out there would listen to us and keep the show going. We need more Malec scenes in the show and more badass fights shadowhunters vs demons. And of course, we need more of the downworld business. So, keep tweeting, people. Remember, each tweet is important. Our online voices will be heard.- Intoxic.


	14. Let me be your gravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! This chapter contains lots of sexual content. If you're underage, you are reading on your own.**

**Chapter XII**

**“Let me be your gravity”**

If Magnus was to describe the feelings he had at the moment, he couldn’t find the proper words for them in any of the human and demonic languages he had learned throughout his life. The revelation of Alec’s true nature was a big hit for him. A good one, if he admitted it to himself. Alec being an omega was making a lot more sense than the false beta-acting the young man had been putting up with. In fact, now that he had thought about it, Alec was sending so many signals of being an omega, yet, Magnus was so lost in his beautiful eyes and kindness that he had dismissed the signs. Especially the inhaling of Magnus’s alpha scent when Alec was in some kind of distress. How could Magnus be so blind? When Alec was scenting him with his sweet-spicy scent, however, now that he thinks of it, Alexander didn’t even know he was doing it. His body was silently acting according to its nature, while Alec still tried to put up a false beta facade.

Now that the truth was out for him to see, Bane wondered about the future of his and Alec’s relationship. Magnus wanted to explore the whole Alpha/Omega dynamic between them. At the beginning of his existence, he didn’t give much thought to the calling of nature things.  Yet, now that his own designated omega essentially knocked on his door (both literally and figuratively) Magnus wanted to indulge in it. 

Magnus closed his eyes and recalled the scared expression on Alexander’s face when he told Alec he knew, a second before the young man passed out on him. 

His thoughts were disturbed when a portal opened inside his living room. There were only three people on the both this world and underworld, that could portal through his wards without an effort. Ragnor, Catarina or his father. Unfortunately, through sharing his magic with Asmodeus, Magnus couldn’t stop him from entering through his wards. Magnus walked closer to the blue shimmering light and raised his hand, calling on his red magic, ready to attack if his old man decided to pay him a visit. 

Thanks to Lilith, Ragnor Fell stepped out of the portal. Magnus shook off his magic and smiled at his green-skinned friend. 

“Ragnor, what a surprise.” He spoke, gathering his older friend into his arms. In the past, it was Fell who had taken care of Magnus in his youth, when he was still an inexperienced warlock. “What are you doing here?”

“I had some business to take care of in New York with the Council and decided to visit you.” Magnus pulled out of his arms and gave a scrutinizing look towards his friend. “I needed to see Raphael after the attack on the Institute.” 

Ah yes, the vampire was injured during the attack. When they split on the grounds of the Sanctuary, Raphael led Luke and Simon towards the Ops center, where some shadowhunters were still fighting against demons and the circle members. From the brief explanation he had gotten later, Magnus knew, that Santiago had killed off three of the Circle members, but he was injured by one of the shax demons. If it hadn’t been for Isabelle Lightwood, he would be turned into ashes by the demon’s ichor. Magnus was thankful to the young Nephilim for saving his son. Raphael was too dear to Bane’s heart to lose him when he needed to attend to another holder of his heart. 

“It was stupid of you to go into the middle of that hell and drag him with you.” Ragnor scolded Magnus, as he went past him and hung his brown coat across the couch. 

Fell shushed Chairman Meow, Magnus’s cat, off of the purple plush couch. Magnus decided to keep it since he and Alec made out on it furiously on their last date before the attack. What an interesting night it had been for both of them. Even though it ended with Magnus bringing himself relief with a memory of a shirtless Alec in the privacy of his bedroom, it still was an amazing experience. He felt as if he was young again. Alec was very new and refreshing for him. Magnus loved that feeling. 

“I didn’t ask him to come with me.” Ragnor gave him a knowing look. 

“You knew exactly that he won’t let you go and kill yourself off like that for some Nephilim.”

“He’s not just some Nephilim.” Magnus defended Alexander ferociously. Bane licked his lips and gave his friend a smirk. “He’s an omega.” 

Magnus moved to sit on his favorite turquoise chair in his living room, sipping a martini with two olives. His best friend was sitting across him on the plush couch, eyeing him with a disbelief. Magnus couldn’t blame him. It was shocking to everyone.

“I cannot believe this,” Ragnor stated, leaning closer to the other warlock. “Either you are crazy or you have a death wish.” 

Magnus gave him an annoyed look. 

From all of his friends, Ragnor Fell was the most brutal in his honesty. It came with the fact that he knew Magnus the longest. In fact, he was the one that took care of Magnus after the Silent Brothers set him out to live in outside their Church in Spain. Magnus was very young and barely had a knowledge of his powers, yet Ragnor took him in and taught everything he could back in the day. Magnus loved him, even when the man had a tendency to overreact, like at this very moment. 

“I’m not crazy and no I don’t have a death wish, my little cabbage.” 

“Then be kind and explain to me why you have taken a shadowhunter omega as your mate! A male one at that!” His green hand shook and Ragnor spilled a few drops of his peppermint tea. “You must have gone mad, Magnus Bane. Has your father cursed you with this illness?” 

“I haven’t seen my father in over eighty years, Ragnor,” Magnus replied, putting back his drink on the glass table. “And besides, Alexander isn’t my mate just yet.” 

“But you want him to be?” He nodded to this. “This won’t end well. I am surprised he even lives, assuming that the stupid law of shadowhunters still exists. You know that omegas are supposed to breed a new generation of warriors or be killed.” 

“They don’t know.” At that Ragnor furrowed his white brows. He remained silent to give Bane a way to explain the matter. “I’ve been cloaking his nature for over six years now. To his family, he’s a simple low cast beta, but a beta nonetheless.” 

“But you cannot hide him forever, you know that, Magnus. Eventually, one way or another, his second nature will be revealed to the world.” 

Magnus knew that his friend was right. There was no possibility that he will be able to conceal Alec’s omega nature forever. Not if they mate. Magnus knew they would, sooner or later, but he will have Alec Lightwood as his omega. 

Magnus talked a bit longer with Ragnor about the matters of the London’s downworld. Apparently Fell had stepped down from being the High Warlock of London and passed his position to the apprentice of his, Harold Walg.  Ragnor was very fond and proud of the two hundred years old man. Having the agreement from the Covenant, Ragnor was officially on the leave, which allowed him to travel more and focus on his beloved, Raphael. Magnus always wondered, how it was possible that Fell devoted himself to the Alpha vampire. The green skinned warlock was an Alpha too, yet, he always described the younger vampire as his fated one.  To be honest, Magnus didn’t believe in such things until recently.

Until he had met his own fated omega. His perfect Alexander. 

Magnus needed to stop thinking about his shadowhunter, immediately, if he didn’t want to have an unexpected problem between his legs. Ever since Magnus smelled the omega pheromones of Alec the night of the attack, he was hooked. He craved Alexander with every fiber of his body. 

When Alec had visited him today he smelled strongly of his omega pheromones. Magnus wanted to take him there and then, but he couldn’t. Not now. He needed to coddle Alexander some more and convince him that he can be an omega freely. He needed to erase the idiotic, bigoted racist values that Alexander had been fed his entire life. 

Magnus was about to banter more with his omega, as they had been doing for about an hour when suddenly Alec’s face had changed from angry to scared. 

“Alexander? Is everything…” before he had a chance to finish his sentence, his nostrils were assailed with it.

The intoxicating scent of want and desire filled his nose. The sweetest things in the whole world couldn’t even compare to this wonderful smell. Magnus wanted nothing more than to inhale it until the end of his long existence. Involuntarily, he licked his lips and took a step closer to the source of his heaven. 

“Oh no...no...no…” he heard Alec’s desperate whispers. Magnus looked at Alec’s distressed face and spotted the drops of sweat on his pale forehead.  Magnus’s pupils widened. He recognized it in an instant.

Alexander was in heat.

Magnus’s body became warmer with every step he took closer to his omega. He felt his inner Alpha want to jump out and take control of him, and probably Alec too. He fought so hard with himself to restrain his primary instincts. The last thing he wanted was to scare Alec away. Alexander’s scent was more intense when Magnus stepped into his personal space. He could smell lust matching his own. Bane growled in the back of his throat, eyeing Alec from head to toe. He was so beautiful with his blue eyes widened in desire. Alec was licking his lips while shaking his head. 

“I need to...I have to… I have to go…” the young shadowhunter stuttered taking a step back from the warlock. Magnus took a step to him. “I have to leave...”

“What?” Bane asked him confused. How could Alec even think of leaving his safe loft in his heat? It was unbelievable to the warlock. “Leave?”

“I have to go to the Silent City…” Alec turned away from him and made a beeline for the door. It took only a millisecond for Magnus before his second nature took him over. 

“STOP!” He growled, using his Alpha voice. 

His whole demeanor was sending angry vibes towards Alexander. His logical side would scold him for being too forward and too demanding, but his emotional Alpha side was having none of that. There was only one thing dominating his mind. 

**MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!**

Alec stopped abruptly with his hand in the air just above the doorknob. Magnus walked to him and turned Alec to face him. Alec was paler than usual, sweat decorated his whole face now. Eyes turned darker, into a midnight blue contrasting with his heated cheeks. He must be in pain, Magnus thought. He quickly grabbed Alec’s hand in his own rubbing circles on top of it, trying to soothe his lover. 

“Please...I have to go to the Silent City, Magnus.” There was so much of hopelessness in his voice it cut Magnus’s heart to pieces. Yet, he couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t let his omega be taken care of by someone else than him. “Please…”

“No, I’m begging you to stay with me, Alexander. Let me help you through your heat.” 

“Haven’t you heard?! I don’t want to mate! I can’t!” He barked at the warlock. 

“I won’t mate you if you don’t want me to.” Magnus tried to explain as calm as he could, even though it was the hardest thing for him to say. “But I’m an Alpha, I can and I want to go with you through your heat. I swear on my father’s power that I won’t bite and claim you. I want you to be my omega, and I will wait for your consent. Let me be there with you, please.” 

“I can’t be mated…” Alec tried once again, but cut himself off, lowering his head when Magnus growled at him. The warlock mentally hit the back of his own head. Again, he was scaring his lovely shadowhunter. 

“I heard you loud and clear, Alexander.” 

He moved his other hand to wipe off sweat off Alec’s forehead. Then he moved his hand lower to brush Alec’s pink cheeks. The shadowhunter turned his face to lean into the hand and sniff it. He was inhaling the Alpha’s scent. When Alec let go of his hand, reluctantly, of course, Magnus snapped his fingers and conjured something he had seen many times, but never purchased until now. He presented the item to his lover. 

Alec eyed the thing suspiciously. Magnus couldn’t blame him. If he guessed right, the bigoted old pricks in the Institute or the Academy had never shown any of it to the potential omegas. He conjured for Alexander a black leather collar with a small silver gem. Before he gave it to Alec, he conjured a potion made of a faerie's blood mixed with a vampire’s venom taken just after their turn when they are the strongest, and veratrum lobelianum stolen from the Seelie’s court  He had kept in the depths of his study. Magnus prepared the decades ago when his Raphael had been just turned. He knew that it’s very poisonous towards any Alpha warlock, so he keeps it just in case someone dared to raise a hand on him. He had never thought he’d have to use it on himself. 

Magnus uncorked the bottle, gagging when the horrible reek of death hit his nostrils. Bane poured a fair amount of the infernal potion over the collar and presented it again to Alexander. 

“What’s this?” There was a slight curiosity in his trembling voice. 

“This, my dear Alexander, is a collar for omegas.” Alec was shaking his head and opening his mouth to say something, but Magnus didn’t give him a chance. “I won’t force you to wear it, though some omegas do it for their Alphas. It is a form of a status for other Omegas. It means you are mated and unable to be touched. However, seeing as we’re not mated yet, you don’t have to wear it outside. This...this collar will prevent me from mating you when you reach the penultimate point of your heat. The potion I put on it is very poisonous for us, warlocks. If I were to get it into my mouth I could die. So…” 

Magnus offered him a crooked smile. 

“I’d rather not die before we are mated, love.” Alec gave a nod to it. “So, here’s your insurance that I won’t give you a bite.”

Alec eyed the collar again before he took it in his shaking hands. Magnus felt the warmth vibrating from Alec’s body. His heat was moving forward. The warlock snapped his fingers and conjured a tall glass full of water with ice to hydrate the young man. He offered it to his shadowhunter who took it gladly and drank it down in one gulp. 

“Let me help you through your heat, Alexander. I’m sure I’ll do it better than any Silent Brother.”

Magnus winked at him, giving the warmest smile he could come up with. Magnus took the empty glass from Alec and sent it back to the kitchen. He grabbed Alec’s hands in his and tugged him closer to himself. He saw that Alec’s become less resistant, as his heat was progressing, he soon would become extremely dependant on the nearest alpha, which was him. He took a step back in the direction of his bedroom and Alec hesitantly took a step forward in the same direction. 

Magnus sang gospels to the Angels above that Alec had decided to let him help. 

He slowly escorted Alec into his bedroom, closing the door behind them. Bane quickly raised his wards up and put a blocking spell on his whole apartment to prevent Alec’s scent from floating through the entire building and outside. Alec was moving his eyes frantically around the bedroom. His nostrils opened wider, and he was inhaling the Alpha’s scent that lingered on every surface in the room. 

Magnus guided Alec to sit down on his bed covered in silky red sheets. He snapped his fingers and changed the covers into the simple white cotton, which would be more tolerable for a heated and sensitive skin. Alexander clutched the collar in his hand and looked up at Magnus. 

“I’ll put the air conditioning on and bring you snacks and drinks,” Magnus spoke to him softly, before he snapped his fingers and conjured Alec a brand new pair of black, cotton sweats and a white t-shirt. “They will be more comfortable than your jeans and jacket, Alexander. Call me when you change.” 

As Magnus stepped into the kitchen area of his loft he quickly sent a message to Cat. 

_ To KittyCat: 7:25 pm. _

_ Best snacks for omega in a heat? Quick.  _

_ From KittyCat 7:26 pm.  _

_ Omega in heat? What the hell, Magnus? Are you having someone over? Is it Alec? _

Magnus should really stop talking about his precious omega with his friends. He hoped to every angel that Catarina would help him. He had no idea what an omega in heat should eat. He usually strayed from engaging with omegas, especially those in heat. But Alexander was different. He was his omega, his future mate. It was his duty and desire to protect and care for Alec. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a signal from his cell phone. 

_ From KittyCat: 7:28 pm. _

_ Food with lots of protein: eggs, milk, lean beef, chicken, broccoli. Lots of fluids. Keep it simple.  Some water with ice and once a day give him sweet water to drink. He'll need some sugar too. Cool baths will help. Make sure to keep him well rested. And keep him in your place for 1-2 days after his heat is done. His body and system will adapt to you- being his alpha after you mate. Your new bond must complete in the privacy of your loft, with both of your scents in the room. Do not let anyone near Alec when he’s in a heat and you stay away from others as well. I’ll get the word around the downworld that you’re out of business for a few days. If anything happens, call me.  _

Magnus was glad for all the instructions he had gotten from Catarina. She knew her stuff. After all, she was a healer, and very active in helping unmated omegas, while still working as a mundane in a local hospital. That was Catarina, always eager to help those in need, just like Magnus. 

Speaking of people in need, Magnus remembered that he had an omega in need in his bedroom. He quickly snapped his fingers and conjured lean beef and grilled chicken for Alec to eat. As well he conjured six bottles of a cool water and a bucket filled with ice. He will keep it cool for his shadowhunter for a while. The food was floating behind him when he went back into to the bedroom. 

Magnus opened the door and spotted Alec laying in the middle of the bed with nothing but his boxers on. Dear father in hell...what a sight he was. All muscles on his stomach were glistening with sweat, but Bane didn't care. If only he could, he’d lick all of that in a second. As soon as Magnus inhaled deeply he was hit with the intoxicating scent of Alec once again. It was so overwhelming, attacking every fiber of his body. Thank goodness that Magnus was holding the door frame, otherwise, he would have fallen to his knees. He had never been this close to an omega in heat, and he didn’t realize how hard it would be to stay in control. But he had to do so. He promised this to Alexander.

“I’ve brought you some food, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, licking his lips. “How are you feeling?”

“Hot.” Alec breathed and reached for one of the bottles with water.

“You certainly are,” Magnus smirked and winked at him. “In both meanings of this word.” 

The warlock sat down next to Alec on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on Alec’s forehead. It was too hot. Magnus moved his cat-eyes over Alec’s face. His cheeks were flushed and lips were slightly puckered by the constant moisturizing them with spit. As he moved his eyes lower, Bane spotted that Alec had put the collar on his neck, where his scent glands were. Magnus was thankful that Alec had trusted him and let him partake in his heat. It was the first step for them to become mates. 

Alec’s breath turned shallow and his whole body started to react to the close presence of the alpha. His manhood grew painfully hard and he started to produce the slick again. Alec started to breathe heavily and moaned in pain. 

“Magnussss…” the shadowhunter moaned as he leaned his face into the warlock’s hand that moved onto his left cheek. “Please…”

“Oh, baby…” Magnus moaned in turn. It was harder for him to restrain himself from Alec and it was just the beginning of the heat. How would they survive for a few days? Suddenly an idea hit him to help both of them. Magnus snapped his maroon shirt away and grabbed Alec’s hand in his. “Let’s take a cool bath.” 

Alec was in a haze, but he still managed to nod and let himself being pulled from the bed. As soon as he got up, Magnus spotted slick running down his thighs. Bane growled in frustration and desire. He felt his inner Alpha want to jump out and take Alec as he was standing, so the warlock cast on himself another restraining spell. And another one just to be sure. Magnus snapped his fingers to let the cool water fill his enormous tub. As soon as it was full, he added a chamomile oil, knowing that it will be soothing for Alec’s heated skin. Magnus put his hands on Alec’s hips, over the waistband of Alec’s black boxers. For a moment, the younger man stilled under his touch, but after a second he nodded and let Magnus slid down his already damp clothing. 

Magnus’s mouth watered when he saw Alec in his whole naked glory. He was so beautiful, perfect in every inch of his body. Bane felt his heart beat faster, same as his breath quickened when Alec pressed himself into Magnus, seeking contact with an alpha. Alec was rubbing his body against Magnus’s out of instinct, making the warlock growl in pleasure. 

Magnus helped Alec get into the water and sat on one side of the bathtub. He heard the young man hiss before a moan of pleasure escaped his lips. The warlock quickly removed his pants and undergarments and sat behind Alec. He drew him closer to himself, letting Alec lean on his chest. For the first time their naked bodies were touching, and Magnus couldn’t help but moan. They touched each other tentatively to learn about their bodies during heated make-out sessions, but they had never gone this far. This was different. It was needed. Magnus put his hands into the water and started to splash Alec’s heated form, gaining low moans out of the young man. He was moaning so wantonly, making Magnus desire him more if that was even possible. 

Alec moved his head to the left and presented his beautiful pale neck to the warlock, with his scent glands hidden under the black collar. Magnus guessed that his body was doing this involuntarily, feeling the alpha’s presence. His body was literally screaming to Magnus  **MATE ME! BITE ME!** Yet, Magnus refrained from doing so. He promised something to Alec and he wasn’t one to back down on his promises. 

“Magnus...I need...please…” Alec was moaning hoarsely, grinding his bottom at Magnus’s manhood, making it even harder. “Please…”

“I know darling, I know. But we can’t. Not yet.” Magnus explained, massaging Alec’s thighs, avoiding the one place Alec wanted him to touch. “I promise I won’t mate you, love. I don’t want our first time out of need during a heat. And I’m sure you don’t want it that way, too.”

“But I need you, alpha!” 

“I know, sweetheart. I need you too.” He was speaking further. “Alec, I know I promised you we won’t mate and we won’t until you give me your full consent. But I hate to see you in such pain. I can relive some of your desire. We won’t make love yet, but I can bring you a sexual relief in a different way.” 

“Yes...please…” 

Magnus splashed Alec’s body some more before he helped him get up from the water. He decided to not dry them off, so the shadowhunter’s heated form would stay cool for a moment longer. Bane bent down and swiped Alec off his feet and into his arms. Alec nestled in them perfectly, nuzzling his face in the crook of the warlock’s neck. The Lightwood boy was brushing his nose and lips over Magnus’s pulse point on his neck, causing groans in the back of Bane’s throat. 

“Alexander…” Magnus moaned involuntarily, as the shadowhunter turned into his arms, brushing his hard manhood over Bane’s chest. 

“I want you, Magnus. Please.” The younger man pleaded, nibbling on Magnus’s skin. “Take me.” 

“No, Alexander. You’re in a haze. I refuse to take an advantage of you. I’m not that kind of an alpha.” Alec groaned at those words before Magnus positioned him in the middle of the bed. 

He looked purely perfect then. Wet from the water, hard from the desire and slowly leaking from his penis and butthole because of the craving for an alpha. Magnus spread his legs further and positioned himself between them. As if on a cue, the younger man circled his legs over Magnus’s hips and drew him closer to himself, so both of their members were brushing. A loud moan escaped both of their mouths. Magnus leaned over Alec and captured his lips with his own in a slow kiss. But Alec was having none of that. The shadowhunter attacked his lips brutally, sucking and licking like a starving man. For sure Magnus knew they were swollen, but frankly, he didn’t give a damn.  Alec starting to rub his naked body over Magnus’s again. Dear Angel above! How was Magnus to resist this for a few more days? 

“Magnus…” the shadowhunter moaned again like this was the only word he knew then. Magnus was ok with it. 

Magnus moved his lips over Alec’s jaw and peppered it with kisses. Then he moved towards his neck, just above the scent glands. The horrible smell of the poison could turn him down, but if he was honest with himself, he was good in ignoring it, focusing on nibbling on Alec’s skin instead. He moved even lower, to the point where Alec’s neck joined with his shoulder and sucked the skin there to leave a mark. If he wasn’t to claim Alec traditionally, he’ll leave a mark on him for others to know he’s taken. Bane peppered Alec’s chest with small kisses before he took one of his nipples into his mouth and sucked it. Alec was hissing and screaming in frustration alternately, while his hands buried themselves into Magnus’s hair and tugged. Magnus took care of Alec’s other nipple before he moved lower to Alec’s abdomen. There was only a small scar left there after the horrible demon attack. Magnus was so happy with himself when he summoned the demon two nights ago and destroying it into million pieces before he sent its remains to every dimension of the Hell, preventing it from rebirthing in the future. It won’t be a threat any longer to his beautiful shadowhunter. Magnus left kisses on Alec’s hips before he looked up at the man again. 

Alec looked like a true picture of sex with his eyes closed and mouth opened in a perfect ‘o’. The younger man was moaning like crazy, when Magnus was licking the naked skin of his stomach, just above when the line of his pubic hair started. Bane left a lingering kiss there before he spoke to Alec again. 

“Do you trust me, Alexander?” he asked in a husky voice. 

“Yessss…” Alec hissed in a response, a second before his phone rang. Magnus summoned the device from Alec’s jeans and looked at the screen. There were five missed calls and twenty messages from Isabelle, Clary, even one from mother. 

“Darling, do any of your family knows where you are at this moment?” Alec gave him a muffled negative response, as he bit down on a lip. “I’ll answer to your sister then.”

_ From: Izzy 8:21 pm. _

_ Where the hell are you, Alec?! Mom and dad are coming to the Institute tomorrow morning! Call me!  _

_ From: Clary 8:10 pm.  _

_ Hey, Alec. It’s Clary. I think I have a feeling of where Jace may be. I’d like you to sanction this mission for me. Call me. Btw. Izzy is frantic now and searching for you everywhere. Where are you? _

_ To: Izzy 9:15 pm. _

_ Izzy, I’m at Magnus’s. There was something wrong with the wound he healed and he’ll check it over. He says I need to have another treatment in his loft since he can use his magic better here. I’ll come back in a few days. Tell that to mother and father. - Alec.  _

Magnus quickly sent her the message from Alec’s phone, not knowing who may be with Isabelle at the moment. Then he conjured his own phone and sent her two messages.

_ From: Magnus Bane to Isabelle the shadowhunter. 9:15 pm. _

_ Isabelle, go to a place where you’ll be alone and text me back. - Magnus Bane. _

He got his response a minute later.

_ From: Isabelle the shadowhunter 9:16 pm. _

_ I’m alone. What’s going on? Is something wrong with my brother? _

_ To: Isabelle the shadowhunter 9:16 pm.  _

_ Alec’s in a heat. He will stay with me for a few days. Tell whoever asks that I’m treating his wounds and the residual poisoning. Make sure to not let any of your family come here. - Magnus Bane.  _

_ From: Isabelle the shadowhunter 9:17 pm. _

_ Noted! Take care of my big brother, Magnus. _

Once satisfied with the spread of information, Magnus turned his attention towards his lovely omega. Alec was still panting and hissing, probably from a frustration. Magnus couldn’t blame him. His body and mind literally screamed to be taken,  and here was Magnus refraining from doing so. He may not be giving Alec what he needed at this moment, but he will do his best to pleasure him the way he deserves. 

“If you don’t like something just say stop, Alexander, and I will,” Magnus instructed him, patting his hip lightly. Alec just groaned in response. 

Magnus spread Alec’s legs further and buried his face between his legs. The scent of Alec’s leaking slick was enticing. Bane was leaving butterfly kisses all over Alec’s pale thighs, before he moved his lips on the shadowhunter’s manhood. At first, he started with small kisses all over the whole length, moving from the base to the top. Alec’s tip was already leaking with cum, when Bane gave him a slow lick. Demons below! He tasted as wonderful as he was smelling. And still, Magnus had not tasted his slick.  The warlock heard that omega’s in heat tasted divine, but this was even beyond heaven. Alec was writhing in pleasure, when Magnus took his tip in his mouth and began sucking gently. He was observing his lover with his cat eyes. Alec was perfection. His body so responsive to his lovely acts. Alexander was screaming at the top of his lungs, when Magnus moved his mouth lower until he took almost the whole length into his mouth. Alec was big and the rumors he had heard were true that male omegas’ reproductive organs were getting became larger during a heat. Bane was licking his whole length, hollowing his cheeks to even increase the feeling for Alec. 

Alec starting bucking his hips up, almost hitting the back of Magnus’s throat. Bane placed his hands on Alec’s hips to stop him from hurting both of them. Magnus was great at blowjobs, but no one ever knew. He was sucking him faster, grazing his teeth over Alec’s penis until he felt him tremble. 

“I’m close!” Alec screamed hoarsely. “Magnus!”

Magnus speeds up his moves, including his left hand into the play. He squeezed Alec’s balls a few times before he felt Alec’s hot cum hit the back of his throat. He swallowed everything and continued on sucking until he felt Alec go limp in his mouth. He grazed his teeth as he was moving his lips back up and left his dick with a loud pop. Dear Lilith! Alec was tasting so extremely amazing. Magnus tasted a lot of people before, but none of them was as tasty as Alec. He wondered whether it was because he was an omega in heat or a shadowhunter. 

Alec was sprawled lifelessly in the middle of the bed, breathing heavily with his eyes closed. Magnus crawled back at top of him and kissed him on his lips, letting him taste himself on Magnus’s tongue. He didn’t seem to mind. 

“How are you feeling?” Magnus asked, brushing his cheek. Alec’s skin was still heated and his lips were dry so Magnus offered him a bottle of a cool water. He helped him drink it. “Did you like it, Alexander?”

“It was...am...amazing…” he breathed out, pressing his body into Magnus’. Alec started leaving small kisses on Magnus’s neck. It was very pleasing. Suddenly, Alec’s stomach growled loudly, stopping their activity. “Sorry.”

“I think I have to feed you, before our next round, huh?” Magnus reached towards the bedside table and brought Alec chicken with broccoli. It was a bit cold now, so Magnus heated it with his magic. He cut the meat and started to slowly feed Alec. The shadowhunter gave him an annoying look, but he let the warlock treat him like that. As soon as Alec finished his food, he gulped another bottle of a water. Magnus placed his hand upon Alec’s forehead. He was still hot, but not as much as before. “I think you should rest as much as you can before another wave hits you, love.” 

Alec nodded and closed his eyes, as Magnus’s relaxing magic enveloped his body. Soon he fell into Morpheus’s arms until he’d be awoken by another wave of his heat. 

Magnus lay next to him for the time being, contemplating their future. Magnus wanted badly to mate with Alec, but he will wait for the right moment. And when the moment will finally come, it will be perfect. 

Alec woke up precisely three hours later with a burning body and a hardness between his legs. Magnus was just answering a call from Raphael when he heard the hoarse call of his shadowhunter.  Bane dropped his phone to the floor and ran as fast as he could back to the bedroom, dropping his purple robe on his way. Alexander was already jerking himself off, panting. Sweat was covering his whole body again. Magnus let the boy bring himself to a release before he took him back to the bathroom for a cool shower this time. When they were done, he took him back to the bed and once again positioned himself between his legs. Magnus placed a pillow underneath Alec’s hips so he’d have a better access to his butthole. Alec was scratching his chest in frustration so Bane decided to act quickly. He pushed three of his fingers into his mouth and contained it with as much spit as he could. He didn’t want to use any flavored lube on Alec yet, not when slick was pouring out of him like a waterfall. 

Alec was tight at first. Hissing as Magnus’s digit was breaching his walls inside. Bane moved it in and out before he deemed Alec ready for another one. The shadowhunter was babbling a litany to Bane so he would take him properly, but it was just his heightened hormones. Magnus was scissoring him easily now, pushing his fingers deeper until he came across the thing he was searching for. Alec’s whole body jackknifed up when Magnus’s fingers brushed over his prostate. Magnus kept hitting on Alec’s prostate until Lightwood came hardily between their chests. Magnus kept jerking him off through his orgasm. 

Their routine of feeding, cool baths, blowjobs, fingering and handjobs went on for precisely four days. On the morning of the fourth day, Alec’s body went back to its’ regular temperature. He no longer felt the burning desire of being taken, so Magnus deemed it alright to take off the collar and focus on nourishing Alec some more. God knows the young man had eaten like crazy, burning calories in a blink of an eye. They were currently eating breakfast in Magnus’s living room when Alec spoke up.   

“Thank you, Magnus, for helping me.” Alec looked down at Magnus’s hands. Magnus placed his fingers under Alec’s chin and raised it up, so he could look into the blue eyes of shadowhunter.

“No, thank you, Alexander, for letting me be there with you.” Magnus kissed Alec’s lips softly, tasting the syrup from the pancakes. “So, was I better than a silent brother?”

Alec’s cheeks burned red. 

“One day you have to tell me, what were you doing during your heats in the Silent City,” Magnus added, smirking. “I bet I was better. I mean, it’s not like any silent brother would do that to y…”

“Stop it, Magnus!” There was a clear embarrassment in his voice. Magnus quickly apologized, but he still hoped that one day Alec would share the information with him. Alec reached across the table for his phone and spotted a new message from Isabelle. 

_ From: Izzy 9:12 am. _

_ How are you, big bro? Is it over? We’re still looking for Jace. Clary’s a mess. Mom and dad are pissed for the attack and they want you home asap. But don’t worry. I have you covered. Say hi to Magnus from me. Love you, big brother. _

“Everything ok?” Magnus asked, leaning over Alec’s shoulder to read the message as well. Magnus scrunched his nose before he continued. “I can call the Institute and say you need some more of my treatment. They won’t question me. You were badly injured, love.” 

“No, no. I’ll call mom later and explain.” Alec replied, biting down on his lower lip. “I think I can go back tomorrow. My heat is almost over.” 

This saddened Magnus horribly. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep Alexander in his loft forever, but he hoped for a few more days. He wanted to get closer to him, now that the haze of his heat was over. He wanted their bond to grow. He wanted to talk some more with Alec about their possible future, maybe even discuss possibly mating when Alec’s heat hit s again. Alas, it seemed that Bane would be deprived of it. Magnus wasn’t looking at Alec but ahead at the painting on the wall, when he felt Alec grab his hand in his. 

“Hey, I’ll be back,” Alec reassured him, smiling softly. Magnus smiled in a response. Alec stood and dragged Magnus up as well. Bane gave him a confused look when Alec was walking him in the direction of the bedroom. “Let’s go back to bed.” 

“Another wave? Or you need to rest?” Magnus inquired, but he took steps behind Alec nonetheless. 

“I want to spend some time with you while knowing what’s going on around me.” 

Well, who was Magnus to deny him? Bane watched as Alec’s hips were swaying, black boxers covering his perfectly rounded butt. My, my, was that a delicious view. Magnus couldn’t help but lick his lips as they closed the door behind them. Alec turned around to face Magnus and unknotted his golden robe, pushing it from Magnus’ broad shoulders. Underneath it, Magnus wore simple green boxer briefs with 'kiss me' written in a glitter across his butt. Alec placed his hands on Magnus’s hips and drew him to himself, so their chests were touching. Alec pressed his lips to Magnus’s and kissed him softly. The kiss was slow and so intimate as if they were kissing for the first time all over again. Magnus felt butterflies burst into his stomach when Alec moved his lips and nibbled on the skin of his jaw. He was so gentle at this that it drove Magnus crazy, but on the other hand, the warlock loved it. Alec took a step back to the bed, having Magnus follow him. It’s a wonder they didn’t fell on the floor, but Bane guessed it’s because of Alec’s shadowhunter grace. Alec rolled them over on the bed so he was hovering over the warlock. Alec's eyes roved over the caramel skin of his lover, tracing his middle finger over the muscles. 

“You are so beautiful, Magnus.” He whispered over his heart and left a lingering kiss there. “So beautiful and wonderful and magical.” 

“You’re gorgeous as well, my love,” Magnus responded, lifting his hips up when Alec hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxers. He already liked where this was going, however, it will end. “Do you want to make love, Alexander?”

“I do, do you? You have my full consent, just don’t bite me. We can’t mate.” 

“I get it and I want to make love if you want to as well.” Alec gave a simple nod and kissed Magnus again. 

“I’m just not experienced, so…”

“Don’t worry, angel. I’ll guide you through everything.” 

Magnus rolled them over so now he was on top. For the first time in the past few days, he let himself look at Alec’s naked body properly. His black runes were covering most of his chest, arms, and thighs, making him look like a piece of art. Magnus traced every rune with his tongue, mapping each on Alec’s skin. He always wondered how those worked. Maybe one day he’ll convince Alec to activate some during the lovemaking. For sure it will be a first for Magnus then. Bane moved his lips and hands lower until he was kissing Alec’s six-pack. Angel’s have graced his lover perfectly. He could never be thankful enough for it. Alec was panting underneath him, as Magnus slid down his boxers and quickly took him into his mouth.

Alec already knew the wonders of a blowjob, but now as he wasn’t in a haze from his heat, he was able to feel and enjoy it properly. Magnus was moving his lips efficiently, knowing what Alec’s body was the most responsive to. He grazed his teeth over the whole length and sucked the tip. He pulled away with a loud pop when he felt Alec shake. The shadowhunter cursed him loudly before Magnus coated his fingers with his spit and pushed them into Alec. He was lucky Alec was still a bit loose from the last night’s actions. There was still a bit of Alec’s natural slick covering his inner walls. Magnus was taking his sweet time in preparing Alec, wanting the man to learn the pleasures of sex. Alec was breathing heavily, moaning Magnus’s name. 

Finally, Magnus deemed Alec to be ready. He kissed Alec on his lips again and spoke up.

“Are you ready, Angel?” 

“Yes!” 

Magnus thought he’d never be able to reach heaven, seeing as he was the son of a fallen angel. But sweet lord! When he slid inside of Alexander he felt the bliss of paradise. Alexander was perfectly tight around him, yet the warlock knew he would never hurt him. It was such a wonderful feeling when Bane started to slowly move in and out. Magnus was moaning Alec’s name as he quickened his pace, as Alec ordered him to. The warlock was trying to find the sweet spot of Alec’s, and when he did so, the younger screamed in pleasure, grabbing Magnus’s shoulders to steady himself. Magnus placed his arm behind Alec’s back and drew him closer to himself. Alec’s hard and leaking penis was sliding between their chests, Alec’s cum working as the natural lube for it. 

The whole bedroom was filled with moans, screams and the heavy smell of Alec’s slick and hormones. The most beautiful scent for Magnus, if he were to admit. Magnus continued to pound into Alec’s prostate, feeling the coming orgasm from both of them. Finally, after four more thrusts, Alec screamed his name at the top of his lungs and came between them. Magnus followed him a moment later. 

Magnus fell on top of Alec, exhausted, sweaty and dirty with Alec’s cum. However, he didn’t care. He wanted to stay like that forever, not moving an inch. It seemed that Alec didn’t mind, as he closed his arms around his frame and nuzzled his face into the crook of Bane’s neck. 

Suddenly Magnus felt something strange, as he tried to pull out of Alec. His manhood was bigger and he felt pain when Alec moved a bit.

“Stop moving!” Alec’s eyes widened in a shock when he looked at Magnus. “It hurts.” 

“What’s going on?” Alec hissed before he moaned in a pain. “Magnus!” 

Magnus tried to analyze the situation. His penis was surely enlarged by now and he couldn’t leave Alec’s hole. He didn’t feel it during sex, probably because of the intensity of their first time. He was breathing heavily when the realization hit him. He knew what had happened. He had read about it in books, but never encountered it himself, since he abstained from omegas before. 

“Alexander, don’t freak out.” Alec nodded to that. “I think I’m knotting. We need to wait until it goes down.”

“Are you going to get me pregnant?” Alec started to wriggle beneath him, and Magnus let out a painful scream. Alec stopped his actions at the instant. “Magnus! I can’t be pregnant!” 

“Relax! You can’t get pregnant. You know, what the demon did to you. Just please, stop moving, baby.” Magnus pleaded and rolled them over so Alec was laying on his side, Magnus behind him. “I took the poison out, but even I can’t undo everything he had done to you. The demon did a lot of damage to your body and womb, darling. I tried my best to undo it, but I don’t know if it worked. Besides, the potion you’ve been taking isn't helping you either. I’m pretty sure you won’t get pregnant, at least not when the damage is still pretty fresh.” 

“I hope you’re right. I can’t be pregnant now same as I can’t be mated.” Alec relaxed his posture and closed his eyes. Magnus grabbed his hand and interlocked his fingers with him.

Soon, Bane heard the soft, adorable snoring of his boyfriend. The warlock placed a small kiss above Alec’s scent glands, restraining himself from biting him. They had such a blissful time together, both during the heat and in the aftermath, when their first, magical time happened. It was wonderful until they were faced with mother nature again. He was pretty sure that Alec wouldn’t be able to get pregnant, seeing as they hadn’t mated and knotted during the heat. He wouldn’t mind a baby with Alexander, even though this was never on his agenda. However, he knew, that if the were to have a child now, Alec would leave and run away from him, to someplace he wouldn’t be able to find him. Magnus couldn’t let that happen. 

Alexander Lightwood was too important to him. He was the one for him. The one he was destined to share his life with. The one and only for Magnus Bane and Magnus will do everything to keep it that way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?  
> They have finally done it. But what will happen now?   
> I wanted to portray Magnus as a good alpha here, that doesn't want to take an advantage on an omega in need. Hopefully, I've managed to do it well.   
> The next chapter may take a while, seeing as Daime is off on vacation and I have a bit of chaos at work. But don't worry. It will for sure be worth of your wait. After all, we've just opened a few new possibilities for their future in this chapter. 
> 
> Beta: AwesomeRenfro. Thanks! 
> 
> Thank you for all kudos and comments.   
> Intoxic and Daime


	15. A Thief In The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Hello, everyone. Daime Guiral here. So sorry for the late and delayed update! A lot had happened for the past few weeks. But let’s not get into that. For now, we have some more pressing issues that we need to address, especially after we published the love scene that Intoxic wrote in the previous chapter. So please bear with this long A/N and sorry for some vulgar words I’ll be using here.  
> Some readers in AO3 expressed their discomfort at reading Intoxic’s chapter as they believed that Alec wasn’t giving his consent to Magnus during his heat. So they feel as if Magnus somehow molested and raped Alec here and it triggered unpleasant memories or feelings to some of our readers. First things first, we apologize if the theme or content somehow offended our readers. It was not our intention to offend anyone by our writing. We understand if you decide to drop the story from your reading list if it offends you. You are more than welcome to do that as we’re not forcing anyone to read this fanfic, esp if it brings uncomfortable feelings to you. 
> 
> Second, we’d like to make it clear that there’s no rape or non-consensual sex that happened. Alec may have gone into heat but Magnus never forced himself to him. He only had sex with Alec after his heat. In this case, Alec’s senses weren’t numb by his heat anymore and he clearly gave his permission to have sex with Magnus. Yes, we’re fully aware that rape doesn’t only constitute to penetration. And some pointed out that Magnus molesting Alec’s body by touching is actually a form of rape, or that maybe Magnus is taking advantage here. In a way, yes, he may seem like taking advantage of Alec but he’s doing that because he has a higher purpose: to help ease the pain Alec was feeling during his heat. Only an alpha’s touches can help ease and control an omega’s pain, but even that wasn’t enough to satisfy Alec’s heat. I can say that what transpired in an omega’s heat or alpha’s rut (more on that later) is a dub-con. 
> 
> When an omega goes into heat, his instincts take over and he has this insane urge to mate with an alpha. It numbs their senses until all they can think about is to mate, have sex, have an alpha’s dick stick into them and breed them (for mating or knotting). Depending on the omega’s pheromones, the heat cycle continues for days or a week. This is also where an unmated omega is vulnerable. It’s because they have no control of their bodies that any alpha nearby can take over and mate them forcefully (in this case, this is a non-con sex). Most unmated omegas encounter an unfortunate fate to be mated, or possibly, gang-raped with alphas during their heat. Unless they’re mated, they can attract any alphas nearby to mate them due to the pheromones they emit when in heat. This is also why most omegas need to take medications to suppress their heat to prevent such misfortunes from happening. 
> 
> When an omega goes into heat, the pheromones they emit attract the alphas. This, in turn, will activate the alpha’s desires and if left uncontrolled, the alpha may go into rut. A rut is similar to an omega’s heat. They feel the intense heat in their bodies and their dick gets incredibly hard and it expands it was almost painful. The alpha then emits powerful alpha pheromones in response to the omega. The need to mate and stick their dick into an omega became incredibly hard as it dulls their senses.  
> Or if an alpha goes into rut, they emit powerful pheromones to attract any omegas nearby, which could go into heat. An alpha wouldn’t be able to control his dominance and the urge to mate an omega when he goes into a rut. In fact, alphas also have the tendency to be rough during mating cuz they cannot control their urges to mate. They literally have to be chained or detained in a room (similar to an omega) when they go in a rut. Or if not, another stronger alpha must knock the rutting alpha’s senses out to stop him from rutting. I also believe we’ll see how Magnus will undergo the painful rutting soon. This can go in a cycle, with alphas and omegas attracting each other until they successfully mated during their heat/rut. You can read more about how the Omegaverse works here: http(://)theomegaverse(.)tumblr.com(/)rundown just remove the ().  
> Third, some readers don’t like the idea of surprise pregnancy because of the knotting that happened and about how they go unprotected. While the idea of surprise pregnancy did cross our minds, we assure you that he won’t get pregnant. At least, not any time soon. If anything, we like to make it more dramatic with full of angst. It’s not good if we already write the chapter of the demon attack eliminating the possibility of Alec’s pregnancy, only to take it back after a few chapters. No. If anything, the infertility issue is one of the main plots our couple has to overcome. More of the explanation (on Alec’s side after the heat) and the pregnancy issues to be cleared on in this chapter.

**CHAPTER 13:**

  
**A THIEF IN THE NIGHT**

 

Alec released a heavy sigh as he opened the impenetrable iron gate in front of him. The gate creaked open before he entered and fastened the lock again. He shivered as he felt the dawn’s frosty breeze ghosting over his skin as he walked through the lawned cemetery. The mixture of evergreen and iron colors greeted his sight as he passed through the array of tombstones laid on the ground. The moon’s gentle silver rays the only light illuminating his path as he went deeper into the Silent City. A few moments later, he stopped when he arrived in front of the massive black-iron fence gate that guarded the entrance of the Silent City where the Silent Brothers live.

Alec opened the gate and started descending through the downstairs to meet with Brother Zachariah. For the first time since he sought the Silent Brother’s help to help him through his heat, Brother Zachariah called for his presence. The Silent Brother didn’t say anything about the agenda of their meeting. He just said to meet with him as soon as his heat was over. In all honesty, he dreaded the conversation that will take place. While he also has the reason to come here, especially since he wanted to confirm something from him, he honestly didn’t know what Brother Zachariah would need from him.

His mind was still reeling how to form a conversation with him and he knew he should focus on formulating the questions inside his mind. However, his mind drifted to the events that happened for the past few days. After going through his heat and sharing a passionate night with Magnus, an alpha, for the first time in his life, he had to spend another day and night in Magnus’ loft to make sure his omega pheromones have returned to normal levels. He also needed his body to recover from the afterglow of his heat, which he’d no doubt everyone around him would’ve smelled his overbearing scent all over him.

Aside from that, his body would need to recover from the intense heat he’d just undergone. It certainly was different from the previous heats he’d endured. Sure enough, it hurts like hell. He felt like his body was tearing him apart from the inside out and he was leaking like crazy. He’s also never been horny in his life before. All he felt at that time was the intense need and desire to mate, to seek an alpha’s presence to help him get through with his heat. The intense desire to seek for pleasure while his body was on fire and screaming at him to just have sex was enough to numb his senses and his logical reasoning.

At that time, he honestly didn’t care what would happen anymore. He just wanted to submit to what his body was dictating him. What his instinct was telling him. It was the first time Alec felt his innate omega trait took over. He felt like his body was finally demanding him to undergo heat after he’d deprived it of undergoing its natural cycle for so long. He’s not even embarrassed when he whined when Magnus tried to resist mating with him. How wanton and shameless he’d been when he seduced Magnus into mating him.

‘By the angel.’ Alec mentally groaned as his blush went full-blown. He’d never see the day he would act like an omega in a heat for the first time. If that would’ve been a normal situation, he’d be horrified with his lascivious acts. But he knew what he felt at that moment wasn’t normal. It was his omega instinct taking over, calling an alpha’s presence to ease his heat.

And he knew Magnus wasn’t on his normal self too.

Alec remembered vividly when he’d undergone through his heat. His heavy, intoxicating omega scent lingered in the air while he was leaking like crazy. And he knew it wasn’t just his own body that was acting that way. Alec knew from studying the biology of second genders that alphas go into heat like an omega too. Just that their heat was called a rut.

Like him, he knew how his omega scent was driving Magnus mad with the need and desire to mate. He remembered how his mouth drooled and his cock was leaking when he inhaled Magnus’ intoxicating sandalwood scent. He saw how his sweet honey scent drove Magnus crazy, judging by how he can also smell the Warlock’s arousal and how hard and leaking he was. He knew Magnus had also struggled with keeping his alpha instinct at bay. Fortunately, Magnus didn’t undergo into a full-blown alpha rut. If he did, Magnus would rut like him. He would also suffer in great heat and pain and his erection would grow impossibly larger until it numbs his senses and all he would want to do was to stick his dick and mate.

If Magnus went into a rut, then he’d no doubt they would fuck like rabbits throughout the duration of his heat until their urges to mate were sated. Not only that, but Magnus said so himself he only had little interactions with Omega throughout his life. He bet that Magnus’ rut was also deprived for so long. Sure, the High Warlock may have sex escapades every now and then prior to their meeting, but the intense heat and the urge to mate was nothing compared to rutting. He was sure it’ll also be painful for Magnus if he went into full rut. Like him, his senses would also numb and he’ll have the tendency to be rough when it comes to sex, be dominant until he stakes his claim in an omega. He’ll be losing to his instincts too.

Fortunately, Magnus was spared due to the spells he cast on himself before dealing with his heat. He was honestly grateful that the Alpha warlock gave him relief in some way through intimate touching. Magnus was too careful not to mate him accidentally while he’s still in heat. However, Alec had to admit those touches and foreplays weren’t enough to sate his intense heat. If he was being honest, those touches really didn’t mean anything to him during that time. If anything, he barely remembered it as his mind and body were screaming at him to mate through the haze of the lust he felt--

‘You came, Alexander Lightwood.’ Alec jerked back when his mind suddenly felt heavy and he felt an immense aura and intrusion inside his mind. He stepped out from his reverie and tilted his head to find himself in the center of the circle. The catacombs of fallen shadowhunters surrounded his vision and he lifted his head to see the Mortal Sword hanging on the ceiling, with its sharp edge pointing downward on his head. Alec gasped as he realized he already arrived in the heart of the Silent City without him knowing it. He’s been too preoccupied with his thoughts that he hadn’t realized he already arrived. A shadow emerged on the left and Alec tilted his head to see Brother Zachariah.

He flinched when he emerged with his whole body was covered with robes. His eyes and mouth were closed although they weren’t sewn shut, unlike the other Silent Brothers. Though he noticed the notable scars on his cheekbones. Among all the Silent Brothers, only Brother Zachariah looked close to a Shadowhunter. Maybe that’s also why he had an informality with him.

“Brother Zachariah. What do you need me for?” Alec asked as he greeted the Silent Brother.

‘Come with Me.’ He replied as he turned around and motion towards his private quarters. Alec followed silently as the only noise he heard was his own light footsteps as the Silent Brother moved fluidly. They finally reached his quarters and Brother Zachariah sealed the door, giving them the privacy they need from other Silent Brothers and keeping whatever conversation they’ll have extremely confidential. He only had his white canary bed and bedside table where he kept his violin and some other things. In all honesty, he didn’t know anything of his past, and he never dared to ask about it in fear that he’ll break some law about Silent Brother confidentiality. In fact, the Silent Brother is already risking to receive some punishment by hiding his nature from the Clave’s prying eyes.

‘You’ve changed.” Alec blinked when Brother Zachariah spoke to him on his head once again.

“How-- how did you know?” He asked.

“Despite the magic potions and spells you wear, his scent is all over you.” Alec blushed as he got what he meant.

“I-- I can explain.”

‘No need. I can tell Magnus is good for you. I had a chance of meeting and knowing him before I became a Silent Brother. And he’s a good alpha. If anything, you’re lucky to get his help even if you weren’t aware. And I’m glad he became your alpha.’

“It’s not. . . it’s not official yet. He’s not my mate. But yes, we’re together now, at least secretly. That reminds me, you knew? That he was the one who’s supplying my potions?”

‘Yes. Magnus is an old and powerful warlock, and only a powerful magic like his can help create effective heat suppressants and potions like this. And the signatures on his spells are quite famous.’

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alec asked, but he didn't mean it as accusing. In fact, he was genuinely curious.

‘It’s not really my story to tell. I only give the exact information anyone needs, Alexander. Nothing more, nothing less.’

Alec nodded in understanding. In all fairness, he didn’t say anything to the Silent Brother about the spells and potions he’d used, even if he had a hunch the Silent Brother was bound to know because of his magic. He kept his mouth shut and offered him no explanations. It’s only fair he didn’t say anything in return to him.

‘However, I bet you know the grave consequences of using extreme suppressants, do you?’

“Yes.” Alec nodded as he gulped. “That’s why I’m here. I need to confirm something. I need to know if I’m preg--pregnant.” Alec whispered as he trembled in dread. He may have already know that the demon’s scar made him pretty infertile by now, but the lessons he had made him feel defensive when it comes to his nature. He was really afraid that he’ll get accidentally pregnant by the knotting that happened after his heat. Granted, he already knows the chances were pretty low since his heat had already passed. But he just wanted to make sure. And the only other creature who can give him a confirmation without unbiased perspective is Brother Zachariah.

‘No, you’re not. I didn’t feel another presence or heartbeat inside you. Even if the knotting happened, you weren’t in heat already. I assume Magnus didn’t undergo rutting, is he?’ Alec shook his head in response. “Then you have nothing to worry about. Normally, the knotting only happens during a rut or heat. An omega’s egg cells are incredibly fertile when in heat while an alpha’s seed is incredibly potent when he's in a rut. That’s where the chances of impregnation are high. But neither of you were in that phase when you made love.” Brother Zachariah paused and Alec could tell he wanted to say anything more.

“And?” Alec initiated.

“I apologize for saying this. But the chances of you getting pregnant at the present is nearly 0%. Your sister, Isabelle, filled me in after what happened in the Institute. I was on my way to healing you and the other shadowhunters who got injured during the attack. But I’m glad it was Magnus who saved you. The Demon who injured you has an old and ancient magic. And despite Magnus’ powerful magic, it took him some time before he extracted the poison out from your system and to heal your wound. Unfortunately, that was enough to kill your womb and your reproductive system. I can still sense the remnants of his dormant magic, in which Magnus failed to undo.”

Alec already knew this information from the conversation he had with Magnus before. However, to hear it directly from Brother Zachariah was making his situation more real. It hadn’t sunk in his mind yet, but the reality was now presented before him. Presently, he felt ecstatic that at least half of his burden was lifted. Even if the Clave will discover his omega nature, he wouldn’t become their breeding stock due to his infertility. It would also be easier for him to keep up his facade as a beta and become the head of the Institute in no time.

“I understand, but what about my heat? Why am I still undergoing one?”

‘Alec, you’ve suppressed your natural omega heat cycle for so long. For years. Your body had already reached its limit, especially since an alpha presence is nearby. If anything, your body and mind are going through some serious trauma and confusion right now. Your omega instinct had just breached the potions and magic Magnus cast on you. In fact, I can sense a stronger spell cast on you right now, which only proves that your body needs a higher dosage, higher than what your body can handle. His spell is working right now because your body has been satiated after your heat and that Magnus’ alpha presence calms your omega instinct. Your body is collecting all the natural heat cycles you’ve deprived for so long. So you will still undergo some heat cycles for a while.”

“--However, this is where the problem comes in. Due to the poison and wound you sustained from a higher demon, your body had undergone the shock of having your reproductive system completely immobile. So while you undergo heat, your body is confused why it cannot mate. It cannot bear children and yet it sees there’s nothing wrong with your body since you’ve been healed. It’s still seeing your body as functioning well. While the potions and magic may have dangerous effects in your body and fertility too, it’s supposed to be a gradual process. The damages inflicted would’ve emerged in a few more years, not so suddenly. Your body needs further healing to correct its system once again. The circumstances and traumatic events you’ve undergone had made your omega body delicate and it complicates your omega cycle.”

Alec digested the information Brother Zachariah gave to him. But honestly, he didn’t know what to think. He didn’t know if what he just said was good or bad for him. He didn’t imagine that his own body would be so complicated. Even if the chances of getting pregnant is incredibly low, he still felt confused. What if the damages he’d inflicted on his body will cost him dire consequences in the future, and possibly, his life? What if he’ll be facing the deeds he’d done in the past and he’ll be confronted with a painful decision in the future?

All his life, he’d dedicated himself to hiding his omega nature. He didn’t care if he had to choke down millions of heat suppressant pills, scent hider potions, and magic to hide his omega identity. But what if one day he’ll regret the decisions he’d made?

‘No!’ Alec shook his head as he refocused himself. He cannot falter now. He’d already come this far. He’d been closer to his goal. This was the life he wanted. He wanted to be acknowledged based on his strength. He’ll become the Institute Head and a formidable beta shadowhunter of his generation, worthy to be a parabatai of the strongest Alpha Shadowhunter of their generation.

“I see. But as soon as my body corrects itself, it should be fine, right? The heats will fade eventually.”

‘The chances are high, yes. Your heat will eventually fade in time and you can finally live the beta life you’ve always wished. While Magnus, any warlocks, or Silent Brother can still help in healing and undoing the damages done to your body, but it’ll be a long and gradual process. And I don’t think we can keep up with the healing. It’ll require some miracle, a higher power, or divine intervention to get your fertility back again. But in any case, I’m quite glad you wouldn’t have to suffer again. At least Magnus is on your side now, he can now help you with your heat as I’m afraid I cannot help you any longer.’

Now, this made Alec frowned in confusion. “Why?”

“After what happened in the Institute, I was summoned by the Clave to go to Idris. And I am not sure how long will I stay there. In the meantime, Brother Jeremiah will be overseeing this Silent City. Which means I cannot help you any longer.”

“I understand. You’ve been a great help, Brother Zachariah. I cannot thank you enough. I’ll be eternally grateful for your kindness.”

‘It is quite alright, Alexander. It is my duty to help my fellow Nephilims to the best of my ability. May the angel Raziel guide you, and be well.’

“Be well, Brother Zachariah. Till we meet again.” was the last thing Alec said before he bowed down in respect to the Silent Brother and together, they exited the Silent City.

\--

Alec slipped in as silent as he could as he entered the Institute. It was nearly midnight when he arrived at the Institute and finished his errand with Brother Zachariah. Alec could feel the erratic beating of his heart pounding beneath his ribcage as he walked on the hallway. The Institute mostly restored its appearance back before the attack. However, Alec could still feel the vestiges of the war and terror that took place when Valentine and his men came in. the Library was still in mess and some of the books were either missing, torn, or burned after the fight that erupted here. Alec could still see some remnants of bloodstains on the floor, the carving of demonic claws on the walls, among other things.

He never really paid attention to his surroundings before since he barely went out since his body was still healing and recovering. And when he did, he just had to go into Magnus’ place and he went into heat. He just recovered now and the first thing he needs to do is to confront his parents or the Clave’s envoy about what happened.

Just by thinking about it gives him some chills and a heavy feeling about it. He feels like getting cold feet and he dreaded the conversation that will take place. If anything, he wanted to prolong the meeting as much as possible. He’s praying to the Angel Raziel to spare him this night and sleep to have a good night rest before confronting them tomorrow early morning.

But it seems luck wasn’t on his side right now.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” Alec winced when he heard the unmistakable sharp voice that boomed in the hallway when his mom uttered his name. He could already feel the sinking feeling in his stomach and found his feet rooted on the ground. His whole body freeze as he dreaded turning around and come face to face with his parents. His parents mentioning his full name was never a good news for him. If anything, it meant he’s in a deep trouble about what happened recently.

He didn’t dare to turn around and kept his back to her as he heard his mother’s heels tacking against the floor as she walked towards him. A moment later, the heavy, deafening silence reigned around as Alec shivered from the gust of wind that caressed his skin. It seemed he’s not only shivering from the cold of the night, but also from his mother’s domineering presence.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder before it’s gone and the next thing he knew, a pair of footsteps passed him before it turned in front of him. Only then Alec raised his head and his oceanic blue eyes with darker ones like glacial blue. He gulped when he saw how her sharp eyes scrutinized him from head to toe, its intense gaze felt like penetrating his soul.

“Follow me.” Was the only thing she said before she turned around and walked without turning around.

‘No greetings. No Hi or hello. No asking whether I’m fine or not.’ Alec couldn’t help but murmur mentally before following his mother silently. A few minutes later, Maryse stopped in the Institute Head’s office before she opened the door and entered. Alec followed and he already saw his dad sitting on a chair while his hands clenched in front of his face as he gazed at the pile of paperwork laid on the table. He then lifted his head and his royal blue eyes gazed on his own as they walked towards him. His mother grabbed two chairs on the side and put it in front of the table as she sat down on one chair. Alec had no choice but to follow as he sat on the remaining vacant chair.

The heavy silence reigned on them once again before his father decided to break the silence.

“Where have you been, Alexander?” Alec gulped as he heard his father’s authoritative voice.

“I was from the Silent City the whole time, father. I was helping Brother Zachariah.”

“Are you, really? What did you do there?” Robert’s eyes narrowed down as he eyed him suspiciously.

“With all due respect, father. I cannot tell you what it is. It’s a confidential matter, father. Brother Zachariah forbids me to share any information regarding the Silent Brother’s actions.”

“Alright.” His father sighed in defeat before he continued “Then tell me what happened here and why the Institute was wrecked.”

“Valentine and his circles returned and they stole the Mortal Cup. It seems Jocelyn was still alive and she hid the Mortal Cup. Then his men attacked their house and Clarissa Fray, their daughter was searching for her mother’s body while tracking Valentine.” Alec said as he explained to his parents the entirety of their quests, which lead them to find the Mortal Cup and Professor Hodge’s betrayal.

“By The Angel, Alexander, why did you allow your unit to conduct an independent investigation to happen in the first place? You were battling against that evil Valentine! There’s no way young shadowhunters like you are able to stop him from realizing his plans! You should’ve alerted the Clave when you detected his activities! I’m so disappointed in you!” Maryse exclaimed as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

“I know, mother. Believe me, I really didn’t want to allow such acts to happen. But we barely have any time to notify the Clave since Valentine was on the move. I accept accountability and responsibility for what happened.”

“You should be! Because of what happened, The New York Conclave became a laughing stock in Idris! And what’s taking you so long just to send a fire message? The Clave would’ve been able to send reinforcements through a Portal.”

“I’m sorry, mother. I haven’t thought of that.” Alec conceded as he didn’t want to engage in any more arguments. It’s killing him that he had to gaze the disappointment in his parent’s eyes.

“How can we even recommend you as a successful candidate to become the Head of New York Institute if you let your members, the ones who are inferior to you, to bypass your power and authority? And where’s Jace by the way?” His father questioned him and he flinched as he felt a painful sting at what he said. Right. They’re now questioning his credibility and ability to become the Head of the Institute. He’d no doubt they may drop their recommendation on him to become a potential candidate. He felt his passage of air has been constructed as a lump formed on his throat. The thought of letting go of his dreams when it’s now within his grasp brought a pang in his chest.

“About Jace, we actually had no idea on his whereabouts. I was healing from my injuries when the High Demon attacked me. Then I had to go to the Silent City and attend to Brother Zachariah the whole time. I plan on finding him first thing in the morning tomorrow though.” Alec replied in an attempt to show them that he still had some initiative to do something. However, with all that happened to him right now, he honestly didn’t know what to do, nor to think anymore. It feels as if the whole world was suddenly crashing down on him now that the problems keep piling up.

“You should do that and find him as soon as possible. Look, I know it’s a shame that you’re only a beta, but as Jace’s parabatai, you should look out for him. You should know his whereabouts and you should keep him in check as the one older here. There are times that you shouldn’t let your beta’s softness gets the better of you, especially if you’re aspiring to become the Head of the Institute. You’re our only salvation to bring the Lightwood name back on its glory, Alexander. Do not let us down.”

Alec felt his body freeze at the magnitude of what his father says. Yes, Alec was reminded again that he has a duty to bring the glory of the Lightwood name back in the Shadowhunter world. That’s why he needs to become the Head of the Institute. That position was more than just his dream to prove to the Shadow world that an omega like him is competent and can obtain a high position in the Clave. That’s also the reason why the world cannot, in any circumstances, know about his true second gender identity.

Alec gulped as his oceanic blue eyes slit with fierce determination. At that time, he decided that the wreck that happened in his body and fertility meant nothing to him. He couldn’t afford to waver and think about it now, for it was a blessing in disguise. He can bear living the rest of his life being an infertile omega if that meant burying this secret and fulfilling his life as a formidable beta shadowhunter. He must fulfill his duties as a Nephilim first before anything else. His chosen destiny is the only path for him to achieve true happiness.

“I understand, father. I know my duties and I’ll see to it that I’ll fulfill them from now on. No more excuses. From today on, I will become the leader of our group and command them as I please. I will no longer accept any excuses or consideration from anyone, be it Valentine’s daughter or my own parabatai. I’ll start finding Jace tomorrow.”

“That’s the spirit, son. We’re giving you this chance to prove yourself. And maybe, we can continue our recommendation to make you the Institute head. Remember, you are a formidable beta Shadowhunter. Show them what it means to live the Lightwood name. You may now retire.”

“Thank you father.” was the last thing Alec said before he exited the office and went to his own room.

-

Alec sighed heavily as he stepped inside his room and closed the door. Engaging in a conversation between his parents was always a rigid and daunting experience for him. His thoughts were filled with nothing but pinpointing places to search for Jace’s whereabouts. Aside from that, he’s also formulating some strategies to hunt Valentine down and retrieve the Mortal Cup from him. He needed to take this seriously as this was his last chance to prove himself. Or else, his promotion to become the Head of the Institute will be at stake. He couldn’t afford to fail.

But for now, he figured he needed to have a good night rest and save his energy to begin the search tomorrow. The events of the past few days literally drained and exhausted him physically, mentally, and emotionally. This was the first time he’ll be able to rest in comfort. His eyelids were heavy under his eyes as he yawned. The thought of snuggling in his bed was so inviting as if the bed was calling out to him.

With that thought in mind, he surrendered to his body’s call and crawled on his creamy white bed and snuggle to his comforter. He thought he’d saw a fireball on his bedroom window but he dismissed the idea and assume it was just a lighting as he couldn’t afford to check it out. The urge to sleep was screaming at him.

And so, he ignored the said firelight and closed his eyes as he fell into deep slumber.

Little did Alec know, he’d committed another grave mistake in his life.

\--

The next morning, Alec grunted when he heard the loud pounding on his door. He moved grudgingly as he stood up and walked to answer the door. A flash of midnight long hair greeted his vision when he opened the door.

“What the heck, Izzy? Why are you knocking profusely early in the morning--”

“Alec! The Silent City was attacked last night!” Alec’s eyes widened in disbelief as the remnants of sleepiness and drowsiness left his body suddenly. He felt his blood ran cold at the news he received.

“What-- what about the Silent Brothers?” Alec dreaded the answer to his question. It didn’t help that Izzy’s usual face filled with grin and smirk was now gone. In fact, he’d never seen Izzy’s face looked so grim.

“All dead, including Brother Jeremiah. It looks like the attack happened only hours after Brother Zachariah’s departure.” A heavy silence reigned between them as Alec digested the information. He was quite happy that Brother Zachariah, the closest Silent Brother to him, somehow managed to escape the impending attack freely. However, his heart mourned for the dead Silent Brothers. Even if he was not fond of them, they were one of the best Shadowhunter warriors in the Shadow world and fully respected as well. Alec’s thoughts broke when Izzy broke the silence and dropped the bomb to him.

“That’s not all, Alec. The Mortal Sword was also stolen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?  
> The problems keep on piling lol. Anyway, how did you like the chapter? Your reviews are highly appreciated :) I’ll really try my best to write the next chapter soon lol. I am having a hard time meeting up deadlines. I thank everyone who chose to continue reading this series despite its unfamiliar theme :) - Daime  
> There are some things left not explained yet but do not worry, we will address them later.  
> We'll try to not have such a long break anymore. And for this one, we're truly sorry. Hard stuff happened, plus we needed to reconsider a few things in our story so none of our dear and wonderful readers would feel offended by our writing anymore.  
> Once again, to those who felt triggered or offended by the previous chapter written by me, I'm truly sorry. I never meant for this to happen. - Intoxic
> 
> Lots of love from us to all of our amazing readers.  
> Intoxic and Daime.


	16. Can You Hear Me Now?

**Chapter XIV**

**CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?**

Magnus observed Catarina as she was brewing a potion for a pregnant werewolf from Luke’s pack that she was helping. It was Anne’s second pregnancy, however with her new Alpha, seeing as Thomas was killed during the fight with the pack of Brocelind Forest. The Alpha leader, Luke Garroway decided to follow Valentine and his scum right to Idris to defeat him, yet, he failed, just as Magnus predicted. Bane knew that Luke wouldn’t get any help from the werewolves there, nor from the shadowhunters. The mission was a failure from the beginning. As soon as Magnus stopped berating him for risking the lives of the downworlders, he said Luke should be lucky that only three of his wolves had been killed. Ever since then, Luke decided to consult with Alaric and Maia, his second-in-command, for all major decisions.

“Luke is still grieving, isn’t he?” Catarina asked, adding some lavender petals into the pot. “He should know better than go after Morgenstern.”

“I told him the same, my dear. However, you know Lucian. He’s been always hot-headed.”

“So...tell me,” Cat finished pouring the violet liquid in the glass vial and snapped her fingers making it disappear. Probably sending it to the receiver. “How’s your mate?”

“Alexander is not my mate.” At that, she halted her actions and sat at the edge of the desk in her office to look at Magnus properly. She placed her hands on the sides of his face and turned it right. Her blue eyes were looking for a mating mark, but there was none.

“I thought that he was the omega in heat in your loft the other week. How is it possible then? Why aren’t you mated? I thought you wanted it?”

“Oh, you have  no idea how much I desire for it to happen.” Magnus sighed, sadness painting his cat eyes. “But, Alexander doesn’t.”

“I don’t think I understand it. He’s an omega, shouldn’t he desire it?”

“Now you think like all those typical alphas, Catarina.” Magnus didn’t mean to scold her, but he thought she was different. “Alec believed himself a beta until he found out the truth. Him being a male omega is a horror. You know how the society of shadowhunters painted omegas to be. He’s either used as a  breeder for a new generation of warriors, or he’d be killed. I understand him. He’s scared. I would be too if I were in his position. Besides, even if he’d want to be a proper omega in his society I don’t think that he’d find any decent Alpha among shadowhunters. You remember what William and James used to tell us. No respectful, male Alpha shadowhunter will mate with a male omega.”

“They are still so bigoted?” She asked and Magnus nodded in a response.

“And Alec wants to become the head of the Institute. They won’t place him on the stool knowing his real nature. He is so ambitious and determined…” Magnus drawled with a smile, as the familiar image of the blue eyes of Alexander popped into his mind. “And brave and loveable and…”

“You’re in love with him.” Catarina interrupted him, looking into his eyes. “You’re in love with that Nephilim.”

“I am.” He admitted to his friend.

In fact, Magnus was thinking all over about when he said it to Alec. He feels strongly about the male shadowhunter, too strong for his own liking. The warlock was never exposed to such fast and hard feelings with any of his previous partners. Not with Camille, not with Axel, not even with Etta, with whom he spent a quite a lot of years before they decided to quit things. Magnus wasn’t ready to start a family and be married then. She wasn’t the one he wanted to spend the eternity with.

Now he knew why. His fated one showed up many years later, surprising him with his childish adorableness and curiosity in his lovely eyes. If only Alexander was thinking the same about him.

Magnus sighed and looked at his best friend. Her blue skin contrasting with white hair as she decided to unglamour herself in the safety of her apartment. Catarina was a true beauty, with and without her glamour. If only she wasn’t like a sister to him, Magnus could fall in love with her and be happy. Instead, his heart and mother nature decided to pull a trick on him and let him give his heart to a certain shadowhunter, with no return.

“So what are you going to do, Magnus? Since Alec doesn’t want to mate with you.”

“For now, I’d love to hear anything from him.” At that, his friend raised an eyebrow in a question. “Alexander has been ignoring me ever since our first night. I’ve been calling him for days and left gazillion messages on his phone, same as I’ve sent a bunch of fire messages to him. Yet, there is no word from him.”

“Why is he acting like that? Did something happen between you two?” Magnus bit down on his lip. He was certain that Alec will be mad that he’s been talking about them again with his friends. The shadowhunter was constantly worried that Magnus’s downworlder friends will speak about his secret and it would reach the Clave. No matter how many times the warlock assured him his secret is safe with them, Alec couldn’t stop worrying.

“Yes and no.” Catarina gave him an annoyed look and silently demanded an explanation. “I helped Alec through his heat, you know with a few blow…” The female warlock raised her hand to stop Magnus from sexual details of his encounter with the shadowhunter. She didn’t have to know every single bit of Magnus Bane’s sexual life. “After I helped him through his heat and when Alec was off the haze, he proposed that we make love for the first time. It was amazing, magical. Until mother nature decided to screw it up.”

“What?” Cat was confused with his words.

“You know, we reached the finale and when I tried to pull out of him, I realized that something is off. I knotted.” Miss Loss opened her mouth in a shock and blinked twice at Magnus. “Quite unfortunate at that very moment.”

“Is Alec pregnant?”

Magnus swallowed hard before he was able to answer this question. He was thinking hard about this matter for the past days, recalling the night Alec had been injured and the moment of healing. He played the memory in his mind countless times, but as always the result was the same. The same realization. As much as he was able to fix the injury, Magnus was too late. He retracted the demon poison out of Alec’s womb, but he wasn’t fast and powerful enough to stop its effects on Alec’s inner parts. Even when he called on Asmodeus’s magic, he wasn’t able to reverse everything that demon did to his precious shadowhunter. Magnus would never admit to Alec, but he felt hopeless that night. Not only he barely managed to save his beloved, but as well as he wasn’t able to fix his ability to have children in the future, possibly with Magnus.

“He’s not and he won’t ever be,” Magnus replied dryly, avoiding looking into the eyes of his friend. A single tear rolled down his cheek when Catarina brushed his hand in a comforting matter. “I wasn’t able to fix it.”

“You did all you could, Magnus. Alec is alive, that’s what should matter to you. You can always adopt children when everything settles between you two.”

“I even called on father’s magic, you know. I wanted so badly to save him and fix everything.”

Catarina’s eyes were wide open when Magnus finished his sentence. Her shock was obvious and the male warlock couldn’t blame her. Magnus wasn’t very keen on have any contact with his father. However, the situation was calling for drastic methods.

“You called on Asmodeus’s magic? Magnus!” She screeched, giving him a horrified look. “What was the price?”

“Nothing…” Magnus admitted, but Cat didn’t believe him. “Yet. My father still hasn’t made his demands. I fear that day, but I can’t think of it just now. My main focus is Alec.”

Catarina left for a kitchen to brew Magnus and herself another set of herbal tea. In the meantime, Magnus decided to attack Alec’s phone once again. After three rings, Magnus heard the familiar voice of Alec’s greeting.

_It’s Alec’s phone. Leave a message or better, don’t._

“Alexander, it’s me again. Please, call me back, darling. I just want to hear your voice. We need to talk.”

beep. beep. beep.

“Still not answering?” He heard Catarina’s voice above his head.

He raised his cat eyes and spotted her gawking at the photo on Magnus’s screen phone. It was a photo of him and Alec from their second date when they visited Tokyo and ate sushi. Magnus still remembered how Alec kept asking him about the fatty tuna. This was one of their best dates. It was the first time since forever that Magnus had received a gift. Alec presented him with an omamori, a small square object with power, bigger than anything. Ever since that evening, Magnus always had the item with him.

_“I have something for you,” Alec spoke to him after they settled their bags on the floor of Magnus’s loft. He handed Magnus a small black elegant bag with white paper poking out of it._

_“Me?” Magnus was clearly shocked by the words of the young Nephilim._

_“Yes, you. Open it.” Alec urged him with his sweet smile. How could Magnus deny him anything? He took the gift out and threw the bag to the side. Magnus looked closer at the small item. The shock never left him._

_“It’s supposed to bring you luck and protection.” Alec continued, watching Magnus’s reaction. In that very moment, Magnus felt an overwhelming joy and love filling his heart and soul if he had one. Magnus took a step closer to the younger man and looked into his beautiful blue eyes._

_“You continue to surprise me.”_

_“In good ways, I hope,” Alec replied, capturing Magnus’s lips with his own._

“Earth to Magnus?” Catarina waved her blue hand in front of his eyes. He shook himself off the dream state and looked at his best friend. “You’re really in love with that Nephilim boy. You’re not properly bonded with him yet, but he’s your everything already.”

Catarina sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.

“My dear friend, he is your fated.” Miss Loss concluded. “You need to bond with him soon, or both of you will be in an enormous pain.”

“Huh, I knew from the very beginning that Alexander Lightwood will be the death of me.” Magnus snorted, trying to hide his pain. “For sure he will be if he continues to ignore me. I’m a patient man, Cat, but even a centuries-old warlock can’t be this patient. I just don’t understand this behavior. He pushed me away, completely shut me out.”

“Maybe he’s mad?” Catarina offered. “Or confused?”

“Confused by what? Or mad? I didn’t do anything wrong...did I?”

As his friend’s words sunk in his mind, Magnus started to think again about their night. He tried to recall every single second of their time together. Every expression of Alec’s face, every reaction of his body. He just couldn’t put what could go wrong. What could have happened that was so bad? Was Alec ignoring him, because he didn’t like what they have done through his heat? Magnus wanted to slap himself in his forehead. How stupid he was?! He was Alec’s first sexual experience! The young Nephilim had probably some ideal dream of his first time and now it was damaged by Magnus.

“Did he like everything you’ve done?” Catarina kept asking. “You said yourself, he was inexperienced. Maybe there was something he didn’t like?”

“He wanted to go to the Silent City but I stopped him. I ordered him to stay.”

At that, Catarina Loss froze in her place, her hand squeezing Magnus’s too hard. He gave her a confused look, while he waited for a reply.

“You ordered him?” Magnus nodded to that. When Catarina kept being silent, only shaking her head, sighing loudly, Bane opened his mouth again. “What?”

“You’re over four hundred years old and you’re so stupid, Magnus Bane.” The male warlock was never more confused by the words of his best friend.

He looked at her with a shocked expression and waited for her continuation. Catarina closed her eyes for a moment and pressed her lips in a tight line. Magnus could hear her loud breathing through her nose before she opened her eyes and started to mutter in a demonic language. Magnus knew it was bad. Catarina only used demon’s language when she was casting spells or she was very mad, to the point of Armageddon. Seeing as there were no white sparks of her magic around her house, Magnus bet she was mad at him. However, he had no idea about what.

“I do not think I follow, my sweet KittyKat.”

“Then let me rephrase what you had told me so far.” She snapped her fingers and conjured herself a bottle of beer. She took a large gulp before she took Magnus’s hands in hers and squeezed them tightly. “You told me that Alec hates being an omega.” Magnus agreed with it with a simple nod. “He hates it to the point of hating himself. He hates what mother nature did to him. He hates every aspect of being an omega, especially obeying orders of an alpha and reproduction.”

“Well, yes you’re ri…”

“And here you come, an Alpha who orders him to stay. Forces him to stay.” Magnus didn’t like where her words were going to. “So mother nature forces him to obey you and be a good little omega. Plus he’s in heat, so his body and hormones force him to obey you even more willingly, to please you the way you want.  The way you expect him to.”

“I did not ex…”

“Your alpha nature did. It’s all natural. Alec isn’t used to obeying like that. It was all new for him, it still is.” Catarina continued to explain her thoughts. “And you may not have claimed him in a traditional way but you admitted to doing some stuff with him.”

“He agreed to it.”

“Did he?” She looked him straight in the eye with her left brow raised. Her dark blue eyes were twisting in his soul.

Magnus started to think again, recalling every moment of their time together. Did Alec agree to everything they did during those days? Suddenly there was some small voice in Magnus’s mind, trying to tell him that something may have gone wrong. Magnus tried to shake it off, but it kept pressing on his mind. Alec wasn’t experienced in anything alpha and omega related. Magnus was his first alpha, the one that wanted to claim him. He must have been overwhelmed by everything then, not just his hormones but his emotions as well. Maybe he wasn’t fully conscious about what was happening between them? Maybe there wasn’t a full permission?

As the realization hit him, Magnus felt his breakfast at the back of his throat. He felt the need to throw up and if it weren’t for his fast reaction and a stopping spell, he’d empty his stomach on Catarina’s green fluffy carpet. His whole body convulsed at the vile thought before he raised his eyes at his friend.

“Are you saying I… I assaulted Alec?” Magnus whispered in a voice full of a fear.

“I didn’t say such a thing,” Catarina replied quickly, grabbing his shoulders in a tight grip to console him. “All I’m saying for sure is that Alec was confused, and maybe not fully conscious of his own reactions and the reaction of his body to your scent during his heat. That may be a reason for his hiding and ignoring you. He’s inexperienced, I’m sure he’s confused now, too. You need to talk to him and clear the situation. I know you would never assault any omega, in heat or not. Not just an omega, you would never assault anyone, Magnus. You’re not that kind of a man.”

“But Alec may think so...and maybe there wasn’t full permission...I mean he was in a heat so his answer was driven by his hormones…” Magnus’s voice trembled, as he got up from the couch, freeing himself of Cat’s grip. “I need to go. I need to know.”

“Where are you going?” Catarina shouted after him, as Magnus created a portal

“To the Institute. I need to see Alec.” With that, Magnus stepped through the portal, leading him to the alley nearest to the shadowhunters’ home.

He needed to find out what Alec was thinking before he’ll go crazy with his own thoughts.

As soon as Magnus stepped on the Institute’s territory, he could hear the alarm go on inside the old Church. At this very moment, he blessed his demonic origin for helping him get closer to his beloved shadowhunter. As expected, a second later the old wooden door of the Institute opened, revealing two male shadowhunters with their seraph blades pointed at Magnus.

“What are you doing here, warlock?” The raven-haired asked. Magnus eyed him from head to toe. He was definitely older than his Alec, but not the age of Alec’s parents. If Magnus would be to guess, he was in his early thirties. He was bulky, which was easily seen underneath his black gear. The man was shorter than Alec and Jason or Jack, whatever his name was. Maybe he was a bit taller than Clarissa and Isabelle. However small he was, he knew how to hold his weapon. In no time he jumped to attack Magnus, but the warlock froze him with his magic, gaining a surprised gasp from his dark blonde younger companion.

“Release him, warlock, or you’ll meet your death in a second!” The other shouted. Magnus rolled his eyes, but he didn’t obey the order of the beta in front of him.

“I will, once you’ll take me to see the Head of the Institute.” The blonde glared at him and looked briefly back to the building. He called on another shadowhunter to come towards him and once the young girl was in the line of Magnus’s sight she halted abruptly. Bane decided to speak up again. “I came to see Mr. Alec Lightwood. I need to converse with the current head of this institute about the certain matters regarding the downworld.”

“What seems to be the problem here?” Finally the voice he wanted to hear for a few days. Magnus looked above the three in front of him and crossed his eyes with Alec’s blue ones. He gave him a genuine smile, ignoring people before him. Alec raised his left eyebrow at the scene before him, eyeing each participant, until his eyes went back to his employees. “Well?”

“This warlock here…”

“High Warlock of Brooklyn for you,” Alec interrupted with his official voice. “Mr. Bane what can I do for you?”

Stop ignoring me. Tell me I didn’t do anything wrong. Tell me you love me too. Be mine. - Magnus’s mind was answering in the depth of his head. However, when his mouth opened, an equally official to Alec’s reply came out.

“I would like to address a certain matter that concerns the downworld” Magnus tried to read anything from Alec’s face. But there was nothing. Alec kept his face stoic and emotionless for the time being. Maybe he was afraid to face Bane? “Mr. Lightwood?”

“Yes, of course.”  A small blush crept onto his pale cheeks, as Magnus addressed him officially again. Alec shook his head and gestured with his hand for the warlock to come inside. “Please, join me in my office, Mr. Bane.”

The rest of shadowhunters started to protest, seeing as it wasn’t wise to invite a downworlder inside a sacred place. However, Alec quickly shut them up with a simple cold glare and walked Magnus inside. The warlock knew where the head’s office was, however, to show respect he waited for Alec and let himself be led. Yet, Alec was having none of that. He stopped abruptly and beckoned at Bane to join his side so they could walk together. It was rare of shadowhunters to equal themselves with the downworlders, no matter their biological status. They were walking in silence. Alec glancing around his staff, glaring at them now and then when someone looked askew at Magnus. Finally, they stopped outside his office and Alec turned to a blonde curly haired man wearing a similar black sweater as his lover.

“Underhill, make sure that no one disturbs me as I’ll be having a conversation with the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” The man, Underhill, nodded to Alec and eyed Magnus suspiciously. “And bring two coffees to my office. Black for me and one with milk and sugar for Mr. Bane.” He turned to Magnus. “Did I remember correctly?”

“Indeed.”

Alec opened the door to his office and let Magnus walk in first. The warlock looked around the office. Nothing much changed in here. The same old, wooden desk that Magnus remembered from his first visit here when Robert Lightwood was still in a charge and Alec was a sweet three-year-old boy. Alexander gestured Magnus an empty chair to sit before he sat down on his chair behind the desk. As they were both seated, Magnus crossed his hands on his lap and took a deep breath.

Here goes nothing.

“So, what’s the matter, Magnus?” Alec started, reading Magnus’s nervousness. “Magnus? What is it? What’s happening in the downworld? Do you need my help? I’m sure I can do something to help you or send my people there…”

“You’ve been ignoring me, Alexander.” Alec clearly wasn’t expecting such words from the man before him. His blue eyes opened wide as he stared at Magnus. “For days. And it’s been driving me crazy.”

“I thought you wanted to talk about something important.”

“Is it not important? Am I not important to you?” Magnus drawled. Alec’s face dropped. He bit down on his lower lip before he opened his mouth to reply.

“You are. But I thought that…” Something hit in Alec’s mind. He leaned back in his chair and observed the warlock. “You lied about the downworld matters. For what? To see me?”

“Yes. Can you blame me? You’ve been ignoring me, Alec.” Magnus exhaled loudly and was about to move towards his main point of this meeting when they heard a soft knock. Magnus sat straight back at his chair and turned his head towards the door. Underhill walked inside and placed Alec’s coffee before him with almost a flirtatious smile and eyelashes batting. Magnus took an inhale and smelled the strong alpha pheromones out of Underhill. Bane growled involuntarily in his direction for flirting with his omega. Underhill looked at him partly shocked partly offended that Magnus may have some claims towards his boss. “Thank you for the coffee, Mr. Underhill, right?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you, you can go,” Alec said, not taking his eyes off Magnus and the sudden burst of Alpha pheromones. Underhill kept glaring Magnus, leaning closer to him, growling. Magnus was about to send him to some deep dimension of hell when Alec got up and grabbed Underhill by his shoulder and drew him back away from Magnus. Underhill’s posture relaxed when Alec touched him and he leaned closer to him. Magnus hated his guts in this very moment even more than before. “I said, you can go now. Do not disturb us. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Underhill replied and Alec walked him out of his office. Lightwood shut the door loudly with an annoyed facial expression. He came back to sit on his chair and took a sip of his coffee. He looked at Magnus and spotted him not drinking his.

“Did they make your coffee wrong? I can go and…”

“No.” Magnus cut him off and pushed the cup away from himself. “Forgive me, but I don’t want to die of poisoning. I’m sure your lovely coworkers spiked it with something. Can we get back to our conversation?” Alec nodded in a response. “You’ve been ignoring me, Alexander.”

Alec remained silent and looked down at his entangled hands, laying on his lap.

“I understand why you did it.” The warlock continued, breathing slowly. He usually had no problem with words, yet, now he couldn’t find the perfect ones. “And there’s nothing I can say or do to fix what I’ve done wrong. I should never have done what I did to you.”

“What are you talking about, Magnus?”

“During your heat…” Magnus replied quietly. “I shouldn’t have touched you without your consent. There’s nothing that justifies my actions, but I…”

“Stop right there!” Alec cut him off suddenly, looking at Magnus partly confused, partly angry. Alec’s scent changed as well. He smelled of something Magnus couldn’t pinpoint. However, his very own Alpha senses reacted to it. He wanted to reach out and take Alec’s hand to do something, but he restrained himself. He won’t touch Alec without his consent. “What in Angel’s name are you saying, Magnus?!”

“I used you, for my own selfish needs.”

Magnus expected many reactions from Alec, but the one he got was something unimaginable for him. Alec spit out his coffee, straight on Magnus . Alexander coughed a few times before he took control of his breathing.

“I’m sorry,” he managed to make out. Alec looked at Magnus with seriousness in his eyes. “Are you implying what I think you are?” When Bane didn’t answer, Alec continued. “Where is all this coming from?”

“Well, you’ve been ignoring me and I talked to Cat and she said…” Magnus drawled slowly, not taking his cat eyes off Alec. “And it got me thinking that there was no actual consent on your part during that time.”

“I’d like to remind you that I agreed to everything,” Alec replied, moving his chair around the desk and placed it in front of the warlock. He grabbed Alpha’s hands in his and placed it on his lap. “I agreed, Magnus.”

“You were driven by your hormones, I shouldn’t…”

“No...well yes, my hormones are one thing,” Alec explained quickly before Magnus could say any more. “You’re worrying about my consent? Then let me tell you something. Yes, you ordered me to stay. But if you hadn’t, I’d probably never have gotten to the Silent City anyway. In fact, who knows, what could have happened to me then. Maybe some alpha would take me, while I was defenseless. Also, I’d probably have stayed with you anyway. Magnus, I chose you and you chose me. I know we’re not mated, but when you gave me the collar to stop yourself from mating me, that was the draw to my decision. Yes, you ordered me to stay, but you gave me your assurance that you wouldn’t do anything I didn’t want. You didn’t bite me. You say I didn’t give you my consent. You’re wrong, Magnus Bane. Maybe I didn’t say it out loud, but when I took off my clothes in your bedroom and put the collar on that was my consent to everything. And I do recall, you said to stop you if I didn’t like something.”

Magnus slowly nodded.

“Did I ever stop you?” To that, the warlock shook his head slightly. “I wanted everything that we did. I wanted even more. Magnus, I know how the relations between Alpha and Omega looks like. Yes, you are the first alpha that I’m associating closely with, but I’m not that clueless. It’s in an omega’s nature to obey and satisfy the needs of their alpha. I know that both alpha and omega are driven by their hormones during heats and ruts. I know all of that. I know that many alphas forcefully take their omegas, and they accept it. I know that it’s their right, or so they think.” Magnus opened his mouth to protest, to say he wasn’t this kind of an alpha, but Alec didn’t give him a chance. “It’s been written by mother nature since the very beginning. I know my position in the universe and I know yours. You did nothing wrong to me. You’ve done nothing I didn’t want, Magnus. Stop beating yourself up over it.”

“But…”

“And if you’re so worried about consent, should I ask you if I harassed you when I ground my  naked body upon yours in your bathroom?” Alexander added to his monologue. “This is what my body craved then. You as my alpha. I needed to mark my territory, I think that’s what the books are calling it. And you were doing the same. You scented me the very first night, to ease the rise of my heat. You did it involuntarily, same as I when I marked you with my scent. It’s how our nature works. It wasn’t wrong.”

“Then why were you ignoring me?” Magnus hoped he will get the real answer from Alec. The shadowhunter let go of his hands and leaned back in his chair. For a brief moment, he remained silent and avoided looking into Magnus’s cat eyes. Finally, after what it seemed forever, Alec took three deep breaths and looked into the warlock’s eyes. “Alexander?”

“Because I can’t give you what you want from me, what you’re expecting of me.” Now it was Magnus who was confused by the words leaving Alec’s mouth. He stayed silent and gestures for Alec to continue. “You want me to become your omega, you want to claim me. I felt it, Magnus. Your desire and urge to bite me. I know you want it, badly. But I can’t. I can’t be your omega the way you want. I just can’t. I’m so sorry.”

“You stupid man,” Magnus stated, shaking his head. “Yes, I want you to become my omega, but as I’ve been telling you multiple times I can wait. For now, I just want to be with you.”

“And what if I won’t ever want to become a claimed omega?” Alec asked quietly, watching Magnus’s face. “What if I won’t ever admit to being an omega in public? Will you still want me?”

“Let’s not rush into the future, darling. For now, let’s stay here and now.” Alec was about to reply when a sharp knock on the door interrupted them.

“One second!” Alec quickly shouted, getting up and pushing his chair back behind the desk. Once he settled back, he placed his arms on the desk and looked at the door. “Come in.”

“Hey, big brother…” When Izzy spotted the warlock she smiled widely and waved at him. “Hello, Magnus.” She didn’t give him a chance to greet her back, as she walked closer to Alec. “If I’d know you have such a company, I’d delay them some more.”

“Delay who?”

“Inquisitor Herondale, Consul Penhallow, and father just stepped through the portal and want to meet with you,” Isabelle explained, eyeing both of them. “Underhill said that you have a meeting, but he said it’s not that important. I don’t like him.”

“Me too,” Magnus commented, offering Isabelle a knowing smirk. “I’ll make myself scarce.”

Magnus got up from his chair and walked towards Alec. He looked around to see if the envoys were coming through the door. The warlock leaned down to kiss his beloved but stopped himself millimeters from his lips. He gave Alec the time to decide if he wants it or not. The shadowhunter looked meaningfully at Isabelle and gestured her to turn around. Once she complied, he leaned up and captured Magnus’s lips with his own for a short but heated kiss. Before Magnus could melt into it, Alec pulled away and grabbed his hand to squeeze.

“I’ll see you soon?” Magnus prompted softly.

“Yes.” As he answered, they heard the loud voices of Imogen Herondale, giving orders to some of Alec’s employees. “I’ll call you.”

“Mr. Lightwood,” Imogen walked inside Alec’s office and eyed the scene in front of her. “What is happening here?”

“Mr. Bane came to address the recent attacks of some rough vampires.” Alec lied perfectly, without a hesitation. “We’ve established a plan to solve this problem in the unity of shadowhunters and the downworlders. So, Mr. Bane, as we scheduled, we should meet up tomorrow night and initiate our plan.”

“Yes, of course, Mr. Lightwood. Thank you for your precious time. Have a good day, shadowhunters.”

With that, Magnus left Alec’s office, accompanied by Isabelle and her small talk, Magnus thought about Alec’s words. He was glad they’d explained everything and assured themselves about their relationship. Maybe it wasn’t what Magnus wanted in the depth of his heart, but it was enough for him, for now.  Alec didn’t think he had done anything wrong, and it was a good start for everything that the future will bring them.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, we apologize for disturbing feels that chapter 12 caused in some readers. 
> 
> So, since the next chapter, we're moving to bigger and better! Lots of action and feels and all that jazz ;)  
> Also, an important note:  
> From the previous chapter, we decided to change the schedule of updating. Now we'll be posting a chapter with two weeks break. So you may expect from us two chapters per month. This change is caused by many things that occupy our free time to write. Hopefully, you'll bear with us to the end - which we don't know when it will come ;) We still have bunch ideas for this story. And we hope you'll like it. 
> 
> Thanks for all kudos and comments!  
> Intoxic and Daime


	17. S.O.S.

**Chapter XV**

**“S.O.S”**

Magnus was sitting across Luke and Maia in one of the booths of the Jade Wolf. Raphael was sitting by his side, piercing his eyes through the skull of the Seelie knight, Meliorn, who was sitting on the chair next to Raphael. The warlock was feeling the cold fingers of the vampire pressing on his knee, as Raphael tried to calm himself. He couldn’t blame him. His son hadn’t been feeding himself properly lately. Magnus and Catarina got him a few bags of his favorite blood, but after the recent demon poisoning, it was hard to bring him back to health again. Raphael was a good boy, even though he wasn’t fond of the shadowhunters, he helped Magnus during the attack of Iblisses when they ambushed Alec and Isabelle. 

“So, why did we gather here?” Maia asked, eyeing all of the downworld leaders. “Not that I don’t like you guys...ok I don’t and I have more interesting matters to attend.” 

“Yes, what is the reason for this meeting?” Meliorn popped in. “And why did we meet in such a vile place? It reeks of wet dogs.” 

The response he had gotten was filled with loud growls of the werewolves, sitting in the booth in the far corner. Luke shushed them with a simple look. Magnus, as the Main Alpha of the downworld, scolded the faerie as well with his glare. 

“We used to meet in your place, Magnus,” Luke added to the conversation. 

“My place is off the limits for the further notice.” Magnus didn’t want to explain more why he couldn’t let any alpha inside of his loft. 

He tried to create a safe place for his Alexander, not filled with other scents to not overwhelm him. Since their rushed reuniting in the Institute, Magnus tried hard to do right by Alec. He stopped pressuring him into anything and let Alexander decide of the pacing of their relationship. He was patient, at least he learns how to be. Learning was easy lately, seeing as he hardly had time to see Alexander. The young shadowhunter was in a distress, looking for his parabatai and dealing with the aftermath of the attack in the Silent City. When Magnus had learned about it, he wanted to be with Alec. He knew that his boyfriend was close with some Silent Brothers. It must have been hard on him. Adding to the fact that the Mortal Sword was stolen and he became the head of the institute in the middle of the mess.

When Magnus learned about the fact he was truly scared and mad. For himself, for Raphael, for other downworlders. The weapon was deadly for his kind and it was on the loose, in hand in the craziest murdered since the time of the Zodiac. Magnus believed in Alec and his staff to find the lost instrument. However, even this fact didn’t ease his mind. This is why after a few days since the revelation from Alec, he decided to spread the word around the downworld. 

“I have some news to share with you, my fellow downworlders.” Suddenly the whole restaurant was silent, watching Magnus with a curiosity. “As you may know I’ve been having regular meetings with the Head of the New York Institute to prevent unnecessary attacks from both sides of the shadow world.” Meliorn was muttering something under his nose, but it wasn’t clear to understand by Magnus. “I’ve been informed by him that in the aftermath of Valentine’s attack on the Silent City the mortal sword was stolen. We do not know for sure, for what Valentine needs the instrument, but we need to stay alert.” 

“Holly shit…” Maia commented loudly. Her brown eyes turning green at an instant. “So what now?”

“No one is safe now. No shadowhunter or downworlder.” Magnus explained further. “As far as Alec told me, Valentine had taken his son Jace with him. We don’t know if Jace stays with him willingly or is he being kept. What we know is that Jace is one of the best shadowhunters from the Institute and we don’t know which side he’s on now. The whole Institute is looking for him and the sword.” 

“Jace is Valentine’s son?” Luke asked in a disbelief. “But Jonathan burned... I see…” 

“Apparently it’s more messed than we’ve been thinking from the beginning,” Raphael grunted, reaching for the bottle with blood. He took two sips before he scooted closer to Magnus. He did it on the instinct, feeling his father’s figure magic trying to calm him down like it used to back then when he was still a newly turned vampire. “So what do we do now?” 

“I don’t want you to wander alone if it’s absolutely necessary,” Magnus explained his thoughts. “I’ll place barriers on Jade Wolf and Hotel Dumort. The Queen will have to raise a protection in her realm.” 

“You want us to hide, like scared children?” Meliorn deducted, giving Magnus an annoyed look. “There are more of us than them. We must attack.”

“You keep forgetting that they have angelic power and instruments that can wipe the entire downworld out!” Magnus didn’t mean to use his alpha voice, but he had no choice. The fae seemed to miss the main point of the meeting. “We’ll attack if only, the main word, only when we’ll have no choice. I’m in a constant touch with the Head of the Institute, so I’m informed of everything.” 

“That little shadowhunter of yours is telling you everything? You truly want us to believe it?” Meliorn riled him up again. “I’m sure that since he’s Jace’s parabatai he works with him and his father.” 

“I know Alec, he’s a good guy.” Luke stepped in, giving Magnus a knowing look, seeing the expression on the warlock’s face. Magnus’s eyes darkened, there was only a little of his willpower left before he’d flash his cat eyes full of anger on the fae. No one had a right to badmouthing his lovely omega. “If he said to Magnus that he’ll tell everything, then he’ll do it.” 

As to support the idea of transparency, fire messages appeared in the hands of Magnus, Luke and Raphael, addressed formally to each of them. 

_ Mr. Luke Garroway, Leader of the Werewolf pack, _

_ Mr. Raphael Santiago, Leader of the Vampire Clan _

_ Mr. Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn,  _

As Magnus guessed, the faeries’ message ended up in their realm straight in the hands of the Queen. The five downworlders started to read their messages, Meliorn leaning to read Raphael’s. 

_ Dear leaders of the New York Downworld, _

_ I am reaching you to ask for an official meeting, regarding the current situation that had fallen upon New York. To not cause you any difficulties, I am asking for a meeting in the grounds chosen by you, if you are willing to meet with me.  _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Alec Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute.  _

It was a wonderful act of Alec’s to start cooperating with the downworlders. He was the first shadowhunter in ages that was willing to change anything in their bigoted and traditional society. It didn’t matter that the first reason to change was to gain their help. But the thought still counted. Magnus couldn’t help but smile at this. His shadowhunter was purely amazing, making him proud on every step he took. 

“Should we agree to this meeting?” Maia asked looking at Magnus. He wanted, of course, he wanted to see his boyfriend, but he couldn’t decide on his own. Maia looked around and spotted others looking up at the warlock too. 

“I do talk with him and I will learn about it anyway, but the question is whether you want to meet with Alec and see what he has to say to us?” Luke and Maia gave him a silent agreement and Raphael soon followed their lead. Magnus moved his eyes towards Meliorn and raised his eyebrows in a question. The faerie murmured something about being biased, but he nodded anyway. “Great. I’ll call him and invite him here. It’s neutral for us and we’re already here anyway.”

Magnus fished his phone out from his coat pocket and chose Alec’s number from the list. 

**Blue Eyed Angel** .

Alec picked after three short rings.

“Hello, Alec.” He greeted his boyfriend with a small ounce of joy in his voice. He can’t let others know that their relationship is anything beyond professional. “We’ve got your fire messages. We’re at the Jade Wolf currently, discussing some stuff, so feel free to come over. But do it before the dawn, ok?”

“I’m leaving already. Be there in twenty minutes.” The shadowhunter responded, panting slightly. He must have been during his training or a hunt. Magnus couldn’t be sure.

Alec hung up on him. Bane put the phone into his pocket before someone else than Raphael could spot the picture of Alexander on his screen. It was close. He trusted his vampire son, but he promised Alec that he’ll keep them a secret for a while. Magnus told the rest of downworlders about Alec’s reply and they waited for his arrival. In the meantime, Luke went to his fellow werewolves to talk about something, but Magnus didn’t dwell into it. Raphael finished his blood and asked Magnus to conjure him another one. Meliorn was looking at both of them, though he kept glancing more at the warlock. 

“Does your shadowhunter…”

“He’s not my shadowhunter,” Magnus said, trying to look honest. “He’s a shadowhunter I’m working with now, seeing as he’s the head of the Institute. It’s my job, according to the Accords we signed up.” 

“Irrelevant.” He murmured, rolling his eyes at the warlock. Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, the door of Jade Wolf opened with a ding. 

Alec stepped inside of the restaurant and halted by the door. Magnus could smell the faint scent of fear escaping the body of the hunter. He looked around, trying to figure out the scene unfolded before him. His blue eyes stopped at Magnus’s face and the younger smiled shyly. All eyes of the downworlders were at the tense frame of shadowhunter, as the young man was slowly walking towards them. Alec stopped by the left side of the table, where Magnus was seating. 

“Hello, Alexander,” he greeted him joyfully. Magnus snapped his fingers and conjured Alec a chair to sit by him. Alec cleared his throat before he spoke up. 

“Thank you for agreeing to this meeting.” Alec’s voice was strictly official. Magnus heard this voice only twice in the time he met Alec. Once, when he heard Alec speaking with the Clave representative through the phone and second when he ordered Izzy and Clary to go on a mission before all the hell broke loose. 

Alexander’s frame was still tense when he sat down and placed his hands on his lap. Magnus easily saw how nervous he was. He wanted nothing more than reaching Alec’s hand and squeeze it reassuringly, but he guessed, Alec may have run out with a scream. 

“Why did you want to meet with us, shadowhunter?” Meliorn addressed him with voice hinted with disrespect. If only Meliorn wasn’t the messenger of the Fair Folk, Magnus would deal with his shameful behavior towards his omega. 

“As you may already know, we found ourselves in a very difficult situation here. Valentine and his circle had arisen again. We’re back in the dark times.” Alec started explaining. Magnus knew all about it already, so he focused on Alec’s eyes and let himself drown in the dept of theirs instead of his words. “We don’t know how many of the circle members are still active. Also, we’re not pretty sure that Valentine is still in New York or maybe he fled somewhere else.”

“Then what do you know?” Raphael glanced at Alec, leaning on Magnus' shoulder. Alec glared at the vampire and you could hear his silent growl. Magnus shook his head slightly in the direction of his vampire friend. Raphael gave him a confused look but leaned back. “So?”

“He took Jace with him,” Alec said, breathing heavily. “Jace is the best shadowhunter in my Institute. He knows his way of fighting. Also, they have the soul sword. It’s one of the mortal instruments and it’s powerful. Back in the days, Jonathan Shadowhunter used the sword, cup and a mirror to summon Angel Raziel. Raziel will fulfill one of his summoner wishes. Valentine hates the downworld with a passion, so it’s not hard to add two to two. I will bet my own life that he’s going to raise the Angel to wipe the downworld out. Maybe even the unsubordinated omegas among shadowhunters as well. Whatever his plan is, we can’t let it happen. We must stop him.” 

“Ok,” Luke concluded. “So what do you require of us, Alec?”

“He has the Mortal Cup as well, but we know what Valentine wants as well, just as much.” At that, all the downworlders looked at him in a question. “He wants his daughter, Clary Fairchild. He wants her badly, we don’t know what for just yet. He tried to kidnap her as well, but she managed to escape his clutches. But Jace is still out there. For now, we don’t know their next step, but we have to be prepared. This is why I’d like to ask you for your help. I need your help in finding and defeating Valentine. For the sake of all of us.” 

“What do we gain from it, shadowhunter?” Meliorn spoke again. 

“I’m sure we can figure out some kind of a payment?” Alec’s voice was uncertain and he looked at Magnus for some help. 

“We will do it. We’ll help you in any way we can.” 

“Before I’ll accept this on the behalf of the Fair Folk, I must speak with my Queen,” Meliorn grunted at Magnus’s previous words of agreement. The fae got up from his seat and bowed his head, Alec, and Magnus. “High Warlock, I will reach you, when we have our response.”

With that, he left the restaurant leaving the rest of the Council and Alec alone. The shadowhunter started to feel awkward, Magnus could easily tell. He subtly touched Alec’s hand under the table and got up. 

“I think we should call an end to this meeting.” The rest of his company nodded to that. “We’ll be in touch and when Meliorn gives me his answer we shall begin.” 

Raphael, Alec, and Magnus stepped out into the night. Before they knew, Raphael made himself scarce and left the two men alone. Alec moved forward, glancing at Magnus to catch up with him. Once they were in the privacy of a dark alley, Alec pushed Magnus on the nearest wall and leaned into him. More specifically on his right side and arm. Alexander grinned his body at Magnus in a wonderful way, sending shivers down the warlock’s spine. Alec placed his face in the crook of Magnus’s neck and nuzzled it. 

“Mmm...Alexander...are you approaching another heat?” Alec murmured a quiet no into his neck. “So, what…”

“I don’t want you to smell like...him…” Him? Magnus wondered for a moment. Who Alec was talking… Oh! Raphael. Alec saw how the vampire was close to him. Magnus tangled his fingers into Alec’s messy locks and dragged him away from his neck. He raised his head up to look into the blue eyes. Alec kept his hand on Magnus’s shoulder and rubbed it slowly. “I wanted to rip his fangs out for touching you.” 

“Oh, my love,” Magnus cooed, kissing Alec’s frown. “Raphael has no feelings like that for me. And I don’t have such feelings for him as well. I do love him, he’s dear to my heart.” At that, Alec growled silently. “He’s like a son to me. You have nothing to worry about, Alexander. It’s only you, darling. Only you.” 

Alec hummed in a response before he pressed his lips to Magnus’s. However, as sweet as the moment could have been, it was interrupted by a clatter above their heads. Alec pulled away from Magnus, just in time, before he was hit with a fire message. The scroll fell on the middle of the warlock’s hand, meaning the message was directed to him. The papyrus was covered in green herbs, smelling sweet, almost to the sickening point. He unclasped the golden oval protecting the scroll and unfolded it. The papyrus was covered with elegant letters written in green ink. Magnus immediately recognized the faeries language. He was glad at this moment, that he had taken his time to study with Ragnor to learn many languages. 

_ High Warlock Magnus Bane, _

_ I would be honored to host you in my realm for tonight. We shall converse about the matter regarding the shadow world. I shall open the gates to my home for you. Until then, Magnus Bane.  _

_ Yours truly,  _

_ Queen of the Fair Folk. _

Magnus couldn’t recall the last time he received a personal invite from the Queen. At least not one written by her hand. It was strange. Almost unnatural. Magnus didn’t know what to think of it. Usually, he was receiving official invitations for dinners or such. Not that he ever ate the food in there. He wasn’t that stupid. But he showed up occasionally for a drink or two, always after drinking protective potions before. 

“What is it?” Alec’s velvet voice got him out of his thoughts. Magnus looked up at him, blinking. 

“A message from the Seelie Queen.” Alec nodded to that. “She invites me for tonight, to talk.”

“You should go,” Alec advised, taking a step back. “It’s unwise to ignore the Queen’s invite. She’s a powerful downworlder.” 

“That she is,” Magnus concluded, running his hand through Alec’s locks again. “And here I hoped for some nice time tonight with my favorite shadowhunter.”

“You mean Izzy?” Alec teased with a smirk. 

“Oh, believe me, I like doing some things with Isabelle, such as talking about fashion and you, but there are certain things that I like to do with her brother.” Magnus ran his hand over Alec’s neck, where the deflect rune was present. “Things that involve using a mouth and hand and…”

“I can always come over later.” The shadowhunter offered, grabbing Magnus’s hand into his own. He rubbed the top of it with his thumb, smiling shyly. “Send me a text, when you’re back and I’ll try to come over. Maybe for some early breakfast?”

“I can conjure mean Belgian waffles.” Magnus wiggled his brows to strengthen his words. Alec rolled his eyes and gave him a single nod in an agreement. The shadowhunter placed a chaste kiss on the warlock’s mouth before he stepped back. “Do you want me to portal you home?”

“Nah, I’ll take a walk.” Magnus didn’t like the idea of his boyfriend wandering through the city alone at night. However, before he had a chance to address his concerns, Alec squeezed his arm and smiled. “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. I have two blades with me and my stele. Besides, I’m the Head of the Institute, no downworlder will dare to attack me in public.” 

“But demons don’t care for your position, Alexander.” Magnus gave Alec a pointed look and snapped his fingers. A blue light shimmered around his fingers before a portal materialized itself next to Alec. The younger man huffed at the warlock but thanked nonetheless for it. “I’ll call you when I’m back from the Seelie Court. And I’ll try to get the Queen to help us in finding your parabatai, my love.” 

Magnus watched Alec stepped through the portal that should get him close to the Institute. Once his silhouette disappeared, Magnus decided to make a portal for himself to his loft. He needed to pick out a perfect outfit for the meeting. When Magnus stepped out in his own bedroom, he quickly made his way to his walk-in closet. He decided to change his burgundy jacket and black leather pants into a more official look. He threw on black dress pants and matching emerald vest on his brown shirt, knowing that these were favorite colors of the Queen. Magnus fixed the kohl around his eyes and gave himself green highlights in his black hair. Deeming himself ready, Magnus portaled himself to the Central Park. He looked down on the Turtle Pond, where the gate to the Court is. Holding the invitation in his right hand, Magnus stood on the railing of the bridge, closed his eyes and jumped into the water. 

The Seelie Court hadn’t changed a bit since the first time Magnus came here, centuries ago. Trees surrounded the alley of a black ground. On each side you could see dark branches of trees twisted in the air and connecting itself above, creating some sort of a tunnel. The warlock looked around expecting some faerie to walk with him, but there was no one. He took a cautious step and began his walk through the alley, lighted by the fireflies. The air around the green grass and countless flowers were humid, mixed with the sweetness of flowers caused a small headache for Bane. Magnus snapped his fingers to stop the ache from increasing. 

“Magnus Bane,” he heard a velvet female voice behind his back. He turned around and spotted a young-looking faerie with long brown hair. She wore a long, gold-green dress with long sleeves. Brown markings on her body were showing her royal status. 

“Lady Akiria,” he bowed his head to the woman with a genuine smile. “It’s been so long.” 

“Indeed, my dear friend.” She folded back her golden wings and offered her hand to the warlock. As the gentleman he was, he kissed the top of it, before he looked into her vibrant green eyes again. “How have you been? Meliorn says you have a new lover, a shadowhunter?”

“I have a friend, who is a shadowhunter,” Magnus responded, taking her up under her elbow. “He is dear to me, as my all friends are. Meliorn must have simply misread the situation.” The woman only hummed in a response. “How is our Queen?” 

“She expects you in her venue.” 

Akiria walked Magnus further into the woods. She looked truly marvelous in the light of the fireflies. Her skin, a bit pale, was glowing making her look almost angelic. Magnus smiled at the memories of his time spent with the faerie. She was one of his past lovers, but their love was doomed from the beginning. She was too much of a wild spirit for him. That, and the fact that she was the precious child of the Queen herself and by that means, she was off the limits for a warlock resisted to her magic. 

His thoughts were stopped by the sweet music of lutes and violins floating in the air. One of the male faeries was singing a song with his soft voice in their language. The song was about a lost love, Magnus could tell easily. A few faeries with colorful hairs and wings were dancing in a circle before the red chair, occupied by the Queen herself. She was as magnificent as always, so royal and powerful, despite the young-look. Meliorn was holding her left hand, while she was holding a golden cup in her right. A female faerie poured a purple liquid into it.

“Your Highness, may I present you, Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Akiria introduced him officially, as Magnus bowed to his knee. 

The group of dancing faeries stepped aside, making a place for the warlock. The Queen beckoned at him and pointed an empty chair next to her. Magnus sat down gracefully, smiling upon the faerie. 

“Welcome to my humble abode, Magnus Bane.” Her voice was high and sweet.

Her vibrant green eyes were piercing through Magnus’s head. The warlock had always had mixed feelings about her. In one hand, she was Akiria’s mother, on the other she was a powerful omega that other downworlders encouraged him to be with. Her daughter was an omega as well, however not as much powerful due the half-human genes from her father’s side. If Magnus recalled good, her father was some prince of European country living over five hundred years ago or so. 

“I am truly honored to be invited, my Lady.” 

“My dear Meliorn has told me about your meeting with Alec Lightwood.” Magnus gave her a slight nod in a response, letting her continue her thought. “I am truly disappointed in you, my friend.” 

“I beg your pardon?”

“I always thought you’re an incredibly wise man, Magnus, based on your age and experience in the cruelty of the shadow world.” She explained further. “Your father is a greater demon, whose powers are still undescribed. Your powers are beyond great, and yet, here you are, bending to the pretty eyes of Alec Lightwood. A shadowhunter.” 

Well, she was right at one thing. Alec truly has pretty eyes. Magnus thought with a small smile.

“Eyes are the mirror of one's soul, Magnus. And yours shimmering with the aura of the shadowhunter.” Magnus began to shake his head and opening his mouth, but the Queen never let him stop her. “You let a fragile love dictate your mind. You don’t see clearly.”

“See what?”

“The great opportunity that had fallen at our feet.” Magnus completely hadn’t seen the opportunity described by the Queen. They were at war! There was no opportunity here, only a survival. He gave her a confused look and quietly waited for further explanation. “The Angels above and demons down the hell had blessed us. We can strike now. It is our chance to take what should belong to us.”

Magnus dreaded the answer, but he asked anyway.

“Which is, my Lady?”

“Power.” Of course, how could he expect anything else from the Queen? Magnus thought to himself. “Dominancy in the world. We could be on the top and the shadowhunters would be our slaves.” 

“Slavery was taken down over a century ago.” He tried to reason with her. “Your Highness, we cannot start a war with shadowhunters.”

“Of course we can, Magnus and we should. Now that they are too taken with Valentine and his circle it is our chance to conquer and take our rightful position. They will not expect this attack. It will be an easy victory.” 

Magnus shook his head rapidly and stood up. He couldn’t listen to this anymore. 

“With all due respect, my Lady, I cannot agree with your reasons.” This time it was the Queen who flashed anger at him through her green eyes. “This is not a time for a war against the Clave. It’s a time to stand beside the Clave against Valentine and his circle. It’s a time for both sides to act according to the Accords we signed up years ago. The Shadowhunters needs our help, My Queen. And I, as the High Warlock of Brooklyn, The Main Alpha of the New York’s Downworld, am asking you to stand by us, Your Highness.” 

“Dare say, what will happen if I won’t give you my agreement?”

“It will be a great loss.” He replied with a stern look. 

“Indeed.” The Queen related. “It will be a loss. Your loss and your little shadowhunter’s. Love made you a fool once again, Magnus Bane. I’ve seen it when you had broken my Akiria’s heart by falling in love with a vampire. Love is dangerous, especially for those who are not from one kind. You should know that by now, dear friend. You should not let your heart dictate you around.” 

“Despite any feelings that I may or may not have for a shadowhunter, this decision is not clouded by it.” Magnus retorted firmly. “This decision is out of the concern about our people. Werewolves, Vampires, Warlocks, and Faeries too. With Valentine on the loose having the mortal sword, the cup and Jace, we’re in danger. Alec thinks that Valentine will use the sword to kill us.” 

“Maybe I shall converse with Alec Lightwood myself.” That was shocking to Magnus. The Queen was never too keen to meet with the shadowhunters and here she was considering meeting with his boyfriend. “I’d like to meet the one who captured the heart of the great Magnus Bane and made him a fool.” 

“I’m no fool, my Queen.” She gave Magnus a smirk and whispered something to Meliorn. The knight gave her a small nod and left her side in a second. Magnus followed him with his cat eyes, but before he knew, the faerie disappeared behind the boughs of the trees. Magnus looked to the side, where Akiria was sitting. He gave her a pointed look, hoping that because of their past relationship she will be on his side, but he was wrong. The princess of faeries stood by her mother. “I am merely doing what’s right for all of us. And I truly hope you will change your mind and decide to stand by us in the war against Valentine.” 

“We shall see, Magnus Bane. I always choose the winning side.” 

With that, she dismissed him and ordered one of her people to walk him to the gate. Magnus was disappointed that the Queen had objections in helping Alec and his people, but he couldn’t truly expect anything else of her. She always strayed from conflicts if she couldn’t gain something out of them. Now there was nothing for her. She was safe in the privacy of her realm, but the rest of the downworld didn’t have such a luxury. Magnus, of course, could throw protection spells around the New York, but he had a feeling it won’t be enough. Not when Valentine had two of the Mortal Instruments. When Magnus learned it from Alec, after a few days since stealing, he was mad. Alec hid something so important from him, but at the end, he decided that Alec had truly no choice. He tried to be as much transparent about everything, but it was a long way full of hard work from every part of the shadow world. 

Magnus hoped that they will make it out alright, no matter the bumps on the road. As long as they all stay united against their common enemy. Valentine Morgenstern.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?  
> The next one should be up around the last week of September.   
> Thanks for kudos, reading and comments. We love you all!


	18. The Rendezvous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:   
> Hello! Daime Guiral here. This chapter mainly contains flashback scenes in Alec’s POV. It might be boring, but I hope you’ll still enjoy this nonetheless! And without further adieu, here’s the update! Enjoy reading!  
> Daime Guiral

**CHAPTER 16:**

**THE RENDEZVOUS**

 

A few weeks ago, Alec would never have expected that his life would flip 180 degrees. 

Ever since his parabatai discovered the whole ordeal about his identity, his life was in shambles. He transitioned from becoming an elite, to being a rogue shadowhunter. 

Unfortunately, it’s not just affecting Jace, but also Alec, especially when his dream and future was at stake. 

Alec sighed as he stripped off his gear and stepped inside the comfort of his own room. He had just gone patrolling with Izzy and Clary as well as searching for Jace’s whereabouts; but to no avail. Clary has also been practicing on making an advanced tracking rune to find Jace while he and Izzy were searching for Valentine and the Mortal Sword. 

But all of their efforts so far were in vain.  Een the alliance he proposed to work with the Downworlders had a shaky foundation. 

Alec removed the weapons from his gear and put them on his bedside table as he pulled a black shirt and pants from his closet and put them on. He then went to lie on his single-white bed and he couldn’t help but moan at the warm, comforting feeling enveloping him when his tired and sore body hit the soft mattress. Despite being tired and exhausted, Alec wasn’t sleepy as his mind was reeling from the events that took place in  the past few weeks. So many things had happened in the blink of an eye and he hardly had any time to think things through. The only thing he could do was to act accordingly and continue to move forward as he carried the burden of his duties as a formidable shadowhunter. 

And apparently, as the New Head of the New York Institute. 

Alec’s mind went back to the time when they woke up early in the morning when he heard Izzy banging on his door. The news that Izzy delivered made his blood froze and numb his senses. He couldn’t believe that the best warriors in the Shadowhunter world were taken down so easily and that the Mortal Sword was stolen. Of course, they had already known who had stolen the Mortal Instruments without anyone saying it explicitly. They knew it was Valentine’s ploy to steal the Mortal Sword. 

But above all, Alec was riddled with guilt. If only he had realized the ray of light he saw when he fell asleep was a fire message, they would’ve gone to the Silent City to provide a backup for them. The Silent Brothers’ lives would’ve been saved. 

He remembered how he and Izzy rushed to the Silent City as their parents already went ahead in the crime scene. Unfortunately, the said incident was reported to the Clave and Alec discovered the inquisitor had come to personally inspect the crime scene. 

Little did he realize, his life had started to go downhill from there. 

Alec widened his eyes when they arrived at the crime scene and the gruesome sight greeted them. The Silent City was covered with red, scorching flames and the thick puff of black smoke as the bones of their fallen brethren lied everywhere. Its tombstones were wrecked and skewed in all places. The doors of their confidential rooms were blasted open, and the markings of runes were carved on rough surfaces. 

Alec couldn’t recognize the runes but he suspected the Silent Brothers were using their invested runes to try to fight and protect themselves from Valentine’s brutal attack but to no avail. A large puddle of dark, crimson blood painted the cold marble floor underneath and Alec had to clenched his teeth to prevent himself from gagging at the sharp metallic scent of death that hung in the air. 

Alec’s blood ran cold, though, when he saw the Silent Brothers’ cold corpses that hanged in the center of the circle. Their arms were chained behind their backs while their normally sewed eyes were hollow as their eye sockets popped out. They were hanged  upside down with their feet turning blue. Their robes were smeared by their own blood as deep slashes and gashes were carved anywhere on their bodies. He lost it when he saw one Silent Brother beheaded and Alec gagged as the bile raced up his throat. He forced himself to push it down though before he vomited on himself in front of the Inquisitor and his parents, and made a fool of himself. 

He and Izzy continued moving closer to them as he saw the Inquisitor’s pale blonde hair was secured in a tight bun and she wore a golden robe. His parents encircled a thrashing boy, who was chained in a magical binding spell. Alec couldn’t decipher the boy’s features as he was obscured from their views due to the boy being encircled. But he couldn’t help the tug he felt in his chest and the bad feeling that came over him that told him he somehow knew the boy. 

That bad feeling escalated quickly and turned into a real nightmare when he saw a flash of gold and the voice of the boy reverberated in the underground fortress. 

“I told you, it wasn’t me!” Alec hung his jaw in disbelief as he and Izzy stopped walking abruptly upon hearing Jace’s voice.

“Do NOT lie in front of my face, Jace Wayland, Valentine Morgenstern’s son! Or else you’ll face the consequences!” The Inquisitor’s cold voice echoed as she met Jace’s rage with lethal coldness and calmness. 

“I am not lying! I received the Silent Brothers’ fire messages!  That’s why I had to come here! But it’s too late and they’re all dead! I tried to fucking save them by bringing them to the Institute that’s why I’m bathed in their blood!” 

“Blasphemy! Lies! You should be sentenced to death for treason!” The Inquisitor interrupted as she pulled out the dagger on her side and was about to injure Jace and maybe torture him to get the truth out of him, when Alec advanced without realizing and grabbed the Inquisitor’s hand and wrenched it behind her back. The Inquisitor shrieked in surprise and pain, which made her loosen her grip on the dagger and it fell to the floor with a sharp clang. 

All heads turned to Alec as they gasped in surprise at his intrusion. Only then Alec realized he just attacked the Inquisitor as his instinct and reflexes took over. It was like his body had a mind of his own and he just acted on instinct to protect his parabatai from danger. 

He quickly released the Inquisitor and bowed his head to apologize for his rude behavior. 

“My sincerest apologies, your Grace. I acted on instinct to protect my parabatai. But I believe Jace has no reason to kill the Silent Brothers. We all know it’s Valentine’s plan to steal the Mortal Sword. If you can give him a chance to explain himself, I’m sure he’s innocent of the crime that transpired here.” 

“Huh, Lightwoods. Always so prude and brash. No wonder why the Clave banished your family brethren.”  Alec tensed at the insult the Inquisitor spat at him, but he kept his mouth shut so as not to incur more of her wrath. 

“Inquisitor, we apologize for our son’s insolence. We will make sure that a suiting punishment is given.” Alec heard his father say instead. 

“Indeed, Inquisitor. We assure you this won’t happen again and Alexander shall be dealt with accordingly.” His mother, Maryse, added. 

But the Inquisitor paid them no mind as she scrutinized Alec’s protective gesture in front of Jace, blocking his parabatai from her.

“And why would you think that Jace Wayland wouldn’t kill the Silent Brothers when he’s Valentine’s son, Alexander? As we all know, he must be ecstatic to get reunited with his dearest long lost father.” 

“Jace wouldn’t do that, Inquisitor, with all due respect. He knows that Valentine is our enemy, he’s threatening all Shadowhunters. He’s a threat in the Shadow World.” 

“But surely Jace is a loving and loyal son to his father, isn’t he? And he’s been known to break some rules, despite him being the best Shadowhunter in your generation. It’s in his blood to desire War and Chaos. And he just demonstrated his prowess by killing the Silent Brothers to aid his father in getting the Second Mortal Instrument. It’s no surprise there, really, considering he just let his father go to take the Mortal Cup with him. I bet he also let his father steal the Mortal Sword, so he could hide the truth from us. What a clever, elaborate plan!” The Inquisitor said as she threw her head back and gave a sarcastic laugh. 

“That’s not what happened, Inquisitor. Jace was fighting Valentine when he caught him off-guard by spilling the beans to him. Ever since then, Jace has been in a wreck since he couldn’t accept-” 

“I don’t need to know about his damn personal life, Alexander. I want to know why he betrayed the Clave and aided his father in getting the Mortal Instruments!” 

“And I swear by the Angel that Jace wouldn’t do that! He’s not a murderer or a traitor!  I’ll prove it to you and the Clave, Inquisitor.” Alec couldn’t help but shout and the deafening silence reigned the room as they all stared at Alec. Alec didn’t yield, nor submit to their dominance, and he stared back at them with fierce determination. He knew he had gotten their attention by swearing by the Angel’s name. He could see how his mother was throwing death glares at him for being so brash and impulsive, a total opposite to his normal attitude. 

“Very well, Alexander. Prove to me that your parabatai is innocent, and you’ll get the Clave’s help in defeating Valentine. If not, then you and your parabatai will be stripped of your marks.  Do you understand?” 

Alec gulped as he lowered his head and he could feel his knuckles sweating from his tight fist. He knew he should back out from the said deal, especially since it’ll involve him having his marks stripped away and disowning himself as a Shadowhunter. The deal was the future he worked hard to avoid like a plague.  That’s why he’s been hiding his second nature all this time. But, could he afford to leave Jace, the very parabatai he’d sworn to become his soul partner with, alone to suffer and face the Clave’s wrath even if he took no part of it? 

Alec knew he couldn’t do that. Not to his parabatai. Not to Jace. 

If he’s going down that hellhole, Alec would gladly follow and share the burden with him. 

“We understand, Inquisitor.” 

“Then we have a deal. I’ll let you handle this predicament by yourselves. Of course, you’ll be free to do as you please. In fact, I’m appointing you as the Head of the Institute and you and your unit has the mission to retrieve the Mortal Instruments, stop Valentine and capture him if possible, to prove Jace’s innocence. It’s what you’ve been waiting for, isn’t it?” The Inquisitor flashed him an evil, cold smirk  that made Alec’s heart beat fast in nervousness and pressure. Their lives and future were at stake with this deal. 

But he also couldn’t help but feel the thrill and excitement that washed over him when he heard the Inquisitor appointing him as the new Head of the New York Institute. 

In a bizarre course of events, he got one of his wishes somehow. 

Despite his instincts warning him that this was some sort of a trap, he took the risk and accepted the deal nonetheless. He couldn’t pass such a rare opportunity no matter the consequences. 

“Of course, I will assign a shadowhunter who will oversee and observe what you do, Alexander. He will submit to your command and he won’t bother your plans - for the meantime. But be careful, because his loyalty has always been on my side,” was the last thing Imogen Herondale warned him of before she ended their confrontation. 

The silence reigned in the underground fortress before the Inquisitor went back up in silent resignation. As if accusing Jace and torturing him to confess the truth suddenly didn’t interest her. Both his parents gave a deadpan stare at him. They, too, were too confused with the bizarre turn of events. 

“You better not screw this up, Alexander...or else you’re done for,” was the only thing Alec heard his father say before his parents followed the Inquisitor and exited the Silent City. 

“Well, I guess we evaded that terrible situation, huh.” Izzy suddenly said in an attempt to break the deafening silence that fell heavily among the three of them left at the crime scene. She moved towards Jace and pulled her stele to draw a rune and free him from his confines. Alec just stared at his parabatai in shock, his body was frozen and rooted to the ground as he tried to digest what had just happened. 

Meanwhile, Jace just stood and ruffled his golden shades of hair before he raised his head and Alec’s oceanic blue eyes collided with his golden orbs. But Alec flinched when he saw Jace’s once burning radiance had dulled into pale yellow. Jace just stared at him with cold eyes, similar to how they first met and he didn’t bother to say anything. 

“Jace,” Alec started but he felt like the words were trapped in his throat. There was so many things he wanted to tell him. He wanted to know if he was okay, how he was feeling. Where did he stay the entire time? Where did he go? He wanted to reprimand him for disappearing the whole time. Didn’t he realize they were all worried for him? 

But for some reason, he couldn’t find the right words to say. Instead, he decided to be blunt and just addressed what transpired a while ago. “What happened? You receive the fire message and that’s why you hurried here?”

“You heard her. I have nothing to say anymore.” 

“Jace, please. You need to come back--” to us. Alec pleaded mentally. “We need you. We’ll solve this mess together and defeat Valentine.” 

“Is there even a point in proving myself? You heard them. I am Valentine’s son. The traitor’s son. The enemy’s son. And the one I love-- is my sister. We were doomed from the start. I have been doomed to be destroyed from the start. So maybe the right thing to do now is to side with my father and make their accusations true.”

“Don’t say that Jace!” Alec couldn’t help but hiss. “You’re not like that. You’re the best shadowhunter in our generation! You’re in no way anything like your father! Please, Jace. Work together with me, let’s fix this. We’re parabatai and you can lean on me--” 

“I’m afraid I’ll have to retrieve my son back. I need him.” Alec and Izzy widened their eyes in shock and disbelief as they grabbed their weapons when a portal opened behind Jace. Alec enchanted an Angel’s name on the dagger he had on his left hand while his right hand grabbed Jace’s hand as he saw Valentine’s arm wrap around Jace’s neck and started to pull him backwards, dragging him near the portal. 

“Get away from Jace!” Alec said as he sent the dagger flying into the portal. He heard some shrieking behind, probably his dagger hitting some other  body. He just wished it was Valentine, but the devil in front of him just smirked. 

Alec gasped in shock, though, when Jace let go of his hand and he disappeared into the portal together with Valentine. 

\--

Ever since then, Alec, Izzy, and Clary have been patrolling the New York City not only in  keeping the demons at bay but also in hopes of finding Jace’s whereabouts or where Valentine was lurking. Each day that they didn’t make any progress was like a brick Alec had to carry on his shoulders. The pressure of proving Jace’s innocence, and to succeed in their quest to capture Valentine, was taking a huge toll on him. 

Alec’s mind also drifted on the incident when Magnus suddenly marched down to the Institute randomly. His sudden arrival and breaching of the protective glamour alarmed the newly appointed Shadowhunters, like Underhill, and they immediately went on the offense to seize Magnus.

He immediately rushed to the scene when he smelled Magnus’ powerful alpha pheromones as well as the pulse of his power. Truth  be told, he didn’t expect to see Magnus since he barely had time to meet with his Warlock. Aside from the pressure of fulfilling the end of his bargain to the Inquisitor, the guilt had been weighing him down. His love life was just as complicated as his mission to save them from the Clave’s wrath. 

He was guilty and afraid that Magnus would abandon him if he discovered he doesn’t plan on outing himself as an omega, nor mating with him. Not now, not ever. 

Especially now, when he just became the Head of the Institute. 

He finally had his dream within his grasp. Alec was ashamed to admit his selfishness but there’s no way he was going to let this go. 

He will prove Jace’s innocence, and in the process, his capability as the Head of the Institute to the Clave.

The guilt was eating him so much that he couldn’t maintain eye contact with Magnus anymore whenever they met. Aside from the fact that he’s been too busy in fulfilling his duties, he was purposely ignoring Magnus, since he dreaded having a conversation with him, 

But even he knew it was only a matter of time before Magnus would come to him. 

He still remembered how Magnus demanded to speak to him, demanding some answers as to why he was ignoring him. Alec felt his heart freeze and he struggled to speak. Until Magnus started spouting some nonsense about how he shouldn’t be too forceful to him. At that moment Alec’s mind went blank as he didn’t have any idea what he was talking about. He kept explaining about what happened after he went into heat. 

And that’s when he set things clear by saying that Magnus didn’t offend him in any way during his heat. In fact, he was beyond grateful that the alpha kept himself at bay and guided him through his heat. He didn’t have anything to worry about since their first passionate night together was consensual. Alec’s heart soared when he saw the burden and guilt on Magnus’ eyes was lifted after his confession.

But then it was his turn to feel guilty as he felt his stomach twisting in dread. 

Alec forced himself to confess about his fears, especially about his plan not to present himself as an omega and to find a mate. He was afraid Magnus would reject and leave him. Just the thought of it made his heart ache with excruciating pain as his chest tightened, the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. 

But thank the Angels, he was blessed to have an alpha who’s supportive and who loved him profoundly without asking for anything in return. 

He relished in the warmth of the hug he shared with Magnus. His alpha’s comforting presence had calmed his mind and his racing heart. As if the pressure, the burden, the exhaustion he had felt for the past few days since Jace disappeared again, vanished into thin air. Suddenly, he felt the world was right again and all his woes faded. Nothing else mattered but their presence and their love for each other. 

Until he heard the knock on the door that broke him from daydreaming like broken shards and once again, he was back to the reality.

Izzy entered the room to announce the arrival of Inquisitor and the Clave. He mustered a calm, professional smile to Magnus as the envoy entered and demanded their attention. He answered their questions about the suspicious arrival of the High Warlock with a smooth lie. 

It was not exactly a lie, though, since he’d been thinking about sharing some of his thoughts of working with the Downworlders to help solve this mess and stop Valentine. He knew there’s no way they’ll succeed if Shadowhunters were the only ones who’ll face Valentine’s evil army. 

No, Alec wasn’t that suicidal. 

He needed the Downworlder’s help to make this successful.  Fortunately, the Clave accepted their alibi before Magnus left them behind. His heart ached when Alec felt his alpha’s comforting warmth vanish and was replaced with cold dread as the door closed and he was forced to report their latest development to the Inquisitor who was monitoring his every action to make sure he didn’t succeed in their deal. 

\--

Lastly, Alec’s mind went back to the scene of his first official meeting as the new Head of the New York Institute and formed an alliance with the New York Downworlders. He remembered how his fists were trembling when he sent the fire message to Magnus, asking himself one last time if it was the right thing to do. Alec knew what he was asking from the Downworlders was a huge favor. He’s basically asking them to join the fight and possibly die for him. What’s worse, the Downworlders really didn’t have any reason to join them in the first place since this was a Shadowhunter War. Not to mention most of them resented the Clave due to their bigotry and the history of how Shadowhunters continue to keep them at bay and chained them with their laws. 

He also didn’t know if Magnus could convince them, but he could only hope he would. Not that he underestimated his boyfriend’s ability, but even he knew Magnus’ influence can only do so much. Especially when they were faced with over a century of hatred between the Shadowhunters and Downworlders. 

But he believed that Valentine wasn’t only targeting the annihilation of the Shadowhunters, but also that of the Downworlders. They knew from history that Valentine abhors the Downworlders, so he will do everything to destroy their entire race. 

To him this isn’t about the Shadowhunter War anymore. 

It became the War of the Shadow World. 

Alec needs to convince them that working together was the only way to defeat Valentine. And this time, the Downworlders wouldn’t be treated like mere pawns or sacrificial lambs to win the war. The Downworlders would be treated like equals, with dignity and respect as they fight alongside the Shadowhunters. 

That night, Alec went to the Jade Wolf to request a meeting with the Downworlders for the first time. He stepped in only to find all the Downworlder’s heads tilting back at the source of the noise and their eyes gazed on him. Alec gulped as all the hairs on his body rose to attention and he found his hands shaking. He disliked being in the center of attention, being in the spotlight. But he found he had no choice as the Head of the Institute. 

He took a deep breath to calm himself as he tilted his head to search for Magnus, his alpha, his Warlock. Magnus gave him a supportive smile and he found himself calming just a little. He started walking towards them when Magnus greeted him joyfully and snapped a chair for him. Alec was certainly grateful for the gesture and took the chair as he cleared his throat to greet the Downworlders and start the official meeting. 

Meliorn started voicing out his opinion, asking him with distaste at the purpose of the meeting. Alec nearly shiver in fear at the hostility directed at him. But he suppressed his reaction in front of the Council. They shouldn’t smell any fear or intimidation coming from him. As the New Head of the Institute, he should project an authority and prowess equal as them, to respect him. Not that he has any plans on intimidating the Downworlders, though. He didn’t want them to think he’s underestimating them. 

With renewed calmness, he wore his civil mask and explained the situation to the rest of the Downworlders without passing any hint of judgment or distaste to them. He explained how Jace was kidnapped by Valentine and they need the Downworlder’s help in locating him. By locating him, they would also locate Valentine’s whereabouts and fight with him to retrieve the mortal instruments before he goes on a killing spree and annihilate all the Downworlders and the Shadowhunters who defy him. He explained the Downworlder’s role in this war and how their help can be vital to save the world. 

Alec nearly lost it though when he saw how Raphael was getting cozy with Magnus. Sure, he knew that Magnus and Raphael were somehow close. From what Magnus had told him a few times before, he saved Raphael when he was turned into vampire the first time and the two had a platonic relationship ever since. In any sense, he didn’t have any right to be jealous. 

But it didn’t mean he could stop himself from feeling jealous. 

Alec could feel his body heating up with rage as he heard his inner omega growling at the side. He clenched his jaw hard, clamping his teeth as he was seething. It took everything in his willpower to stand still and not marched towards them to grab Raphael off from Magnus. Instead, he tilted his head to answer Luke’s question and offered some kind of payment or sort when asked what they would gain from helping him. 

Truth be told, Alec didn’t know how to answer Meliorn’s question. He knew offering a payment wouldn’t be enough. Not when the Clave still resents the Downworlders. How he wished he could offer them a position in the Shadowhunter world, where their opinions would be valuable. But he didn’t have any power, authority, nor influence to grant them something as big like that. 

He also didn’t want to offer any kind of false promises.

Fortunately, Luke and Magnus accepted his offer without thinking twice. He expected Magnus not to put up much fight with him since, well, they’re close together. Alec also knew that Luke loves Clary like his own daughter and he has feelings for Jocelyn. At least it’s two down against four. The only problem was getting the help from the Fair Folk and the New York Vampire Coven. 

Alec knew the Queen didn’t like to engage herself in Shadowhunter politics and they fey are also shady and cryptic. You couldn’t just make a deal with her without returning a favor. And being owed by a Faerie was never a good sign, nor a good trade to make. Lastly, Alec couldn’t imagine himself talking with Raphael right now in a civil way, not when he was still seething in jealousy. 

Fortunately, the rest of the Council dismissed the meeting and they said they would update him with their final decision. Alec certainly wasn’t satisfied with their answers. As much a possible, he wanted to seal the deal before the night ended. But then he thought it was a blessing in disguise, especially since he could feel the awkwardness weighing on his shoulders and draining all his energy from maintaining a civil stance with the Downworlders. Even if he didn’t feel any threat coming from them and he was sure that Magnus would protect him should any violence or heated arguments or fights erupt.  His years of training and distrusting the Downworlders made all his body stiff with dread as his guard was up and all his senses alerted and heightened in any case of an attack. 

The three of them stood up as they stepped outside and before Alec knew it, Raphael was nowhere to be found. He should be grateful for giving them some privacy, but just by remembering what transpired a while ago dampened any gratefulness he felt towards the man. Alec only lowered his guard when he was sure they were alone, far from anyone’s prying eyes in the dark alley. Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand and pinned him against the wall roughly. He didn’t mean to be so forceful but he couldn’t help himself as his omega instinct threatened to erupt inside him. Without any warning, he buried his head on Magnus’ neck and inhaled his earthly sandalwood scent as he grinded his body against him. 

“Mmm...Alexander...are you approaching another heat?” He heard Magnus asked, the concern eminent on his voice but Alec murmured a no to him.“So, what…”

“I don’t want you to smell like...him…” Alec said but didn’t finish his statement as Magnus kept quiet, no doubt thinking who he was talking about. Just the thought of Magnus thinking about another guy in front of him made his insides twisted in unpleasant way. He never expected himself to be quite possessive over the Warlock. Alec blinked when he felt Magnus’ warm hands tangling against his messy dark-haired locks and the next thing he knew, he was gazing at the most beautiful cat-green eyes he’d ever seen. Alec decided to voice out and continue what he was saying. “I wanted to rip his fangs out for touching you.” 

“Oh, my love,” He heard Magnus cooed, kissing his head as the frown threatened to emerge on his skin. “Raphael has no feelings like that for me. And I don’t have such feelings for him as well. I do love him, he’s dear to my heart.” Alec didn’t bother replying, instead, he growled in annoyance. “He’s like a son to me. You have nothing to worry about, Alexander. It’s only you, darling. Only you.” 

Alec just hummed in response before leaning in and pressing his lips to Magnus. Alec wanted to capture those sweet, sinful lips and feel connected with him. He needed this assurance that his alpha was only for him. Unfortunately, their intimate moment was cut short when they heard a clatter above their heads and a fire message appeared just in time for Alec to duck and avoid getting hit by it. 

A scroll emerged and fell on Magnus' hands. The papyrus was covered with exotic green herbs an a sickening sweet smell lingered on it. He saw Magnus unclasping the scroll and freeze when he read the note. Alec frowned, his mind buzzing on who the sender was and he couldn't help but ask. 

"What is it?" He saw Magnus blink, as if his question broke him from daydreaming or being lost in his own thoughts. 

“A message from the Seelie Queen.” Alec nodded and he felt the longing he had for the Warlock faded as it was replaced by a professional mood. “She invites me for an audience tonight, to talk.”

“You should go,” Alec advised, taking a step back. “It’s unwise to ignore the Queen’s invite. She’s a powerful downworlder.” 

“That she is,” Magnus concluded while running his hand back on his messy dark locks again. “And here I hoped for some nice time tonight with my favorite shadowhunter.”

“You mean Izzy?” Alec teased with a smirk. 

“Oh, believe me, I like doing some things with Isabelle, such as talking about fashion and you, but there are certain things that I like to do with her brother.” Magnus replied as he ran his hand over his neck and Alec couldn’t help but shiver as his boyfriend’s hand traced his deflect rune. “Things that involve using a mouth and hand and…”

“I can always come over later.” Alec offered, grabbing Magnus’ hand to entwine their fingers. He rubbed the top of his hand with his thumb, smiling shyly. “Send me a text, when you’re back and I’ll try to come over. Maybe for some early breakfast?”

“I can conjure Belgian waffles.” Magnus wiggled his brows and Alec couldn’t help but roll his eyes and gave him a nod. He stepped forward to place a chaste kiss on him as a sign of their parting for the night. “Do you want me to portal you home?”

“Nah, I’ll take a walk.” Alec saw how Magnus frowned at the thought and it made his heart melt. He was touched that his alpha boyfriend was protective of him and was looking out for his safety and welfare. He squeezed his arm to ease his woes and gave him a gentle smile. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. I have two blades with me and my stele. Besides, I’m the Head of the Institute, no downworlder will dare to attack me in public.” 

“But demons don’t care for your position, Alexander.” Magnus gave him a pointed look before snapping his fingers. A blue light shimmered around his fingers before a portal materialized itself next to him. Alec couldn’t help but huff in annoyance but he decided to concede and thanked the Warlock. “I’ll call you when I’m back from the Seelie Court. And I’ll try to get the Queen to help us in finding your parabatai, my love.” 

It was the last thing Alec heard as he bid his goodbye and stepped to the portal and get himself transported to the Institute. 

Alec smiled at the last moment he had with Magnus two nights ago. He tilted his head sideways and gazed at the wallclock to see it was already 11pm. He’d reminisced everything for Angel knows how long, no wonder his eyelids were heavy behind his eyes. He let out a loud yawn before he grabbed the blanket and went to sleep. 

\--

Three hours after, Alec groaned when he heard a loud pounding on his door. The knocker on the other side didn’t stop on banging on his door until he opened it. He moved grumpily as he tried to find his balance to stand while his mind was still shedding off the remnants of sleepiness and fogheaded he had. 

‘Unbelievable. Couldn’t they at least give me a few more hours to sleep?’ Alec couldn’t help but hissed mentally as he sighed in defeat. Having little to no sleep seems like an everyday occurence to him ever since he became the Head of the Institute. 

He opened the door just in time to see Izzy on his left side with a panting and wet-soaked Clary on her right. The redhead was panting and clinging to her black jacket from the cold. 

“What in the angel happened to you, Clary?” 

“Let’s get to your office first. I have something important to tell you. I found Jace.” The moment Clary said his name, it’s as if something sparked inside Alec and the fog in his head faded, giving him a clear mind and all the fatigue he felt disappeared as it was replaced with renewed enthusiasm. Alec nodded and they went to his office to discuss this in private. It’s the lead they’ve been waiting to get for the past few weeks after all. 

Alec noticed Clary grabbing a map of New York City and laid it out on his massive table. The three of them sat as they leaned on the map, with Izzy wrapping a blanket around Clary to protect herself from the cold. Clary nodded gratefully before she brought her stele and drew a rune to dry herself. A moment later, she drew another rune on the map. Alec recognized the first few strokes as a tracking rune but the last three strokes swirled from left to right. He suspected this must be the Enhanced Tracking Rune . 

For a moment nothing happened until several red dots emerged on every nook and place in New York. The red dots formed ley lines that seemed to intersect against one another until the map was covered with dots and lines. Then, the dots moved around in a certain area, near the Manhattan bridge until they all converged in a specific area, somewhere in the river and the dots combined into one. The color of the dot then changed into green before all the other red dots and lines in the map disappeared. 

“As you can see, my Enhanced Tracking Rune finally worked. I believe Jace is on a ship somewhere in the river near the Manhattan bridge. I went to check the area and I found there’s a ship there that’s been hidden behind a glamour. The problem is I couldn’t get through past the barrier. I would’ve continued  breaking it but I figured I need to tell you. We need to go there and launch our attack while Valentine is still clueless.” 

“We’ll do that, Clary.” Alec nodded as he felt his heart beat loudly. His heart was filled with hope and dread. Finally, all of their efforts were worth it.  After a long and tedious search, they finally found Jace and save him.

Most of all, he hoped they would be able to defeat Valentine to prove their worthiness to the Clave. 

His position and dream were at stake here,  so he couldn’t afford to fail. 

“You go and bring Izzy with you, at least you’ll have some backup. I’ll get the coordinates and send this information to the rest of the Shadowhunters and the Downworlders. We’ll meet at Manhattan bridge. I’ll send successive fire messages as  we formulate how to launch an attack.” 

Clary and Izzy nodded as the former stood up quickly and wasted no time to exit the room. Alec would’ve volunteered to go with him, especially since he’s Jace’s parabatai. 

But as the Head of the Institute, he didn’t have the liberty to do so. He needed to lead the whole New York Shadowhunters and Downworlders in this important fight. 

Besides, he knew that Jace needs Clary more than him now. The two had a special bond together, whether or not their kinship was true.

When the room was vacated, Alec sent a series of fire messages to Underhill and the four Downworlder leaders. Alec relayed the coordinates of Jace’s location and he requested their help in the rescue mission. He wasn’t sure if the Seelie Queen will heed to his request, but he can only hope Magnus had persuaded her into taking their side. 

Alec blinked when he heard his door slammed open and Underhill marched inside. 

“What’s the meaning of this, Alec? Why are you asking the Downworlder’s help? We don’t need their help! We can do this mission on our own! You know I like you and I don’t want this to be the reason for your downfall!” 

For some reason, Alec growled inwardly not just at the insult of Underhill’s statement on his decision but also on the words he implied for his attention to him. His omega instinct was screaming in disgust at the filthy alpha in front of him. He didn’t like the thought of Underhill undressing or lusting over him. Not even if he thought of him as a beta. 

“I am not forcing you to join in this mission, Underhill. But at least respect my decision as the Head of the Institute. I will not allow you to question me or my decisions when you’re under my command.” Alec said with conviction as the Shadowhunter in front of him gulped in intimidation.  Underhill ground his teeth in anger when he was being reminded of his place in the Institute.

“I’m going to tell the Inquisitor about this!” Underhill threatened. 

“Do tell her. You are her lapdog in the first place anyway. And I am certainly not interested in dating a bastard alpha like you.” Alec said as he stood up and walked past him without waiting for his reply. 

When Alec exited the Institute, he received a fire message in return from Magnus saying they were on their way to meet at the Manhattan bridge. A portal also appeared beside him and he smiled as he took a deep breath as he stepped into the portal and prepare himself for another bloody night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:   
> Did you like it? I pity Alec for the constant pressure and burden he has to carry, lol. What did he get himself into? Anyway, the next chapter will have an immense battle that will conclude the COA arc, we’ll be forwarding sooner to CoG, we’ll see how it goes. Your comments, reviews, and feedback are highly appreciated!   
> Daime Guiral


	19. Shattered Dreams

**Chapter XVII**

**“SHATTERED DREAMS”**

Magnus was preparing potions in his loft, mostly healing ones for Alec and his shadowhunter crew. His boyfriend had a hectic time in his life now and the warlock could do nothing to help him. They’ve been trying to look for Jace, and now Clary as well. But, it was pointless. Valentine hid them from Magnus’s magic and the locating runes. He was tired with this situation, but he couldn’t voice it out to his beloved. Finding Jace and Clary was a priority to Alexander. Magnus will do everything to help his omega out. 

Magnus poured another dose of potion into a vial and placed it in the pocket of his black coat. Suddenly a fire message burnt out before him. 

_ We have a lead on Valentine. Manhattan Bridge. Ten minutes. We need your help.  _

_ \- Alec Lightwood _ . 

Before Magnus was done with reading, his phone went off. He picked it from the table and read the name of Luke. 

“Hello, Luke.” He greeted his werewolf friend. “I assume, you got the message from Alec as well.” 

“Are we indulging in this?” Lucian asked with a voice full of concern. “I’ve lost too many people already, Magnus. What if it’s not a real lead?” 

“You don’t trust Alexander?” 

“I trust you.” The werewolf replied harshly. “I’ll do what you say. You are our leader. If you want to participate, we’re in too.” 

“I’ll do everything in power to keep us safe, Luke. I promise.” Magnus declared, a backup plan forming into his mind. If his assumptions would turn out right, he would need lots of magic to defeat Valentine and his loyal servants. There was only one place he could get it from. 

Although, he dreaded that.

Magnus conjured a portal for himself, as he put the coat on. He calculated if he’d need another set of potions for tonight or if his magic will be sufficient. It has to be enough. Magnus shook his head and stepped through the portal, leading straight onto the Manhattan bridge. 

The sky was already pitch black. A few stars and the moon were shining above him as he made his way to three shadowhunters. Magnus recognized Alec’s frame from afar. He was standing next to Isabelle and Clary, who was miraculously found somehow, and they were looking down the bridge. From the other side, Magnus spotted the pale face of Raphael, Lily, Simon and a few vampires with them. They were keeping themselves a few feet from the shadowhunters and observed the scene. 

“I swear, it’s here!” Clary shouted, gesturing with her hands. “I’m sure it’s here. Maybe it’s hidden with some kind of cloaking spell.” 

“It’s a good thing you have a friendly warlock, who can help,” Magnus stated with a crooked smile and walked closer to his lover. He mouthed a ‘hi, darling’ to him, knowing perfectly that everyone is listening to them. Alec smiled softly in a response. 

Magnus stood next to Alec, leaning his frame over the railing. He pushed his hands over the river and closed his eyes. He called on his magic, feeling its’ impulses running through his body. The warm tingling was coming to his fingertips only to slowly escape out of it. 

“ _ Revelare _ ,” Magnus whispered, letting his magic float around the river. The warlock opened his eyes to see the secret hidden from them. 

East River’s water was illuminated with the silver moonlight. Here and there one could spot dark shades of watery floral. There were a few, moving light points on the surface of the water, probably the local mermaid swarm, smelling the enticing scent of mortal’s blood. But there was no ship here. The river was calm. 

“It’s not here,” Isabelle stated the obvious. Magnus didn’t have to turn around to know how murderous Alec’s eyes were now. He felt the rage and sadness dripping out of him. 

“What?!” Clary bawled, pushing through Alec and Izzy to get closer to the rail. She leaned over it and looked from left to right. “But...but...no...no!” 

Clary pushed herself away from the rail and took a few steps back. She raced across the bridge and jumped over the rail, straight into the river. 

“Clary!” Alec, Isabelle, and Magnus called after her. Before Magnus had a chance to catch her with his magic, she ducked into the water. Magnus heard Alec growl before his boyfriend jumped after the redhead. 

“Alexander!” Magnus screeched, turning his actions into instinctual ones. Without further thinking, Magnus jumped after him. 

The water was ice cold. Its flow was dragging Magnus to the bottom. Magnus wasn’t a good swimmer. In fact, he strayed from deep water throughout his whole life. His step-father had caused such a trauma inside of him when he tried to drown him at the age of four. Magnus was moving his arms and hands, similar to what he had seen mermaids do for years, trying to not drown. Not just because he was terrible at swimming, but also because he felt the painful memory taking over his mind.

_ ‘Father, please!’ the young boy screamed, trying to free himself from his father’s grip. The older man was holding him by his neck, as he was dragging him to the pond behind their household. He was so scared. He didn’t understand what had he done wrong to deserve this punishment. The day before he was a happy, little boy, adored by his mother and father.  Today, his father called him a devil’s child, a demon. His mother had hung from the barn’s bar.  _

_ “You killed her!” His father shouted, pushing him into the water. The boy tried to catch his breath, instinctually, but it only had gotten worse. The water had gotten into his lungs, causing him to choke. Then something strange happened. An odd heat overwhelmed his body.  _

_ ‘It’s alright my boy,’ he heard some new, male voice in his mind. ‘You will be alright, my beautiful boy.’  _

_ He was floating, his body was as light as a feather. His father stopped pushing his body underwater. He closed his eyes, letting the darkness consume him.  _

_ But it didn’t happen.  _

_ He felt some slippery but hard base underneath his back. When he hit him, it caused him enormous pain. He wanted to scream, but he couldn’t. The only thing left his mouth was water.  _

_ “You’re still alive? You really are the devil’s child.” His father was coming at him again. The boy wanted to escape, but it was too hard. Suddenly there was the same warmth, slowly overwhelming him again.  _

_ ‘Close your eyes, my beautiful boy. It will be over soon.’ The same voice spoke into his mind. He decided to trust it.  _

_ “Ahhhh!” The boy opened his eyes and saw his father standing before him, burning alive. Red sparks were coming off the boy's hands, right onto the older man. The boy couldn’t stop himself from hurting his father. The power floating through his small body was overpowering. He felt his body being burned as well. Finally, his father let out the last scream and his body dropped to the ground. Black from the flames which burned him. The smoke was coiling above it.   _

_ ‘You will be alright, my beautiful boy. You will be alright. Just bear with me.’ He heard the voice again. Years later, the boy met the owner of the said voice. His real father. _

Magnus tried to focus on the purpose of his. He needed to find Alec and get him out of the water. Magnus opened his eyes and fought the urge to close them again. He needed to focus his cat-eyes to get to his lover. His heart was beating like crazy, as the panic attack began to rise in him. 

_ ‘Please, not now.’ he thought to himself. _

_ ‘Bear with me, my beautiful boy.’ he heard his father’s voice again. ‘You will be alright.’ _

Magnus closed his eyes for a second, letting his father’s voice calm him down. Oh, the irony. Bane opened his eyes again and spotted Alec’s frame drowning nearby. He swam closer to him and grabbed him in his arms. Magnus chanted a spell for strength and movement into his mind and let his magic take them out of the water. 

Magnus took a deep breath when his head was above the surface. With one arm he was keeping Alec’s body close to his own. He used the other arm to swim to the shore. It was a hard task, Alec wasn’t particularly lightweight. But Magnus couldn’t back down now. He needed to save Alec and himself. When the warlock swam to the shore, he spotted all his companions standing there. Luke was wet as well, hovering over Clary and breathing some air into her lungs. Raphael helped him and Alec on the land, seeing the tiredness written all over the warlock’s face. Magnus crawled onto Alec’s body and took a deep breath in. He needed to save Alec. With the last of his magic, Magnus pushed the life back into Alec. 

The shadowhunter breathed deeply, sitting on the ground. In that very moment, Magnus let out a relieved breath and fell on his back, next to Alec. It was so hard to keep his eyes open and not let himself fall into the darkness that was slowly creeping into him. The warlock felt a warm, wet hand on his biceps, squeezing it lightly. His eyes were fluttering but he managed to recognize Alec’s tall frame, hovering above him. 

“Magnus!” The shadowhunter’s voice was hoarse. 

“If you...do that again...I’ll kill you myself, Alexander.” Magnus groaned, trying to breathe slowly. 

“We need to keep looking…” If Magnus would have any magic left in him, he would banish Clary Fray to the darkest parts of Edom for this proposal. Luke started to argue with her, but Magnus didn’t listen. He tried to shut down the pain in his ears and head. 

“I’m out,” Magnus responded, holding onto Alec as he tried to get up. “Literally, in a moment, I’ll be out and someone will have to carry me home. Raph, I’m appointing you to do it.”

“Eres una idiota,” Raphael took Magnus from Alec’s arms and leaned him over his body. “We no longer be participating in your little escapades. The downworlders will remain away from your battle.”

“You think this is just about us?” Alec attacked the vampire. “He’ll come for you too. We need to stick together.” 

“Your parabatai means nothing to me. I won’t risk my people to find him and his devilish father.” Raphael continued, pressing a point on Magnus’s neck. The warlock fell asleep in no time, leaning over his vampire son. “Magnus may have some favoritism towards you, shadowhunter. But I won’t let him be hurt because of it. Mark my words, hunter. For all I care, Jace Morgenstern may be dead. It won’t be a great loss. In fact, it will work in favor for us.” 

With that, Raphael placed his arm under Magnus’s knees and swiped him into his arms. He commanded his companions in Spanish and with the vampire speed he left the shore. Leaving the werewolves and shadowhunters to themselves. 

Magnus woke up in a pitch black room. From the touch of the covers, he knew he was  in his own bed. The room was too silent for his own liking. Magnus moved on his bed but was quickly stopped by cold hands on his shoulders.

“Stay on the bed, Magnus.” 

“I need to get back to the Institute and help Alexander,” Magnus stated firmly, pushing Raphael away from himself. 

“You’re insane. If for a single moment you think the shadowhunters would drop everything and sacrificed their lives to help one of us out,” The vampire started, sitting on the bed next to him. He looked Magnus in the eyes and continued. “You’re sorely mistaken. They use you. Alec uses you for his own selfish reasons. Today is the finding his parabatai, but tomorrow? He may ask you to use your magic for something bigger. Don’t you see it?”

“You’re wrong about Alexander!” Magnus defended his lover. “He’s not using me. He lo…”

“What? Loves you? Then tell me, how come he’s not your omega yet?” Before he had a chance to reply, Raphael continued on his monologue. “I smelled him. You’re not bonded. Wake up, Magnus! Shadowhunters and downworlders don’t mingle together. They are our enemies. You think his family will let him be with a downworlder? Don’t lie to yourself. Alec may be cozy with you in the privacy of your loft, but he’ll never be proud of you in the public. I saw it in your mind. You want to properly bond, but he doesn’t. And he never will.”

“How dare you?! You went through my mind!”

Magnus pushed an energy ball at the vampire, sending him flying onto the wall. The hit was hard enough to leave a crack in the wall. Red sparks were circling Magnus’s balled hands. He was seething from rage. Not for the words his son just spoke, but for his betrayal. Magnus knew that his friends didn’t accept his feelings for the young shadowhunter. They told him multiple times that it may backfire. But Magnus didn’t care. He loved Alec and for sure he didn’t think the man was using him. 

“Did I burst your bubble of a fake romance?” Raphael got up from the floor. He raised his left eyebrow in a question. “Open your eyes, before you’ll get us all killed.”

“I gave your mother a promise once, that I will protect you at all costs.” Magnus walked closer to him and grabbed him by the napes of his black jacket. “So do not test me, boy.” 

Magnus snapped his fingers and conjured a portal to the Hotel Dumort. 

“You’re wrong about Alexander. He loves me and he will choose me.” Magnus pushed Raphael through the portal and when he disappeared, the warlock conjured another one for himself, straight to the New York Institute. 

When Magnus had gotten to the Institute, he was let in by Isabelle and led right to his boyfriend. Alec was running through the entire Ops center. He was shouting demands and orders at his coworkers, voice full of desperation and need to find his parabatai. Looking for one psychotic was hard enough for any member of the shadow world, but now that Jace, one of the best hunters in his generation, was with him, it got more difficult. 

They had no idea where Morganstern could be staying. Magnus couldn’t sense them through his magic, meaning they had to be on the water or in some other dimension. The warlock was sure that Morgenstern was working with some greater demon. The question was, with whom? Magnus hoped it wasn’t his father. Otherwise, they were doomed. 

“Ok, people,” Alec clapped his hands to gain attention. A hologram of New York’s map was unfolded. Some of the areas were shining in red, meaning they were unchecked and some were blue: checked thrice and cleared. “We still have to check the docks over the East River and of course Brooklyn. Finding Jace is our priority.”

“But the Inquisitor said…” one of the shadowhunters tried to say, but Alec quickly cut him off.

“I don’t care what she said!” He boomed, unlike him. “Jace is my parabatai and he’s been your friend for years! He’s an inhabitant of this institute, ergo he’s our responsibility” 

Magnus was standing aside, as far away from the shadowhunters as he could, but still, he was able to observe his boyfriend. Alec was a great leader, Bane couldn’t deny it. However, right now, his sweet shadowhunter was close to losing his mind. The disappearance of his parabatai took a huge toll on him.  Magnus wanted to ease this pain for his lover, but he couldn’t. He had no idea where Jace and Valentine could possibly be. 

“The Clave won’t be happy to hear about it,” the same shadowhunter sneered at Alec. 

“Are you going to report me, Raj?” Alexander placed his hands flat on the table, giving this Raj a piercing look. “Make sure to pack some warm clothing beforehand. I heard that Wrangel Island is cold this time of a year.” 

If Magnus wouldn’t know any better, he would have thought in that very moment that Alec was a 100% alpha. All alphas in the room took a step back and some lowered their heads in a respect. Alexander looked over each in the room, daring them to go against his order. Only Raj was stupid enough.

The other shadowhunter tried to bicker with Alec some more, spreading his Alpha pheromones at him and using his position to break Alexander, but his lover didn’t give him a chance. Alec took a step closer, shaking with rage. Magnus was sure he could attack Raj at any moment. He had to get  involved now before it could get messy.

Magnus jumped between Alec and Raj and placed his hand over Alec’s chest. He could feel his heart beating like crazy. Magnus inhaled the air. He couldn’t smell Alexander’s omega scent at all, the young man had to drink the potion again. Raj, on the other hand, reeked of his alpha pheromones full of want to dominate.

“Let’s calm ourselves down, ok?” Magnus proposed, partly shielding Alec. “We’re here to work together, not kill each other.”

“You have no voice here, warlock! You should never be let inside the Institute.” Raj spat at him. “It’s a disgrace. You are a disgrace, Lightwood, for working with the downworld scum.” 

“Shut the hell up!” Alec growled at him, hand gripping Magnus’s arm too tightly. “One more word and I’ll find a reason to put you in the Silent City. Try me, Raj.” 

The entire room gasped and looked shocked at Alec. He was a great leader, but he never showed this dominant and vengeful side of him. A few betas in the room shuddered at his booming voice. Magnus tried to calm Alec down with his alpha’s scent, but he couldn’t. Not if he wanted to unfold the nature of their relationship to Alec’s employees. He wanted, but Alec was totally opposed to it. 

“Calm down, Alexander,” Magnus whispered to the shadowhunter, hoping that he was the only one to hear it. “Calm down.” 

Alec was still murdering Raj with his eyes, breathing heavily. He didn’t want to calm down, he wanted to rip Raj to shreds. 

“Let it go, Raj,” Underhill said, standing next to Alexander. He’s Alec’s second in a command and a personal rival for Bane. And of course, he’s the spy for the Clave. “You are all dismissed, go on your patrols to Brooklyn and the docks. You have four hours before a checking-in. Go.” 

Raj stepped back, reluctant, almost being dragged by some black haired girl with glasses on. Underhill placed his hand on Alec’s shoulder and squeezed it, a soft smile covering his perfect face. Magnus hated him beyond anything. He was everything Alec could ever ask for. Handsome with curly dark blonde hair, muscled. And the most important, he was a shadowhunter from a noble family. A dream guy for his beloved. 

“Raj is stupid, don’t listen to him, Alec.” Underhill continued, moving his hand to Alec’s lower back. “I’m going to put him on ichor cleaning duty if you want. It should temper him down a bit.” 

“I never liked him,” Alec muttered in a response, his body slowly relaxing. “We should get back to work. We need to find Jace as  soon as it possible before I’ll have Madam Herondale breathing down my neck again.”

Magnus cleared his throat, eyes focused on Underhill’s hand. Alec hasn’t seen it, but the other man smirked at Bane, silently daring him to do something. If only it wouldn’t be such a risk, Magnus would banish him straight to Edom. His father would have a new plaything for his Edomai demons. Alexander seemed to understand what was happening, though. He looked back at the hand on his back and stepped closer to Magnus. Underhill growled lowly, squinting his eyes at the warlock. 

“Let’s have a small break and eat something. You need food, Alexander.” Magnus suggested, smiling at Alec. He won with Underhill today. “Then we’ll get back to work, ok?”

“I guess, I could eat something.” Magnus was happy with Alec’s agreement to his offer. 

“We should definitely eat something,” Underhill concur moving after Alec and Magnus. Suddenly the warlock halted when they went around the corner. Bane pushed Alec behind him and blocked the other shadowhunter with his elbow. Underhill faltered but managed to catch himself before falling. “What are you doing?”

“I meant Alexander and I going to eat,” Magnus stated firmly, glaring Underhill. “And you...as the youngsters say today...fuck off.” 

“Magnus!” Alec screeched behind his back, gripping him by the other elbow.  Alec dragged him closer to himself and looked murderously at Underhill. “I think I told you that I’m not interested. Just leave me be. Let’s go, Magnus.”

The warlock Alpha growled once more at his rival and let his boyfriend lead him to the office. Once inside, Magnus shut the door loudly and put a blocking spell over them. He didn’t want anyone to interrupt his time with Alexander. Alec sat behind his desk pointing at a chair across from him for his lover. Magnus sat down and conjured them a quick meal, spaghetti bolognese, Alec’s favorite from the little Italian restaurant they had visited two weeks ago. 

“He’s making advances at you, Alexander. I don’t like it.” 

“Making advances at me? Nobody speaks like that anymore.” Alec replied, digging his pasta. The red sauce was covering the corners of his lips. “Besides, I told him earlier today that I’m not and never will be interested in him in that way. He just doesn’t seem to understand.” 

“He has the hots for you, darling.” Alec frowned at Magnus.  “I swear on my father, that there’s only a little goodwill left in me. If he crosses a line with me again, I promise you that I will send him somewhere worse than your Wrangel Island.” 

Alec laughed silently, rolling his eyes. They finished their food in silence. When they were done, Alec dragged Magnus back to the Ops center to do some more work. Alexander ordered other teams to look for Jace and Valentine in Brooklyn and two hours later they still had no leads. The Head of the Institute was beyond frustrated. Alec fisted his hands and hit the table with too much force making it crack at the edge. One of his female coworkers jumped in a fear, seeing his action. 

Magnus stood across him, holding one of Jace’s shirts in his hands. He tried to locate his lover’s parabatai once again, but he couldn’t succeed. He was still blocked from the location of the blonde. With every moment, his magic was faltering. He could feel it in his whole body. The flow of it wasn’t as strong as in the beginning. Magnus needed some rest, immediately. He didn’t regenerate properly before. He placed the shirt on the table and propped himself on his hands. Alec, Clary, and Isabelle were still crossing off places where there was no sign of Jace. 

“Tired?” Magnus heard Underhill’s voice near him. He opened his eyes and spotted the blonde shadowhunter standing before him. “You do realize that Alec’s only keeping you here  till he finds Jace? Once he’s back, you’ll be put aside again.”

“Shut up.” 

“Alec will never be with you. He will choose a shadowhunter.”

“You?” Magnus connected the dots in Underhill’s thinking. “You think he’ll choose you?”

“I may make an offer to his parents. He may not be an omega, but he’s a single beta.” He continued with a knowing smirk. “And we both know, he won’t take some omega for himself. He’s not choosing material, but will be chosen. And I’ll make sure that he’s chosen by me. His parents will never let him be with a downworlder, Alpha or not. You’re good for magic, but nothing more. You better remember that, Magnus Bane.” 

Underhill walked away from Magnus with a smirk on his perfect face. The warlock wanted nothing more than kill him where he stood. **He was wrong. They were all wrong.** **Alec will choose him. He loves him. Not just for his magic but for who he is.**

Magnus wasn’t feeling well at this moment. All of the exhaustion from using magic and emotional feud he had inside his mind had worn him off. He needed to get out of here and get to his loft. Magnus pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the exit. 

“Hey!” Alec called after him. The young man ran towards him and grabbed his elbow to stop the warlock. He turned him around so they were facing each other. “Where are you going?”

“Home. I need to rest and… I’m not welcome here. Your colleagues made sure I learned that.” 

“You can’t leave me now,” Alec demanded with a plea in his voice. “I need you. We still haven’t found Jace. I need your help, Magnus.” 

“Because that’s all that I’m good for, right?” For a brief moment, Magnus thought he spoke the words just in his mind. However, the shocked face of his boyfriend proved him wrong. Alec’s mouth was hung open, his blue eyes wide. But for a long moment, Alexander said nothing. They eyed each other intensely, both hurt by the words spoken by the warlock, yet Magnus couldn’t keep it within himself anymore. He was tired. 

“What in Angel’s name are you talking about?!” The shadowhunter finally replied. “What’s wrong with you?”

“I’m simply tired of defending us to everyone.” 

“Don’t you think we have more important things now than us?!” Alec raised his voice slightly. “We need to find Jace and kill Valentine! I have to bring Jace back! He’s my parabatai! Without him, I’m nothing. I need to bring him back and I thought you understood.”

“Oh, I do.” Magnus took a step closer to Alec and looked in his blue eyes. “I understood that I’m never going to be enough for you, Alexander.” 

Alec was opening his mouth to argue back, but Magnus cut him. 

“I’m never going to be enough for you,” Magnus repeated, as the bitter realization hit him like a steel hammer. “You want him, not me. I’m good when you need something from me...but then you run to this blonde wannabe. I was so clueless before and naive, even though everyone was telling me otherwise. I’ve tried to be the one for you, Alexander, but if you’re not in this with me, equally, then I’m done…”

“Where are you going?!” Alec shouted after Magnus when the warlock turned on his heel and walked away. “How can you do this to me now?!”

“I’m going somewhere I’m appreciated for who I am, not for what I can do. Goodbye, Alec.” 

With that, Magnus Bane left the New York’s Institute and portaled himself home with a heart broken in million pieces, when Alexander didn’t even try to stop him. 

A few hours and twelve drinks later, Magnus was startled by a loud banging on his door. Bane got up from his seat and wobbled to the door. He opened it, holding himself up so to not fall on his face. He was a bit too drunk. 

“Are you drunk?” Luke Garroway asked, pushing himself into Magnus’s loft. 

“I just broke up with my boyfriend, I’m allowed to be tipsy.” The werewolf gave him a confused look.

“I thought you loved Alec,” Luke concluded. “It was pretty obvious to all of us. So what happened? You don’t have to tell me, of course. Not if you don’t want to.” 

“I know that Raphael was talking to you and I know he said something to Alec as well.” His friend confirmed it with a single nod. “Then you know well what happened or rather who happened.” 

The answer to that was left unsaid. Both males knew exactly who was the reason for this mess in Magnus’s life. 

“What are you doing here anyway, Lucian? I’m sure you didn’t come by to talk about my love life.” 

“Actually, no.” Luke took out a crumpled paper from his jeans’ pocket and passed it to the warlock. Magnus unfolded it and read a fire message containing one, simple word. 

_ HELP _

Magnus cast a sobriety spell on himself. He squeezed the paper in his hands. It had a slight flow of a warlock’s magic. A one he knew very well. 

“Dorothea.” Magnus was purely confused. He was sure that his friend fled before this whole hell had started. Magnus couldn’t find her for a while now. Whatever with she needed help? 

“I’ve got one too.” Suddenly they heard Raphael’s voice. The vampire walked inside the loft and pressed a paper note into Magnus’s hand. His message was different though. 

_ VALENTINE _

A second later, Magnus had gotten his own message. 

_ SHIP _

All of the messages had a faint touch of Dot’s magic. She had to send those clues for them. Magnus squeezed all the messages to try and locate his warlock friend. However, it was pointless. The same barrier was keeping him away from the location like when they were looking for Valentine’s ship. Magnus cursed in his mother’s tongue and threw the messages to the floor. He wanted to help Dorothea. He needed to do it. She was one of his people, his family. He’ll do everything for his family. 

Magnus’s thoughts and the quiet talks between Luke and Raphael were interrupted by a loud ringtone of Magnus’s phone. He fished the phone out of his pants’ pocket to see the caller. He was shocked to see the name of the person, but he decided to answer nonetheless. 

“If you call to vouch for Alexander…”

“It’s me.” Now that was a voice Magnus didn’t expect to hear. “Izzy let me call from her phone because according to her, you wouldn’t pick up otherwise.” 

“Well, your sister is the wise one.” Magnus saw how Raphael rolled his eyes after he realized with whom Magnus was talking. “What do you want, Alexander? I think I made myself clear.” 

“I know I’m a dick and an idiot. Believe me, Izzy let me know about it a hard way.” Magnus heard the girl’s voice in the background:  _ You bet I did. It’s gonna leave a nasty bruise. Maybe it’ll teach him a lesson _ . “I’m sorry. You are very important to me. This whole mess took a toll on me but I should be more concerned about you and your feelings and for that, I’m terribly sorry.” 

“Did Isabelle write you this?”

“Nope, this is just me.” Magnus smiled involuntarily at the revelation. So Alec could be sensitive towards him these days. “I know it sucks to hear it through the phone, but Magnus, I deeply care for you… I’m not good at this. And I’m sorry for everything.”

“Why are you saying this  like you’re saying goodbye to me?” Alec sighed painfully through the phone. “What’s going on, Alexander? Tell me!” 

“We’ve found the ship. I’m about to force it and hopefully break the barrier all over it.” 

“Don’t move! I’m coming!” 

Magnus hung up and grabbed Alec’s jacket from the rack. He quickly cast a tracking spell to know where his lover was. The warlock included his comrades into the stupid plan of Alec’s and ordered them to call for backup. He opened a portal and the three downworlders stepped through it. 

When they got to the docks, Alec was ordering his people to separate and circle the ship. Those who knew how to swim had to get on it by themselves. Those who didn’t would be helped by the local sirens. Alec explained how they found the ship and revealed it. 

“The necklace Clary had gotten from Dot turned out to be a shred of a portal. It took us straight to Dot but since the ship was hidden behind a barrier, we hit against it and it sent us away to the shore. But it stopped being unseen to us. So now we can force it or at least try.” 

Magnus decided that he shall stay on the shore and force the barrier with his magic to take it down so the shadowhunters and downworlders could get on it. Raphael took his vampires and moved behind Luke and his pack towards the small, wooden dock near the ship. The vampires weren’t very fond of the open water, or water regardless. Alec and his team jumped into the water and swam towards the ship. 

Magnus focused on his magic and let it flow through his whole body. He felt it in every fiber, every vein. The fast pulses were burning his body, as he let the sparks out of his fingers. A red light was emitting from his hands heading right to the ship. It wasn’t an easy task to take down the barrier, Magnus was sure of it. He focused on reading the magic surrounding the ship to try and find a loophole that he could sneak through. It wasn’t a simple warlock’s magic. It was more powerful, more demonic. His magic was closing the entire ship in a bubble, trying to squeeze it. The shore beneath Magnus was shaking, the sand was floating around him, hitting his body, but the warlock didn’t give up. He had people to save. 

Magnus knew he needed more power to break the demonic magic, but he didn’t want to draw it from Edom once more. He still hadn’t paid the price for the last time. Not stopping attacking the ship, Magnus looked around at the three shadowhunters that Alec ordered to protect the warlock in case of an attack. Magnus moved one of his hands in the direction of the shadowhunters and cast a spell on them. 

_ “Inde evadere”  _

Magnus drew the strength out of the three half-angels. The warlock felt the angelic power running through his veins, filling him from the inside. It was amazing, almost intoxicating. Magnus hadn’t felt like that ever before. The shadowhunters dropped to the sand, begging Magnus to stop. However, he couldn’t. He needed their power. Thankfully, being the son of a fallen angel, Magnus could bend their power to his whims. He recalled the difficult spell from the times he was learning the dark magic from his father. He chanted the spell in the demonic language of Edom and sent golden rays of magic at the ship. When the new magic surrounded the whole ship, its barrier burst like a bubble, making an easy way for shadowhunters to get in. Bane kept on chanting protective spells over his friends as well as he kept at the bay the magic trying to defeat him. He didn’t recognize it, but he knew it has to be some greater demon. The lesser ones couldn’t cast such powerful spells. Magnus wondered which of his uncles was working with Valentine. 

Suddenly the magic from the ship stopped attacking his own. It was odd. A moment later, Magnus felt a coldness against his back, even though he wore a long black leather coat. He knew this coldness too well for his own good. 

“Hello nephew,” he heard a deep male voice that made his ears hurt with its’ piercing sound. “Long time no see.” 

Magnus turned around and spotted the demon, holding the three shadowhunters’ dead bodies with his magic. He swallowed hard, knowing perfectly that his time has come to an end now. He had only a little of magic left now, not enough to defeat the greater demon. He hated the fact that he didn’t tell Alec that he loves him one more time before his death. He looked into the black eyes of his opponent and brought up a stoic expression to not let his enemy know about his internal fear. 

“Azazel.” He spat the name out, closing his eyes and waited to be killed. 

…

Alec was holding Izzy’s hand from the moment they got onto the ship. They’ve been waiting nearby the ship, hidden with their invisibility runes, till the moment the barrier burst underneath Magnus’s magic. Alec was grateful beyond heavens that despite his latest acts, Magnus still decided to help him. Isabelle helped him realize how horrible of a boyfriend he had been lately. However, Alec hoped that Magnus will forgive him someday, realizing how important to him was finding Jace. He wasn’t himself without his parabatai and it was taking a huge toll on him. He needed to find him tonight so their lives could get back on the right track. 

“Magnus is truly amazing,” Izzy whispered as they moved through the lower deck. Clary with Luke, the werewolves and vampires took the first deck. The redhead demanded that she needs to be the one to rescue Jace since she is his sister. “You still have to make a damn good apology to him. Take him out and declare your feelings, or you’re going to lose him forever.”

“It’s not a right time to talk about my love life, Iz,” Alec whispered back, not wanting the rest of his crew to know about his relationship. Although, Alec suspected that after today’s scene at the Institute they had their suspicions. “We need to find Jace and kill Valentine.” 

Alec blessed one of his seraph blades with the name of angel Raphael and turned around at the quiet sound of moving. There were five members of the circle running at them. Alec shouted at his crew to attack. Alec pushed Isabelle behind him, turning her back to his own. He fought with Izzy before, so they had their sync. Maybe it wasn’t as good as with Jace, but they could keep themselves alive. 

He didn’t recognize the shadowhunters before him. They were about his father’s age. Two men and three women. They parted and moved to circle Alec and his crew. As soon as they were close enough, the fight began. 

Alec has slain as many parts of his opponent’s body as he could. The older blonde man was fast but not as fast as Alec. He pushed his blade through the shoulder of the man and the other yelped in a surprise, dropping to his knees. Alec used his position to flip over the man and cut his throat open on its entire width. The older shadowhunter fell to the floor and choked on his blood before he died. 

Alexander ran towards his sister, who was fighting off two women. Izzy was hitting them with her whip made of electrum. She managed to knock the blades out of their hands which gave Alec a free access to kill them. He took his seraph daggers and threw them at the women. He managed to drive it through their hearts and kill them instantly. 

“Izzy!” Alec screeched, seeing the last female sneaking up on her. The brown-haired woman had hands covered in a blood. Alec looked over and saw two of his men down. Isabelle threw out her whip and dragged the woman to herself. She used her own seraph blade and punctured her aorta. The woman in her last moments pushed her blade through Izzy’s side. “Isabelle!” 

“I’m fine.” His sister replied and pulled her white shirt up. She had a nasty, deep cut which bleeds right onto her light jeans. “Damn.”

Alec fished out his stele from his jacket and quickly activated her iratze rune. Soon the rune started to work and her cut was closing itself, leaving only a red mark of the drying blood. He moved his eyes over his people that were still alive. They were standing over Jessica and John, who were killed by one of the circle members. 

“Ave Atque Vale, Jessica Hawkblue. Ave Atque Vale, Trevor Rosewain.” Alec whispered standing over the bodies. “Hail and Farewell, shadowhunters.” His co-workers repeated quietly the words of goodbye as well. “Someone has to take their bodies to the Institute. Raj, I’m appointing you and Kathy. Or at least take them to the shore where Magnus Bane is. He’s with Adam, Joaquin, and Tamara. Send a fire message to the Inquisitor and the Silent City.” 

For once, Raj decided to not argue with Alec and took the body of Trevor. Kathy took Jessica’s and they jumped over the deck. Alec watched them holding dead bodies of their friends as they were swimming to the shore. 

Alexander called over his crew and moved forward to the first deck. The team of six just walked over a fight between the downworlders and demons and the Circle members. Alec quickly recognized Raphael and Luke fighting off two Dahak demons. Alec rushed to help them out. He drove his blade through the middle of the connection of head and torso of the demon, giving a free access to rip its head off. Raphael finished his job as Alec was driving his blade through another demon. The shadowhunter tried to look around for Jace or Clary but he couldn’t see them. 

“Fuck!” Alec yelled as he felt a Ravenak’s claws scratching his right shoulder blade. He felt the demon’s ichor burning in his body. The shadowhunter dropped his blade to the ground and yelped in pain once more. He knew that Iratze won’t help him much, but to ease the pain he activated it on himself so he could continue fighting. 

The fight was going strongly. Shadowhunters and downworlders were fighting with all their strength against demons and circle members. Vampires were sinking their fangs in necks of the shadowhunters, draining them to the last drops of their blood. Werewolves were using their teeth and claws to rip the hearts and heads off the demons. Occasionally Alec would look around to see if his people are down. Some of them were, but every war means casualties. Alec hated that, but he couldn’t dwell on it at that moment. They had to defeat their enemies. 

Arrows and blades were shining with the blessing of angels, as the shadowhunters were running them through the demons and the circle members. Every shadowhunter from Alec’s team tried his best to fight them off. Blood was streaking down the deck, right to the East River, giving a beginning of the feast for the Sirens. Alec pushed the dead bodies of the circle members to the water, so his allies could have a bite for helping them. 

Alec’s body was burning with pure fire, his head was full of pins. The young man knew that the demon poison started to overwhelm his system. Yet, he didn’t back down. He needed to stay alive. Isabelle was right next to him, fighting with a demon on her own. Suddenly, Alec heard a voice he desired to hear for a long while now. 

“Alec! Izzy!” Jace shouted to them, causing smiles on their faces. However, the timing was terrible. 

Jace’s scream got them out of the focus on fighting. In that very moment, a Raum sneaked upon Isabelle and pushed her through the deck and into the water. Both brothers called after their sister. But before any of them could do something, the same demon dragged Alec with its claws and jumped into the water. 

As soon as Alec’s body hit the water, he started to choke on it. He couldn’t move neither his legs nor arms. He felt as if he was floating on the water, while his numb body was somewhere else. His eyes remained open as he slowly was sinking down. From far away he could see a blue shimmering light. Maybe it was an Angel, who come for him to take him to heaven? Or maybe someone was here to finish him off. 

The last thing he heard was a male voice calling out his name. 

“Come on! Live Alec! Live!” The shadowhunter felt some pressure on his chest. Something was pushing on him, too strongly for his liking. “Alec!”

Suddenly some fluid came up in his throat and Alec turned on his side to spit it out, coughing. He felt strong arms holding him up in a tight grip. Alec spat out the whole water next to his body and looked at his savior. Magnus was smiling tiredly at him. His hair was dripping wet just as much as his clothing. 

“What...happened?”

“You tried to drink the East River,” Magnus replied, hitting him softly on the back. “I pulled you out and healed your wound.” 

“Izzy!” Alexander remembered his sister falling to the water as well. He tried to get up from laying on the ground, but he was held down by Magnus. “My sister!”

“Raphael pulled her out.” Magnus let go of Alec and lay next to him on the wooden bridge. Alec could see that the ship was not too far from them and the fight was still ongoing. “I think you have a concussion, Alexander. I saw you hit the ship’s side. I healed whatever I could, but…”

“I need to get back there.” Magnus sighed tiredly, closing his eyes. He was too tired from the encounter with Azazel before and using his magic to attack the ship. “Can you portal me there? It’ll be faster.” 

“I have no magic left, Alexander...Azazel...never mind. I wish to help you, but I can’t.”

“I’m sorry,” Alec drawled, looking at Magnus’s face. “I know you’re doing us lots of favors later and you don’t really have to, but…”

“I’m not doing you a favor,” the warlock grabbed Alec hand in his own. “I help you because I love you. I told you that multiple times. I love you.

“I know.” Alec closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Magnus’s. He breathed in the spicy scent of the alpha and let it calm his erratic heart. Alec rose his other hand to stroke Magnus’s cheeks covered in a smudged make-up. He was so beautiful like that. Alexander placed a ghost kiss on the warlock’s lips and whispered “take my strength. You will feel better.” 

“I thought you wanted to get back on the ship.”

“Yeah, but you fought just as much as I and you need me too.” 

Magnus drew the strength out of Alec’s runes. He didn’t try to hurt Alec, but he needed a bit more from him. He took the stele from Alec’s jacket and gave it to him so he could activate the rune on himself again. Bane drew some more of his strength. When he stopped the spell, Magnus threw his arms around Alec’s neck and pressed him to his chest. Alexander circled his arms around Magnus’s back and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. The warlock focused his ears to hear the steadying beat of his lover’s heart. It was the most beautiful sound to him. He was thankful, he had a chance to hear it once again. 

Suddenly, they heard a loud explosion from the direction of the ship. They pulled away from each other and jumped on their feet. Valentine’s ship was in flames. Parts of it were falling down to the water, illuminating it with the orange flare. Magnus covered his mouth with both his hands, while Alec screamed in rage.

“NO!!!” He moved to jump into the water, but Magnus held him in a strong grip. “Let me go!”

Bane pushed him behind himself and focused on the water. For a brief moment he thought he heard something coming from there, but he wasn’t sure. A moment later Magnus was splashed with hot water and hit with an extra weight. He stumbled back and fell down the bridge along with Alec. He pushed the wet weight off himself and realized it’s a human body. 

“Jace!” The blonde shadowhunter was unconscious but breathing. 

“The others are alive too,” a female voice spoke up from the water. Magnus leaned down and saw Selia, a siren and a friend of his. “However, I need your help. We won’t get all of them.” 

Magnus nodded to her and rose on his feet again. He moved his hands in front of him and cast another protective spell. He sensed every living and undead being near the ship and drew them all in a large golden bubble. Bunch of creatures was huddled inside of the bubble. Magnus could recognize some of his people as he floated them above the water and break it on the shore, close to himself and Alec. The warlock left his lover and ran to the shore. He scanned the people over it and founded the one he was looking for. Magnus shot his red sparks over him and rose him in the air. His magic created bounds around his neck, hands, and feet. 

“Valentine Morgenstern! By the power of the Clave, you are under arrest!” They heard another female voice. Magnus recognized her as the Inquisitor Herondale. She was standing next to Maryse and Robert Lightwood. “Thank you, Mister Bane for your assistance. We will take him from here.” 

Magnus didn’t care for her words, instead, he turned to Alec and asked for further instructions. 

“Let’s take him to the Gard, along with the rest of the circle members.” The said people were  disarmed by the werewolves and vampires. Magnus dismissed that some of the vampires were slowly feeding on the hunters. “Brother Zachariah would you be kind enough to escort Valentine and the Inquisitor. Make sure to put a binding rune over him.”

“We shall take Jonathan Morgenstern as well.” Imogen Herondale appointed Robert to take the slowly waking young man. “He is as much at fault as his father.” 

“Jace is my responsibility,” Alec announced, growling. “He will be put in the infirmary with the rest of my team and once healed, he will be giving us the testimony.”

“Alexander!” His parents were shocked that he stood up to the great Inquisitor. No one ever did that, at least no one of a lesser status than an alpha. 

“You appointed me the Head of the Institute. This whole mess started in my Institute, in my home, among my family, that includes Clary Fairchild. They are my responsibility,” The elder woman was giving him a look full of shock and pride. “So, with all due respect, Madam Herondale, let me deal with this, while you deal with Valentine.” 

“Very well, Alexander, but be sure that I will have words with Jonathan myself and I will be the one to set a punishment for him.” 

With that, she turned on her heel and ordered Magnus to put Valentine into a sleep for a travel. A few members of the Conclave put the handcuffs made of adamas onto their wrists and put muzzles over their mouths. With granted permission from the Inquisitor, Magnus opened a portal to Alicante. 

After the officials disappeared, Raphael and his clan made themselves scarce. Luke’s pack followed them behind, leaving their Alpha with Magnus to help the rest of the shadowhunters. Those who were more active helped to put iratzes on others, and were putting a makeshift bandage out of t-shirts over bleeding wounds. No one needed  live-saving magic so Magnus passed on overusing his magic again. Instead, he turned to Alec once again and spotted a view that broke his heart. 

Alec was kneeling before Jace. The blonde boy was wide awake, at least as much as he could after such exhaustion and abuse. Alexander was keeping Jace pressed to his chest, stroking his cheek lovingly while checking his wounds. Jace was bruised all over his visible body. Face covered with burns and deep cuts probably made by some blade. The dark-haired man’s eyes were glistening with relief and happiness, as he sighed loudly. 

“I’m so glad you’re ok, Jace.” Alec choked on his tears. “I was so worried, I thought…”

“I’m ok, brother. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Jace patted Alec’s back in a brotherly way. 

The older man pressed their foreheads together and whispered something too quietly for Magnus to hear. However, he didn’t have to. He could easily read people’s behavior and body language. Alec was treating Jace as someone more than a brother or a parabatai. He was acting towards him with something more than a sibling love. Alec was feeling more. It was plainly obvious to any bystander, Magnus included. It hurt him so much. He wanted to be the receiver of those feelings of Alec. He thought he could have it.  However, day by day, despite his best efforts to not believe in it, Alec was slowly pushing him away from himself again. And now that Jace was back, Magnus had no chance to get Alec back just for himself. 

In fact, Magnus realized, he never truly had Alec just for himself. He always had to and will have to share him with Jace, who will never love him as Magnus does. 

The warlock gave a last longing look to his beloved. His sister and Clary joined them in a group hug, exchanging words of comfort and relief between each other. Jace tried to not look with sadness at Clary, but it was pointless. They were heartbroken as well, being in love while they were siblings. Yet, they couldn’t change their hearts.

Same as Magnus. 

When Alec was still looking lovingly at Jace, Magnus turned on his heel and walked away from the hurtful scene. The dark sky above him matched his current mood. Just when he was about to disappear behind a corner, Bane looked back to see if Alec had realized he’d left them. However, Alec was still focused on his blonde parabatai, not minding what was happening around him. Alexander’s world had just started to spin again in the right direction, giving him a possibility of his dreams come true, while Magnus’s dreams shattered like a mirror. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a 9K monster for you :)   
> Did you like it?   
> Beta'd by @AwesomeRenfro. Thanks!   
> From the next chapter, we're moving to the plot of City of Glass. Stay tuned!


	20. The Ultimatum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Hello! Daime Guiral here. Intoxic graced us with monstrous word count in the last chapter. It also drained us how Magnus was so heartbroken when he realized his one-sided love for Alec (Poor Magnus). Well, what can I say? Oh, we’re not done. Prepare your heart for all the feels since this chapter will be emotionally heartbreaking (I sure hope so). And this chapter is a monstrous one too (I got carried away with all the dramas and shits XD). And without further adieu, here’s the next chapter! Enjoy reading!

 

 

**CHAPTER 18:**

**THE ULTIMATUM**

It’s been several days since the decisive battle in the East River erupted. The battle painted the East River with a pool of crimson, blood of the Shadowhunters and Downworlders who fought for their lives to take down Valentine’s demonic army. It nearly wiped out all the guest shadowhunters stationed at New York Institute to provide back up in Alec’s mission to fight Valentine and save Jace. Fortunately, all of their efforts paid off. Valentine was finally captured, imprisoned and brought to the Silent City in Idris.

For the first time since this whole fiasco started, Alec can finally breathe in relief and ease all the stress and tension around his body. Their notorious enemy was finally captured and subdued. He didn’t have to spend sleepless nights anymore, worrying about Valentine’s whereabouts or how to fight him. His beloved parabatai, Jace, finally reunited with him, safe and sound. He didn’t have to carry the burden of proving their innocence before the Clave anymore, and he still retained his title as the Head of the Institute. For once, the world was shining brightly and peaceful, like the good, old days. 

Alec was finally living his dream. 

This was the life he’d always dreamed ever since he was young and he discovered his dreadful fate as an Omega. 

He should be happy and contented. Everything was suddenly falling into place. 

Except, he wasn’t. 

Not entirely. 

Alec found himself tossing around on his bed, his body full of sweat as he tried to banish the nightmares that plaqued him whenever he sleeps. The memory of his last argument with Magnus still haunted him. Sure, he’d apologized to Magnus over the phone for his rash decisions and actions. As much as it pains him, he admits he’d totally pushed Magnus away and put their relationship to the side during the whole quest. All of his attention and concentration was invested in finding Jace, saving him, and fighting Valentine, especially since his dream and future was at stake. 

But now that everything was okay,  Alec had been trying to call Magnus to talk with him. He even went to his apartment several times, he waited for him to come home to talk to him in person. But it seems Magnus was always busy. The first three days after the War, Alec understood and accepted his excuse of not meeting with him. Magnus claimed he was dead tired and exhausted from depleting both of his strength and magic from the fight. Alec understood Magnus needed the time to replenish his magic and strength before he could return to his usual magnificence. 

Heck, even he was so sore after the fight, he could hardly move. 

The next few days, Magnus kept his messages at a minimum, saying he couldn’t make it or he had some appointment with a customer he needed to attend to. He hardly comes to his apartment anymore. At least, Alec couldn’t catch him whenever he goes in. Alec suspected Magnus was staying at Raphael’s place. Just the thought of Magnus being with someone other than him sends a pang in his chest. He couldn’t help but growl and grit his teeth as the searing,  burning jealousy that erupts in his heart. 

He tried marching down the to Vampire’s lair in the Hotel Dumort but the Spanish Vampire just slammed the door in front of his face and banned him from entering his territory. He made sure Alec was not welcome inside with the nest of Vampires guarding the front and back door with their bloodshot eyes gleaming with mischief and rage. Alec shuddered when he saw them gritting with their long fangs out. Alec would’ve fought them to gain entry, but later  decided against it. Not only it was a useless and preposterous fight, but he didn’t want to sever his connection to the Downworlders altogether.

Most of all, it isn’t fitting for the Head of the Institute to engage in senseless fight. 

That’s why Alec had been patient. He kept giving Magnus some space. He understood he may not wish to see him for the moment. But he never fails to text him or invite him as much as he can now that he’s free. It was hard enough to juggle his new responsibilities as the New Head of the Institute. But, he’s making the effort to free his time for Magnus. He honestly missed the Warlock’s presence and he wanted to make it up to him. 

Except that Magnus is actively avoiding him. 

“By the Angel!” Alec couldn’t help but growl as he slammed his hand on his mahogany table in frustration. He honestly didn’t know what to do to make his boyfriend heed to his call. That’s if he could still call Magnus his boyfriend. His nerves were on edge since he realized how Magnus was avoiding him. He even considered resorting into summoning the High Warlock for a fake “official Clave” meeting just to see him. But he knew Magnus would be furious and disappointed in him if he did that. 

“Why so glum, big brother?” Alec lifted his head to see Izzy opening the door with amusement in her eyes. Her long, dark hair that fell like an inky waterfall was braided and she tucked it in on her right shoulder. She was wearing a black tank top that showed the faded scars of inked runes on her collarbones and shoulders saved for the permanent rune marks most Shadowhunters bear. He saw her grab a chair and place it in front of him as she sat. 

Alec sighed and went to sit down on his Master chair again as he couldn’t help but blurt out. “What should I do, Iz? Magnus has  been avoiding me like a plague. I’ve been trying to contact him but he won’t answer me.” 

“I am sorry if he’s not answering you, my dear brother. He’s at fault for pushing you away when you’re trying to make amends. But, I can’t blame his actions either, especially after what happened.” 

Alec looked at him sharply.”You know I didn’t mean to push him away, Iz. I was stressed and pressured. My life wasn’t just at stake when Valentine took Jace. My parabatai’s life was at stake, too. My dream, as the Head of the Institute. Our lives, we’ll end up  being stripped of our marks and maybe exiled from the New York Institute if I don’t prove to the Inquisitor that we’re innocent. And even if we had already captured Valentine, they’re still suspecting Jace as an accomplice.” Alec explained to Izzy exasperatedly.  He was honestly tired of repeating himself to everyone, proving his worth and capability to everyone. He supposed they couldn’t really understand him, no matter how much he tried, or they tried to understand him. 

After all, he was the only omega in their family. No matter how hard he tried to prove himself, to prove he could be someone worth acknowledging for his strength and ability, he always felt it wasn’t enough. It will never be enough due to his omega nature. It’s like a handicap he carried all throughout his life and he knew everyone would start treating him like trash,  scum, nothing but breeding stock if they knew of his true nature. 

That’s why as much as possible, he tried to keep holding it all together. He feared the day someone else would discover his identity and everything he ever worked hard for would crumble into pieces and he would wake up one day being tied into a white bed and trapped in a dark room, waiting for a nameless alpha to breed him and live his life in pain and shame. And he wouldn’t have any power to change his fate. 

They wouldn’t understand the immense fear he had inside. Alec felt like the fear was wired through his veins, he couldn’t escape it no matter what he did. Not even if his body was starting to act against his nature since the Demon attacked him. 

“I know, Alec. I understand where you’re coming from, believe me.” Alec blinked from his stupor when he heard Izzy’s calming and soothing voice again. He lifted his head to stare at his sister’s dark orbs. “But all you’ve talked about for the past few days is Jace. You wake up and sleep with thoughts of Jace. I know you ought to worry for him since you’re his parabatai. You two have a sacred bond. But just think for a moment what Magnus would feel. He may be patient and understanding, but he has a limit, Alec. Magnus’ jealousy to Jace will start to sink into his mind. He’ll start doubting the feelings you have for each other.” 

“But he shouldn’t get jealous. He has no reason to. I admit I was infatuated with Jace, but I’m recovering from that now. Now, I see him more as my brother, my parabatai. But I’ve already gotten over my love for him. It’s Magnus who’s occupying my thoughts now. I am not entirely sure yet if I do love him, if I can match his feelings for me, but he makes my heart beat fast. His presence calms me down. He’s my anchor and strength now, Izzy.” Alec couldn’t help but blushed at his confession. Izzy looked at him with a smile, the pride shining in her eyes. He bet she was happy that finally, he found someone who makes him happy and feel loved. 

“While I am happy to hear about your confession, I believe I’m not the right person you should talk to about this. If anything, you  _ should _ be the one telling this to Magnus. Confess your feelings to him, Alec. It’s time you clarify your feelings and assure him that Jace isn’t his rival.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to do, Izzy. But he isn’t answering me.” 

“Just tell me this, Alec. If it comes to the moment where he wants to mate and marry you, would you give him a chance to do so? Can you imagine living the rest of your life with him?” Alec froze at her question. His body stilled and he found himself difficult to breathe. The silence reigned inside the room before Alec looked at her with guilt. 

“You know I can’t do that. I--”

“I know, Alec. I am not talking about now, though. I’m talking about the future. Someday, when all of this is over and-- if I dare say, the Clave will accept and start treating the Omegas differently, will you mate with him?” 

Alec’s lips shut into a thin line before answering, “Maybe someday, Iz. I will.  But certainly not now.” Izzy didn’t say anything but gave him a smile in return. Although Alec briefly wondered whether the sadness he saw in her eyes were just a flicker of his imagination. It had appeared just as quickly as it vanished that he didn’t have any time to dwell on it. 

Alec opened his mouth to say something else when the door to his office slammed open. Izzy jumped in surprise as they looked at the intruder. 

Both he and Izzy stood up when they saw their parents walking in with smiles on their faces. Alec had to admit his parents somehow had a change of heart after their successful capture of Valentine. He wondered if they’d also sighed in relief now that a catastrophe was averted. He could see his mother was wearing a white blouse and a pair of black slacks and her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail. His father, on the other hand wore a navy blue suit with white collared shirt underneath and a pair of navy blue slacks. Both looked regal and too formal, as if they just came from an official meeting. While it was kind of shocking to see them so formal in mundane clothing, that wasn’t what shocked Alec the most. 

Instead, Alec saw their warm smiles plastered on their faces and their pair of blue and brown eyes were shining with pride. It was a rare sight to behold since most of the time they’re frowning or looking at them with disappointment and distaste in their eyes. 

Alec should’ve been happy to see his parents happy and proud to them. 

But somehow, it unnerved him. He wasn’t used to seeing them like this. 

Alec remained rooted to the spot as Izzy started walking away and bowed her head. “Excuse us, Isabelle. We need to talk to Alexander, all alone.” Alec heard his mother say and both of them winced at her cold voice. 

“Believe me, I’m done talking to Alec.” Isabelle shrugged in reply before she turned her head and he saw the pang of sadness in her eyes again. This time, it was matched with guilt. As if she was sorry this happened. Though he thought she had nothing to be sorry for. 

But Alec just gave her a nod to say it was alright. All three heads turned to see Izzy walking towards the door and it shut with a soft thud.  

Both of his parents gave him a hug, which caught Alec off-guard before they sat on the seats in front of his office. 

“Although we may not agree with some of your actions, decisions, and methods you’ve implemented, we couldn’t be prouder of you, Alexander. You did a great job in capturing Valentine.” 

“It’s my job as a Shadowhunter, mother.” 

“As you are, Alec. You are truly a full-blooded _ Lightwood _ . Thank you for bringing our Shadowhunter name and glory back. You truly are our pride. ” His father, Robert said. Alec couldn’t help but gulp at the weight of responsibility of those words.  He was reminded again why no one should discover his omega nature. He had no doubt his parents would disown him without a second thought if they knew.

“But hopefully not for long.” His mother said in a knowing smirk as her pair of oceanic blue eyes glimmered in delight before he saw his parents exchanged a knowing look. 

Alec blinked as he felt something about the strangeness of the situation. 

“What is this all about?” 

“I’m sorry, Alexander. We didn’t mean to get you out of the loop. But you have to forgive us. We’ve just received an awesome news, a proposal rather, just this morning that it barely registered on our minds and we couldn’t contain our feelings.” 

“Oh, a proposal? What might that be?” Alec said with renewed interest. He was curious what good news - or proposal they received. There were only a few things Alec could think where his parents were genuinely happy and proud. Most of the times it has something to do with honoring the Lightwood name family back in the Shadowhunter world. 

Alec suspected maybe one of his parents, or both, got promoted after their successful capture of Valentine. Or maybe they were offered a high position in the Clave. 

“The thing is, we just received an official proposal from Underhill to marry you. Aside from Jace’s trial, all the Lightwoods will be going to Idris to arrange your marriage after the Clave finishes dealing with Valentine--” 

Both of his parents continue sharing their plans with him, but Alec didn’t hear any of it anymore. His mind recollected the scenes that transpired earlier and everything was now crystal clear. He now realized why Izzy asked that strange question to him, the guilt and sadness in her eyes. A bright ray of light exploded behind Alec’s eyes before it had gone into total darkness. Alec’s body had shut down at the news his parents dropped on him like a bomb. 

He is getting married to Underhill without his consent. 

He thought he already made it clear he wasn’t interested in the bastard that way, or in any way. 

He hadn’t factored how this random Shadowhunter who just made an appearance was going to barge in and ruin his goals, his plans, everything he worked so hard to achieve. 

How dare he ruin his life! The bastard still has the nerve to go after him! 

Suddenly, the pitch darkness that enveloped his mind before it, bleeds with crimson blood as rage erupted in his body. He could feel his veins boiling like hot, molten lava and he fisted his knuckles so hard they turned white. 

Alec didn’t really like unnecessary and petty violence. 

But at this time, he felt like murdering someone. 

Alec slammed both of his hands on his mahogany desk so hard it shook the table and some of his paperwork and pens went flying in all directions. Both of his parents stopped talking abruptly and their mouths hung open in disbelief. 

“I am not marrying Underhill!” 

“But Alexander, this is a perfect opportunity for you to have a good life! Not only will you bear the position as the Head of the Institute, but marrying an alpha Shadowhunter who works directly with the Inquisitor will give our name’s glory back. You don’t have to work hard anymore to become a formidable beta.” His father reasoned out. 

“I don’t care what the future brings, I don’t want Underhill in it. You can’t make me!”

“Enough!” Maryse said with conviction, the venom present in her voice as Alec saw her glared at him. 

“Whether you like it or not, you’re going to marry Underhill! I don’t care if you don’t love him. His Shadowhunter position and his family’s influence are vital to advance your position and ranking in the Shadowhunter world. Unless you have someone worthy of your love and a Shadowhunter name, do you?” 

Alec shut up at the question directed to him. His immediate thought was yes, he did have someone else. Someone special to him. And it was Magnus. Yes, he’s worthy to love since he’s the kindest and most lovable alpha he’d met. Not to mention he’s a very powerful and influential Warlock.

Alec was about to open his mouth and say the truth to them when the door opened again and the object of his frustration came in. He glared as he gazed at Underhill’s menacing dark blue eyes smirking at him. His golden curls were brushed back with a black band and he was wearing a black patrol gear shirt and jeans. 

“Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt your precious family moment? I’d like to have a heart to heart conversation with my fiance’, if you don’t mind, Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood. I--” Underhill stopped when a dart hit his face and a small cut on his cheek emerged. The red, crimson blood started to ooze from the wound.

“Alexander!” Both of his parents screamed in disbelief and gritted their teeth as they threw him death glares. But he didn’t care. His whole body was shaking with rage as he focused on his mortal enemy in front of him. 

He saw how his father advanced on Underhill, muttering some apologies for his son’s brash behavior, promising it won’t ever happen again, while his mother  just glared at him. 

“Alexander, apologize to him. Now!” 

“There’s no fucking way I’ll apologize to that scumbag!” Both of his parents gasped for his uncouth behavior. Honestly, Alec would’ve also blushed furiously for his rash behavior and curses, since he wasn’t used to this. He was born and cultivated by his parents to become the calm, rational, and diplomatic one. 

But the searing rage dominated his heart, body, and soul that he felt like using Jace’s curses and sarcasm now. This was one of these few moments where he totally lost his composure and he acted on instinct. 

“I-- I apologize for Alexander’s behavior, Underhill. He was just--” Alec heard his mother started when Underhill just waved his hand nonchalantly. He drew out his stele to draw an iratze rune on his right cheek and the wound Alec gave him closed before it vanished, as if Alec just didn’t aim to hit him. 

“I understand that my fiance's feelings are in a tangled mess. He just won a war against Valentine, had saved his precious parabatai. I can see why he’s on edge. His passion to save the ones he loves is dictating his entire being. He can be impulsive and aggressive when he wants to be. Although, I couldn’t wait to feel and experience his immense passion in . . . bed” Underhill gave him a wink that made both of his parents blushed red. But all Alec felt was the total disgust he felt like throwing up in front of his face. 

“Though as what I’ve feared,  _ my _ Alec had already gotten infected with his parabatai’s wickedness. But I vow to protect Alec from shamefulness of being the parabatai of Valentine’s son. Our marriage will protect him and shield your Shadowhunter’s family name from shame.” Underhill paused before he continued. “So if I may, I’d like to speak with him alone.” 

“There’s no way I’ll-” Alec said but not before his father interrupted.

“Of course, Underhill. We’re just done talking with Alec. He’s all yours for the day and night now. We wouldn’t want to interrupt you two.” He said as he marched towards the door while his mother turned and glared at him. She mouthed the word “Behave” before she turned around and went after her husband. Her heels ticking against the floor before they slammed the door shut.  Alec felt trapped with a predator inside the room. 

\-- 

The moment both of his parents were gone, Alec threw a death glare and accusatory look at Underhill. “How dare you! You know I’m not interested in you! I’ll never be yours!” He screamed on top of his lungs as his gaze were full of hatred towards the alpha shadowhunter in front of him. Never mind that he should cower in fear and intimidation in front of the beta. His omega instinct was dictating him to fight and break free from his chains. 

“I’ve warned you, Alec. But what did you do? You were committing a filthy relationship with a Warlock, of a Downworlder of all people. I like you, and I’m doing this to save you from committing a grave mistake. I’m also saving your pride and honor as a Shadowhunter. You don’t know how everyone is excited for the most anticipated Shadowhunter wedding of the year. Our wedding. You ought to be grateful to me.” 

“The only grave mistake I’ll commit is if I marry you! And I swear by the angel--” Alec gasped as  all his air was knocked out of his lungs when Underhill grabbed his jaw and tightened his hold on it. His vivid blue eyes turned dark, almost pitch black with anger. 

“Do not swear in the angel’s name! Do not test my patience, Alec! Or else I’ll make sure you’re stripped of your marks, and your old, filthy Warlock can go back to hell where his father belongs. Do not test me, boy. That Warlock was just playing with you. You think just because he helps you and showers you with affection, he loves you truly? You’ll be a fool to believe it.” Underhill shook with rage and Alec winced when he felt his nails digging into his cheeks. 

“The truth is, you’re just a playtoy to him. His new mortal, his new conquest. Do you think he’ll still love you if you get old and wrinkled as your body gets frail? The beauty he sees in you will wither away. He’ll leave you to find another boy or girl with youthful prowess. And what will that make you? Nothing. You’ll get old and die while that filthy Warlock lives in eternal youth.” 

“Trust me when I say that what you two feel isn’t love. It’s just an infatuation. He’s interested in the young you. Once you’re no longer interesting and fascinating, he will dump you like  trash, a broken and used toy. You can’t offer anything to make him stay.” 

“No! Magnus won’t do that to me! You’re lying!” Alec said as he spit his saliva on Underhill’s face before pushing him away with all his might. He knew Underhill was just bluffing. He was just trying to rile him up. But somehow, his words penetrated his heart and shook his soul with immense fear and dread. The words he uttered stung his heart as if it was pieced by millions of daggers. 

“Magnus loves me, and he will be with me. We will fight for this relationship. And you can’t do anything about it, Underhill. So leave, now!” 

“I sure as hell won’t leave--”

“As the Head of the Institute, I command you to leave! Now!” Alec’s voice boomed with authority and rage. 

“Fine, enjoy the authority and influence while you still have it, Alec. But it won’t be long. After all of this is over, you’ll be mine and you’ll be under  _ my _ authority. Remember that.” Underhill said before he turned and walked out. 

Alec slumped on his chair as he released a heavy sigh and tried to calm his nerves. His chest felt tight and in pain. His eyes widened when he felt big tears pouring on both his eyes. 

‘Magnus, he’s lying, right? You’ll stay. You’ll stay.’ Alec repeated his thoughts like a mantra as he created an official fire message directed to Magnus. 

To the High Warlock of Brooklyn. 

We have to talk. I’ll come tonight to your loft. Please come to your loft at 10pm, or after you finish your errand with your customers or whatever you have to do. I’ll be waiting. This time, I won’t take any excuses. I don’t care if you’re a High Warlock, I’ll hunt you down if I have to. 

From The Head of New York Institute,

Alexander Lightwood. 

He didn’t want to threaten Magnus nor sass at him, but he couldn’t help it. 

He’s desperate. 

He needs Magnus’ presence to calm him down, to tell him everything’s going to be okay. 

That they’re in this together and they’ll overcome this trial in their relationship. 

‘Magnus, I need you.’ was the last thing he thought before his exhausted body and the turmoil of emotions he felt dragged him down, and he fell into slumber. 

\--

It was nearly 9 pm when Alec woke up. He opened his oceanic blue eyes and the darkness greeted him in return. The only light illuminating inside his room was the moon’s silvery path glowing on his window. He turned his head to the left and get his phone to stare at his phone. His eyes widened in disbelief when he saw the time. Alec stood up with a jolt as he grabbed his black Shadowhunter gear and eased his daggers and belt on his belt. He didn’t waste any time to get out of the Institute and run his way to the subway station towards Magnus’ place in Brooklyn. 

Normally, Alec would’ve been grateful for the extra hours of sleep he got after spending restless nights worrying about Jace and bearing the pressure and responsibility of being the Head of the Institute. But right now, he cursed himself for giving in to the physical exhaustion of his body as well as the emotional turmoil he endured after the whole ordeal that happened this afternoon. These thoughts lingered in his mind as he ran his way towards Magnus’ loft. He raced towards the spiral staircase until he arrived at the second floor of the loft and rummaged his pocket to get the key Magnus gave him. 

Alec stepped in and his eyes drank in the familiar scene before him, only it was messier than the last time he came in, which actually felt like years ago. The blue couch was filled with Magnus’ spell books hanging open, as if Magnus was busy searching through spells and had been using his magic for the past few days. He also noticed the wisps of smoke rising as several beakers and graduated cylinders on his table were loaded with toxic color-coded chemicals emitting a strong and pungent scent in the air.  Books, clothes, and other things laid on the floor in all directions. 

Alec blinked as he noticed a small nudge on his lower leg and he bowed down to notice a little furball on the floor. He picked up Chairman Meow and the cat purred happily against him. He proceeded to the blue couch to sit while waiting for Magnus and petted his beloved pet. The silence reigned inside the room as Alec wondered about Magnus’ whereabouts. He could hardly grasp the events that transpired earlier, he is still in the state of shock at the forced political marriage he’d gotten himself into. He was still wracking his mind, thinking of the words to say to break the news to him. 

A few minutes after, Alec blinked and was brought back to reality when he felt a ripple of energy emanating from the living room. Blue sparks started appearing and swirling in an oblique sphere before it materialized into a translucent blue rectangle like that of a door, and Magnus stepped from the portal. 

Alec couldn’t help but gasp as he felt his heart beating fast at the man standing in front of him. He couldn’t take away his gaze as his royal blue eyes collided with shades of the golden-green cat eyes staring back at him. He noticed how Magnus’ Warlock eyes slitted before he took a silent sigh. Alec was the first to break his gaze away from the High Warlock as he gazed at him from head to toe.

Magnus was wearing a glittering violet shirt adorned and a white satin edged tuxedo with golden sequins forming the letters M.B. on its jacket pocket. A violet bowtie adorned his neck and he wore gorgeous black silk slacks while his fingers were all adorned with huge gemstones and jewelry. Alec couldn’t shake the feeling that Magnus had just come from a formal party or occasion. However, he noticed how Magnus just gave him a deadpan stare and a blank face, as if he were not exactly thrilled to see him and Alec isn’t welcome in his loft anymore. 

The silence reigned around the room as the two men held the staring contest and neither greeted the other. Alec decided to break the deafening silence as he cleared his throat. 

“Uh, good evening, Magnus. I am glad you can make it tonight. . . “ Alec said as he left his statement hanging. Magnus didn’t bother replying to him. Instead, he went to the nearest table where his experiments laid and he snapped his fingers to make them disappear and clean in an instant. Magnus then took off his jacket  and put it on the table. 

“Well if you send me an official invitation like that while bearing your position as the Head of the New York Institute, who am I to reject an official meeting? I’m just an inferior Downworlder to the Shadowhunters, after all.” Magnus said to him and Alec couldn’t help but shiver at the coldness of his voice. 

“Magnus, you’re not inferior to us. You know that. I--”

“Let’s cut to the chase and tell me why you’re here, Alexander?” Magnus interrupted as they stared at each other. Alec shoved down the threatening lump on his throat as he took a deep breath.

‘Well, I’m always better at stating straight and blunt discussion, so I guess there’s no sugarcoating my words now.’ Alec thought as he decided to break the news to him on-point. 

“The thing is, Underhill offered a political marriage proposal to my parents. And now he’s breathing down my neck, pressuring me to marry him when he knows how I feel about him.” 

“Trust the Shadowhunters to quicken their marriage since they are still young. Most Shadowhunters don’t die of old age, after all. Well, congratulations, I guess? Shall I prepare a party for you and your alpha fiance’?” Alec’s jaw hung and his mouth fell wide open as he stared at Magnus in disbelief. He felt as if he didn’t know the Magnus standing in front of him anymore. 

“How the fuck can you say that?” It wasn’t in Alec’s nature to curse, but he couldn’t help himself but curse at the bizarre conversation he’s having with Magnus right now. 

“What do you want me to tell you, Alexander? When I just had a meeting with your parents and the bastard himself this evening announcing the news of your engagement to him. And the first thing that comes in your mouth is the confirmation. Do you even have any idea what they’re doing behind your back? They asked for my assistance to make a portal for you and your breathren to Idris. News flash, Alexander. Everything’s easy-peasy and running smoothly for your upcoming marriage.” 

“Well you should know by now that I didn’t agree to it! I am NOT marrying Underhill, you hear me? I’ll find a way to break off the engagement. So no, you’re not portalling us to Idris tomorrow. You know that I like you, Magnus, and I will fight for us. Let me make it up to you.” 

“Really, Alexander? Or are you giving me false hope again because you need me? Because you know I’m the safer option to make than choosing Underhill. You can keep me as your dirty little secret and you can use my magic to your heart’s content whenever you need it. Oh, and not to mention you get to achieve your dream while hiding your deadliest secret.” 

“How dare you!” Alec couldn’t help but hissed as he stood abruptly and sneered while glaring to Magnus. Chairman Meow jolted with a hiss as he jumped on the floor and exited the living room, leaving the two men all alone. Alec felt the cat’s paws digging into his skin when he jolted in shock and the blood oozed out from his pierced skin but he paid no attention to it as the words Magnus just uttered shook him to the core and pierced his heart into pieces. 

“How dare you say that to me? It’s true that I need you, Magnus, more than you will ever know! But I never use you, nor anyone, for my benefit! I get that you’re angry with me, you’re frustrated with me, and I’m sorry! I’m sorry for not being on your side during those difficult times. But now I am trying to make it up to you! I’m owning up to my mistakes and I seriously want to reconnect with you again! All I want is just another chance. Please--” 

“Well it’s too damn late, Alexander! You’re getting married! And honestly? I’m tired of it. I’m tired of defending our relationship to everyone, proving them all wrong when they’re all right! When you can’t even man up the courage to acknowledge and fight for our relationship to the public! I’ll only give our relationship a chance if you acknowledge our relationship to the public first. Only then can you prove your sincerity to me.” 

Alec winced in pain at what he said. Each word and line he uttered were like daggers splitting his heart from the inside out. He felt the tears threatening to spill on his eyes but he shoved them back forcefully. “You said you’d wait for me.” Alec couldn’t help but whisper as his voice cracked. 

“And I am such a fool to believe I’ll have a chance of building a relationship with you! And now I’m being reminded why I made a promise before not to fraternize with  Shadowhunters anymore. It took me this long to be slapped with the painful realization that you’ll never love me as you love your parabatai. And really, I should’ve never wasted my time and energy on a young Shadowhunter like you when I can choose anyone I wanted. I should’ve known Shadowhunters and Downworlders would never mix with each other. And I should’ve chosen a Downworlder who’ll be with me for eternity, rather than a young Shadowhunter like you, who’ll wither and die as the years pass by.” 

“Well I’m sorry if you couldn’t wait for me! I’m sorry if i cannot grant your wishes to be your mate and give you the family you’ve been dreaming about! I’m sorry if I cannot give the only reason why omegas exist in this world. And you’re right! I am nothing compared to you! I cannot offer you anything! So sorry if I’m trying to hold it all together to fight for my own life and future!” 

Alec couldn’t help but shout at him as big tears poured on his eyes, For the first time, he felt naked, stripped off by emotions. It didn’t help that his omega instinct was messing with his feelings, as if his hormones were raging inside him despite the shock and confusion his body experienced from the physical and emotional trauma he’d endured since he got injured by a Higher Demon. Most of all, he couldn’t help but think of Underhill’s words resonating inside his head as they talked this afternoon. 

“It’s okay for you to fuck up, Magnus. It’s alright for you to make mistakes because you’re a powerful alpha! The whole Downworld loves and adores you! They can just forgive you easily and forget your imperfections and mishaps without batting an eye! If they resist or try to object to you, you can just vanquish them from this world or transform them into whatever animal you’re in the mood for in a snap! But I don’t have everything you have, Magnus! It’s okay for you to chill out and be damn happy and go-lucky as you enjoy your life and relish every experience, because you have all the time in the world!” Alec paused to catch his breath and quickly continued without giving Magnus any chance to reply. 

“But I can’t do that, Magnus. Ever since before I was born, my fate was already sealed. I am a mortal Shadowhunter who risks his life every single day, battling demons while protecting both the mundane and the Shadow world. The shadow of death is tightly chained around my neck, ready to strike when he feels like it. I am bound by strict laws I have to conform to, even if it chokes me to death. You don’t have parents who pass on their burdens to you to reclaim your family name in the Shadowhunter world--” 

“--That’s why I don’t have the liberty to make a mistake. One single mistake and it’ll be the end of me. I don’t have endless chances to fail and try again until I succeed. Right from the start, I am a scumbag, trash, a worthless piece of trash.  No matter what I do, it’ll never be enough to prove my worth. I will never be enough!” Alec cried as he curled into himself, until he sat on the floor with his knees up and buried his face in his hands as his vision got blurry. The sound of his painful sobbing was the only noise breaking the deafening silence inside. 

The whole time he was crying, Magnus didn’t say anything nor move towards him to comfort him. He honestly didn’t know if Magnus was just as shocked at his confession, and that caused him to freeze, but at that moment Alec couldn’t make himself care. His eyes widened as the painful realization dawned on him. 

“Maybe, maybe what I feel for you isn’t love, but an attraction. I’m attracted to you because you have the power and freedom I’ve longed to have for so long. I’m attracted to you because of how colorful and vibrant your life is, while I’ve been living my life in nothing but eternal darkness.” 

“And I guess it’s time for us to wake up to reality. This illusion isn’t real  It doesn’t exist. For what it’s worth, the risks I took to be with you were worth it. Thank you for making me, us, happy while it lasted. I’m sorry I couldn’t be the one for you. I am sorry another Shadowhunter has broken your heart. Be well, High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Alec felt like the air was punching out of him as he forced those painful, parting lies out. If he was being honest, he honestly wanted to beg him to stay. 

But he couldn’t be selfish. He’d known Magnus was already suffering and hurting. He wanted out already. The least he could do was to grant his wishes, even if it pained him. That’s the only thing he can do in his worthless and useless life. 

He should free Magnus of his suffering. 

With that thought, Alec stood up as he put the key on the couch and exited Magnus’ loft without turning back. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> So, who’s excited for the most anticipated Shadowhunter wedding of the year? Scratch that XD Who hates Underhill’s guts? Because I sure as hell hate him! BUT I love how manipulating he is (PS: I love manipulating characters lmaoo XD).But seriously, I am sorry for being a bitch and breaking your hearts into pieces! I didn’t mean to, but I am not really sorry XD Anyway, I’ll give in a little trivia for you. Originally, Intoxic and I planned to insert Camille in this story. She was supposed to be the third party or main conflict to test Magnus and Alec’s relationship. But as Intoxic and I write the chapters all along, we realized Underhill came at the right place, and time to provide the main conflict for us. So here it is! The idea of introducing political marriage came into my mind as I wrote this chapter, and I couldn’t help but include it here!
> 
>  
> 
> Another one, this chapter would’ve been longer, like there is still another painful “goodbye” scene I have stored for you guys. But Intoxic said it’s more dramatic to end the chapter this way, so I’d reconsidered her idea. Also, I realized you’ve been in too much pain as you read this chapter already (I hope I broke your hearts lol XD) so I figured to give you a breather . . . for now XD
> 
>  
> 
> How are your hearts coping up? Our protagonists keep on committing impulsive actions and decisions, uttering painful and heartbreaking lines I’m sure they’ll regret later, and letting the emotional turmoil they felt dictate them. Oh Poor Magnus and Alec, but that’s exactly what I want lol. I want them to suffer (and I’m glad Intoxic’s with me lol). Please don’t hunt me down XD but I sure hope this long chapter is worth the long wait. I’ve started writing the chapter at the end of October and intended to finish it before the Halloween, but I got busy plus I’ve conducted a training for project turnover. Then our beta also spent her well-deserved holidays with her family last Thanksgiving. So sorry for the delay, life happens. Please leave a review and we’d love to hear your feedback!
> 
> Thank you to AwesomeRenfro for betaing and editing this chapter. You rock!
> 
> Until then,
> 
> Daime Guiral and Intoxic


	21. Time Stand Still

**CHAPTER XIX**

**“Time Stand Still”**

Magnus tried to decide what to do, after the heated conversation with Alexander. The warlock knew he was too harsh for the young male. He understood Alec’s reasoning and the desperation that formed in him when he learned of his parents’ decision. On the other hand, he couldn’t be just a safe passage for the young shadowhunter, an escape. The whole situation between him and Alec hurt him beyond anything. His inner Alpha wanted to grab his omega and take him away, mate him, though he tried to act unfazed in front of the younger man. But his rational side; even though it showed up rarely lately, especially when regarding Alec, made him think of his own happiness and life. He loved Alec so much but it was hard to be the one who always stood up for them. It was tiresome to be alone on the battlefield for their relationship. Alec will never love him the way he loves Jace. He will never be the one for him. He wanted to be something more to him. A respectful partner, a lover; he wanted to be the most important person to someone and he thought it could be Alec, finally after all those years. Yet it seemed that the fates decided to not let him be happy. In fact, the fates decided to put another barrier in the way to his happiness. A barrier named Underhill.

Magnus underestimated Underhill. The man had played his cards well by offering a political marriage to the Lightwoods. Magnus should have seen it coming. Robert and Maryse always did everything to help their name get into good graces again. After the failure of the Circle, they tried to deem themselves worthy of the Clave again. And now they had a perfect opportunity, delivered to them on a silver platter. They would be fools if they rejected it. 

Magnus was pacing back and forth in his hallway, talking himself into and out of going to the Institute, when he felt it.

At first, he didn’t recognize the agonizing pain in his chest, followed by the rip of his insides. He hadn’t felt like this ever before. It was pure torture. Magnus howled in pain and clutched his chest, helpless as he fell to the floor. Maybe he was poisoned and was now taking its effect on him. However, before he had a chance to think about it, a vision formed in his mind. 

Magnus stood in the middle of an old-fashioned furnished room. The place was wide with its white walls covered in paintings from many centuries. In the corner stood a tall, old wooden clock that Magnus recognized as belonging to the London’s Institute, given once in a gift of friendship. Suddenly, he was hit with another wave of pain. Magnus clutched his chest again and looked ahead, only to spot the most horrible view in his entire lifetime. 

Two demons, with claws and fiery breath, were attacking his best friend. Ragnor Fell tried to fight back against them, sending his sparks of magic directly at the two. However, they were stronger. One of the demons clawed at his back, which made the warlock drop hard to the floor. The demon brought his bloodied hand up to its mouth and licked the blood off. It was a deciding point for Ragnor, as he lay on the floor. The other demon whispered something to him in its’ own language. The warlock seemed to understand, yet he didn’t give any more of sounds. The demon ripped Fell’s chest open with his claws and fangs, spreading its venom into Ragnor’s heart. Once the demons were gone, Ragnor raised his hand up. With the last of his strength, he cast a spell and whispered his best friend’s name.  

_ “Magnus Bane.” _

Suddenly he was back in his own apartment, the darkness surrounding him. The warlock panted hard, trying to calm his hammering heart. Yet, it was impossible. He grabbed the wall and hauled himself up, however, it was a hardship. It took him a while, as his whole body convulsed within every movement. When he was up, he leaned against the wall, near the entrance to his loft. Magnus reached for a light switch to turn it on, but he had no luck. The electricity must have been out, probably thanks to Ragnor’s magic that attacked him. Magnus conjured a small fire in his hands and looked around. The glass from broken light bulbs and windows were decorating his floor. Magnus cast a quick repairing spell and conjured himself a portal straight to the outside of Alicante. 

Ragnor’s home wasn’t very big, but Magnus remembered from the three times he had been there that is was cozy. However, now it was the exact opposite. There was demon ichor covering its’ front and the reek of demon odor was attacking his nostrils. Magnus ran as fast as he could inside. The wards of Ragnor’s house were down, making it possible to enter for anyone. Bane covered his mouth with a sleeve of his coat and moved forward to the living room, the room he had seen in the vision. The real view was even more horrifying.

Ragnor was lying on the white fluffy carpet in a pool of his own blood. His wonderful emerald skin was gray now, his eyes dulled and empty. His usually well tailored old-fashioned, three-piece tweed suit was now crumpled, ripped and soaked in blood. Magnus dropped down to his knees and grabbed Ragnor’s hand into his own. It was so cold. Tears started to run down his face, smearing the make-up he had neatly put on this morning. The warlock leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the top of Ragnor’s head, between his horns. 

“May your spirit be at peace, my brother.” He whispered between sobs. 

Magnus crossed Ragnor’s arms on his chest and conjured a white lily, a flower that his friend always cherished. He placed the flower into his hands and covered his body with a white material. He will bury him tonight, and get Raphael and Cat to Idris, so they could all say goodbye to their friend. Magnus looked around the house and decided to clean it. Ragnor always hated the dirt in his home. He was a clean freak when it came to this. He chanted a spell and let his magic work its flow. 

The demon’s ichor quickly disappeared into the depths of the East River. Before he knew, the living room was as clean as he remembered it from years before. He played the soft music from the old gramophone.  _ Clair De Lune, Debussy’s. _ Ragnor’s favorite melody. The delicate sounds of the composition filled the room. Magnus closed his eyes and recalled the first time they heard it. Ragnor had visited Magnus when Bane was living in Paris. He heard about the wonderful musician and dragged Magnus to a concert with him. It was a truly magical experience to hear it, same as the other composition, the one Magnus heard Ragnor play to Raphael years later.  _ Romance.  _

Magnus kneeled next to Ragnor again, uncovering his face. Magnus closed his eyes, lingering his touches on his friend’s face. He will never have another chance to touch him, to look at him, to hear his voice. When the realization hit him, tears started to run down his face again. His body was shaking, as his magic started to match his emotions. Red sparks flew out of his hands, attacking the wooden furniture. The closets and shelves with books burst out, sending shreds in every way, including at Magnus. He quickly stopped them from attacking him and reversed his actions. He couldn’t tarnish mementos of his best friend. 

Bane took a deep breath. His heart was beating in a painful rhythm, creating a hell inside of him. The pain was tremendous. Along with Catarina, Ragnor was Magnus’s first real family in the downworld. Just after he managed to escape from his father’s clutches, Magnus bumped onto Ragnor in Venice, when Bane came for help in hiding from his demonic father. Ragnor had taken him in then, fed, and taught him the proper way to be a good warlock. Magnus could never thank him enough for it. He owed him everything. And now, his rock was gone.

“How am I going to do this without you?” 

_ ‘ You’ll do just fine, my friend. You always do.’ _ Magnus heard Ragnor’s warm voice in his head. He smiled, wiping off tears from his cheeks.  _ ‘I’m always going to be with you. Whenever you need me.’  _

A clacking of magic sounded above him. Magnus looked up and spotted green sparks shining above his head. He remembered then the scene from his vision. 

“Logos.” He sent blue sparks of his own magic up in the air to reveal the hidden message. 

_ ‘Valentine is looking for the book of white. It is hidden in Wayland mansion. Find it before he gets it. Beware of his son. He’s alive and working for his father. They are working with Abaddon and Azazel.’  _

Blood boiled in his veins as he read this. There was no possibility for Ragnor to know about Jace before. That meant that the blonde alpha had to be here and partake in the assassination of his best friend. A loud growl escaped his lips. He wanted to bolt into the old Lightwood mansion or the Gard; he wasn’t sure if the Inquisitor hadn’t locked him up already, and rip Jace’s throat open. He wanted him to die, just as mercilessly as Ragnor had. 

Magnus conjured a wooden casket from an antique store in London. He left twice of its price on the counter. The warlock put carefully the body of his friend inside of it and covered it with white silk material. Bane lit candles around the casket and sent fire messages to Catarina and Raphael. He knew that in no time both the female warlock and the vampire will portal outside Idris. They would bury their friend when the sun went down. 

Magnus sat down on the chair and placed his head on Ragnor’s thighs. Absently he began drawing circles around the man’s knees, talking to him about his life, like he used to do for over two centuries. 

“You know, the shadowhunter I’m dating...or not, anymore...I don’t even know...Alec and I...Oh, Ragnor, you would know what should I do.” Magnus sighed, tears slowly rolling down his face. “You always knew. I love him...but how are we going to do it? Always hiding from his bigoted family? Always on the constant fight with his society? Always in the darkness? I want more. I know, I’m selfish and probably a real jerk to him lately, but I want him to choose me. Just me. Is that too much to ask?” 

Suddenly, Magnus heard a whoosh of a fire message. He jumped off the chair, startled and looked at his best friend’s face, hidden under a silk. There was no sign of a life in Ragnor, so where the message came from? With a shaky hand, still believing that it may be Ragnor’s reply to his question, Magnus reached for the paper fallen on the dead warlock’s hands. He swallowed hard and brought the note up to his eyes. 

_ To warlock Ragnor Fell, _

_ I would like to arrange a meeting with you in the morning, the next day. My friend, Clarissa Morgenstern is in a dire need of a warlock consulting. We will have a standard payment prepared for you, according to the price you’ve been charging the Clave throughout the years. We shall come by nine a.m.  _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Sebastian Verlac. _

Magnus wondered who was this boy and how did Clary know him. As far as Magnus knew, Clary Fairchild knew only the three Lightwood kids and her brother, Jace, and the workers of the New York Institute. How did she come to know another shadowhunter that Magnus hadn’t heard about before? Another thing that made him wonder was how did she come to Idris anyway? And if she’s here, were the Lightwoods here as well? Was Alec here? Magnus had no time to ponder about it anymore, as the door of Ragnor’s home opened widely.

The warlock turned around, his protective magic surrounding him and Ragnor. He was ready to attack the intruders when he recognized the postures walking through. Magnus relaxed immediately, stepping away to reveal Ragnor. 

Catarina, who witnessed the death on daily basis, came cautiously towards the casket. She uncovered Ragnor’s face and let out a loud sob. Her slender, blue fingers were touching his face delicately. She leaned over and placed a longing kiss on his worried-clean forehead. 

“Farewell, my friend. You will always be in my heart. Rest in peace.” 

Finally, it came a time for Raphael’s goodbye. Even though the vampire seemed to be unaffected, Magnus knew that Ragnor’s death was a pure torture for Santiago. It was always a wonder to the whole downworld that two alphas decided to share their lives together. Ever since Ragnor met Raphael in Magnus’s apartment, just after his turning, they fell in love. It was the strangest thing to observe throughout the years. They weren’t physically involved, Raphael wasn’t interested in that. Yet, they shared the greatest love Magnus ever witnessed. They were loyal to each other, devoted and protective. Raphael grabbed Ragnor’s cold hands to his own and brought them up to his lips. Magnus turned around and beckoned at Cat to give the vampire some privacy.

“What happened?” Cat, who was composed again, asked. 

“He called on me, but it was too late.” Catarina nodded to that. “Valentine and his demons.” 

Magnus unrevealed the message Ragnor had left. Cat’s blue eyes darkened in a fear and rage as she read it. They were both unaware that someone else was reading it.

“Jace Morgenstern and his father will be dead by morning,” Raphael growled behind their backs. Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but the vampire cut him out. “I care not that he is your omega’s parabatai. I will rip him to shreds. I’ll drain Valentine out and before he’ll die, I’ll let him see his son’s death at my hand. They will know our pain.”

“Raphael…”

“I won’t force you to partake in the revenge, Magnus,” he declared, looking at Bane. “But bear in mind that I will not stop until I put an end to Jace and Valentine’s lives. You both are free to join me. If not, I won’t hold a grudge against you. After all, you are my only family.” 

“Listen to me…” Magnus started, but Raphael shook his head and raised his hand to silence the warlock. 

“I can promise you that I will not intend to hurt your omega.” Magnus huffed at this. The vampire turned to Catarina and grabbed her hand in his. “Will you open a portal back to New York? I will march down to the Institute and deal with it.”

“They are not in the Institute.” She replied, shocking both men. Magnus raised his left eyebrow in a question. “I was called down the Institute a few hours ago, officially by Alec to open a portal to Alicante. Robert Lightwood said that you were the one to open it, but you didn’t show up and didn’t pick up the phone, and didn’t respond to a fire message. Because of the short notice, I was paid twice your price. Lightwoods were very determined on going to Alicante as soon as it was possible. Apparently, Jace’s trial is soon to be held. Alec was very sad and reluctant about going.”

“No wonder.” Magnus mused. “You just opened the door for his wedding.” 

“What?” 

“I think we have more serious matter here than Alec Lightwood.” Raphael addressed them. “If they’re here then I’m going to do it here.”

“How do you plan on getting into Alicante?” Magnus asked, looking pointedly at him. “The wards are very strong, even I wouldn’t be able to take them down without notifying them. That and as soon as any creature with demon’s blood comes to the towers they will be dead within seconds. The warriors at the towers are very swift. They are the best, or so I heard. Any downworlder that would like to step into Alicante grounds has to be officially invited by the highest representatives of the Clave, meaning the Inquisitor or the Consul. So there’s no way we’re getting inside.” 

“How can you be so calm?!” The vampire accused him. “They killed Ragnor!”

“You think I’m calm? I am raged.” Magnus was screaming, gesturing with his hands. “My blood is hotter than fire now and I want nothing more than march in the Alicante and kill Jace and Valentine if he’s in there too, burn them alive as I did with my stepfather. But I’m also trying to stay reasonable and not get us all killed.”

“Then what do you propose we do? Just let it go?”

“No. We will bury Ragnor under the Cherry tree he loved so much and then both of you get back to New York and I’ll stay here to deal with it.” Raphael was opening his mouth to argue but Magnus didn’t give him a chance. “I’ll demand an official meeting with the Inquisitor to get inside Alicante. I give you my word that I will bring them back with me so we can all serve out justice.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” 

When the sun went down, two warlocks and a vampire stood in the garden behind the house. The wooden casket was basking in the new moon’s light. The fireflies, enchanted by Catarina were circling above the casket, making it look even more beautiful than before. Magnus lit up two high red candles and began chanting the old words of the passing ritual. The green energy burst out of Ragnor’s body, twirling itself into a dance in the cold air. The fireflies mingled with Fell’s magic creating a gorgeous view in the dark sky. 

“Farewell mi Amor, until we meet again,” Raphael whispered into the air as the last amount of Ragnor’s magic danced above them. Bloody tears were falling down his pale face. 

Catarina was silently sobbing, as she was pressing herself into Magnus’s side. Bane was crying as well, clutching in his hand the necklace he received from Ragnor on his three hundred and sixty-fourth birthday. It was the most treasured jewelry Magnus possessed. Inside a beautiful black oval was enchanted a picture of Ragnor, Catarina, and Raphael from a time in London, back in 1961’. The picture was only visible to those who were in it. Magnus often looked into it, when he missed his best friend. 

After all of the magic escaped Ragnor’s body, Raphael closed the casket and lowered it into the grave Magnus prepared earlier. The vampire recited the words of passing he learned years ago when he still was a human. The three of them placed simple white roses on the top of the casket before Raphael and Magnus buried it underneath the ground. With his magic, Magnus formed a tomb made of grey granite with green engravings. 

_ Here lies  _

_ Ragnor Fell _

_ Former High Warlock of London _

_ Beloved friend  _

_ Forever in our hearts _

_ Rest in peace _

When the last word engraved itself on the tomb a new wave of tears started to fall from Magnus’s cat eyes. A painful growl escaped his and Raphael’s mouths. They were the most connected to the green-skinned warlock. Catarina cried in a silence. As he looked at the tombstone, he promised Ragnor a rightful revenge. He will kill those responsible for his death or he’ll die in the process. With that, he opened a portal to New York for his friends with a promise that he will get them when the time comes. Even though Raphael was reluctant on leaving Magnus alone, he knew he has to trust the wisdom and experience of the older man. The dire need of revenge that was running through their veins couldn’t control their actions. They needed a strategy to attack Valentine and Jace Morgenstern. Otherwise, they would share the fate of Ragnor. 

When the morning came, Magnus was woken by the pounding on the door. He quickly snapped his fingers to fix his make-up and attire, before he went to open. He knew who would be behind the doors, seeing as he expected the Nephilim to come very early.

“Nephilim.” He greeted them with a fake grumble, trying to act as normal as he could. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

The redhead girl looked at him confused and she opened her mouth to say something, however, her black-haired friend didn’t give her a chance. 

“Good morning. I’m Sebastian Verlac and this is my friend, Clarissa Morgenstern.” Sebastian presented them with a wide smile. “Are you Ragnor Fell? A Warlock?” 

Magnus eyed the young boy from head to toe. He couldn’t be much older than Alec. Bane had to admit that the boy was attractive, but not as much as Alexander. There were even a few similarities between them. The same height, equally wide build of shoulders. The man in front of him had black hair, though much darker than Alec’s, almost as if it were freshly colored. His eyes were dark as the night’s sky. Alpha pheromones were bursting out of him with an enhanced desire, directed at the lately revealed omega next to him, yet, Clary was uninterested. It was surprising for everyone, that after Brother Enoch drew the angelic rune on her, her real second gender had revealed itself. She was an omega, who couldn’t be with her alpha. 

“Well, for sure I’m not Ragnor Fell the exotic dancer.” He replied with a smirk. 

Clary was blinking her eyes, while Sebastian seemed to lost his voice, however, he quickly regained his posture.

“As I was saying, this is Clarissa Morgenstern, her mother is Jocelyn Fairchild. We were hoping you could help us.” 

“I care not who her mother is.” Magnus started to play with the buttons of his green vest. Green wasn’t his color but he needed to be as convincing Ragnor as he could. “In fact, if you wanted my help you should contact me earlier and make an official appointment. Come by another time. Maybe March, next year.” 

“March?” Sebastian was beyond confused by now. 

“You’re right,” Magnus agreed, brushing his chin in a thought. “March is too rainy, how ‘bout June? June is good. Sunny and warm.” 

“Look, warlock, I don’t think you understand how important this is,” Verlac spoke, as he took a step closer to Magnus. His scent changed from desire to power. “Your job is…”

“Let it go, Sebastian.” Clary placed her hand on his bicep. The male alpha relaxed immediately. Ah, the power of the Omega, even the most fierce Alpha will bend down under their touch. Magnus could tell from his own experience with Alec. “He won’t help us. In fact, he’s only messing with our heads.” 

“He’s a downworlder, his obligation is to…”

“That’s enough…” Magnus snapped his fingers and froze Sebastien where he stood with mouth opened. “He’s bothersome.” 

“What did you do to him?” Clary raised her voice at him. “What the hell is wrong with you? He’s on our side!”

“Your side,” Magnus responded, moving his eyes at Clary. “You were about to say that I’m not Ragnor, weren’t you?” 

“Because you’re not him.” 

“Ragnor is dead.” Clary covered her mouth with a hand. “Your father and brother killed him.”

“That’s not possible. Jace was with us the whole time.” She defended the blonde man. “In fact, after Alec grilled him about our father, Consul Penhallow and Inquisitor Herondale locked him in something called the Malachai configuration. It’s some kind of a prison thing for shadowhunters, I guess. He stayed there until yesterday when we all went to Idris for Jace’s trial and Alec and Underhill’s wedding. Catarina Loss came to the Institute and opened a portal and she put Jace in some magical shackles that were meant to be taken down as soon as Jace would pass the gate of Alicante. Which happened yesterday, before we were put in the Penhallows’ place, seeing as old Lightwoods’ place was abandoned and all and Maryse pushed the Inquisitor to let Jace stay with the family until the trial.” 

“Did anyone ever tell you, you talk too much?” 

“So, my brother didn’t do it. My father, could have or at least he made someone do it for him. But not Jace, I can give you my word for him.”  

“Let me show you something.” Magnus placed both of his hands on Clary’s head and chanter a quick memory spell. He showed her the whole vision Ragnor had transferred to him last night, including the last message. Clary screamed at the top of her lungs, probably feeling some amount of the pain that Magnus had felt. When the warlock retracted his hands, the female shadowhunter dropped to her knees, panting shallowly. “As you saw, it’s your brother’s and father’s fault. And let me tell you, Clarissa Fairchild, they both will pay for this. As much as I like you, biscuit, your brother will pay for it.”

“You will hurt Alec’s parabatai?” Magnus didn’t reply to it. Deep down, he knew that hurting Jace will hurt Alec beyond anything. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He loved Alec with his whole heart and causing him any pain was a pure torture to Magnus. Bane knew it first hand by now. After all, he was hurting Alec now with his distance and his harshness. But Alec hurt him, too.

Magnus shook his head. This was not a good time to think about the blue-eyed shadowhunter. 

“Ragnor could never see my brother, at least not since Jace turned ten. Maybe someone posed as Jace, but Jace is innocent. I’m sure of it.” Clary continued, grabbing Magnus’s hand too strongly. “Besides, what’s with the book of white? What is it?”

“It’s the most powerful book of spells, contains many powerful spells and potions including the ones that put your mother in a sleep and an antidote for it.” At that Clary’s green eyes shone with joy and excitement. “Your father used his demons to get it from Ragnor. But he wasn’t successful. I’m sure he’ll try to find it again, but demons won’t get into Alicante without alerting the warriors.” 

“So it’s in Wayland’s mansion?” Magnus nodded. “Can you get it?”

“Sweetheart, no downworlder can walk into the Alicante plus there are powerful spells around the household.”  He explained slowly. “Even if I’d somehow walk into Alicante it would take a lot of power and time to take down the spell.”

“So no one can walk in.” Magnus gave her a pointed look. Clary was smart enough to understand. “My brother.” To that, the warlock agreed. “Jace can walk into the house because he was there already and I’m his sister so…”

“I knew that there’s big brain underneath the red locks.” 

“Let’s say that we’ll get the book after I manage to get Jace out of the Penhallows’ place before his trial and if he’ll agree to help me. What makes you think that I’ll give it to you?” 

“You need me,” Magnus stated firmly, scrunching his cat eyes at her. “Without a warlock’s help, your mother will never wake up.”

“I can find another warlock.” 

“Biscuit, as much as I like you,” he smiled at her fakely. “It’ll only take one word from me and no warlock will even spare you a second of their time, fearing my wrath. It’ll only take one word from me and the whole New York’s downworld will be after your darling brother. Do not threaten a powerful Alpha, dear. You’re new in this world and your fierceness may get you hurt one day.” 

Clary clearly wanted to argue some more, but Magnus shushed her immediately. 

“Bring me the book of white and I’ll wake your mother up and seriously rethink killing your brother.” Clary huffed under her nose, however, after a long moment, she nodded reluctantly. “I knew you were the one reasonable in the family. Seek me out, when you get the book.” 

Magnus was sitting in the old white plush chair that Ragnor bought in the ’60s. It still was great for an afternoon relax. It was just what he needed after an encounter with the shadowhunters and the events of the last night. Ragnor’s death seemed to still be abstract to Magnus, but it was the truth. He still didn’t know how to cope with it. Hell, he didn’t know how they all should cope now. Especially Raphael. The young alpha vampire was devastated more than the warlock. Magnus just received a note from Lily, Raphael’s second in a command, that the vampire wreaked havoc in the Bronx. Thanks to Catarina and Lily’s swift talking, the current man-on-station in the New York Institute, Raj Maduabuchi, was coddled. Thankfully both women could be very fearsome and convincing at the same time. They’ve managed to talk Raphael out of the troubles with the Clave. Magnus was fearing for his boy, for his life now. Driven by the craving for vengeance, he was unpredictable. 

On one hand, this unpredictability was making him the most dangerous weapon against their enemies. On the other, it was dangerous for all of them. Magnus needed to get control of the events before they got out of hand. 

He was thinking again on the message left by Ragnor and Clary’s words. Magnus knew that the book of white was the most powerful spell book for warlocks, so he didn't’ understand why Valentine desired it. Unless he had a warlock working with him, the book was useless for him. Magnus wondered who was working with him. Was it Dot? She was a close friend of Jocelyn, but Morgenstern couldn’t know it. However, the female warlock disappeared a while ago. Maybe it was Malcolm Fade? He was known for making dirty business deals now and then. Or maybe it was some lesser warlock, maybe some youngling who was just discovering his powers. Whoever they were, with the book of white they may be more powerful than Magnus, especially if they’re cooperating with Abaddon and Azazel. 

Magnus truly hated his demonic-side family. 

That gave Magnus another thought. He recalled Clary’s words about Jace being locked down in New York and now in Idris. Was there a real possibility that it wasn’t Jace who participated in killing Ragnor? Was it possible that someone posed as him? Some greater demon maybe? Or even someone else could say he’s Valentine’s son. After all, Ragnor didn’t see Jace at all before. Could he mistake someone else for him? Magnus needed to check it. 

He needed to see Jace. 

And it will give him a great opportunity to check on Alexander as well.

Thinking about the black haired shadowhunter caused painful sting in his heart. Magnus missed him like crazy. He wanted to be with him. He wanted Alec to choose him. To say that he loves Magnus just as the warlock loves him. But it wasn’t as easy as it would seem. Alec wasn’t ready. He only decided to act somehow, because he was pushed by his parents and Underhill. 

Magnus deserved more. He deserved to be chosen out of love and not because he’s an easy choice. 

When the evening came, Magnus decided to get himself a proper invite to Alicante. He sent a fire message to the Consul and Inquisitor and got a fast reply with an agreement. No wonder, he was the Main Alpha in the Downworld and a Consul on the Council of Downworlders that worked with the Clave on keeping the Accords. That and he participated in capturing both Valentine and Jace. He was a persona grata in the Alicante nowadays. 

The meeting with both female shadowhunters went smooth and fast. They were all in a hurry to prepare the wedding for Alexander and that scum Underhill. Magnus tried to stay unfazed when both women were talking about all possibilities for Alec that will arise, once he’ll marry an honorable Alpha. Although, his inner Alpha was howling in pain, he couldn’t act on this feeling. Not when he had a plan to accomplish. In the middle of the meeting, Robert and Maryse Lightwood joined them, seeing as they were all discussing the fate of their adoptive son. For some stranger, they may seem to be untouched by the sentence of Jace; de-runing and exile to a mundane world. But Magnus saw how Maryse’s eyes were filled with pain. No wonder, she loved Jace as her own, like a true omega-mother. 

Magnus guessed they were so keen on marrying off Alec to restore the Lightwood name, trashed by them being a part of the circle and now Jace working with Valentine. Make no mistake, Jace was often seen more as a Lightwood than a Morgenstern. Magnus understood their need to bring some honor to the family name, and what better could they do, if not marrying off their son who was the head of the Institute? 

“Jace’s de-runing ceremony will be held after Alexander’s wedding,” Inquisitor announced proudly. “Of course, as the Consul in the Council, you are welcome to join the ceremony, High Warlock. We could use your help in numbing the pain for Alec. It would be cruel of us to have him in pain during his wedding night.”

“You don’t say.” Magnus mused, trying to fight off a growl of his inner Alpha. 

“So it’s settled.” Consul Penhallow clapped her hands. “We’ll have Alec’s wedding in two hours and when the sun goes down, we will hold Jonathan’s de-runing and Valentine’s execution on the City Square. I’ll notify the guards to escort you, High Warlock Bane.” 

“I’ll find my way on my own, Consul Penhallow. Have a good day, shadowhunters.” 

As Magnus was walking through the alleys of Alicante, he was thinking about Alec again. He still didn’t know what to do about the young man. In one hand he wanted to burst into the Penhallows’ house and snatch the boy away from here, on the other he wanted Alec to act bravely and choose him. He knew that he was being unfair to him on some level, Alec may even hate him now for it. Alexander wasn’t very experienced in love or relationships for that matter, and Magnus tolerated that for so long with no prospect of a change. 

“Oh Alec, what are we going to do with us?” Magnus spoke so quietly, not expecting an answer, however, he was surprised when he had gotten one. 

“For starters, you can go and kiss him. He’s depressed.” Bane turned around and spotted a young man hidden in the shadow of a house corner. He squinted his cat-eyes to make out a silhouette of the man. He recognized him immediately. “You have to save him.”

“You have a lot of  nerve or a death wish to be wandering through the city unprotected, Jonathan.” 

“Jace.” He corrected the warlock. “I always hated the name Jonathan. It doesn’t suit me well. Besides, what worse can happen to me, huh? I’m already sentenced with de-runing and exile. Death would be welcomed more. If only it wouldn’t hurt Alec, Clary, Izzy, and Max I would…”

“And deny me the pleasure of killing you?” Magnus shook his head. “I don’t think so.” 

“I know you want to kill me, Clary told me about your meeting.” Jace hid more in the shadow as some female shadowhunter was walking across them. Magnus looked up as to admire the demon towers and took small steps ahead. Once the area was safe again, Jace beckoned at Magnus to come closer. “I did not kill your friend, but you already know that. Valentine didn’t do it personally as well. He works with someone who’s posing as me. I don’t know who, because I haven’t seen someone my age at the ship, where he kept me. I think it’s someone from here. I don’t know how he managed to send a message from the Gard or with whom he’s working. I think it may be someone with a high position. But whatever is going on, it’s gonna end tomorrow. He’ll be executed and I’ll be exiled.”

“What makes you think I won’t kill you right now?” 

“Because you love Alec.” At that, Magnus raised his eyebrows in a question. “It was plainly obvious from the moment your eyes landed on Alec. By the Angel, the pheromones you were sending at him were overwhelming. At first, I thought that it was just lust from you because he is unmated omega…” Magnus opened his mouth agape. “I knew from the very beginning that he’s omega. But that’s not important. What I saw later was love in your eyes. And Alec has the same.” 

“Is that so? Yet, he never said so.” 

“For your old age, you are stupid,” Jace concluded. “Alec was never a man of words. He’s a man of action. You may think he’s not in love with you, but he is. He loves you so much, but he’s afraid to say it out loud, even to himself. That’s why he needs you to not give up on him.”

“Alec doesn’t love me, he loves you.”

“Oh, please…” Jace waved his hand at him. “Alec was never in love with me. He believed himself to be because I was safe ground. He knew that there wouldn’t ever be a possibility of us being together, because we’re parabatai and brothers, so he got used to the idea. He got used to not acting on his emotions and instincts. It was better for him to hide. And then came you, so brave so colorful and you took an interest in him. You swept him off his feet and he got lost. And now, when he seemed to finally figure it out, you’re bashing him for his insecurities and something he was raised with, which is a dick move. You’re not without a fault here, Magnus. You were pushing him to do something he wasn’t ready for. And when he reached his low point, you rejected him.” 

“I didn’t reject him, he rejected me!” Magnus pushed Jace to the wall and blocked him with his arm. “Don’t speak about things you know nothing about, Jonathan.” 

“I may not know you, but I know my brother.” Jace heaved out, not blocking Magnus’s pressing on his body. “He loves you and needs you.” 

Magnus huffed loudly. His inner Alpha wanted to believe Jace and go to Alec, take him in his arms and feel him. His heart yearned for the younger male. His soul as well. When he closed his eyes he could easily see Alexander in his mind, with the beautiful blue eyes filled with affection. He smiled involuntarily and whispered the name of the hunter in the loving tone. 

“Go get him. Save my parabatai and make him fucking happy.” Jace’s irritating voice broke him out of his daydream. 

“How should I do that, huh?” Magnus asked. “I am to leave Alicante and come back at your ceremony. I’m sure that your guards will come and get me in a minute. I’ve prolonged my stay here already. Consul Penhallow and Inquisitor Herondale are very skeptical about downworlders in Alicante.” 

“You’re smart, you’ll figure something out.” Jace looked around and took a step back. “I have to get back to Penhallows’ before the guard will notice I’m not there. Save him from Underhill. Save him from the misery, Magnus.” 

Before Magnus had a chance to reply, Jace disappeared between the houses. Magnus started to walk towards the gate of Alicante, thinking hard of Jace’s words. Was saving Alec worth it? Could they be happy?

_ Of course, you could _ . Magnus heard Ragnor’s voice in his head, as he walked past the Gate of Alicante.  _ You love that boy. Fight for him. He’s worth it. He is your soulmate.  _

“Always knowing what to say, huh?” Magnus said, raising his eyes to the blue sky. He could swear that he saw a flick of green pointing at him, like an angry finger. “You’re gonna be a pain in my ass.”

_ Till the rest of your life, my friend _ . Ragnor’s voice was full of joy.  _ Now go and get your man. Before you’ll lose him forever. You are both idiots. Cut him some slack, Magnus. He’s your other half and you know it. _

“Oh, stop it!” Magnus scolded the giggling voice in his head, though he smiled widely. It was good to hear the voice of his best friend, giving him advice even after his death.

_ The best advice! _

Magnus rolled his eyes and started to think about the best way to stop Alec’s wedding. He couldn’t just snatch him from home, his parents and guards were there. He needed a good plan, however, he didn’t have much time. Alec’s wedding was about to happen in less than half an hour. He needed to figure it out fast. 

However, the time wasn’t his friend now, nor was the fate. 

Just before he reached Ragnor’s house, Magnus was ambushed by a group of demons. They were some lesser creatures, however, there was a small army of them. They attacked Magnus at once, from every side, making it hard to fight them off. Magnus was sending his magic at them, trying to kill as many as he could. They were like nasty bugs, coming out of nowhere at him. 

“Die, you bastards!” He screamed, burning alive two of them. 

“You are a bastard as well, Magnus Bane.” The warlock knew the voice perfectly. The demon snapped his fingers and whispered something to his companions. Magnus knew a few demonic languages, but this one was unfamiliar to him. Soon the demons turned in the shadows and disappeared from his view. Bane didn’t understand it. “Prepare yourself to see the blood running down the streets, my darling nephew.”

“Why are you doing this, Azazel?” He turned to his demonic uncle. “Why do you work with Valentine and his son?”

“I told you this before, nephew. Always choose the winning side.” Azazel patted his shoulder. “Valentine Morgenstern has something that I want to use to gain my purpose.” 

“What? I’m sure that I can get it as well. You don’t have to attack innocent people.” 

“You’re just like your father, weakened by human emotions.” 

Azazel pressed harder on Magnus’s shoulder and sent him to his knees. The warlock felt his whole body freeze, making it unable to move. He could only watch the scene unfold in front of him. He saw as Azazel smiled with his pearly, white, sharp teeth and became invisible to anyone but him, seeing as he had demon’s blood inside his veins. Azazel clapped hands creating a loud, piercing sound and broke the barrier around Alicante in one move. Before the warriors on the Glass Towers could alert anyone, a demonic army of the Prince of Hell crawled up the towers and killed the shadowhunters. Some of them were eaten alive, screaming death on their tongues. 

The once beautiful Glass Towers were now shining in red, matching the demonic eyes of Azazel. The Greater Demon stood in the Gate and ordered his minions to go and kill the shadowhunters. He turned around to Magnus and whispered in Edom’s language.

_ “He is the key to her return.” _

Frozen Magnus just swallowed hard and thought about his blue-eyed omega. He prayed to all Angels above to help him save his beloved, as he whispered his name in a desperation. 

“Alexander.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding one of the comments from the previous chapters: There is something like a freedom of speech, but if a person has nothing important or smart to say, they should not speak at all - At least in my opinion. We encourage you to leave constructive comments, pointing out our mistakes etc., but comments like "stupid, stupid, delete your work" gives nothing to the authors, more importantly, it pisses us off. I know that there are people that are very affected by such words, but not us. Plus, if someone doesn't like how we're creating the story here, you don't have to read it. We are not forcing anyone. We only hope that our fiction with certain tropes will be liked by readers out there. 
> 
> Ok, let's move to the better part.   
> We'll try our best to bring the new chapter before the end of the year. I know that Daime is still in the haze from reading QoAaD, but she's planning to work on the new stuff soon. Let me tell you, it's gonna be emotional as hell. - at least that's what I've grasped from our briefing. :) 
> 
> Anyway,   
> I've written this chapter before QoAaD was out. If you read already, you know what I mean.
> 
> Did you like Ragnor and Jace talking sense into Magnus? I think that it's the first step to fixing everything. If only I wouldn't be so evil by making Azazel freeze Mags. Who knows, what could happen at the end? The list of possibilities is endless. But have hope! We still have many ideas about future scenarios. Do you have any scenarios that could possibly happen for them? We'd love to hear your ideas as well.   
> Thanks, @AwesomeRenfro for being amazing beta! 
> 
> And finally,  
> since we have Christmass time:   
> I am a part of writer's group that creates "ShadowAdvent Calendar". My story is already up, on day 5th. It's called "Santa Asmodeus". If you want to read how Papa Asmodeus saves Christmas, go and read. Comments will be appreciated :)   
> https://www.shadowadvent.co.uk/


	22. Unraveling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the looong wait again! I’ve been depressed since Christmas due to my stress at work (I nearly got fired since they accused me of doing something I didn’t do) and ever since then I’ve been looking for a new job while I dread working with this toxic job. Not to mention I recently started attending Japanese classes every Saturday. I’ve been dealing with lots of dramas and sh!ts. What a great way to start the year 2019. So help me God. But to compensate for the long wait here’s over 8k words for you all! Without further adieu, enjoy reading everyone!
> 
> Daime Guiral

 

**CHAPTER 20**

**UNRAVELING**

Alec sighed for the nth time as he walked down the cobblestone streets of Alicante, before he crossed an arched bridge and turned left to go to the Penhallow’s house. His face was grim, as he’d just come from a meeting in the Consul’s office with the Consul,  the Inquisitor, as well as the other high Clave officials and his parents for his most-anticipated upcoming wedding.

It didn’t help when the bastard, Underhill himself, made too good to be true promises about how their wedding would be filled with festive celebration - especially since they just captured the notorious criminal, Valentine Morgenstern. Alec had no choice but to endure the agonizing ordeal. He could feel his eyes darkening like shades of black when he remembered their smiling and exciting faces as they prepared the venue, the official guest list, invitations, and such to attend their wedding. 

The whole time he was listening to his parents shoot out suggestions and recommendations, he was balling his fist so hard it had turned white, to keep himself from unleashing the raging inferno he felt. He felt the air inside the office was thick and he could hardly breathe. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the meeting finally ended and before everyone was dismissed, Alec hopped on his feet and exited the Consul’s office without bothering to bid anyone goodbye. Alec knew he was being reckless and rude, acting like a rebel in front of the Consul, but he couldn’t find it in him to pretend as if everything was fine and peachy when he himself hated this bonding that would prison him for eternity. 

Alec flinched when he felt his chest constricting once again as the pain he felt from breaking up with Magnus started to resurface once again. He bit the inside of his cheeks to stop the tears threatening to spill on his eyes again. He still remembered the heated conversation he had with the High Warlock until hell broke loose and they ended things abruptly. 

Scratch that, he ended things abruptly. 

He definitely regretted what he’d done. But what else could he do? He was powerless to change his fate. 

After he left Magnus’ loft, Alec remembered how it was raining heavily when he stepped outside. The pitch darkness enveloped the whole sky as it boomed with roars of thunder before a beam of white light emerged like camera flashes as lightning struck the ground. Big droplets of water poured on the ground heavily, like a waterfall, that drenched his black Shadowhunter gear. 

Alec should’ve run to find a shelter and took a subway to go back to the Institute as soon as possible. But Alec’s mind was in shambles. Normally, the intense rain would’ve made him freeze not only due to the chill,  but also in his body’s problem to temperature, but Alec didn’t feel anything. In fact, he felt his body had gone numb and the only feelings he registered at that time was the searing pain in his chest. It’s as if someone forcefully ripped his heart out from his body, leaving a gaping hole inside. He felt empty and incomplete. 

He walked the rest of his way down the institute. When he arrived, it was already at the crack of  dawn and the streets were completely deserted as he entered the rusty gates of the glamoured abandoned and ruined church. Before he could pull out his stele and draw an open rune, though, the Institute’s door creaked open and Izzy’s image emerged. 

Alec lifted his head to see Izzy’s face scrunched up in a frown as she took in his appearance. Her dark hair was braided on her back and her pale complexion stood out against the black tank top and gray pajama pants. Just like him, her arms, shoulders, and neck were adorned with faint scars and permanent runes.

“By the angel! What the hell happened to you, Alec? You’re drenched! Come with me.” He heard Izzy said as she grabbed his hand and they walked the hallway until they arrived at her room. 

Izzy closed the door and pushed him through her bathroom door. 

“Go take a quick shower or dry yourself. I’ll grab clothes for you.” He heard Izzy said as she turned around and marched out, leaving him alone to tend himself. Like a mechanical clockwork, Alec stripped himself off his clothes and discarded his weapons and weapons belt. He stepped into the bathroom and opened the shower and hissed when the hot water rinsed on his skin. 

He felt the slight burn of the steaming water and his pale skin was quickly turned red with irritation due to his body temperature problems. However, Alec didn’t bother adjusting the shower’s temperature. Instead, he relished the physical pain he felt. At least he can focus on this physical pain he inflicted on himself rather than focusing on the emotional pain he felt. The whole time he bathed, he was just staring on the white-tiled wall and letting the hot water cascaded over his body. He only blinked and returned to the present when the water’s temperature turned as cold as ice and his whole body was shivering. 

Alec’s teeth chattered as he turned off the shower and stepped out. He grabbed the towel to dry himself off and turned his head to the right to see a pile of plain black clothes he owned. He was about to grab them when his gaze landed on the square-shaped mirror on Izzy’s bathroom sink and saw how his once vibrant blue eyes had turned dull and dark, almost black. He winced at how hollow his pale face had become and he looked so pathetic in this current state. 

“Huh. So this is how it feels when you get your heart broken. What a shame for a Shadowhunter like me to fall for this nonsense. I guess my parents were indeed right. Nothing comes good out of love. You shouldn’t let your heart dictate your life, or  you’ll get destroyed in the end.” Alec thought grimly before he lowered his eyes and grabbed the clothes and put them on hastily while avoiding looking at himself in the mirror again. 

Once he’s done, he stepped out of the bathroom and saw Izzy sitting on the edge of her bed. Alec stared at her and Izzy flinched when she gazed back. No wonder, she was also seeing the hollowness in his eyes. He walked towards her until he sat on the other edge of the bed. The silence reigned between them before Alec looked at her accusingly and broke the silence when he couldn’t take it any longer. 

“You knew, didn't you? Why didn’t you tell me? Why do you have to give me those subtle signs? Why didn’t you tell me properly? If you’d have just told me, I would’ve been able to prepare myself and divert the crisis you inflicted on me! Just whose side are you on?!” Alec couldn’t stop himself from bombarding her with questions the moment he opened his mouth. His voice held the venom and pain he felt from her betrayal. This didn’t go unnoticed to Izzy as he saw her wince in guilt. 

“It wasn’t my intention to keep the secret from you. You know I’m on your side, Alec. Believe me, the moment I went to your office, I would’ve told you about everything. However, Underhill threatened me.” 

“Threatened you? How?” Alec asked as he frowned in confusion. 

Izzy nodded before replying. “He said he’d expose your relationship with Magnus to your parents if I warn you against the marriage without them cornering you first. He knows I’m on your side. He knows I detest him and he couldn’t do anything to subdue me. But if your relationship to Magnus gets exposed beforehand, it’ll affect you. You’ll be stripped of your marks and our parents will get disappointed with you. He used you as bait against me and had me in the palm of his hand.” Izzy paused for a while as she collected herself before she continued. 

“I didn’t want to expose your secret. I know you’re not ready. And if there’s anyone who should tell it to anyone, it’d be you or Magnus. It’s not anyone’s business but yours, and I don’t want to interfere. And your safety is my utmost priority. I don’t want to put you under any unnecessary scrutiny and endanger your life, nor your secret due to my negligence. In the end, I can only warn you. No matter what I do, you’re bound to get hurt in the end. I am sorry I betrayed you, Alec.” 

The deafening silence reigned around the room as Alec digested the information he just heard. He clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes as he felt the hot searing rage boiling inside him as his hatred for that manipulative bastard Underhill grew. How he wished he could plot his demise and just kill that alpha bastard right away to end his suffering. 

“Alec! Earth to Alec!”

Alec blinked and was brought back to reality when he heard Izzy’s voice once again. 

“I’m sorry?” Alec said as he didn’t catch up what Izzy said to him. He was not even sure if she replied to him or not. 

“I said I am sorry, and please forgive me.” Izzy apologized to him sincerely. Alec couldn’t help but sigh in defeat. He really didn’t have the heart to stay angry at his sister. He loves Izzy and he has no doubt she loves him just the same. Aside from that, he knew he was being unfair to put the blame on her, to make her his scapegoat when she has nothing to do with his breakup with Magnus. 

“I forgive you, Izzy. It’s not really anyone’s fault but Underhill’s.” 

“Thank you.” Izzy smiled widely before she signed in relief and moved towards to hug him. Alec accepted her hug gratefully as he felt his chest lightening up even slightly. He never thought his sister’s hug would comfort him. 

After a while, Izzy broke free from the embrace and looked at him expectantly. 

“But Alec, you know what this means, right? What will you do?“ Izzy said to him and he nodded in response, not trusting his voice to speak. In fact, he was tired and emotionally drained that he didn’t want to speak nor engage into arguments anymore. 

It means his time was running out. 

He needs to make a decision whether to live his Shadowhunter life as an omega in-hiding and get married to Underhill, or out himself as omega and acknowledge his relationship (if there even was one) with Magnus, a Downworlder whom the Shadowhunters despised to the core. 

Any sane person, whether a Shadowhunter or Downworlder would choose to be with Magnus. It’s the safest and most logical decision to make especially since Magnus was a loving, caring alpha who loves him dearly. His life would’ve been better than marrying Underhill. 

He knew he should make the decision to be with him. 

And yet . . . 

He couldn’t make it. 

Not when Magnus didn’t want him anymore. 

Even if what they both felt was indeed true love, he realized it’s only a matter of time before he grew tired of him. Underhill was right. He couldn’t offer anything to Magnus or to make him stay, not when the High Warlock already has everything in his life. 

Supposing he’ll choose Magnus and he’ll give another chance for them to be together once again. They may be happy with each other and Magnus might want to be mated with him by then, but the Warlock said what their lives would’ve been instead. One day, he’ll grow tired of him once he’s older and his body weak and fragile due to old age. 

Magnus remains an immortal for the rest of his life while his clock was ticking. Alec’s clock was ticking like a lighted candle and he knew his time was running out as a mortal.  After he died, Magnus would find himself an omega to love once again. And who would want to mate with a broken omega who can’t even give his alpha a family, especially when he couldn’t even bear a child? When he can’t even offer an alpha the only thing omegas are capable of? No one. 

They were all right all along. 

Once you’re an omega, your fate is already sealed. 

No matter what you do, you cannot change nor escape your fate. 

He was nothing. 

Worthless. 

   Alec gulped as he tried preventing his voice from cracking. “Magnus and I . . . We . . . are done.” 

Izzy shook her head incredulously. “What?”

“You heard me. We’re done. We just broke up.” 

“Why? I mean, how did this happen? You love each other! I never would’ve imagined Magnus to give you up and give you to that alpha bastard without a fight!” Izzy exclaimed as she continued shaking her head. Alec suspected she couldn’t wrap her head as to why they broke up. 

“He didn’t actually end it, at least, not officially. I was the one who ended it.” 

“Why?! How did this happen?!” This time, Izzy’s eyes widened in disbelief  Alec was afraid it would pop out from her sockets. As painful as it was, Alec relayed to her the events that transpired this evening. He saw how Izzy's reactions were changing constantly when he recalled the heated exchange they had. Finally, her midnight black eyes darkened dangerously when he was finished. 

Izzy grabbed her enchanted whip on the table and unfastened it as she roared in anger. “That bastard Warlock! I don’t care how powerful he is!  I’ll beat that old man’s shitty ass and whip it until it sizzles with red marks and slashes!” 

“Don’t even bother, Izzy. To be honest, I just don’t want to see him or have anything to do with him right now. If you go there and attack him, not only you’ll be breaking the Accords, but I’ll be forced to see him once again. And I don’t think I can take it, not when I’m still bearing this excruciating pain in my chest.” 

At that,  Izzy finally calmed down a bit and decided to have her vengeance later and proceeded to comfort her brother. 

“But is this really how it’ll end? You really want to marry that bastard?” 

“Of course not!” Alec scoffed. Just the thought of marrying that alpha bastard made him want to vomit. 

“Since we broke up, I just hope Magnus will at least respect my wishes and he won’t come to make a portal for us tomorrow. If he does, then I guess I’ll find another way to stop the wedding.  One thing’s for sure, though. I’ll do everything I can to escape from being bound to him.” 

“That’s the spirit! That’s my brother!” Izzy said as she gave him a high-five which made the corners of Alec’s mouth twitched upwards.

“Thank you, Izzy. Really, thank you for everything.” Alec said and they hugged together for a while before Alec went to his own room to rest.

Unfortunately, the next day, his parents contacted another powerful Warlock named Catarina and he was forced to go to Idris with them. 

Which brings him to his current predicament. 

Alec sighed as he finally arrived at the Princewater  Street in Alicante and saw the Penhallow’s brick mansion. The two-story concrete house made of red brick stones were bustling with noises when Alec arrived. He was about to raise his hand to knock on the wooden door made of mahogany when it suddenly flew open and two people emerged before him. 

One person was the red haired girl he’d grown to be familiar with. Sure enough, the girl raised her head in shock and craned her neck to see him. Clary’s green eyes narrowed like emerald orbs in frustration as she huffed in fury and crossed her arms on her small chest. Meanwhile, Alec glanced at the right to see shades of midnight hair and a muscular body covered with runes and scars. 

Alec then remembered Aline Penhallow’s distant cousin, Sebastian Verlac. 

Alec narrowed his eyes in frustration as he gave the male shadowhunter a scrutinizing glare. Ever since they came in Alicante, Sebastian has been tailing Clary to no end. Aside from the intense jealousy he felt coming off of Jace through their parabatai bond, Alec didn’t know why but his instinct was telling him nothing good came from him. 

His eyes twitched when he saw how Clary stepped to the side and continued walking down the bridge without greeting him and he saw Sebastian following after her. Alec blinked for a couple of times, wondering what had just happened before he stepped in and closed the door. The L-shaped couch and cushions dominated the living room and he saw Aline sitting on the table across the couch. He was about to open his mouth to break the deafening silence when he saw Jace’s disheveled state.

He winced when he noticed how Jace had lost weight for the past few days he was imprisoned in the Malachi configuration that drained his natural angelic powers and runes. His once toned body adorned with hard-rigid muscles were now loose, saggy, and pale as he lost some of his weight. Jace would’ve spent the rest of his stay in Alicante being imprisoned until the Council stripped him of his marks, but Alec managed to convinced the Council to schedule Jace’s “de-runing” after his supposed wedding. 

Alec pleaded for his parabatai’s mercy as one of his wishes before he gets married. He still remembered the heated argument that transpired, but in the end, he convinced them by giving out logical reasons. He reasoned he would be by himself if they de-runed Jace before his wedding. As Jace’s parabatai, his de-runing and the severance of their connection would subject him to great misery and agony. He told them he wouldn’t be in the right mind and soul to get married if he experienced the hell Jace would’ve gone through. He also told them he wants his “last memory” with Jace as his parabatai to be memorable and filled with happiness and joy. He wants to share this milestone with the most important person in his life. 

When he put it like that, everyone got bewitched and touched with his intentions. Reluctantly, they eventually gave in and granted his wishes. Hence, Jace was granted house custody at the Penhallow house until Alec’s marriage. However, he could see how Jace’s brilliance had dulled a bit and it transformed into a raging supernova that seems to hate the world right now. Jace was normally very particular about his appearance. 

But this time, he didn’t give a damn if his golden locks were filled with dirt and dust. His shirt and pants filled with holes and dirt. Well, maybe he still cares for his appearance, but he for the moment he didn’t have the capacity to tidy his appearance considering his hands and feet were chained. 

Alec gave a deep sigh as he tried to bite off the frustration building inside his chest. Lately, talking with Jace always end up in a disaster. He tried stretching his patience to understand his parabatai’s predicament. After all, he knew Jace was suffering not only from being accused of something he didn’t do, receiving the Clave’s wrath but also weeping in agony at his broken love over Clary. He ended up loving someone he wasn’t supposed to, someone who’s his sister. 

But honestly, Alec was in the same boat as him. All the stress and pressure he’d endured during the fierce battle they had with Valentine was getting at him. It was incredibly difficult for him to manage the Institute. Not to mention he’s also mending his broken heart over his breakup with Magnus. Worst of all, he’s been wracking his mind for the past few days thinking of ways to stop the wedding from happening. Suffice to say Alec’s patience has been running thin recently. He felt like a volcano waiting to erupt at any moment if they happen to push the wrong button. 

He shook his head as he tried to push all his problems to the back of his mind and decided to focus on the task at hand instead. He finds it easy to recuperate if he could concentrate on solving problems he could control. For now, he must find out the ruckus that happened among the three first. 

With that in mind, he tilted his head to Aline and she nodded as she got up. He saw her taking the other Shadowhunters with her as they walked upstairs to give them some privacy. When they disappeared from his sight, he then walked towards his parabatai and grabbed a wooden chair made of mahogany as he sat in front of Jace. 

“What the heck happened here, Jace? Why is Clary pissed at you? What did you do this time?” 

Jace didn’t reply to his question. Instead, he snorted and gave a lopsided smile before muttering. “Instead of trying to butt in and solve my love life, why don’t you try fixing your own damn love life first?” 

Alec’s heart nearly stopped when heard Jace’s harsh and brutal reply. For a moment he thought Jace knew about his secret affairs with Magnus. But he was so careful back then! Both of them were so careful! So it couldn’t be that, right? 

Now that Alec thought about it, yes, it couldn’t be that. He must’ve been referring about what’s going on between him and that bastard Underhill and their abrupt wedding.

“If you’re talking about Underhill and I’s upcoming wedding, you don’t have to worry about it.” ‘I’ll do everything in my power to stop it.’ Alec added in his mind but decided against telling the rest of his thoughts to Jace. He didn’t want his parabatai to worry about him, especially since he knew Jace was carrying and dealing with his own emotional baggage. 

He thought Jace would drop the issue and they’ll focus on his problem instead, but Jace kept stubborn about it and didn’t drop the issue. 

“About that, too. Why the hell are you allowing them to control your own life? When will you stand up for yourself and your own happiness?”

“I am doing fine on my own, thank you!” Alec couldn’t help but hissed as he felt his patience running thin. “Why don’t we talk about your own love life instead? Why did you and Clary get into an argument?” Alec shot back as he tried to stray the attention away from him. 

“Now you care about my damn love life! When you were so against it when I expressed my interest to her before!” 

“That was before! But now that I saw how good she is to you, how she changed you for the better, I admit she’s the one for you. As your parabatai, it is my job to make sure you end up with someone you love, and who also loves you. Despite the hell the both of you had gone through, I know someday everything will be worth it. You deserve to be happy, Jace.” Alec widened his eyes and his jaw hung open in surprise. He felt as if a heavy burden was lifted off his chest the moment he uttered those unexpected words. 

For the first time in a long time, he didn’t feel any jealousy for Jace. Nor did he force or pretend himself to say those words to him even if he’s contradicting his feelings. For the first time, he truly meant what he said. 

He didn’t know why or how their situation will change for the better. Alec’s instinct is telling him the both of them will end up together, no matter what happened. And for some reason, he felt truly happy to rely on his instinct. It’s as if what his instinct is telling him brought him immense happiness for Jace. 

He just wanted Jace to be happy, truly happy. 

Alec gasped as the realization hit him like a tidal wave. 

_ Could it be . . . he’s over Jace? _

But before he could dwell on this realization, he blinked when he heard Jace snorted before giving him a lopsided smile and his golden eyes held a sharp glare - as if he’s mocking what he said. Or maybe what Alec said feels like a mockery to him. 

“Really, now? I deserve to be happy? You support my happiness? You think Clary is good for me since she makes me happy? Is that really you, Alec? Because the last time I checked, you hate her to the core, you’re jealous even. Or maybe you’re just saying that because now you know there will never be Clary and I now that we know we’re siblings? You don’t have a formidable rival now and you can keep me all for yourself.”

Alec felt like a bucket of ice fell on him and all the daydream he had earlier burst like a bubble as he felt huge drops of sweat falling on his forehead. He didn’t know if it was possible for his fair complexion to go paler like that of a blank sheet, but Alec paled in fright as realization dawned on him.

He tried opening his mouth to say something, anything, to deny his feelings for him. He wasn’t supposed to know! He was very careful to hide it from him! 

But nothing came out from his mouth and Jace huffed in annoyance at his speechless state. 

“What? Cat got your tongue? Do you really think you can hide things from me, my ever-so-great parabatai? Yes, I’ve known your feelings all along, no matter how much you thought you could hide it from me. It’s as clear as your crystal blue eyes.” 

“How the heck did you know?” Alec couldn’t help but blurt out as he continued to stare at him in utter shock and disbelief. 

“You’re not the only one with secrets, Alec.  _ Secrets.” _ Jace said as he gave him a lazy smile while his eyes were glowing with mischief. 

“But still, it’s a pity. Considering how you’re so hung-up with me, wrapping yourself in the illusion that you love me--” Jace didn’t finish what he was saying when Alec come forth and punched him on the face. Alec felt his right fist stinging from the impact of a collision. He balled his hand in a  fist so tight, his knuckles turned white before they went beet red when his hand hit Jace’s golden skin. 

He saw how Jace was rendered speechless as he staggered back and put his right hand on the window’s curtain to balance himself before he stared at him in utter shock. 

Alec didn’t know what just happened either. The moment he heard what Jace said, his vision had gone red before he felt the searing rage erupting inside him like hot, molten lava. Before he knew it, his rage took over his rationale and he hit Jace with all his might. 

Alec thought his rage would’ve subsided after what just happened. He was as shocked as Jace was, after all. However, Alec lost his control as he looked at his parabatai with rage still pouring all over his body. 

“How dare you invalidate my feelings! I am sick of it, I am so sick of you, of everyone who dictates and validates what I should or shouldn’t feel! You’re right! I’m a queer, I’m disgusting for having feelings for my parabatai - whom I wasn’t supposed to have feelings for! I shouldn’t develop romantic feelings for someone who’s practically my family! I get it, Jace. You’re disgusted with me. I cannot blame you! But you have no right to stomp on my feelings and say they don’t matter! That it’s just an illusion! Because what I feel for you was real! It was all real!” 

After his rage went out, Alec couldn’t stop the big tears that poured out both of his eyes as his vision quickly went blurry. He could only see a silhouette of gold as his world was filled with colorless white. 

“You didn’t know a damn thing about my feelings. How you filled me with joy when you chose me as your parabatai. How you trusted me of all people to bind yourself to me for eternity. How you made my heart beat profusely when you smiled and your eyes lit up like stars when you’re truly happy. How you trust me with your life. You filled my life with hope and vigor, Jace. You’re the brilliant Sun that keeps my dark world shining. Your brilliance shines like a torch, paving a way for me to navigate in this choking world. You’re my hope, Jace. Your recklessness gives me a taste of what life’s supposed to be like if I’m free.” 

Alec blurted out and he felt how his chest was heaving with heavy breaths as he confessed the feelings he’d been bottling up inside, all alone, for his parabatai. The deafening silence reigned, the only sounds were Alec’s heavy breathing as he tried to regain his composure. His mind and body were felt muffled, not only from the physical exhaustion and stress he felt, but his sudden, unexpected confession to Jace had drained all the energy left in him. 

“I never said I’m disgusted with you, Alec, nor did I invalidate your feelings. I’m sorry if you feel that way, I really didn’t mean to. Let me rephrase that.” Jace paused as he tried to gather his thoughts. Meanwhile, Alec waited in silence patiently as his curiosity was piqued, wondering how Jace would react to his confession. 

“Let me rephrase that.” Jace continued. “I acknowledge that what you feel for me is love. However, you just happen to not know how to differentiate love from its varying degrees. You may have loved me, but what you feel is a naive romance. You experience what you  _ thought _ of love with me. You believe love makes you happy, it gives you joy, it makes your heart beat like batshit crazy. However, there are three flaws to the “romantic love” that we have, the love that you have.” Jace paused and he gulped before he continued.

“One being that it’s only one-sided, I’m sorry to tell you that. Love should be reciprocated. Love should be two-sided. It takes two people to build a relationship. I’m sorry, I never want to hurt your feelings, but you need to wake up. Before you destroy yourself. I already destroyed myself because of love, at least you, my parabatai, will at least be spared from it.” 

Alec felt like his heart was torn into pieces the second time as he felt it bleed with pain and agony from Jace’s cruel rejection. He may have played this scenario in his head for more than a million times,  but it doesn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt. Alec felt like thousands of needles were prickling his body when Jace made the message clear. No matter what, they can never be more than parabatai. 

But at the same time, Alec felt like a heavy burden was lifted off his chest when Jace said that. He should’ve been sad when he heard his reply. Everything he ever wished for ever since he was young suddenly vanished into thin air. 

It was all over. 

But for some reason, he felt like the ray of light lit up his heart and everything was clear again. He and Jace may never have a chance to become lovers, but his heart was filled with deep calmness and peace. 

“And? What about the other two?” Alec said as he got back on track. Without dwelling too much on his rejection, he was curious to the other two things Jace had in mind on what he thought on their love. 

“The second one, it’s safe. Alec, before you feel any love for me, you haven’t been with anyone else. You cannot differentiate the love you have for me compared to the love you’ll have to somebody else. How can you tell I’m the right one for you? How can you tell your love for me will last for a lifetime? Your love makes you feel safe because you can control it. You know deep in your heart I will never reciprocate your love. So you’re staying in your comfort zone. You can keep your one-sided love a secret for a lifetime. The love you feel for me will keep you grounded. You don’t have to be afraid of walking in an unknown and treacherous path to get your happiness and the love you deserve because there’s no need to.” 

“But this is not loving, that’s just a fantasy. Love cannot be controlled. Love is unpredictable, Alec. You must endure heartaches, you must be stripped of all your feelings and sanity before you know what your heart truly wants. You must face the unknown, the uncertainty, and relinquish all the control you have for love. You must be willing to bet your life, your soul, and put your heart on the line to be truly happy.”  

Alec looked away from him since he didn’t know how to reply to his words of wisdom, as bizarre as it was to hear something like that from Jace. 

Furthermore, he couldn’t tell him how he already has someone else to compare his love with Jace. 

He already has Magnus Bane. 

Or maybe, he already had him... before they broke up. 

“The last one, love alone isn’t enough to build a relationship. Love should be accompanied with trust. You should trust the other person to share your burdens and secrets with you. Otherwise, how can the other party understands and help you? How can you make your relationship work if you don’t trust them? And you don’t trust me, Alec. Even if what we have is only a parabatai bond. It hurts me to know you can never trust your sworn warrior partner for eternity.” 

At this, Alec couldn’t help but stand as he blurted out in disagreement. “But that’s not true! I trust you more than anyone, Jace! I  trust you with my life! I’m more than willing to sacrifice my life for you!” 

“And I feel the same way too, Alec, but you don’t trust me enough to share your burdens with me. I get it. You’re the one who’s older. You must bear the heavy burden alone. But that’s not how parabatai works, brother. You don’t know how much pain I am in when you suffer all alone, especially when your heat comes and I’m not there to provide any comfort to you, nor to help you get through your crisis. Instead, you choose to go far away beyond my grasp.”

Alec felt his whole body shaking with intense fear as the holy secret he’s been hiding his whole life suddenly get exposed as if it was nothing, to his parabatai of all people! 

“I’m not an omega! I’m not, I’m not, I’m not an omega!” Alec shouted repeatedly as he balled his trembling fists with great difficulty. He could feel his oxygen flow thinning as he breathed erratically. His lips had gone dry and it cracked as he tried to take a deep breath to inhale gulps of air like a fish out of water. Suddenly, he saw Jace walked towards him and grabbed a stele to mark him with a Calmness rune. He felt a familiar sting and burn on his right elbow before his breathing calmed gradually and his panic attack perished successfully thanks to the rune his parabatai gave to him. 

When he was calm enough and Jace was sure he won’t go into another panic attack, Jace continued as he looked at a solemn expression that made Alec gulped in numb nervousness. 

“How did you know?” Alec finally relented and Jace looked at him with that devastatingly charming lazy smile of his.

“I am your parabatai, Alec. I feel your pain. Do you really think you can hide it from me for so long? The moment you had your first heat I felt a searing pain burning in my parabatai rune. It’s as if my body has been split open while it was enveloped with unbearable heat. I nearly went into a rut when I felt it. Ever since then, I’ve been taking rut suppressants in case you went into heat.” 

“But after that, I noticed how you went to the Silent Brothers and disappeared due to your “mysterious illness”. I suspected the Silent Brothers must’ve been putting stronger marks only accessible to them to help numb the pain and make your heat more bearable. I can only feel a slight numbing pain on my rune whenever you’re in heat. I went to the Silent Brothers and asked them if I’ll keep on getting into rut whenever you’re in heat or vice versa. The Silent Brothers put a mark on me to keep us from influencing our ruts and heats while we’re parabatai. I bet they put a similar mark on you too without you knowing it. According to them, it’s been such a long time since they aided an alpha and omega parabatai since the Clave vanquished the omegas’ ranks and status.” Jace said and Alec was rendered speechless at the revelation he discovered. 

“But moreover,  I’m hurt every time you lie in front of my face whenever you go to the Silent City. You confide in no one but Izzy. I get that you’re afraid any alphas would take advantage of you and expose your secret the moment they know the truth. But you could’ve confided in me, Alec. We’re parabatai, after all. The Silent Brothers said to me aside from giving marks that would make our rut and heat bearable when the other goes into their natural mating process, they said parabatai naturally repel at one another. “

“We may go into heat or rut but we’ll never be attracted to each other. Which means we can help one another as we go through this whole ordeal. There’s no need for you to worry I’ll end up marking or mating you, nor would I worry about the fact that I’ll force myself on an omega. But you never knew that. You don’t know I can help you because you never considered asking for help from me. You’ve been enduring it all alone. You don’t open your door and share your burden from the people who loves you.” 

Alec winced when he remembered that one time he went into heat during Simon’s burial. How Jace looked at him with disappointment when he said he needs to go to the Silent City.  His heart was filled with guilt when he remembered the cryptic message Jace gave to him.

_ “I do. I do trust Alec with my life. He’s my parabatai. I just hope he feels the same.”  _

All this time, Alec felt he was all alone against the tide of the world. But that was never true. 

He only felt alone because he chose to isolate himself from the people who truly loves and cares for him. 

It was incredibly selfish of him to not share his burdens with everyone. 

“I am sorry, Jace. I truly am. I am sorry if I hurt you. But this secret . . .  you know how they treat omegas. I fear what they’ll do to me once they discovered who I truly am.” Jace nodded in deep understanding as he put his left hand on his arm.

“I know, believe me, I know. That’s why I did everything I can to keep you out from trouble. I don’t care if you’re an omega, Alec. You deserve to be happy and fall in love. As your parabatai, I’m always here to accept and support you. But not this time, Alec. Not this time.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Tell me the truth. You love Magnus, right? I never saw you happy and free except when you’re with him.” 

“Jace!” Alec couldn’t help but blurt out in horror and embarrassment at Jace’s question. Honestly, he couldn’t help but feel as if Jace’s been stripping him off his secrets - leaving him bare with nothing to hide. 

“I saw the way he flirts with you,” Jace said with a smile. “As much as I hate Sparkles’ ego, I saw how he was gentle and kind to you. I saw how sincere and how willing he is to take the extra mile to be with you, going as far as helping Clary and me with our quests with Valentine even if he doesn’t have anything to do with it. As a fellow alpha, I can sense he’s genuine with his intentions with you. He’s been patient, Alec. He’s been waiting for you to accept and love yourself before you can learn how to love him back. He fixes all the flaws you have in our love. The love you two have makes the both of you whole before you become as one.” 

“I truly cannot hide anything from you, right?” Alec said as he flushed in embarrassment while Jace didn’t bother replying. But a sudden, disturbing thought came on Alec. 

“Wait, if you can feel my heat. Does that mean you also feel when I . . . “ Alec paused as his face went beet red as he blushed furiously. ‘There’s no way I can say that!’ Alec screamed in his mind but Jace just smirked evilly as he got what Alec meant. 

“The horrors, no! I don’t need to know about your sex life, especially with Sparkles! Thanks to the marks the Silent Brothers put on us, we couldn’t feel anything when we do the deed with our respective partners. According to the Silent Brothers, we can only feel the pain in our rune fading, like a little prickle from an ant bite if we mated during rut or heat. And when we finally find our own mates, our connection to feel rut or heat will fade since our mate’s mark will take over. “

“Thank the Angels!” Alec couldn’t help but sigh in relief. 

“That being said, why did you agree to the wedding, Alec? Do you really want to bind yourself to Underhill and waste all the careful planning you’ve built until now? I am sorry but I cannot support you if you marry Underhill. He isn’t a good alpha for you, Alec. Magnus is.” 

“Yeah, but . . . “ Alec proceeded on re-telling the events after he got the news of Underhill’s proposal down to his breakup with Magnus. 

“Well, you both were in the wrong there. But don’t forget what I said to you before, Alec. You must walk into the unknown and uncertainty for love. Don’t be afraid to take another shot and prove your love to him. Don’t be afraid of him. He’s a good alpha for you and he can make you happy. I believe it’ll all be worth it.” 

“Thanks, Jace,” Alec said in deep gratitude. Despite what happened to them, he couldn’t deny that his heart was still beating for the Warlock. He still cares for him. If he can meet him again, maybe he’ll step up and give them both another chance. But today, he’s just happy he gets to reconcile with Jace. He could feel his parabatai mark pulsing with renewed vigor. As if their magical binding and their relationship strengthened further. 

“Thank you, Jace. Really. You don’t know what this means to me. I’ll fight for myself. I’ll stop my wedding with Underhill. But you should take risks in love too. Just so you know, I meant what I said earlier. I don’t know how you and Clary can mend your relationship, especially with the siblings thing. But my instinct is telling me you shouldn’t give up on her. I don’t trust that Sebastian Verlac. Go and follow her.” 

“You won’t mind me ditching your wedding later?” Jace said as he raised his eyebrows, in which Alec rolled his eyes in return. 

“Angels, no. No wedding will happen. Besides, it’s your chance to escape. Aren’t you going to take this chance and rebel?” 

“So what’s this? The famous ironclad follower of rules Alexander Lightwood is letting me escape? You’re a rebel now? This is bad. The Clave for sure won’t like it. I’ve truly corrupted my parabatai’s mind and morality  now.” Jace said with sarcasm dripping on his voice. 

“Just go and get the hell out of here. That’s what parabatais are for.” Alec couldn’t help but roll his eyes before both of them burst laughing. 

“But really, you should tidy yourself quickly before you escape. You’re losing your golden glory compared to that Sebastian boy. Clary might end up choosing him over you if you keep this up.” 

“Oh please,” Jace huffed and Alec’s smile widened in delight. “No one can resist my golden charm and deadly humor.” 

“Now that’s the cocky golden-haired parabatai that I know,” Alec said before they both smiled and silence briefly reigned before Jace broke it. 

“But seriously, Alec. As parabatais, no more secrets, alright?” 

Alec smiled genuinely as he felt his heart filled with optimism, hope, and strength from his parabatai’s love and support this time. 

No more. 

He won’t isolate himself no more. 

“I swear to the angel, no more secrets, Jace.” Jace smiled as he raised his hand in a loose first. Alec did the same and bump his fist to him as they sealed their promise before Jace went to his room. No doubt he’ll start grooming himself before he escapes and follows after Clary. While Alec went to his room to think of some strategies to stop his wedding later. 

\--

Around ten minutes before his wedding would commence, Alec stepped outside his room wearing the dreaded Shadowhunter golden robe when he felt a pulse of magic nearby, just before a blue light emerged and a piece of scroll emerged in front of him. Alec knew from his time with Magnus what that meant. 

It meant a spell containing a message coming from another Warlock. 

Alec quickly unfastens the scroll and read the contents stating he should get outside and meet with Catarina Loss urgently. Even labeling it as the top priority and an emergency. 

Alec didn’t know Catarina well but he knew she was a kind Warlock. He knew she could be trusted so without wasting any more time, he went outside without care to prepare for his wedding. Like Jace, this could be his perfect opportunity to escape. Plus, he’s curious how the heck Catarina broke through the City of Glass’ wards when he knew how powerful it is from the Demons’ and Downworlders’ powers. 

Most importantly, he wondered what made the Warlock call for him in a desperate measure.

Something dire must’ve happened.

Alec just stepped inside when he felt Catarina’s presence on the left side hiding behind the narrow alley. He quickly walked towards her and that’s when he felt the tiny barrier between Catarina and him. He also inhaled some remnants of her Warlock spell. It meant Catarina was hiding her presence from other Shadowhunters while making herself visible to the intended recipient of the message. 

“Catarina Loss, how did you break the Wards’ barrier and breach Alicante?” Was the first thing Alec said as he felt his Shadowhunters training kicking in. He knew by default no Downworlder should’ve entered Alicante not unless they receive permission from the higher-ups inside. 

“The wards are down, Alec. As we speak, the demons are already lurking around Alicante and wreaking havoc against Shadowhunters. All of you are in danger.” 

“Down? How? How the heck did that happen?” Alec gasped in bewilderment. For him, the Wards were like an impenetrable barrier that protects their homeland from the Demons outside. He never once heard of the Wards going down (ever) throughout the Shadowhunter history. 

“I’ll explain later. But we need to hurry. Magnus is in danger.” 

“What?!” Alec couldn’t help but yell in disbelief. He felt his heart stopped beating when he heard what she said. 

“Magnus is in danger. I felt a major disturbance in his magic. We warlocks somehow sense the presence of each other’s magic especially those we hold dear to us. Then I felt a searing pain in my chest, and my arms were bleeding, before I saw a vision of Magnus getting frozen by the Higher Demon Azazel. I immediately portalled outside Alicante and that’s when I noticed the demons had already breached the City of Glass and the wards are down. I’ll explain everything I know later. But for now, we have to hurry and save Magnus. Please help me, Alec. Only you can save him. Magnus told me you had some . . . history together. Please save him if you still love him.” Alec closed his eyes as he listened to his thoughts, to what his heart truly wants as Jace’s advice reverberated in his mind.

The mere thought of Magnus perishing scared Alec shitless. He could never imagine a world without Magnus’ sparkling glory. He lights up his world with colors and fills it with wonder. And he knew his heart would bleed eternally if Magnus got killed. He knew his world would be filled with nothing but dust and shadows and eternal darkness.

He would be nothing without Magnus. 

Alec gasped as finally, all pieces fell into the right places and he could see the picture crystal clear.

Finally, he recognized what he’s been feeling all this time and the clouds in his mind suddenly vanished and he saw nothing but the Sun’s dazzling brilliance. 

_ He loves Magnus. _

_ With all his heart.  _

_ ‘I guess, it’s time for me to accept who I truly am. Magnus, please don’t get yourself killed before I arrive. Please wait for me.’ _ Alec prayed to Angel Raziel before he opened his eyes and looked at Cat with fierce determination.

“Show me the way.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a dramatic and heart-wrenching chapter, indeed. I know Jace is a bit OOC here. Since when did he become a love expert? Lololol but he decided to act like one when I typed so I gave in and let him be lol. I also question myself for spouting nonsense about love but then it hit me maybe because it’s already February, the month of love (not for me who’s single and NBSB lolol). Anyway, consider this our pre-Valentine gift to you all! Review if you want to! As always, thank you, Val, for betaing and editing this chapter! 
> 
> Daime Guiral
> 
> And to give you something worth waiting for, here's a snippet from the next chapter. 
> 
> _“I love you, Alexander and I’m sorry.” He said in his mind, as he let the fire take over him for good.  
>  “Magnus!” Thank the Angel for his mind that in the last seconds of his life it produced the sweet voice of his beloved. Now he could die happily. “Magnus! Magnus!” _


	23. Loving you, loving me, loving us

**Chapter XXI**

**“LOVING YOU, LOVING ME, LOVING US”**

Time seemed to freeze as well when Azazel cast a spell on Magnus. Ironically, Magnus felt his insides on fire, as the demonic magic of his uncle was keeping him restrained, kneeling on the cold ground before the gate to Alicante. His hands bound behind his back as if he was chained by invisible shackles straight out of hell. He couldn’t move a single part of his body. His cat eyes on display were forced to look ahead at the dead bodies of the Glass’ Warriors. 

Magnus didn’t particularly like shadowhunters, especially those from the bigoted Idris, but he silently mourned for them. They did not deserve to be clawed and half-eaten alive by Azazel’s dogs. Magnus watched the scene with horror in his eyes. He couldn’t do a single thing to help those shadowhunters. 

He couldn’t do anything to help his beloved Alec. 

Alec who may be as well dead already, lying in some dark corner of the Glass City. 

That thought made him growl inside with the unknown power. He felt his insides burning with something else that Azazel’s magic. His inside Alpha tried to take over and fought with the magical barrier around itself. However, he didn’t manage to break free off it, only lessen it a bit. Yet, a small ounce of his magic was tingling around his heart in that very moment. A spark that was still untouched by the dark powers of the demon. Magnus focused his mind on this spark and pictured in his mind the only person that could help him at this moment. 

Magnus was counting in his mind to not go crazy as he was waiting helplessly for a saving. That is if Catarina would even manage to come to his aid. However, seeing as the time fly his chances were lowering. He didn’t have enough of his magic free to even call on his father’s help. Although it was one of the desperate moves in Magnus’s life, he’d do it in a heartbeat at this moment. He’d do everything to stay alive. He had a valid reason to.

His thoughts were rounding around a certain blue-eyed shadowhunter, as he was slowly burning inside. At least in his last moments of living in this world, his mind would be filled with the sweet image of his beautiful Alexander. Oh, how he wished to see him for real for the last time. Apologize properly, kiss him goodbye, saying for the last time he loves him truly and undoubtedly. 

The warlock was such a fool lately and he knew it. But he let the emotions overwhelm him and play the worst case scenario for him where he pushed the love of his life away. Tragic love story one could say. But if only he’d have one more chance, he’d fix everything at the instant. 

_ “I love you, Alexander and I’m sorry. _ ” He said in his mind, as he let the fire take over him for good. 

“Magnus!” Thank the Angel for his mind that in the last seconds of his life it produced the sweet voice of his beloved. Now he could die happily. “Magnus! Magnus!” 

Some dark, blurred smudges came up before his hurt eyes. With all the willpower he had, Magnus tried to focus on them. Soon the blur was closer to him and was turning into two people. If he could, Magnus would sing hymns to the Angel’s right now. 

_ “Alexander! Catarina!” _ He shouted in his mind. A new spark of hope awakened in his heart and soul. 

Alec dropped to his knees right in front of Magnus. Worry and panic painted his beautiful blue eyes. He was looking at Magnus, tears pooling in his eyes. He reached his pale hand to touch the warlock’s face, however, he was stopped by Cat’s loud shriek.

“Don’t!” Alec’s hand halted millimeters before Magnus’s face. He turned his head to the blue-skinned warlock, furrowing his brows in confusion. Magnus’s cat eyes moved with this motion as far as they could. “You can’t touch him.”

“What?”

“Those white lines on his face…” Alec turned back to face Magnus and looked at him closer. White lines? What lines? Was it his smudged make-up? Catarina crouched next to Alec and ogled Magnus face as well. She rose her hand and scanned it wholly with her magic. 

Magnus felt another jolt of pain attacking his insides. It felt as if he was electrocuted from inside with raw power. He wanted to scream in agony, as she continued to use her magic on him.

“Stop!” Alec screamed and dragged her back from Magnus. Her magic died on an instant. Magnus wanted to hurl as his body convulsed. “You’re hurting him. Your magic hurts him.” 

“Magnus...I’m sorry…”

“How do we save him?” Thank the Angel for the rational Alec now. “What can we do? You said that I’m the only one that can save him. Tell me.” 

“From the vision that Magnus showed me I’ve managed to figure out what kind of spell Azazel cast on him. He blocked his magic inside of him like he made it sleep.” Alec was nodding as if he tried to understand. But Magnus was sure that Alec had no idea what was happening to the warlock now. “But I didn’t know that he blocked other warlocks’ magic from being used at him. I thought that my magic combined with your angelic power will help him, but…”

“So what, we can’t do anything? I'm just supposed to let him die?!” Alec shouted with rage. If Magnus could, he’d smile to his shadowhunter now. If he still could call Alec his. “I refuse to. I’ll save him.” Catarina was opening her mouth to say something, but Alec beat her to it. “You said it’s like Azazel put his magic to sleep.”

“Yes, but…”

“So maybe we need to wake it up.” Catarina looked surprised at Alec. Magnus was wondering what her thoughts about the young hunter were now. She, along with his other friends, was not very keen when it came to his and Alec’s relationship before it went down with fire. They were all warning him against the shadowhunter. But Magnus still chose him and now it seemed that Alec finally was choosing Magnus as well. 

It would be so wonderful if the warlock wasn’t on the edge of dying. He would jump in joy, kissing Alec senseless, if only he could. The warlock was hoping that Alexander would read his love through his eyes, as he was looking right into the blue pools. 

“How do you want to do it? My magic doesn’t work on Magnus. We don’t have much time, look at his face.” Catarina pointed at his right side of the face. What was there? “Azazel’s fire is burning him.”

Before Cat could say some more, Alec pressed the tip of his finger to Magnus’s right cheek. He hissed in a pain, but when he withdrew the finger there was only a slight mark of burn. However, when Catarina repeated it with her own left hand it froze with the same white lines. Despite the evident pain, she grinned at Alec and kissed his cheek in joy. 

“How stupid I was?! You are the one that can save him.” Whatever Cat had in her mind, Magnus hoped that it will save him. He felt in his blood that there’s no much time left for him. Soon his whole body will be consumed by Azazel’s fire and the warlock will perish to ashes, while his magic will burst and attack everything in his area, destroying it to the crumbs. 

“How?”

“Your omega must reach to his alpha.”

“But we’re not mated,” Alec replied, turning his gaze away from Magnus. “We didn’t yet…”

“That will make it a bit difficult but I for sure know that Magnus chose you as his omega and from how keen you were to help him you chose him as your alpha too.” Alec gave one simple, short nod. Suddenly heavenly bells ringed in Magnus' head. The dream he had longed for so long now seems to finally come true. “He loves you, very much.”

“I love him too.” Alec turned back to Magnus and once again brushed lightly his cheek. “Tell me how to do it.” 

“For starters, we’re experimenting now. I was never met with a situation like this so…” That was reassuring, Magnus thought. But whatever you do, do it quickly. He tried to pass the message through his cat eyes. “Place your hand on his heart and try to sense his inner alpha and then try to wake him. I believe in you, Alec Lightwood. You can do it.” 

Alec gave her a sharp nod and licked his lips before he looked deeply in Magnus’s eyes as if he tried to see his soul. The shadowhunter swallowed hard, as he slowly placed his right hand over Magnus’s chest, where his heart was barely beating. Alexander hissed loudly but didn’t retrieve his hand. Bane kept his eyes glued to Alec’s face when the shadowhunter closed his beautiful eyes. Alec’s other hand went to the nape of Magnus’s neck and drew him closer to the shadowhunter so their foreheads were touching. It had to be painful for Alec to feel the burning of Azazel’s fire, but he didn’t stop. 

For a brief moment, nothing happened. However, as time went, Magnus felt the whole world around him was fading away, leaving only him and Alec. Magnus shut the outside world out and focused his mind on the omega before him. The sweet scent of Alec reached his nostrils, however, this time something mixed with it, yet, the warlock couldn’t pinpoint it. The scent sent strange tingling into his body. It felt as if someone was pinning him with needles, not to harm but to get a reaction out of him. 

“My alpha,” Alec whispered to him, opening his eyes again. They were filled with warmth and love. Magnus could tell for sure since this was the only look he gave to Alec before they fought. “You’re strong, my lovely Alpha. You can come back to me. You can free yourself, my brave Alpha. I love you, my Alpha.” 

Then Alexander did something unexpecting. Despite the fear of burn, he pressed his lips to Magnus’s in a hungry kiss. Call it a moment straight out of a fairytale, but Magnus felt something inside of him. A small burn, different than the one from Azazel’s magic. It was almost a soothing burn, however surreal it sounded. Magnus focused on the feeling. The burn was slowly consuming every fiber of his body, giving the warlock a brush of relaxation. 

His mind was moving into peace before it was woken by searing pain. It only lasted a moment or two, but Magnus felt something strange tugging on something inside of him. He wanted to scream in agony, as this tugging started to rip his insides out. The warlock saw red around himself before his whole vision turned black and something snapped inside of him. 

All the pain he felt before vanished in a blink, being replaced by hunger. His vision became clearer. Magnus saw Alec watching him and Magnus’s hands with confusion. Bane followed the gaze of Alec’s blues and spotted his own hands grasping Alec’s with enormous strength combined with magic. His own magic. It flew around Alexander’s hands like magical shackles.

“Magnus?” The shadowhunter spoke quietly, raising his eyes back on Magnus’s face. 

The warlock wanted to say gazillion things to the shadowhunter now, however, only one thing came out when he opened his mouth, followed by a loud growl. 

**_“MINE!!!”_ **

His eyes moved to the left when he spotted something blue coming at what’s his. His reaction was purely instinctual. He moved one of his hands in the air and shot a blast of his magic towards his enemy, sending them to the ground.

**_“MINE!”_ ** He growled again, focusing on the intruder. He knew the intruder, he knew the scent of an alpha. He kept growling until he heard a familiar voice belonging to the other alpha.

“Oh my god…” Catarina muttered after she raised herself from the ground. She took a step back from Alec and looked at him horrifiedly. “We’ve got a problem.”

“What’s happening?” Alec asked her, eyes not moving from Magnus. Maybe out of fear or maybe the warlock’s magic couldn’t let him. “What’s wrong with Magnus?”

“This is no longer Magnus the warlock, it’s Magnus the True Alpha.” Cat explained to him, swallowing hard. “We’ve overdone this, Alec. I’m not even sure if he’s recognizing us. He for sure knows you’re his omega and that I’m an inferior Alpha to you now. We need to snap him out of this again. His magic is working again, but…”

“How? And think something fast.” Alec replied dryly. 

“I’ll wake him the only way I can now. I’ll force the Alpha to step down and let the rational warlock out.” Catarina tried to explain as best as she could. The female warlock got up again and stood behind Alec, to focus Magnus’s gaze on her and Alec at the same time. When his cat eyes crossed with hers, she spoke again. “You have to trust me on this, Alec. You’ll be alright.”

“What are you going to…” before Alec had a chance to finish his sentence, Catarina whispered a spell in a latin. Alec cried out in a pain. 

“Magnus!” She screeched, looking down on Alec’s bleeding arm. “You’re hurting Alec!” 

His cat eyes moved down to the red mark on the hunter’s right arm, just an inch above the magic boundaries. Few drops of red, warm liquid were running slowly down his arm till they reached Magnus’s knuckles, painting them crimson. The salty metallic scent hit his nostrils. It was known to him. Just as the scent that hit him later. 

_ Distress. Fear. Pain.  _

Words of another alpha finally settled down in his mind. 

_ You’re hurting Alec! You’re hurting Alec!  _

He closed his eyes and listened to the voice again. 

_ You’re hurting your omega. You’re hurting Alec. You’re hurting Alexander.  _

“ALEXANDER!” He screamed in his mind and an unnaturally loud cry escaped his mouth as well, followed by the feel of self-disgust. The sonorous sound of his voice ringed in Magnus’s ears for a while. He realized then that he didn’t shout out just in his mind. 

He lowered his eyes on the wound. Three droplets of scarlet blood were painting Alec’s pale arm in a horrible way. Magnus wanted to bury himself in the depth of his father’s realm to perish for hurting his precious Alexander. 

“Magnus?” The soft voice of Alec came to his ears. “Mags?”

Before he knew, Magnus released Alec’s arms and jumped away from the young man. He landed hard on his back and crawled away from the other man. Alec, on the other hand, was slowly taking a step close to him. 

“STOP!” Magnus raised his voice along with a sparkling hand. “I don’t want to hurt you anymore. Stay where you are, Alexander.” 

“You didn’t hurt me…” Alec tried to lie to Magnus, but the warlock had seen the blood. Magnus shook his head and kept his hand in a halting position. However, Alec was having none of that. He took another careful step with his hands in the air as if he was trying to not scare Magnus off. “It’s nothing, Magnus. You didn’t…”

“It was all an illusion,” Catarina spoke up, standing next to Alec. “I created this illusion in your mind, Magnus to wake you. Alec is perfectly fine. See?” She grabbed Alec’s hand and dragged it to Magnus’s eyes. Indeed, Alec’s arm was just as new. No other marks than his runes and scars from the past. “He’s good.”

“Magnus?” The hunter tried again. Alec smiled softly and brushed Magnus’s cheek lightly. His touch was warm to the cooled body of the warlock. “Hi.”

There were a million things that Magnus wanted to say at this moment. From the begging for an apology to professing his love towards the shadowhunter. However, when he opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out. Suddenly he felt a huge gulp in his throat making him unable to speak. Magnus was scolding himself in his mind, seriously considering just punching himself just to say something. But in no avail. His tongue decided to betray him in one of the most important moments. 

It seemed like forever since Alec and Magnus crossed their eyes and stared deeply into one another's. A magical barrier created around them seemed to bring them closer. Magnus was kneeling in front of Alec, as the man dropped to his knees as well. It was a moment right out of romantic books. The red sunset behind his back was casting a beautiful shade of light on the black haired man. He looked marvelous then. An Angel in a man’s form. They started to lean towards each other. Eyes focused on another’s lips. A moment, a second and their lips would connect in a sweet kiss. 

However, fate decided to screw things over again. 

“Oh, we don’t have time for this!” Cat broke them out of their romantic bubble. “We have people to save, guys.” 

Both Alec and Magnus growled at the female Alpha, sending a murderous glare at her. How dare she interrupt their moment?! Magnus wanted to smack his best friend for it. Alec seemed to be more rational in this. 

“You’re right. We have to save my people.” Alec jumped on his feet and dragged Magnus up. “We’ll talk later.” 

“Yes.” Magnus agreed to this and offered his hand to Alec. The shadowhunter took it with a small smile and the three of them run towards the gate of Alicante. 

The city was calm and silent when they passed the gates. Alec stopped for a moment to whisper their shadowhunter’s words of passing before they run further. Everything seemed alright in the core of the Glass City. Other than the destroyed magical wards around the city and dead guards, there was no sign of any demon attack. There was no blood, no dead bodies of other shadowhunters. No ruined houses or such. It was very confusing. 

Magnus halted their group on the Angel’s Square and decided to look around. For as much as he had seen, nothing was wrong. Feeling his magic running back in his veins, the male warlock whispered a locating spell to find demonic blood. Beside him and Catarina, his magic didn’t find any signs of demonic presence in the Alicante. This was all very odd. For sure, Magnus saw how Azazel and his group ran inside the city, killed off the warriors and rushed to wreak havoc. However, as they were moving their eyes over the whole city, nothing seemed to be wrong. 

“You said, who attacked Magnus?” Alec addressed Catarina. 

“Azazel,” Magnus replied to this and explained the whole scene to his companions. 

“So, where is he now?” Alec drawled on the topic. 

“I’m not sure, but I don’t like it.” Magnus grabbed Alec’s hands in his and brushed his knuckles. “We need to move and alert the Clave. Whatever Azazel is up to, it’s gonna get ugly. I know him. And we must check on Valentine. He’s still in the Gard, right?”

“I guess so,” Alec confirmed. “He’s to be executed after me… you know.” 

Magnus let out a short growl at the thought of wedding. 

“Everyone should be in the Hall of Accords.” Alec continued, pointing at the building behind his back. “I’m surprised they didn’t send a search party for me. After all, I’m a running groom.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to let them marry you off.” Magnus kissed the top of Alec’s head. “We’ll figure it out. Together.” 

“You’re cute, really,” Cat spoke from behind them. “But we gotta go. I need to get back to New York quickly.”

“Buzzkill,” Magnus muttered under his nose and moved after the blue-skinned warlock. 

Alec let go of his hand and ran ahead of Cat to be the one to let them inside. The door to the Hall was heavy, made of pure Gold. Magnus remembered them from the very first visit he had in Idris back in XIXth century when the first set of Accords were to be signed. Magnus remembered that time as one of the worst of his visits. Not only the shadowhunters didn’t respect them much, but as well they weren’t very keen on adjusting the accords to every member of the shadow world. It took a lot of time and negotiations to make some base of Accords that suited both downworlders and shadowhunters. 

Alec pushed the heavy door open and ran inside, Cat and Magnus after him. 

The whole Hall of Accords was filled with people dressed nicely. Right at the north stood Underhill, with a frown at his face. The moment he spotted Alec and Magnus, his green eyes were burning with hatred. 

The shadowhunters turned their heads at the intruders, eyeing the warlocks suspiciously. Magnus couldn’t blame them. There was hardly a time when downworlders interrupted a sacred ceremony in their community. 

“Alexander!” Maryse Lightwood shouted, making her way towards them. Her face expressed a pure rage, now directed at both, Alec and Magnus. Despite being an omega her anger and scent of fury made Magnus take a step back, dragging Alec with him. He needed to protect his beloved from the upcoming danger. 

“Warlock Bane, what are you doing in here so early?” Consul Penhallow asked from where she stood at the altar with Underhill. “You were to come after the wedding, to aid Alexander in pain.” 

“Yeah, there won’t be any wedding today,” Magnus claimed firmly. Alec nodded next to him, looking right ahead at the Consul. “Your city is under attack.”

Gasps and whispers erupted in the Hall. Shadowhunters were looking shocked at the group of three, probably wondering if the warlock was telling the truth. The scents they were letting out were a mix of fear, coming probably from omegas in the room and a fervor for the upcoming battle. Magnus watched Consul Penhallow step down from the altar and coming closer to them. Underhill on her tail, along with Robert Lightwood. 

Alec was standing straight next to Magnus, as close as it was possible. They were almost touching by their sides, which caused murderous glares in the shadowhunter’s parents and his fiance. Magnus could sense fear out of Alec, especially when Robert growled at him. He could feel the desire to submit to the Alpha he recognized as his for years. Bane quickly decided to focus Alec on his own, calming scent. He directed his pheromones at the young hunter to block other dominating scents. Alexander seemed to catch on this act, as his body naturally leaned even closer to Magnus. 

“What do you mean, warlock Bane?”

“Azazel and his demons are in the city. They destroyed the wards and killed the guards.” Alec decided to reply for Magnus. “We need to hunt them down and we need to check on Valentine.”

“Oh please!” This time it was Underhill that spoke, taking a step ahead of everyone to stop before Alec and Magnus. “They’re lying. This is some pathetic attempt to stop the wedding. I’m sure that if the wards are down, it’s the warlocks doing. That’s low, Alec. But we’re still getting married.”

“Are you daft?” Alec blurted out. “Demons are roaming around Alicante and you’re talking about some stupid wedding?!”

“Have a care how you speak to your Alpha, Alec,” Underhill warned him, raising a hand in the air as if he wanted to punish Alec. Magnus wasn’t letting that happen. He took a step ahead and towered over Underhill.

“You have a care how you speak to Alexander!” The burst of dominance pheromones forced three alphas to take a step back. Magnus didn’t see, but Alec smiled behind his back. He could smell a faint scent of gratitude out of his omega. “I strongly advise you to think of your next words.”

“Robert, take some men with you and check the wards and the city.” The Consul ordered her people. “There are spare weapons in the casket behind the figure. Take them and search.” 

Robert Lightwood didn’t argue with Jia. He called for some other shadowhunters and quickly ran out of the Hall. Jia beckoned at Magnus and Catarina to follow her to the altar to talk about the attack. Magnus turned to Alec and asked for silent permission for leaving him alone with his mother and Underhill. Lightwood seemed to be alright with the fact, as he nodded and gave the warlock a soft smile. 

When they were at the altar, Consul Penhallow beckoned at some black-skinned man. He was standing behind a column, observing the scene unfolded before him. He was definitely older than Alec, but not as much as his parents. Around his thirties or so. He was tall, but shorter than Magnus and Alec too. His eyes had a nice shade of chocolate brown. He wore a well-fitted charcoal grey suit, with a vest and a white dress shirt. He was a handsome man with a black trimmed beard and a crooked smile. 

“Magnus Bane, Catarina Loss,” Jia pointed at the two warlocks before her hand gestured at the male shadowhunter. “Victor Aldertree. Our first advisor in regards of security.” 

“And where is Madam Inquisitor?” Magnus asked, looking between the shadowhunters.

“Madam Inquisitor decided to try and coax the last testimony out of Valentine and Jace Morgenstern before their punishment will be brought upon them.” 

“Now tell me,” Victor started, looking expectantly at Magnus and Catarina. “What do you know about Valentine’s plans and the possible attack on Alicante.” 

Once again, Magnus explained what happened to him before. He detailed Azazel’s attack on his and the wards. Bane decided to even share his assumptions towards what the demons may have planned for Valentine and the rest of shadowhunters. Hell, he even mentioned the odd visit he had gotten from Clarissa and Sebastian Verlac. Both, Jia and Victor were analyzing Magnus’s words bit by bit, conversing between each other about every possibility that may occur them in the next few minutes. 

Magnus turned his eyes back on the crowd to look for Alec. However, the young hunter was nowhere to be seen. For a moment the feel of fear filled his body. Although, the fear wasn’t coming off Alexander. No. It was his own fear for Alec. The warlock focused on finding the scent of his precious omega. However, as Alec was still wearing the mask of Magnus’s potion and the crowd was bursting their own scents he was unable to do so. 

Suddenly the door opened and Robert went through them with his group. 

“The wards are down and the guards are dead, but we’ve found none of the demonic activity in the city.” He stated firmly, walking closer to the altar. “We’ve searched everywhere.”

“See!” Underhill shouted again, as he made his way to the altar as well. Maryse was behind him in a second. From the expression of her face, Magnus could say that something had happened. “This is a pathetic way to stop the wedding. I told you. And I’m sure it was Bane who took the wards down and killed the guards. And now he’s trying to justify himself. I say we should lock him and his friend in the Gard!” 

Magnus gave him a pointed look before his eyes moved back at the Consul. He could see the slight anger aimed at Underhill in her dark eyes, as she spoke to the shadowhunter again.

“Mr. Bane is the guest here, called to help Alec Lightwood after the exile of his parabatai.” He nodded to that. “Since there is no real danger so far...Warlock Bane, Warlock Loss would you rise the temporary wards around Alicante? Just until we’ll manage to rebuild them with the core. Of course, you can charge us.” 

“Yes.” Catarina agreed to it after she looked Magnus in the eye. 

Both of them wondered why the demons suddenly disappeared. This was all too odd for Magnus’s liking. Why would Azazel break the wards and kill shadowhunters only to get to the city and suddenly just disappear? Something was very wrong here, but Magnus couldn’t pinpoint what. Maybe it was about what he had said at the end before he crossed the gate. 

He is the key to her return. 

This phrase was occupying his thoughts for a while. Her. Her. Her. Who’s her? He wondered who in Angel’s name Azazel would want to be back? Who was powerful and important enough to be desired by a greater demon? 

Suddenly a bizarre thought came up to his mind, although when he pressed on it, it seemed to be natural. Demons don’t care for mundanes or shadowhunters or downworlders if they can’t gain something from them. As far as Magnus was concerned, no child of Azazel was alive for centuries, however, he never seemed to care for his heirs anyway. But demons, especially those greater ones care for their own kind. Another Greater Demon.

As far as Magnus knew, there is only one in the female body. The mother to all of those with demonic blood. 

“Stupid!” Magnus exclaimed loudly, gaining the attention of the whole room. He realized that there was some conversation ongoing between Underhill, the Consul, and Lightwoods. Catarina looked at him confused. “This was never about the attack itself.”

“What are you talking about, warlock Bane?” Aldertree asked. 

“Azazel said to me that Valentine is the key to her return.” The eyes of the shadowhunters were at him immediately. “Lilith, the mother of warlocks. He wants her back. She’s been trapped between the void for some time now, she couldn’t come home to Edom and can’t roam the Earth for too long either. Azazel said that Valentine has something that can bring her back.”

“What can he possibly have? What a human can offer to a demon? His soul?”

“Lilith isn’t a devil,” Magnus explained, remembering the story of Lilith he had learned years ago. He dwelled on what could she possibly take from Valentine when it hit him like thunder. “Dear God. I know how they’re going to bring her back here. With her blood.” 

“He has her blood? How so?”

“Blood magic is the strongest one.” Bane started to tell them a story. “When a warlock uses blood magic, he can reach out to the true magic of his creator, their demonic power. With the blood magic, you can do the darkest magic the world has ever seen. Even bring people back from the dead. When a demon uses his magic combined with a magic of his heir it’s very strong, it’s possible that it may drag her out of the void for good. Let her freely roam both worlds until someone banishes her again.”

“Are you saying that Valentine is her heir, her son?” Maryse decided to join the conversation. “How is this possible? I knew Valentine’s mother.”

“Not Valentine.” Magnus looked directly into her blue eyes. He couldn’t imagine what she was feeling right now, as her mind clicked at the train of Magnus’s words. 

“Jace…” she whispered in a painful tone. 

“Bring here Jace Morgenstern, immediately!” Consul’s voice boomed through the entire Hall of Accords. Magnus wondered if the young man went back to Penhallow’s mansion after their talk. Probably not. 

Catarina went with Aldertree and Consul Penhallow to talk about restraining Jace as soon as they got him here as well as repairing the wards around the city. Magnus, on the other hand, walked away from the Lightwoods and Underhill. 

Magnus was eyeing all the shadowhunters in the room, as he was walking to the end of the Hall. Most of them were watching him with disgust in their eyes, some were even whispering prayers to Raziel so he wouldn’t curse them. Bane rolled his eyes on them. Who did they think he was? A low-cast witch that lived on curses? No, he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He had more important things on his hands than shadowhunters and their bigotry. 

His cat eyes scanned the room again in searching for Alec. The young shadowhunter was talking to Isabelle in the corner of the room, as far away from Underhill and their parents as he could. Magnus was truly grateful that the wedding failed to finish. He still had a chance to win Alec back. Things were raw, but Magnus hoped they’ll manage to patch things up. Of course, if Underhill will disappear from the image. 

Suddenly there was some commotion in front of him. Magnus focused his eyes on it. Out of nowhere, Alec grew before him with a serious look in his blue eyes. His jaw was clenched. Drops of sweat covered his forehead. Magnus inhaled the air, trying to figure out if Alec’s heat could be coming. But he smelt like usual, covered by the last remains of the potion made by Magnus. Alexander was looking deeply in Magnus’s cat eyes as if he searched for something in them. 

“Do you still love me?” Alec whispered the question. 

“I never stopped, you know that,” Magnus replied softly, lowering his voice so it’s only audible for the man in front of him. “Those things I said… I lied, Alexander. I was mad at you, your parents and myself as well. I shouldn’t push you into something, you weren’t ready for. And for that, I apologize, sincerely. And if you’re willing to give me another chance...I’ll try better.”

“I love you.” He admitted. “I don’t want to be with Underhill. I want you. I love you, Magnus Bane.” 

“I love you too, my darling.” It was a perfect moment for a kiss, however, they couldn’t display their affection just yet. For bystanders, they were two respective Heads of Organisations, talking to each other. Others had no idea about their relationship and their feelings. “How do we get rid of Underhill? And your parents? What do we with them?”

“Do you love me enough to protect me from everything?” Magnus furrowed his brows in confusion but nodded nonetheless. “Because I love you so much to risk everything for you.”

“Alec what are you…” 

Magnus’s cat eyes widened in a shock, as the young shadowhunter kneeled before him. The whole room freeze, breaths died in the middle. Everyone’s eyes were on Alec. The shadowhunter gave one last long look to his warlock before he bared his neck and spoke words Magnus desired to hear since the very beginning. 

“Claim me as yours, Alpha.” 

Magnus’s heart stopped right there at the moment. The air escaped his lungs, making his whole body halt as well. He couldn’t believe the view he was seeing. Alec was waiting to be claimed as omega by him, his chosen Alpha. It was like his dream had finally come true. 

“Oh hell no!” The beautiful moment was interrupted by Underhill’s voice. The blonde shadowhunter ran towards them. He reached his arm out as if he was trying to grab Alec.

Something snapped in Magnus again. He pushed Underhill to the ground with his magic and towered over him, as he moved to pass Alec. His cat eyes were glowing in fury. Low growls were escaping his mouth, as he spoke.

“Touch  **MY MATE** ever again and I’ll make sure it’ll be the last thing you do.”

“You can’t mate with Alec. He’s mine.” Underhill retarded, as he got up from the ground. The dominant pheromones were bursting out of him, scenting the whole room. His scent full of the smell of old wood and soil, made Magnus almost hurl. It was disgusting. “He’s mine.”

“Alexander!” His parents joined them with horror painted in their eyes. Alec was still kneeling, however now behind Magnus, with his scent glands bared to the warlock. “Get up!” 

“I told you, I don’t want to marry Underhill,” Alec spoke, eyes kept on the back of Magnus’s knees. “I’m choosing my own Alpha. And Magnus chooses me as his omega.” 

The room froze again at the revelation of Alec. No wonder. No one in their wildest dreams expected a Head of the Institute to be an omega. Moreover, an omega who wanted willingly to be mated with a Downworlder Alpha. And yet, here he was. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, breaking the ever bigoted society’s traditions.

Magnus couldn’t be prouder of his Alec. 

“I am.” He agreed with Alec’s words. He turned to Alexander and held out his hand to him. The young shadowhunter took it and with the help of Magnus, he rose to his feet to stand next to his future mate. “I am Alexander’s Alpha.” 

“This can’t be happening!” Underhill stepped in again. “Aren’t you going to do something, Robert?!”

“Alexander!” The tone he spoke his son’s name, made Alec flinch and bow his head to the older Alpha. He gripped Magnus’s hand tighter, holding onto it as if it were an anchor. Magnus inhaled the air around them. The scent of distress was radiating of Alec. Instinctual, Magnus drew Alec closer to himself, before he shot a death glare to his father.

“I suggest you change your tone when regarding my mate, Robert.” Red flares of his magic swirled around his left hand. “Treat him with respect, or all of you will regret that.” 

Robert and Maryse were the first one to take a step down. They understood immediately that they have no chance against an Alpha warlock. They may be trained warriors, but Magnus had magic on his hands. One wrong move and Bane would wipe them all out. Consul Penhallow along with Aldertree bowed their heads to Magnus and Alec, as the blue-eyed man finally raised his head proudly up. They stood there, proud among the society of shadowhunters. 

**A warlock Alpha and Omega shadowhunter. Together, as chosen mates.**

With the corner of his eye, Magnus spotted Isabelle giving them thumbs up, a huge smile on her beautiful face. Same as Catarina. 

Magnus knew they had a lot to talk about, not only about this latest revelation of their relationship. They need to start from the beginning after they learn from their previous mistakes. They were both at wrong, many times, but thanks to Alec’s decision they have a chance to build something new and better between each other. Magnus looked forward to it. 

He hoped Alec didn’t say it just in the spur of the moment, to save himself out of the marriage. For once, he decided to not listen to his rational side and trusted his heart instead. A heart that was filled with love for the young omega next to him. 

“This isn’t over, Bane,” Underhill warned him but was quickly dismissed by Consul and Aldertree. 

“Alexander, warlock Bane, are you sure of your decision?” Jia asked, looking at him. Lightwood nodded to this with a small smile. “Well, it’s a surprise but…”

“But it’s wonderful.” Aldertree finished for her. “Once we’ve dealt with Valentine and Jace Morgenstern, we shall celebrate this new union.” 

The rest of the group wanted to argue with the advisor, but they were interrupted by a loud alarm going off in the Hall. The eyes of the shadowhunters opened wide in a shock. 

“This is the Gard’s alarm…” Jia started. “Valentine!” 

A group of shadowhunters clad in their gears burst through the door. Some of them were slightly injured. 

“Demons in the Gard! Valentine escaped. Inquisitor Herondale is dead!”

“Where is Jace?” Jia asked frantically.

“There was no one in your house, Madam Consul.” Magnus could hear the erratic breaths and fastened heartbeats near to him. He focused on them and realized it was the Lightwoods’ family. “But we’ve seen the blood. Lots of it in the main room.”

“Max!” Maryse cried out, dropping to her knees. Her arms curled around her stomach. “He stayed there because he wasn’t feeling good. Oh, Angel…”

“There was nobody inside.” Some shadowhunter reassured her. Although it worked not the way he wanted. She began sobbing more, pressing herself into the side of her Alpha husband. 

Magnus felt Alec tremble next to him. If it weren’t for the strong grip the warlock had on him, the young man would sink to the floor as well. Magnus didn’t let him. Instead, he dragged Alec to the doors, knowing perfectly that Lightwood needed to search for his baby brother immediately. When they reached the door, they heard a loud thud from behind them. The metallic scent of blood reached their nostrils. Magnus pushed the door open to reveal the view. 

There, on the steps of the Hall was lying Max Lightwood, with a wound on his head. The pool of blood beneath his small body. Magnus heard voices screaming the young hunter’s name above him as he let go of Alec’s hand and dropped to his knee. The warlock called on Catarina for help and began to heal the boy. There was a faint sign of living inside the small body. Magnus could only hope that together with Cat, they will be able to save him. 

They were pouring huge amounts of their magic inside Max, but the wound was too severe. He knew that the two of them won’t be able to do it on their own. They needed more help. 

“Cat, take him to the Spiral Labyrinth. Have Tessa call on Jem to help as well.” The female warlock nodded to that and lifted Max’s body from the ground. Maryse, Robert, Alec, and Izzy began to protest, but Magnus dismissed them quickly. “They will help him there. They’ll try to save him. I promise you.” 

They agreed to this proposition very reluctantly. Magnus couldn’t blame them. 

Magnus opened the portal to the Spiral Labyrinth, while Cat held the boy close to her chest. Before she stepped through it, Max regained his consciousness for a moment. His brown eyes crossed with Alec and he choked out words that shocked them to the core before the darkness consumed him again.

“Sebastian is Jonathan.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Did you expect such a turn of events? Did I shock you with Alec's decision?   
> Of course, don't think that just because Alec decided to be Magnus's omega and come out to his family and the entire Clave is practically their make up and that's it. No, no. It's just a beginning. There's a lot of Aces in our sleeves to keep you entertained. You just have to bear with us.   
> For the few upcoming chapters, I'll be the only one to write them, so Alec's pov may be a bit different from the previous' ones, however, I hope you'll like my view of Alec as well. This small change comes from Daime's difficult time lately. But, hopefully, she'll manage to figure things out in her life.   
> Thanks to Val for every beta corrections she's making. 
> 
> Thanks for all comments and kudos.  
> Intoxic


	24. All Hell Broke Loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains multipovs so don't get confused ;)

**CHAPTER XXII**

**ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE**

Hearts of every creature in the Hall of Accords halted in their beatings, as the words of the youngest Lightwood sunk in their minds. It was too surreal to be true, yet, Max could never come up with such a lie. Why would he? As Magnus was remembering the visit from Sebastian and Clary in Ragnor’s place, he realized it may be a truth. This Sebastian looked a bit similar to Valentine, only the hair was different. Magnus cursed himself. He could destroy the young man before everything happened. He could prevent this attack on the Glass City. If only he’d read the boy well. 

Magnus dared to look at his lover. Alexander was trembling, holding his sister in a tight hug. Tears were pooling in their eyes. Magnus could feel the pain of his omega, even though they weren’t properly mated yet. He wanted to console him, take him away from here to the Spiral Labyrinth for both safety and peace of Alec’s mind. He knew that Lightwood was worried sick for his baby brother, just like the rest of the family. He was worried too, although he didn’t know Max in person. 

“We need to prepare for a fight,” Aldertree ordered, looking at his people. “Grab as many weapons as you can. We also need some strategy.”

“We can’t just run roughshod and get killed,” Jia commented, giving him a pointed look. Aldertree agreed with her. Most of the shadowhunters in the Hall had at least one dagger and their steles with them. “We need a plan.”

“And some help,” Magnus joined the conversation. He squeezed Alec’s bicep in a comfort, sending a soft smile before he walked closer to Jia and Victor. “I’m only guessing, but I’m sure that Azazel has raised his whole army. You won’t be able to win on your own. I can help and so can my people. I can get the werewolves and vampires from the Brooklyn Clans. I can also send an official note to the Seelie Court to ask for their aid.” 

“This is not necessary, warlock Bane,” Jia replied before she turned to look on her people. 

They were preparing for a battle, though none of them had any gear on. Most of the men had discarded their suit jackets, staying only clad in dress-shirts and dress pants. She moved her eyes toward the Lightwoods. She wasn't a great fan of them, remembering their time in the Circle, however now she couldn’t help but feel sorry for them. They may lose their youngest son, their oldest is an omega with a downworlder alpha and their third adopted son was lost. He may be dead by now, seeing as he was useless now to Valentine. Jia looked at the crowd again, hoping to find her daughter among them. Aline was standing next to some blonde haired girl with slightly pointed ears. Ah yes, her daughter started to befriend Helen Blackthorn, the half-downworlder daughter of Arthur Blackthorn. Jia didn’t know the whole story of Blackthorn, but she always assumed that the omega Seelie seduced and tricked the poor shadowhunter man in creating children with her. The Consul felt a burning gaze at the back of her head. She turned back to see angered expression of warlock Bane. 

“I think you need our help,” he stated firmly. “Have you ever fought with an army of two greater demons? I bet not. Let me tell you one thing. Azazel’s magic is strong enough to block me. And I’m one of the most powerful warlocks on the entire globe. But if you don’t want our help, fine by me. I’m staying anyway because of Alexander and the Lightwoods.” 

Magnus went back to Alec and his family. Suddenly another commotion was heard outside. Everyone’s eyes turned to the opened door and spotted Clary and Jace running.  The two young shadowhunters jumped inside the Hall. Magnus eyed them from head to toe and spotted a few signs of dried blood on their arms and clothes. He raised his brow in question as he looked at the redhead girl. 

“The Gard is down!” She screeched. “Valentine escaped and we saw Azazel and Abaddon from afar.”

Maryse broke out from Robert’s arms and walked closer to Jace. The blonde shadowhunter halted in his place, not knowing what would happen. Only a few hours ago, Maryse and Robert seemed to be keen on letting him be exiled and de-runed. He was shocked when Maryse took him in her arms, pressing him as close as she could like she used to when he was younger. 

“My son,” she sobbed in the crook of his neck. Jace was much taller than her. “I am so sorry. Forgive me.”

“Mom…” It would be a very touching moment if it weren’t broken by Isabelle’s scream about demons being closer to them. 

All of them stepped out of the Hall. Out of the corner of his eye, Magnus spotted shadowhunters activating multiple runes on their bodies. Alec was doing that too. Magnus saw how the elegant and sharp stele held by Jace was moving across the black marks on his now bare arms, as Alec discarded his golden suit jacket and practically ripped off the sleeves of his white shirt. Alec repeated the moves on Jace’s arms as well. Bane heard that runes activated by your parabatai are stronger and more efficient than the ones you would do by yourself. Magnus was glad that at least Alec will have some protection from his own runes, but it didn’t stop him from casting a few protective spells on Alec and his family. 

Alec felt Magnus’s magic floating around him like a warm cocoon. He was grateful that Magnus decided to help him, even though this battle can end up with them dead. The thought of Magnus ending up dead or hurt was turning his blood cold. He couldn’t let that happen. Not now, when they weren’t mated yet. When Lightwood decided on this radical move, he was scared to the core. But he needed to do it. Not just for Magnus, to show him his loyalty and prove his love. Not for his parents and Underhill to see that he didn’t want to marry the other shadowhunter. No. He mostly did it for himself. It took him a long while to realize that despite him being an omega, he had a right to stand up for himself and make his own decisions. He had a right to live in the open. He could be himself, freely and not be ashamed of how he was born. He knew that now, and one day, he believed that he will fully embrace what he is. To be the man he always dreamed to be. 

As they were on the ground before the Hall of Accords, Alec realized he had no weapon other than the dagger his brother passed to him. Alec never liked fighting with daggers. The weapon was good for short close fights, but not during the war. He excused himself from his family and walked closer to Magnus, who was standing next to Aldertree and Jia Penhallow. Before he stopped, Magnus already turned towards him with a huge smile on his face. He was so beautiful, Alec thought, as he opened his mouth to speak.

“Can you conjure my bow and arrows?” Magnus agreed to that eagerly, placing his hands over Alec’s temples. “They’re in Penhallows’ house.”

“Focus on the place where they exactly are, ok?” Alec nodded and imagined his and Jace’s bedroom in Penhallow’s place. He left the bow on the bed before he went with Catarina to save Magnus. A second later, he felt the familiar weight of his weapon. He smiled in gratitude before he ran towards his parabatai, who just called for him. 

Jace, Clary, and Izzy were standing with their parents, activating their runes. From the information passed by Clary and Magnus’s locating spells, they knew the demons were circling close to the Brocelind Plain.

Victor Aldertree decided to part people in groups of ten so they could move tactically. He was a good strategist. Victor knew most fighters in Alicante from the Academy, so he knew their styles of fighting and their strengths. With that knowledge, he selected the groups and ordered their movements. He knew they needed to arrive at Brocelind Plain from every possible direction. He had no idea how Valentine would lead his battle, but from the times he was a teenager when the Circle was at their fiercest, he remembered, he was a very fierce man. He was a great strategist too. Aldertree knew that the moment he arrived at the Brocelind Plain he had to reconsider his tactics. He didn’t want any pointless deaths, especially the death of Alec Lightwood or Magnus Bane. 

Magnus opened a portal to the Brocelind Forest. He and Aldertree decided that it would be the best place to step into the battle. Magnus also hoped that he could convince the werewolves that were living in the Forest to join them in the war. 

As soon as they all stepped out of the portal, Jace and Clary rushed ahead. Alec, Magnus, and Isabelle right behind them. Alec scanned the area ahead of them. Many members of the old Circle were waiting for them with cocky smiles on their faces. They were definitely more armed than the rest of them. Alexander swallowed hard. Their number was lower than Valentine and Sebastian’s people and the demons. Alec looked sharper at the center of the Plain. He didn’t see Valentine there, but he spotted Sebastian standing close to Azazel. 

Suddenly an unknown fire burst into Alec’s veins. He felt an insane rage, filling him to the core. The bloodied image of his wounded youngest brother filled his mind. Alexander growled loudly and threw himself ahead. He needed to kill Sebastian, for harming his baby brother. Sebastian...no. Jonathan Morgenstern will pay for this and no one could stop him. 

An older shadowhunter man threw himself at Alec, with his seraph blade shining with Angelic power. It took only a second or less before an arrow was flying into the direction of the man, landing in the middle of his heart. Alec had a perfect aim, and no one could deny this. As the man fell to the ground, Alec pulled out his arrow out of his chest. The man was barely breathing, blood slowly streaking from the corner of his mouth. The blue-eyed young shadowhunter reached for the seraph blade, but his opponent was tightening his grip on it. Alec snapped his wrist and tugged the weapon for himself. He blessed it with Angel’s Michael name and rushed to Morgenstern again. 

The battle began the second they’d gotten to the middle of the Plain. Magnus lost sight of Alec as he was attacked by a group of demons. He was blasting them with fireballs. However, these were the stronger ones. One of the demons, with black bird’s wings, spread them in front of Magnus. Magnus had never seen such a demon before. Its face was owlish, its eyes were black as the void. The strangest thing was that from his neck to toe, he seemed to be human shaped. As the wings of it spread, some of the feathers flew at Magnus with incredible speed. Magnus had hardly a second to react, raising a protective shield around himself. He managed to block most of the attack, however, one of them cut his arm around his bicep. Magnus yelped in a pain, covering the wound with his left hand. The barrier around him disappeared, as he lost focus on it because of the pain. The owl demon was coming at him again. Magnus began shooting his sparks at it with one hand, the other he used to heal his cut. 

“Son of a bitch,” he uttered towards the demon, as he sent blast after blast at it. “Die!” 

He felt himself hanging on the last amount of power, as more demons were coming his way. 

Most of the shadowhunters from their team was fighting off the members of the Circle. Some, more experienced in the battlefield, were trying to destroy the demons with their seraph blades. Isabelle was fighting along with her mother and father. Her whip made of electrum was cutting through the bodies of demons like a diamond. She wiped the blood that splashed on the new golden dress she had made for Alec’s dreadful wedding. She hoped that the next time she’ll have to pull something like that, it would be for her brother’s wedding with the High Warlock of Brooklyn. At first, Izzy couldn’t believe what her brother did in the Hall of Accords. But she was proud of him. She just hoped that their parents will support and be as proud of Alec as she was. 

Alec turned to his right, expecting Jace to follow him, but the blonde was nowhere to be seen. Alexander thought that he must have rushed after Clary, to wherever they ran. Most likely to look for Valentine, as he wasn’t on the battlefield. He couldn’t dwell on this for too long. He needed to kill Sebastian. When he looked at the enemy again, he realized that Azazel and Abaddon disappeared from their place. Sebastian was standing alone, in the middle of the Plain, surrounded by dead bodies of fallen shadowhunters and demons. He looked like a true champion, at the top of his bloody victory. 

Alec’s blood boiled again. He didn’t know he could feel such a rage like he did at this moment. Sebastian was waiting for him with a vicious smile on his face. 

“I’ve been waiting for you, Alec,” he spoke, eyeing him from head to toe.

“Jonathan.”

“In the flesh,” His black coat was opened, revealing his shadowhunter gear. Alec wasn’t able to see much, but it seemed that there was only a dagger, pushed behind his belt. “How’s Max? Dead already? He was such a fierce little guy. I didn’t plan to harm him, you know. But he heard one word too much.”

“I’m going to kill you, bastard!” 

Alec threw himself at Jonathan with his blade. However, the other shadowhunter reacted quickly, pulling out a sword from behind himself. Their blades clicked together, sending a high pitch sound in the air. Alec had never seen such a wonderful blade before. It was similar to the Mortal Sword, but it shone with deep red light, instead of angelic white. It had to be crafted by a demon, Alec guessed. Their lethal dance was going on for a while. They’d managed to hurt one another, but not too deeply. It was like Jonathan didn’t even intend to harm Alec, only distract him. 

A blue light emerged at the left side of the Plain. Magnus’s eyes moved towards it, as he sensed a familiar burst of magic. A portal opened and many creatures stepped out of it behind Catarina Loss. Magnus quickly recognized Raphael and his clan as well as Luke’s pack. In that very moment, when Magnus crossed his cat eyes with Lucian’s greens, the owl demon clawed through his arm, making him fall to the ground. The demon was raising his clawed hand again at Magnus, but before he could attack, he was pushed away by Raphael. The demon flew across the Plain and hit a group of shadowhunters in the north. 

“Are you ok?” the vampire asked, kneeling by the warlock.

“What are you doing here?” 

“Your Alec sent his coworker for us, saying you were in need of help.” Raphael furrowed his brows while explaining. Magnus shook his head, as Santiago pulled him up. “That Underhill guy.”

“Alec didn’t… and even if he did do it, he’d never sent Underhill…” Magnus replied, looking across the field to spot his lovely omega. Alec was fighting with Sebastian, in the middle of the Plain. “I’m going to him.”

He vaguely heard Raphael and Luke ordering their people to attack Circle members and demons. He ran, chanting spells on his way at every enemy that stumbled upon him. He was closer to Alec with every step. A moment more and he’d reach him. 

Alexander cut through Jonathan’s calf deeply. Yet, the other shadowhunter made nothing of it. He laughed with his whole might, while blood was slowly painting his leather pants. 

“Ouch,” he mocked. “That hurt. I thought we’re friends, Alec.” 

Alec wanted to bite back, but Jonathan didn’t let him. Instead, he grabbed Alec and turned him over. He bounded his arms behind his back, knocking the blade out of Alec’s hands. One of Morgenstern’s arms sneaked around Alec’s torso and drew him closer to his chest. Alec was blocked from every movement, as the warm breath of Jonathan was tickling his scent glands. He felt sick immediately. He never wanted to feel anyone on him but Magnus. He tried to reach out to his alpha, but he knew it was to no avail. They weren’t bonded yet, Magnus couldn’t feel him properly. 

“You smell delicious, Alec. Your protective potion is wearing off, soon all of them will smell your sweet, omega scent.” His voice was full of lust, making Alec sicker. “If only my alpha hasn’t chosen his omega yet… you could be a perfect lay.”

“She is your sister.” Alec knew perfectly about who John was talking about. He smelled his pheromones directed at Clary the moment, they met. “And she loves Jace.”

“Oh, my little brother will be out of the picture soon. And she will be mine.” Suddenly Alec spotted Magnus running towards him. Red, angry magic was bursting out of his fingertips, attacking almost everyone on his way. 

Jonathan looked in that direction as well. His eyes scanned the area in front of them. He couldn’t help but smile, as he looked ahead, above the Brocelind Forest, behind which Lake Lyn was located. He hoped that soon Jace will be dead and his father will fulfill his plan. 

“Oh look, the rest of the company is already here. The show is about to start.” 

Magnus crossed his eyes with Alec, who was in Jonathan’s arms. He screamed the name of his beloved, followed by a loud growl. No one had a right to touch his omega. He sped up, feeling a new burst of energy running through his veins. He picked a blade from the ground, not minding the blood streaking from its tip and killed one of the circle members that tried to take a swing at him. Blood of the woman splashed on the tree behind her, as Magnus cut her throat in one swift move. He needed to get to Alec faster, to save him from Jonathan’s vile intentions. 

Another demon with a wolf’s body and a scorpion’s tail rose in front of him. The demon was pointing his venomous tail at the warlock, but before he could do anything, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Magnus was confused by that. He didn’t have time to blast it and there was no other warlock near him, same as no shadowhunter with their angelic blade. Continuing his run, the warlock realized that the field became emptier around him. There was no other demon at the Plain but Azazel, who was grinning at Magnus. He winked at him before he turned to Jonathan and gave him a sharp nod. Before he knew, Azazel disappeared as well in the red smoke of his demonic power. 

Magnus saw how Jonathan was pointing at something above the forest as he was speaking to Alec. The warlock gave them a quizzical look before he moved his eyes at the forest. A glow of unnatural white and silver light spread above the forest and Lake Lyn. It hurt Magnus’s eyes to the point of squinting them. The light was burning, too hot for any living creature. It was then, that Magnus realized that the light comes not from the earth but from heaven. Suddenly it all made sense. Why Valentine was gathering all the Mortal Instruments. It wasn’t just to control demons but to raise an angel as well. Bane was familiar with the tale of the first shadowhunter, Jonathan, who called on Angel Raziel to aid him in destroying the demons of the night that spread out from the darkness. There was only one reason, why he could summon the angel now. He wanted to fulfill the Circle’s mission. To wipe the world of downworlders and male shadowhunter omegas. He looked back at his beloved and swallowed hard. 

He won’t let Alec die, even if it’s the last thing he’d do..

Magnus raised his hands in the air and began chanting powerful spells in a foreign language. He created invisible, protective bubbles and sent them at Alec, Isabelle, Raphael and his clan, Luke and his pack, Cat and the Lightwoods’ parents. The weaker protective spells hit most of the shadowhunters Magnus met in the Hall of Accords, such as Aldertree, Consul and other warriors. He kept pushing on his magic, even though with every next second the lack of it was taking a toll on him. The warlock fell to his knees, feeling the energy leaving him, but he didn’t stop. Blood was running down his nose, his body convulsed, making it lighter with every second. Yet he didn’t stop. He kept chanting until the sky above them shone in a golden light, burning his skin. Magnus closed his cat eyes, letting the angelic light consume him wholly until the darkness engulfed him. 

The white light was blinding everyone on the Brocelind Plain. Alec heard screams of the downworlders mixing with his own. A searing pain ran through his body. He felt the burn on the right side of his stomach, where his parabatai rune was placed. Suddenly the image of Jace filled his mind. Something was ripping him from the inside, bringing him a pain he never felt before. If it wasn’t for Jonathan’s grip on him, Alec would have fallen to his knees, just like Magnus. 

Victor Aldertree never thought he’d be fighting alongside downworlders. And yet, here he was, fighting off the circle members, right next to Raphael Santiago. The young looking vampire was casting glances in the direction of the High Warlock, as he was sucking the life off the shadowhunters, while he wasn’t snapping their necks. Then out of a sudden, a white light emerged upon them. The downworlders screamed in agony, as they began to burn, only to stop abruptly after a second when an invisible power drew them closer to the high warlock. That man was too powerful for his own good. Victor would never admit that out loud, but he admired Magnus Bane for all his magic and strength. 

When the light turned into a gold one, Victor moved his eyes around the field. Most creatures were distracted by the light. It was their chance. Aldertree ran ahead to where Jonathan Morgenstern was holding Alec Lightwood in a tight grip. He couldn’t let that happen. He had gotten to them in a matter of seconds. He swiftly pushed the blade through the back of the shadowhunter, hoping he didn’t harm Alec. Jonathan yelped in pain, releasing Alec from his arms. Lightwood fell to the ground, clutching his right side immediately. He pushed his shirt up and uncovered the parabatai rune that was now burning out. Alec screamed the name of his parabatai with a hoarse voice. 

“JACE!” Victor didn’t have a parabatai, but he knew what happened. Jace was dead. 

Jonathan hit Victor with his elbow, cursing in pain. Aldertree pulled the blade out and decided to strike again, but Jonathan was faster. Despite the pain, he turned to the man and pushed his dagger through Victor’s shoulder. His hands were shaking as the blood was pouring out of him. Aldertree dropped his blade and jumped back. He wanted to reach for it, but Jonathan  pushed it away from him. He was moving his hand up to cut through Victor’s throat but was swiftly forestalled by Alec. The blue-eyed man drove his short dagger through the Morgenstern’s throat, right where the artery was placed. Jonathan grabbed his neck with one hand and turned back to Alec again. He punched him in the face before the other could react, sending him to the ground. He was bleeding from many places, yet, he still was standing on his feet. Morgenstern raised his hand again to attack Alec, but he was stopped. Before he knew, he was flying across the Brocelind Plain, being pushed by Raphael. 

Jonathan hit the tree and fell hard to the cold ground. With every second his blood was turning cold, as the life was running out of him. Taking the last breath, he called upon the only person who cared for him. 

“Mother.”

...

Alec laid on the ground, submitting to the pain from the loss of his parabatai. It was devastating, shaking his whole body. He wanted to die as well. 

“Alec!” Raphael kneeled next to him, pulling him to a sit. “Are you ok?”

“Jace…”

“I don’t care about him. Magnus…” Alec’s eyes moved behind Raphael’s hand that was pointing on the warlock on the ground. He wasn’t moving. Another wave of pain hit his body, now from the loss of his beloved Alpha. 

Raphael dragged the Omega up and took him to his friend. Magnus was lying lifeless on the cold ground, surrounded by the dead bodies of the shadowhunters and few werewolves, though Santiago didn’t recognize them to be from Luke’s pack. Catarina was already kneeling next to him, pouring her magic into him. 

“Magnus…” Alec whispered, tears streaking down his face. He just lost two most important people to him. He dropped to his knees by the female warlock, closed his eyes and began to pray to the angels to save his beloved.

“Alec!” For a brief second, he thought he had imagined the voice in his head. The wonderful tone of his parabatai’s voice was repeating his name in his mind. “Alec!” 

Alec snapped his eyes open when he felt a familiar pair of arms circling around his shoulders. As in on instinct, his own sneaked around the waist of the other man, as they used to in the past. He dared to look up and spotted a pair of golden eyes, shining brightly at him and a relieved smile on the face of his best friend. 

“Jace…” he whispered as if he didn’t believe his eyes for a moment. “How? You died… I felt it. My parabatai rune disappeared.” 

“Look again.” He pushed his own shirt up, revealing the rune on its rightful place, where they put it all those years ago. Right behind Jace stood Clary with a bloodied jacket and smears of blood on her freckled face. Alec would never think he’d be happy to see the redhead. He opened his arms further and pulled the younger girl into the hug as well. At least they were alive. 

“Valentine is dead,” Clary announced loudly, so everyone would hear her. “Where is Jonathan?”

Alec and Raphael turned into the direction where the fallen shadowhunter should be lying. However, the space underneath the tree and around it was empty. There was a pool of blood, painting the green grass, but Jonathan Morgenstern was nowhere to be seen. 

“He won’t be living for too long. He was wounded deeply.” Santiago stated firmly, moving his eyes back on Magnus. “Catarina?”

“How’s Magnus?” Jace asked, looking between Alec, Raphael, and Catarina. “Will he be ok?”

“I’m trying, but he overdid himself again…” she was interrupted by a faint cough, coming from beneath them. Everyone’s eyes looked down at the body of the male warlock. 

Magnus’s eyelids were fluttering, his breath was shallow. His heart was slowly beating faster and harder, making Raphael smile with relief. He opened his cat eyes and looked at the faces above him, stopping at the familiar blue pools.

“Did we win?” His voice barely heard. 

“We won,” Alec replied, wiping tears off his face. “We won, Magnus. We made it.”

“Great…” Magnus smiled tiredly, as Alec took his hand in his and brought up to his lips. The shadowhunter kissed his knuckles softly, smiling to himself. 

“Your leaders are dead!” They heard the authoritative voice of Victor Aldertree. “By the authority of the Clave, surrender or you shall meet your immediate deaths.” 

“Alec!” Isabelle ran towards her brothers, throwing herself into their arms. With the corner of his eye, Alec saw that their parents were harmed, but still alive. 

This battle took many lives on both sides. Alec thanked the angels that all of his loved ones were alive.

…

Alec never left Magnus’s side in Alicante’s Healing Center. He refused to leave the place when Catarina and Brother Zachariah were nursing him back to health. It took more than a few hours, but eventually, all of internal wounds and bleeding were nicely healed. All Magnus was up to now, was to stay in bed rest for the next few days. Alec promised to Catarina that he’ll chain him to the bed if he had to so the warlock would properly relax. 

Magnus wasn’t opposed to it, as he winked at the younger man. 

Now, hours before returning back to New York, Alec was lying with Magnus in the bed in the Healing Center. Alec was curled up into his side, with head upon his chest,, listening to the firm beating of the warlock’s heart. Magnus was slowly brushing his fingers over the bare arm of his shadowhunter. Alec’s wounds were already healed as well, thanks to the iratze. Only a small scar was left on his left arm, where the demon punctured him with its venom. 

“I wonder, what will happen now,” Alec spoke, eyes moving to Magnus’s ringed hand on his arm. “The war is over...We have to get back home… but will I still have a home in New York?”

“Alexander, look at me…” Magnus moved Alec’s chin up to look into his eyes. “Whatever will happen, we will face it together. There’s a lot of things we still have to discuss, but I’d rather do it in the safety of my place, away from all the privy ears of your kin.” Magnus swallowed hard, before he asked the thing that was occupying his mind from the moment, Alec bared his neck to him. “But I have to ask one thing now… Did you mean it? Do you really want us to be mated? For me to be your alpha? Or did you say it only to stop the wedding?”

“Do you really think so?” 

“From the very first moment, I learned you’re an omega, you were against mating with me, Alexander. In fact, you were stating it every single moment you could or when I was bringing it up.” Magnus continued, trying to read Alec’s eyes. “I know that I’ve been pushing you, and for that, I apologize. I let the emotions take control of me when I was around you.” 

“I have lots to apologize for too,” Alec stated, taking Magnus’s hand in his and giving it a soft squeeze. “I should be more considerate of how you were feeling when I still was so infatuated with Jace. I mean, I know that at some point my love for him changed, but I refused to admit it. I refused to admit that my love turned into only a brotherly one when you walked into my life. My heart knew it, but I was afraid to jump into this unknown sea with you and be open about myself.”

“So what changed?”

“I talked with Jace...but I think the real reason is that…” Alec sat up on the bed and placed both his hands on Magnus’s chest, feeling his heartbeat. “When I put the wedding jacket on and saw the bracelet mom picked for Underhill, it all sank in on me. That was the moment, I and my inner omega were finally one, you know. I mean it hit me right then, that I cannot be the weak person they want me to be. I need to stand up for myself, do things I want to, not things that others want me to. I need to be my own person, to be good with myself. I mean…”

“I understand it, darling.” Magnus sat up as well and kissed Alec’s forehead. “I want you to be your own person, not be dependant on others. You are strong, Alexander. The strongest person I know. You were ready to jump into a loveless and forced marriage, only to save the honor of your family and save Isabelle. You were ready to face Greater demons to save me. And you had the courage to come out as an omega in front of the people who openly degrade those of your kind or force them to breed another generation of warriors. You have more courage than you think, Alexander. And I admire you for it. And I am happy that you let me be a part of you becoming strong, free and content with yourself.” 

“Thank you, for your support and I’m sorry…”

“I have a proposition.” Alec raised his eyebrow in a question. “Let’s stop with apologizing to each other. We know, we both made lots of mistakes and wronged each other. It’s obvious we were both at the fault here. What I was saying is that I have a deal. How ‘bout, we will learn from our mistakes and have a fresh start? In small steps? Like we should have from the beginning. We’re both smarter now. And when the right time comes, and we still want to, we will mate.” 

“I like the idea.” Alec agreed with a wide smile on his pale face. “Although, first we need to… I need to face my parents and the entire Clave. I’m sure, when we’re be back in New York, I’ll have to pack my stuff from the office. Hell, I think they’ll throw me out of the Institute too. Maybe they’ll even strip me of my runes… What am I going to do?”

Before Magnus had a chance to console Alec and promise him he’d do anything in his power so Alec would stay a shadowhunter, another voice reached their ears.

“No such thing will happen.” They turned their heads to the direction of the voice and spotted Victor Aldertree leaning over the door frame. “I’m sorry for the intrusion. I was told by your mother that I’ll most likely find you here. Your little brother has been transferred back to Idris by Catarina Loss and Brother Zachariah. Your parents decided to stay here with him, and we’re arranging your family’s old house for them. I wanted to deliver you some good news.” 

The pair remained silent, waiting for other news. So far, the news was fantastic. Max was feeling better and their parents won’t be back to New York for a while. If they were to hear the good news, he wondered what it could be.

“I wanted to be the one to tell you, before it will be announced on the public, in an hour in the Hall of Accords.” Aldertree came closer to them and sat on the bed next to them. “Jace Morgen...Well, he’s not a Morgenstern…”

“He’s a Lightwood,” Alec spoke up proudly. “He’s Jace Lightwood.”

“Well, in the outcome of the battle and the latest revelation, Jace Lightwood has been cleared of all accusations.  He won’t be de-runed and won’t be exiled either. Jace Lightwood will remain a shadowhunter and, after testimony, he’ll be free to get back to New York.” 

The burst of happiness that radiated out of Alec filled the entire room. Magnus couldn’t help but pick up on this joy and squeeze Alexander in his arms. This was amazing news as well. In the spur of the moment, Alec kissed Magnus, not minding the audience. They pulled away from each other when they heard Aldertree coughing nervously from his spot. Alec’s cheeks flared up in red in an instant and the scent of embarrassment twirled around him. Magnus squeezed his knee lightly in a comfort. 

“I take you’re happy with this.” Alec nodded silently. “And back to your words. You don’t have to pack your stuff from the office.”

“How so?” Alexander asked, confusion painted in his blue eyes. “The Clave won’t let an omega be the Head of the Institute. I’m sure that now my parents will disown me as well. And my runes? Don’t they want me to strip of them for mating with a downworlder?”

“No such thing will happen,” Aldertree repeated himself. “You won’t be stripped of your runes, you are a great shadowhunter. You won’t be thrown out of the Institute, for it was your home for years. But I’m sure that once you and Alpha Bane mate properly, you will leave the Institute with him to build your new home, as a mated pair.”

Magnus hoped for it one day.

“And for sure you won’t be replaced as the Head of the Institute.” 

“I don’t understand,” Alec replied to this. Magnus wondered what he can do to hold Alec’s position. He began to think about how much he’ll have to bend himself to the Clave for them to leave Alec alone. He’d do it for his beloved, without a doubt. “No omega was a Head before, Mr. Aldertree.”

“Well, it’s time for a change,” Victor announced. “As the new Inquisitor, chosen in the aftermath of the war, and after conversing with Consul Penhallow, the decision has been made. You are a great leader, Alec. A hero of this battle. The New York Institute hasn’t been led that well in, well ever. Your omega nature was never the problem before, was it?” Alec shook his head. “And just because it’s revealed now that doesn’t mean that you have changed.”

“But I’m sure that people will have a problem with it.” Aldertree just waved his hand.

“I’m sure you can manage them. As I heard, you are a strong person and have the support of many people.”

“What about Underhill?” Magnus dared to ask, as Victor got up from his seat. He looked Magnus’s in the eyes and smirked. Victor was an interesting man, but Bane couldn’t read him properly. He seemed to be very helpful to them, but Magnus was an experienced man. There’s always a price for help. No matter who was offering it.

“He’ll be moved to the Los Angeles Institute. He’ll be a supervisor to the Blackthorn’s ruling and the things that are happening in there. There have been a few disturbing matters that had come out in the last few weeks.”  Aldertree walked towards the door. Before he left the room, he looked at them again. “Don’t worry about him. I’ll handle it.”

Victor stopped by the door frame. Alec and Magnus engrossed themselves in each other's arms again. Their mouths quickly found a way to each other in a devouring kiss. Aldertree licked his lips at the view, before he grinned widely.

Everything will go according to his plan. He will make sure of it. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?  
> I'm not very good at physical fighting scenes, but I hope at least it was ok.   
> I'm starting to write the next one and let me tell you, it's gonna be nice ^^  
> So, how are your hearts after the latest episode? I've watched it twice already. Even though some things are rushed and left out, this part of the season will most likely be the best out of all. And Jonathan... He's amazing! This Luke guy who plays him fits the role in 100%. 
> 
> Anyway.  
> Thanks to Val for doing her magic in corrections.   
> Till the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Did you like it?
> 
> Hello, hello,
> 
> As I mentioned back in MWAAF, I'm back in a collaboration with my dear friend [Daime Guiral.](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5593607/Daime-Guiral)
> 
> This story is a new topic for both of us. A few words of introducing: We decided to try out in the alpha/beta/omega verse. Keep your fingers crossed for us! We decided to share the main characters, so chapters from Magnus's pov will be written by Intoxic and from Alec's pov written by Daime. We hope you'll like our different styles of writing. More information will be put with the particular chapters. Also, to adapt to the a/b/o verse, we decided to change a few things, but hopefully you'll like it as well.
> 
> Also! We're looking for a beta to this collaboration. Seeing as none of us is English native speaker, we'd like someone else checking as well.
> 
> Ok, enough of blabbing.
> 
> Review if you feel like to,
> 
> Intoxic and Daime Guiral.


End file.
